Il ne faut jamais abandonner ses rêves !
by heiji
Summary: Naruto revient enfin à Konoha avec un nouvel ami, les événements s'enchainent, une soirée avec la belle Hinata, l'examen et bientôt le retour de quelqu'un... NaruHina, ShikaTema, HeijKiba, SasuSaku, LeeTenten...
1. Arrivée fracassante

Titre: Il ne faut jamais abandonner ses rêves !

Auteur: Heiji

Bêta-lectrice: Ephemeris ( je sais que j'avais dit que je la publierai pas mais j'ai fait ça sur un coup de tête... Espérons que je vais pas le regretter... )

Couples: Alors sûr : Hinata et Naruto, Temari et Shikamaru, le reste, je ne sais pas maisun ou deux couples yaoi aussi... Mais si vous avez descouples que vous préférez, dites les moi, ça peut me donner des idées...

Résumé: Après trois ans d'absence, Naruto est de retour avec un nouvel ami et les problèmes se succédent les uns aux autres...

Moi : Ma première fic Naruto... Je suis assez fier finalement...

Naruto : Ouais...

Sasuke : Ca te suffisait pas de torturer les personnages de Gundam ou Full metal Alchemist, il a fallu que tu t'en prenne à nous !

Moi : Mais euh, je t'ai rien fait pour l'instant !

Sasuke : Te connaissant, ça devrait par tarder...

Disclamer: Sont pas à moi hélas! Mais tant pis,Heiji lui est à moi!

Chapitre 1 :

Naruto accéléra le pas. Ça faisait maintenant trois ans qu'il avait quitté Konoha pour partir avec Jiraya. Trois longues années. Il avait passé six mois avec lui pour apprendre de nouveaux jutsus. Puis un jour, il était parti seul et avait continué son voyage pour apprendre des techniques. Mais il n'était pas resté longtemps voyageur solitaire. Deux jours plus tard, il avait rencontré un nouvel ami qui depuis près de deux ans et demi l'avait accompagné partout. Et aujourd'hui, il revenait à Konoha. Qu'étaient devenus les autres ? Avaient-ils tous beaucoup changé ? Naruto se perdit dans ses réflexions.

: Ça va, Naruto ?

Naruto : Hein ? Oui, oui... Je pensais juste aux autres...

: A tes amis ?

Naruto : Oui. Je me demande comment ils vont réagir en me voyant...

: Ils vont être surpris sûrement. Deux ans et demi, c'est long...

Naruto : Oui...

Naruto avait toujours le regard dans le vide et Heiji savait très bien pourquoi...

: Je sais à qui tu penses... Tu penses à elle, n'est-ce pas ?

Naruto : De qui tu parles, Heiji ?

Heiji : Tu sais très bien de qui je parle... Ne joue pas l'innocent... Tu ne me parles que d'elle...

Naruto dévisagea son ami, l'air faussement innocent.

Heiji : A quoi bon nier ?

Naruto : J'avoue... C'est vrai que je me demande si elle a changé... Elle était si...

Heiji : Oui, je sais, je sais... Ça fait deux ans que tu me parles d'eux et surtout d'elle... J'ai presque l'impression de les connaître...

Soudain, la porte du village apparut. Naruto accéléra encore davantage le pas. Il entra dans le village et une immense joie s'afficha sur son visage.

Naruto : Rien n'a changé...

Heiji : C'est donc ça, le village de Konoha...

Naruto : C'est le village la plus beau du monde, non ?

Heiji : Moi je préfère mon village d'origine, le village de Suna...

Naruto : Tu plaisantes ? Y a que du sable là-bas !

Heiji : Non, t'es mauvaise langue ! Tu...

Heiji n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que quelqu'un appelait Naruto.

: Naruto !

Naruto se retourna : Sakura !

Naruto courut jusqu'à elle. Sakura avait beaucoup changé. Elle avait grandi et ses cheveux étaient à nouveau très long. Elle était devenue une vraie jeune fille.

Sakura : Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu as grandi ! Quand es-tu rentré ? Tu ne repars pas ?

Naruto : Je viens juste de rentrer et non je ne repars pas. Mais dis-moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu as changé !

Sakura : C'est vrai ? Tu trouves ?

Naruto : Non. C'était pour te faire plaisir.

Sakura : Imbécile !

Sakura donna une claque à Naruto qui fit un vol plané de cinq mètres en arrière.

Naruto : Sakura ? Depuis quand t'es aussi forte ?

Sakura : J'ai beaucoup progressé en deux ans...

Naruto : C'est ce que je vois...

Sakura : Naruto... Qui c'est ce garçon avec qui tu parlais ?

Naruto : Ho ? Lui ? Personne.

Heiji : C'est sympa.

Naruto : Tu sais bien que je plaisante...

Sakura dévisagea le garçon qui se tenait à côté de Naruto. Il avait vraiment les traits du visage fin. Apparemment, il était un peu plus vieux que Naruto. De longs cheveux blonds descendaient de ses épaules jusqu'à ses genoux et étaient coiffés en natte. Il avait de grands yeux noirs obscurs sans aucune parcelle de couleur. Sakura le regarda un peu mieux, il portait des vêtements typiques du sable qui rappelaient un peu ceux de Gaara et dans son dos se trouvait une grande ombrelle.

Naruto : Il s'appelle Heiji, ça fait plus de deux ans qu'il voyage avec moi.

Heiji : Bonjour !

: Naruto !

Naruto : Kiba, Shino !

Kiba : Hé bé... Ça fait un bail...

Naruto : Ouais... Comment vous avez deviné que j'étais là ?

Kiba : Ton odeur, j'ai reconnu ton odeur...

Naruto : Vous allez bien tous les deux ?

Shino : Très bien...

Naruto remarqua, à côté de Kiba, un chien haut d'un mètre.

Naruto :Me dis pas que ce chien, c'est Akamaru ?

Kiba : Si, pourquoi ?

Naruto : Mais il est immense ! Il fait bien deux mètres alors qu'avant tu le portais sur ta tête.

Kiba : C'est vrai qu'il a vraiment grandi... C'est tout nos entraînements qui ont porté leur fruit...

Naruto : Ça se voit...

Kiba : Alors, qu'est-ce que t'as fait depuis ton départ ?

Naruto : Plein de choses, mais où est Hinata ? Elle n'est pas avec vous ?

Kiba : Hinata ? Elle est partie en mission, elle doit rentrer ce soir.

Naruto : Ha...

Shino : Qui c'est le mec qui parle à Sakura ?

Naruto : Oh lui ? C'est un ami à moi, Heiji, c'est un ninja du sable.

Shino : Un ninja du sable ? Au fait, Sakura t'as dit que Temari était là avec Kankuro ?

Naruto : Non. Et où est Gaara ?

Kiba : A Suna. Il est kazekage, alors il ne peut pas quitter Suna sans raison importante...

Naruto : Gaara est kazekage ?

Kiba : Hé oui...

Sakura : Naruto, tu n'as pas changé... Heiji m'a raconté ce que tu as fait à Suna quand tu l'as rencontré...

Naruto : QUOI ! Je t'avais interdit de raconter ça !

Heiji : Ah vraiment ? Je ne me rappelle plus...

Naruto : Je vais te tuer !

Heiji : Mais euh !

Kiba : C'est quoi cette histoire ?

Heiji : Hé bien, Naru...

Naruto : Mais tu vas te taire !

Heiji : T'es pas drôle...

Les cinq shinobis discutaient lorsque, tout à coup, Naruto reconnut deux personnes qui s'approchaient d'eux.

Naruto : Shikamaru ! Temari !

Shikamaru : On t'a vu arrivé de loin... Alors on s'est arrêté... Du moins, c'est Temari qui a voulu, moi j'avais la flemme...

Naruto : Alors vous sortez ensemble tous les deux ?

Temari : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Moi, sortir avec lui ? Non, mais ça va pas la tête...

Naruto : Si tu le dis...

Shikamaru : Qui c'est ce type ?

Temari : De qui tu parl... Heiji !

Heiji : Temari !

Temari sauta dans les bras d'Heiji. Elle affichait un immense sourire.

Temari : Ça fait un bail, trois ans maintenant ! Comment vas-tu ?

Heiji : Trés bien... Mais dis-moi, tu es de plus en plus belle !

Temari : Arrête tes flatteries Heiji, ça ne te servira à rien.

Les deux amis discutaient tous les deux sans se soucier des autres, ce que Shikamaru n'appréciait pas trop...

Shikamaru, contrarié : Qui c'est ce type ?

Naruto : Un ami. Il est Suna, lui aussi.

Shikamaru : Il est là pour l'examen des classes moyennes ?

Naruto : Tu plaisantes ? Il est déjà ninja supérieur.

Kiba : Il doit être très fort alors...

Sakura : C'est vrai, je n'ai jamais senti autant de chakra... Il a autant de chakra que toi ou Gaara...

Naruto : C'est normal après tout, lui aussi a un démon à l'intérieur de lui...

Sakura : Quoi !

A suivre...

Voilà c'est ma premiére fic de Naruto, j'ai hésité à la publier puis finalement je l'ai fait... Si ça vous plaît laissez-moi une review... Plusieurs chapitres sont déjà en cours mais je sais pas si ça vaux le coup car j'ai un gros doute sur cette histoire et comme c'est ma première histoire de Naruto, j'ai peur que les personnages soient trop OOC, j'aidu mal avec les descriptions de combat( les descriptions tout court d'ailleurs ) et j'ai peur que l'histoire ne plaise à personne...

En bref si vous aimez dites le moi que je publie la suite qui est presque prête ! Et j'attends vos reviews avec impatience !


	2. premier diner à Konoha

Titre: Il ne faut jamais abandonner ses rêves !

Auteur: Heiji

Bêta-lectrice: Ephemeris ( je sais que j'avais dit que je la publierai pas mais j'ai fait ça sur un coup de tête... Espérons que je vais pas le regretter... )

Couples: Alors sûr : Hinata et Naruto, Temari et Shikamaru, le reste, je ne sais pas mais un ou deux couples yaoi aussi Heiji et Kiba sûrement... Pour les autres couples j'hésite entre Sakura et Sasuke ou Lee et Sakura ou bien Lee et Tenten et j'ai aucune idée pour caser Gaara et Ino... Mais si vous avez des couples que vous préférez, dites les moi, ça peut me donner des idées...

Résumé: Après trois ans d'absence, Naruto est de retour avec un nouvel ami et les problèmes se succédent les uns aux autres...

Moi : Ma première fic Naruto... deuxième chapitre

Sasuke : Deuxième massacre, tu veux dire ?

Moi : Pourquoi t'es si méchant avec moi ?

Sasuke : Parceque !

Moi : Ouais ben continue comme ça et tu finira avec Tsunade ou Jiraya !

Choc !

Naruto : Sasuke est dans les pommes ! L'auteur vainqueur !

**je dédie cette histoire à Ephemeris pour la remercier pour sa gentillesse et pour tout... Ses encouragements.. Ses corrections... Vraiment merci pour tout ! Si je publie cette histoire, c'est grâce à toi...**

Disclamer: Sont pas à moi hélas! Mais tant pis, Heiji lui est à moi!

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Inunobaka, Wolfyumitsume, Flore Risa, Nl - chan, Ephemeris et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre..._

Chapitre 2 :

Sakura : Quoi !

Naruto : C'est l'une des raisons de mon retour. Heiji voulait voir Tsunade.

Sakura : Pourquoi ?

Naruto : Pour sa santé...

Les réponses évasives de Naruto lui firent comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas aborder le sujet. Naruto détourna le regard comme si quelque chose l'inquiétait. Kiba ne fit pas attention à Naruto et regarda le soleil qui commençait à se coucher...

Kiba : Il est presque six heures. Et si on fêtait ton retour avec des ramens ?

L'idée de Kiba ne laissa pas Naruto insensible. Naruto était maintenant passé en quelques secondes à un état d'extase incroyable... Il ne tenait plus en place.

Naruto : Ouais ! Ça c'est une excellente idée !

Heiji et Temari avaient apparemment fini de discuter et avaient rejoint les autres. Mais l'idée des ramens n'avait pas l'air de satisfaire tout le monde...

Heiji : Des ramens ! Tu en as mangé hier et ce matin !

Naruto, le regard brillant de ramens, regardait son ami apparemment déterminé à en manger...

Naruto : C'est pas grave ! Allez, on y va !

Kiba : Je vais aller avertir les autres pour qu'ils nous rejoignent là-bas.

Naruto : D'accord, en attendant, on y va ?

Kiba monta sur le dos d'Akamaru et se prépara à partir chercher les autres, Naruto, lui, sans attendre de réponse, partit en courant. Bientôt il ne fut plus qu'un petit point à l'horizon...

Sakura : Il n'a pas changé... Toujours aussi turbulent...

Naruto était presque hors de vue lorsque les autres commencèrent à se diriger vers le restaurant en prenant tout leur temps...

Heiji : Alors, comment va Gaara ?

Temari : Bien, il espérait avoir de tes nouvelles...

Shikamaru regardait Heiji et Temari discuter, légèrement jaloux... Pourquoi était-elle aussi agréable avec ce mec alors qu'avec lui, elle était infecte. Vraiment, c'était pas juste ! Les filles vraiment... Il ne s'y ferait jamais, et surtout pas à celle-là...

Heiji : On a beaucoup bougé avec Naruto...

Sakura : C'est-à-dire ?

Heiji : On a vraiment parcouru le monde, chaque village... C'était vraiment une belle aventure... Naruto a beaucoup progressé avec ses techniques sans jamais abandonner...

Sakura : Naruto n'abandonne jamais.

Un souvenir revint soudain à Sakura... Son visage s'assombrit, mais personne ne le remarqua.

Heiji : Ça c'est sûr ! Mais son village lui manquait et surtout...

Heiji s'arrêta tout à coup, ses mains se crispèrent avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur lui-même, perdant connaissance. Les autres, surpris, ne bougèrent pas. Temari le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

Temari : Merde ! Heiji !

Les quatre autres ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce, trop étonnés. Sakura ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Le premier à réagir fut Kiba.

Kiba : Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Temari : Il a perdu conscience, ça lui arrive parfois sans raison et à n'importe quel moment.

Sakura fut surprise par le sang-froid de Temari, elle agissait comme si elle avait déjà vécu ça. Temari ne laissait apparaître aucune tension sur son visage.

Sakura : Laisse-moi l'examiner.

Temari : Non, c'est bon. Je sais ce qu'il a... Il devrait revenir à lui tout seul...

Cette phrase éveilla la curiosité de Sakura, elle allait questionner Temari mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Heiji ouvrit tout à coup un œil, puis l'autre.

Temari : Ça va ?

Heiji : Oui.

Heiji se releva du mieux possible. Il examina ses bras qui étaient bandés avant de s'excuser. Il semblait sincèrement désolé... Il ne semblait pas se soucier de ce qui venait de lui arriver, mais plutôt d'avoir ennuyé les autres ninjas.

Heiji : Je suis désolé... Je vous ai retardé...

Sakura : Ce n'est pas grave... Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Heiji : Oui, j'ai l'habitude. Ne vous inquiétez pas... Il faut se dépêcher sinon Naruto aura terminé avant que l'on y soit arrivé.

Sakura : Tu as raison.

Les shinobis accélérèrent le pas. Seul Shikamaru semblait ne pas apprécier Heiji et lui lançait des regards étranges. Sakura, elle, était toujours perdue dans ses pensées... Le retour de Naruto lui avait rappelé des souvenirs. Elle murmura un prénom sans s'en rendre compte... Sasuke...

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans le restaurant :

Naruto : Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? J'ai faim, moi !

Heiji : C'est de ma faute, je les ai ralentis...

Naruto : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Heiji : Rien... Alors, on les mange, ces ramens ?

Naruto ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il passa les commandes pour les autres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kiba arriva avec Tenten, Lee, Neji, Kankuro, Ino et Choji.

Les shinobis s'installèrent à table, ils se régalaient tout en discutant ensemble.

Naruto : Alors, c'est la vieille sorcière qui t'a appris tes nouveaux jutsus ?

Sakura : Oui, pour devenir ninja-médecin.

Naruto : T'es devenue vachement forte, presque autant qu'elle !

Sakura : Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir progressé... Nous sommes tous devenus ninja de classe moyenne... Il n'y a plus que toi qui n'a pas eu l'examen.

Naruto : Quoi ? Tous ?

Sakura : Tous ! Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Temari, Gaara et moi.

Naruto détailla tous ses amis... C'est vrai que trois ans avaient passé et on voyait bien qu'ils avaient tous changé... Kiba avait grandi mais à part ça, il n'avait pas changé physiquement, mentalement par contre, il semblait plus sérieux. Naruto porta ensuite son regard sur Shino... Lui par contre n'avait pas bougé... Toujours derrière ses lunettes, silencieux... Naruto était persuadé que le seul moyen de le changer serait de lui trouver enfin une petite amie... A coté de Shino, Choji mangeait comme quatre... Toutes ces années n'avaient pas fait évoluer son appétit... Par contre, il semblait plus sûr de lui, plus en confiance... A sa droite, Ino râlait. Elle n'arrivait pas à manger quoi que ce soit à côté de lui... La jeune fille avait maintenant les cheveux très longs jusque dans le bas du dos... Lee, lui, était resté le même et comme il était calqué sur Gaï, Naruto pensa que le maître de son ami n'avait pas dû changer non plus... Lee ne cessait de jeter des regards tendres à Sakura. Apparemment, son coup de coeur pour Sakura durait toujours et Lee semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à le cacher... A côté de Lee, Neji n'avait toujours rien dit... Celui-là, il n'avait pas beaucoup changé même si son attitude semblait plus naturelle et plus normale... Sakura avait raconté que depuis leur combat, Neji était invaincu et que son objectif maintenant était de devenir plus fort... Tenten, elle, ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeil à Lee qui ne le voyait pas le moins du monde... Tenten avait maintenant des cheveux très longs et de ses deux chignons s'échappaient des tresses qui lui arrivaient dans le milieu du dos. Shikamaru, assis à côté de Tenten, s'ennuyait et avait le regard ailleurs... Toujours en train de rêver... Côte à côte, il ne restait plus que Temari qui semblait avoir encore plus de caractère qu'auparavant... Par contre, son frère avait énormément changé... il avait laissé tomber son costume noir et s'amusait à enquiquiner sa soeur qui, loin d'apprécier, s'apprêtait à l'assommer à coups d'éventail.

Naruto : Tu veux dire qu'il n'y a plus que moi ?

Kiba : Hé oui !

Naruto : Il va falloir que je le passe le plus tôt possible...

Shino : Le prochain aura lieu dans trois mois...

Ino : Tu as le temps de t'y préparer...

Naruto : J'en ai pas besoin, je vais tous les écraser !

Naruto éclata de rire, mais les autres ne réagirent pas.

Naruto : Je plaisante.

Sakura : Surtout que t'as intérêt à le réussir... T'es déjà le dernier, alors tu ne peux pas le rater...

Naruto : Merci pour les encouragements...

Quelqu'un entra dans le restaurant. Le visage de Naruto s'illumina aussitôt.

Naruto : Hinata !

L'intéressée regarda Naruto et rougit aussitôt.

Hinata : Naru... Naruto...

Naruto dévisagea son amie, elle avait vraiment beaucoup changée, elle aussi. Elle avait beaucoup grandi et ses cheveux maintenant lui arrivaient au milieu du dos. Son visage, lui, était encore plus beau qu'auparavant. Les traits toujours aussi doux et calmes, la jeune fille resplendissait. Elle était ravissante, mais apparemment, elle était toujours aussi timide. Naruto la regardait fixement alors qu'elle rougissait...

_Il est là !_

_Il est là devant moi et j'arrive pas à sortir un mot !_

_Naruto-kun..._

_Pourquoi est-ce que je suis dans cet état à chaque fois que je te vois ?_

_Même le bégaiement est revenu !_

_Pourtant j'ai changé !_

_Il faut que je trouve quelque chose à dire..._

_N'importe quoi !_

_Je peux pas rester là à te regarder sans rien dire._

_Naruto, il y a tant de chose que je voudrais te dire..._

_Mais là, rien ne vient._

_Je sens que je rougis encore plus... C'est pas juste... Vite quelque chose_...

Naruto : Hinata, t'as laissé pousser tes cheveux ? T'es super jolie comme ça.

Hinata rougit encore davantage à cause du compliment. A son tour, la jeune fille détailla le jeune garçon blond... Il avait beaucoup grandi... Maintenant il la dépassait presque d'une tête... Ses cheveux blonds étaient légèrement plus longs... Ses yeux étaient toujours les mêmes... Toujours aussi bleus... A chaque fois qu'Hinata les voyait, elle perdait encore plus ses moyens... Ces yeux qui laissaient si bien voir la gentillesse et la générosité de Naruto... Il n'était plus habillé en orange comme auparavant mais en rouge et noir. Hinata ne pouvait détacher son regard de lui. Il était maintenant beaucoup plus musclé, il n'avait plus rien d'un petit garçon, il ressemblait à un homme maintenant...

Naruto : Viens manger avec nous.

Naruto fit se serrer les autres libérant une place à côté de lui pour Hinata.

Kiba : Alors, comment s'est passée ta mission, Hinata ?

Hinata : B... Bien... Je me suis juste un peu blessé...

Sakura : Montre-moi ça.

Sakura examina le bras d'Hinata, il s'agissait d'une blessure très peu profonde. Elle la lui soigna rapidement avant qu'Hinata commande à son tour à manger. Naruto assit à côté d'elle la frôlait continuellement et Hinata n'était pas loin de devenir plus rouge qu'une tomate...

Naruto, voyant Sakura en action, comprit combien ils avaient tous évolué.

Naruto : Apparemment, vous êtes tous devenus des ninjas très fort.

Tenten : Disons qu'on a tous amélioré nos techniques.

Lee : Mais toi aussi, tu as dû beaucoup progresser.

Naruto : On peut dire ça. Je suis devenu imbattable !

Naruto éclata de rire. Hinata, elle aussi, gloussa d'un rire timide... Les autres sans, réaction, regardaient les deux amis rire.

Neji : Mais tu es parti avec un ninja légendaires et tu rentres seul ?

Naruto : Le vieux pervers avait des choses à faire et puis je suis pas resté longtemps tout seul...

Heiji : Ouais, il a fallu me supporter.

Naruto : Oui et ça a pas été facile tous les jours...

Heiji donna une tape à Naruto qui l'esquiva de justesse.

Neji dévisagea le garçon qui venait de parler. Jusqu'ici, il n'y avait pas prêté attention.

Neji : J'ai l'impression de te connaître...

Heiji : Oui, on s'est déjà rencontré Neji...

Le fait que l'inconnu l'appelle par son prénom l'interpella. Neji chercha dans sa mémoire, mais rien ne lui revenait.

Heiji : Ça remonte à cinq ans... A l'époque, j'avais les cheveux plus courts... Je venais passer mon examen de classe moyenne...

Lee : Mais oui...

Tenten : Je me rappelle... C'est toi qui avais...

Heiji : Oui, c'est moi qui avais battu Neji.

Neji eut un étrange regard. Le silence régnait, les autres, surpris par cette révélation, ne savaient pas quoi dire.

A suivre...

Voilà c'est ma premiére fic de Naruto, j'ai hésité à la publier puis finalement je l'ai fait... Si ça vous plaît laissez-moi une review... Plusieurs chapitres sont déjà en cours mais je sais pas si ça vaux le coup car j'ai un gros doute sur cette histoire et comme c'est ma première histoire de Naruto, j'ai peur que les personnages soient trop OOC, j'ai du mal avec les descriptions mais j'ai essayé de faire des efforts...

En bref si vous aimez dites le moi que je publie la suite qui est presque prête ! Et j'attends vos reviews avec impatience !

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Inunobaka, Wolfyumitsume, Flore Risa, Nl - chan, Ephemeris et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre..._

Pour répondre à deux questions qui m'ont été posé plusieurs fois :

**1 **Je suis désolé pour ceux qui n'aime pas le yaoi mais perso j'aime beaucoup et je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de dégoutant... Du moment que deux personnes s'aiment peu importe que se soient un garcon et une fille ou deux garcons ou deux filles ( enfin, il s'agit juste de mon avis...)

**2**Heiji ne sera pas le personnage principal de cette histoire, il est le plus présent pour l'instant dans les premiers chapitres juste pour l'intégrer aux autres après ça tout nous reviendrons au héros de ce manga j'ai nommé Hinata

Hinata : Euh... C'est à dire que... Ce n'est pas moi l'héroïne du manga...

Moi : T'es sûr ? ... Mais oui t'as raison ! C'est un mec ! le héros, j'ai nommé Kiba !

Kiba : Non c'est pas moi non plus...

Moi : Ah ? Pourtant je croyais... Alors c'est qui ?

Kiba : C'est un mec superactif...

Moi : Lee ?

Kiba : Non ! Il aime la nourriture et les ramens...

Moi : Choji ?

Kiba : Non !

Moi : Alors c'est qui ?

Kiba : Naruto !

Moi : c'est vrai ! Mais ou il est ?

Naruto assis dans un coin pleure parcequ'on ne l'a pas reconnu.

Moi : oups... Tant pis j'attends vos reviews avec impatience !


	3. un combat ?

Titre: Il ne faut jamais abandonner ses rêves !

Auteur: Heiji

Bêta-lectrice: Ephemeris ( je sais que j'avais dit que je la publierai pas mais j'ai fait ça sur un coup de tête... Espérons que je vais pas le regretter... )

Couples: Alors sûr : Hinata et Naruto, Temari et Shikamaru, le reste, je ne sais pas mais un ou deux couples yaoi aussi Heiji et Kiba sûrement... Pour les autres couples j'hésite entre Sakura et Sasuke ou Lee et Sakura ou bien Lee et Tenten et j'ai aucune idée pour caser Gaara et Ino... Mais si vous avez des couples que vous préférez, dites les moi, ça peut me donner des idées...

Résumé: Après trois ans d'absence, Naruto est de retour avec un nouvel ami et les problèmes se succédent les uns aux autres...

Moi : Ma première fic Naruto...troisième chapitre

Sasuke : Etalors ?

Moi : Attention à toi ça pourrait mal se terminer pour toi...

Sasuke : Comment...

Moi :Ben je sais pas mais une mort bien douloureuse ça te dit ?

Sasuke : ...

**je dédie cette histoire à Ephemeris pour la remercier pour sa gentillesse et pour tout... Ses encouragements.. Ses corrections... Vraiment merci pour tout ! Si je publie cette histoire, c'est grâce à toi...**

Disclamer: Sont pas à moi hélas! Mais tant pis, Heiji lui est à moi!

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Ephemeris, Inunobaka, Ash et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre..._

_Chapitre_ 3 :

Lee : Mais oui...

Lee se retourna vers Neji.

Tenten : Je me rappelle... C'est toi qui avait...

Heiji : Oui, c'est moi qui avait battu Neji.

Neji eut un étrange regard alors que le silence régnait. Les autres, surpris par cette révélation, ne savaient pas quoi dire.

Naruto : Neji battu par toi !

Naruto paraissait aussi incrédule que les autres... Apparemment, Heiji ne lui en avait pas parlé...

Heiji : Oui...

Naruto : Je savais que tu connaissais Maître Kakashi mais pas Neji ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais raconté ?

Heiji : Parce que tu ne me l'as jamais demandé.

Sakura : Comment ça s'est passé ?

Neji et Heiji se devisagèrent. Apparemment, aucun des deux ne voulait raconter ce qui s'était passé. La question avait de nouveau laissé un froid. Lee se chargea de le couper.

Lee : C'était un an avant que l'on passe l'examen pour la première fois... Neji était en colère de ne pas pouvoir tenter sa chance parce que Maître Gai ne l'avait pas recommandé... Neji voulait défier un des participants pour montrer qu'il en était capable...

Naruto : Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Lee : Neji a défié un ninja du sable au hasard...

Naruto : Et c'était toi ?

Heiji : Oui.

Lee : Et après un combat assez long, Heiji l'a emporté. C'est la première fois que j'ai vu quelqu'un battre Neji.

Tenten : Oui, je m'en souviens. Heiji avait des techniques très spéciales...

Heiji essaya de faire le premier pas vers Neji pour une discussion sans tension, ce qui n'était apparemment pas dans les intentions de Neji...

Heiji : Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Neji : Non, mais je veux une autre chance.

Tout s'arrêtérent de manger pour regarder Neji.

Lee : Neji !

Heiji : Un nouveau combat ? Pourquoi faire ?

Neji : Pour une revanche, pour prouver que je suis capable de te battre.

Heiji : Mais personne n'a dit le contraire.

Tenten : Neji... Ce n'est pas nécessaire...

Neji fixa Heiji. La tension qui régnait imposa le silence à tous.

Heiji : Si tu le désires vraiment, ce sera quand tu veux.

Naruto : Hey ! Vous allez pas vous battre !

Hinata : Neji... Tu...

Neji : Bien, alors demain matin.

Heiji : D'accord.

Naruto : Mais Heiji, il faut que tu vois l'hokage.

Temari : Il serait plus prudent de...

Heiji : Non, c'est bon. On fera selon les volontés de Neji.

Les shinobis se regardaient, gênés, sans pouvoir dire un mot. Kiba changea de sujet et, de nouveau, les shinobis discutèrent sans se soucier du lendemain. La soirée se termina assez tard. Chacun regagna sa maison de très bonne humeur.

* * *

Le lendemain matin :

Assis à la table de la cuisine de Naruto, ce dernier et Heiji déjeunaient. Naruto était en caleçon, il dormait debout...

Naruto : Whaaaaaa !

Heiji : Arrête de bailler ! Tu me fais aussi bailler.

Naruto : Je suis crevé.

Heiji : On a passé une bonne soirée hier soir.

Naruto : Hum...

Heiji : Tu dois être content de l'avoir revue...

Naruto : Oui, elle n'a pas changé de caractère. Je la trouve craquante comme ça...

Heiji : J'ai vu ça.. Tu l'as pas quitté des yeux de la soirée...

Naruto : C'est pas vrai !

Heiji : Allons... Dès qu'Hinata est arrivée, tu as été radieux et en plus tu lui a trouvé une place à côté de toi.

Naruto repensa à Hinata.

_Siprès de lui hier..._

_Elle n'avait pas arrêter de le regarder hier soir... Pourquoi ?_

_Elle était toujours aussi adorable..._

_Naruto se demandait comment une fille si gentille et si timide avait pu réussir l'examen..._

_Où avait-elle trouvé sa force ?_

_Elle était vraiment exceptionnelle..._

_Et pourtant hier, il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui parler seul à seul..._

_Et de toute façon... Pour lui dire quoi ?_

_Ca faisait presque trois ans..._

_Elle devait avoir un petit ami..._

_Et pourquoi craquerai-telle pour un démon ?_

_Un démon qui est parti sans même lui dire au revoir..._

_Mais depuis deux ans, c'est à elle qu'il pensait sans arrêt..._

_Comment le lui dire ?_

_Ou comment le lui faire comprendre ?_

Naruto pensait à la jeune fille qu'était devenue Hinata...

Une jeune fille si jolie...

Naruto rougit légèrement.

Heiji : Si toi tu te mets à rougir aussi, ça ne va pas aller loin...

Naruto tenta de détourner la conversation : Que fait-on ce matin ?

Heiji : Je ne sais pas pour toi mais moi, j'ai un combat.

A cette phrase Naruto sorti aussitôt de ses rêves avec Hinata.

Naruto : De quoi tu parles ?

Heiji : De Neji, tu ne te rappelles pas, hier ?

Naruto : Si, mais je croyais qu'il plaisantait !

Heiji : Je ne crois pas.

Naruto : Et tu y vas quand ?

Heiji : Neji m'a donné rendez-vous dans vingt minutes.

Naruto : Où ça ?

Heiji : Il m'a dit que c'était là où tu avait passé ton examen de ninja.

Naruto : Je vais t'accompagner, mais tu aurais dû aller voir l'hokage avant de te battre.

Heiji : J'ai tenu jusque là, alors un jour de plus ou pas...

Naruto parut dubitatif. Il savait que Heiji risquait sa vie avec ce qu'il avait...

Naruto : Ouais...

Heiji : Bon et si on y allait pour ne pas être en retard.

Naruto : Ok !

Naruto se leva et s'habilla en quatrième vitesse, avant de partir vers le lieu du rendez-vous. Neji était déjà sur place et les attendait avec Tenten et Lee. Il venait apparemment de s'entraîner et semblait déterminé.

Naruto lui examina l'endroit... Il lui rappelait tellement de souvenir... Son premier examen... Leur premier travail d'équipe... La rencontre avec Maître Kakashi... Hinata le jour où il s'était battu contre Neji...

Heiji : Toujours sûr de vouloir se battre ?

Neji : Certain.

Heiji : Alors plus vite on aura commencé plus vite on aura terminé.

Neji commença à se mettre sur sa position d'attaque. C'était la même que d'habitude.

Heiji : Prêt ?

Neji : Prêt !

Neji se mit en position : Byakugan !

Heiji ne bougea pas, il se contenta de sortir son ombrelle.

Pendant un moment, les deux ninjas se dévisagèrent. Le premier à bouger fut Heiji. Il sortit un kunai, Neji se tint prêt à contrer cette attaque, mais, contre toute attente, Heiji planta le kunai dans sa main. Tous les autres ne bougèrent pas, surpris.

Lee : Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?

Naruto : Heiji a besoin de son sang pour certaines de ses techniques.

Le sang coulait, Heiji mit de son propre sang sur ses doigt et fit rapidement un symbole sur l'ombrelle.

Heiji : Prison d'air.

L'air se mit à tournoyer autour d'Heiji et quelques secondes après, plus rien ne bougeait et rien ne semblait avoir changé.

Lee : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

Naruto :Tu vas voir...

Neji en avait marre d'attendre sur place, autant aller au plus vite et terminer ce combat. Neji se précipita vers Heiji qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

_Je vais couper ses méridiens pour qu'il ne puisse pas libérer de chakra._

Prèt au corps à corps, Neji commença à essayer de couper les méridiens, mais lorsque sa main ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'Heiji, il ne put aller plus loin, une force inconnue l'empêchant d'approfondir son attaque et d'aller plus loin. Neji retenta son attaque, mais à la même distance, sa main s'arrêta.

Neji : Mais...

Heiji : Que penses-tu de mon armure d'air ? Elle empêche toute attaque directe.

Lee : Autrement dit...

Naruto : Le corps à corps est inutile. Heiji manipule les éléments à la perfection...

Neji, à ses mots, s'éloigna pour ne pas rester à la merci d'Heiji. Il fixa son adversaire déterminé.

_Je ne me laisserai pas avoir comme ça..._

_Je vais te battre !_

Lee : Neji est un spécialiste du corps à corps, le combat va être plus dur pour lui...

Naruto : Cependant, cette défense a une faille.

Lee : Laquelle ?

Naruto : Elle est limitée dans le temps...

Heiji, de nouveau, recouvrit ses doigts de son sang et marqua un nouveau signe sur son ombrelle.

Heiji : Feu de...

Des flammes apparurent autour de l'ombrelle mais elles disparurent aussitôt... Le combat venait d'être interrompu par deux personnes...

Gai : Ça suffit !

Kakashi : Pourquoi vous battez-vous ?

Gai : Neji, je t'avais dit de ne pas répondre au défi des autres ninjas.

Naruto : Sensei !

Kakashi fixa Naruto et un sourire apparut sous son masque.

Kakashi : Naruto ? Content de te revoir.

Naruto, avec un grand sourire : Moi aussi.

Lee : Maître Gai, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez... C'est Neji qui l'a défié.

Gai parut très surpris : Vraiment ?

Tous les regards se portèrent sur Heiji.

L'expression du visage de Kakashi changea du tout au tout.

Kakashi : Heiji...

Heiji : Bonjour, Kakashi...

Gai : Tu le connais ?

Kakashi : Oui...

Gai : Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris Neji. On ne se bat pas sans raison.

Kakashi : Que fais-tu là, Heiji ?

Naruto : Il est venu avec moi, on a voyagé ensemble et Heiji avait besoin de voir la vieille.

Kakashi : L'Hokage ?

Naruto : Ouais.

Kakashi : Ça tombe bien. L'Hokage m'a envoyé te chercher justement, vous n'avez qu'à y aller tous les deux.

Naruto : On y va tout de suite pour pas faire attendre la vieille.

Naruto et Heiji s'éclipsèrent.

Gai : Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Kakashi : Non, mais je ne sais pas si c'est prudent de laisser Heiji avec Naruto seul dans Konoha...

Gai : Pourquoi ? Il est dangereux ?

Kakashi : Pas lui, mais son démon...

A suivre...

Ben voila un nouveau chapitre...

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Ephemeris, Inunobaka, Ash et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre..._

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews... Vraiment... Je les attends avec impatience...

Ca me fait toujours plaisir... une review...


	4. la vieille et la nouvelle équipe

Titre: Il ne faut jamais abandonner ses rêves !

Auteur: Heiji

Bêta-lectrice: Ephemeris ( je sais que j'avais dit que je la publierai pas mais j'ai fait ça sur un coup de tête... Espérons que je vais pas le regretter... )

Couples: Alors sûr : Hinata et Naruto, Temari et Shikamaru, le reste, je ne sais pas mais un ou deux couples yaoi aussi Heiji et Kiba sûrement... Pour les autres couples j'hésite entre Sakura et Sasuke ou Lee et Sakura ou bien Lee et Tenten et j'ai aucune idée pour caser Gaara et Ino... Mais si vous avez des couples que vous préférez, dites les moi, ça peut me donner des idées...

Résumé: Après trois ans d'absence, Naruto est de retour avec un nouvel ami et les problèmes se succédent les uns aux autres...

Moi : Ma première fic Naruto...quatrième chapitre

Sasuke : Tu es lourd...

Moi : Toi aussi très cher, tu pourrais laisser ta place à quelqu'un de plus agréable...

Sasuke : Non, je suis là pour te torturer autant que tu les tortures...

Moi : Attends un peu d'arriver et tu va voir ce que je vais te faire...

Sasuke : ...

**je dédie cette histoire à Ephemeris pour la remercier pour sa gentillesse et pour tout... Ses encouragements.. Ses corrections... Vraiment merci pour tout ! Si je publie cette histoire, c'est grâce à toi...**

Disclamer: Sont pas à moi hélas! Mais tant pis, Heiji lui est à moi!

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Fan Naruto ( le Sasuke/Sakura a été pris en compte), Ephemeris, The big fan of Titachi et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre..._

_Chapitre_ 4 :

Naruto et Heiji arrivèrent devant le bureau de l'Hokage. Sans attendre, Naruto entra sans frapper. Le bureau de Tsunade n'avait pas changé, il était envahi de paperasses et de dossiers. Tsunade derrière son bureau n'avait pas changé grâce à sa technique qui l'empêché de vieillir.

Naruto : Salut la vieille !

Tsunade : Naruto ! Tu pourrais frapper !

Naruto : C'est ça... Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Tsunade souffla en trois ans, Naruto n4avait pas changé...

Tsunade : Il s'agit de quelque chose d'important, tu aurais pu venir me voir dès ton retour !

Naruto : Je suis désolé, mais j'ai passé la soirée avec mes amis...

Tsunade remarqua soudain le garçon qui se tenait derrière Naruto. Tsunade ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant à Konoha... Elle le dévisagea, il devait s'agir d'un ninja du sable à en juger par son apparence...

Tsunade : Qui est-ce ?

Naruto : Un ami de Suna, Heiji. Il voulait vous voir.

Tsunade : Pourquoi ?

Naruto : Pour des problèmes dus à...

Tsunade : Laisse-le parler !

Vexé, Naruto tira la langue à la vieille avant de faire la tête dans son coin.

Heiji : Pour être direct, comme Naruto et Gaara, j'ai un démon à l'intérieur de moi.

Cette phrase éveilla la curiosité de l'Hokage, un autre porteur de démon...

Tsunade : Il s'agit duquel ?

Heiji : Nibi

Tsunade : C'est toi qui a... le démon a deux queues ?

Heiji : Oui.

Tsunade se fit plus sombre, elle avait entendu parler du démon et de l'enfant et de ce qui était arrivé, il y a dix ans... Heiji ne se laissa pas interrrompre et pour autant et continua sur da lancée...

Heiji : Le problème vient du sceau qui le coince à l'intérieur de moi, il commence à céder.

Tsunade : Quoi !

Tsunade sursauta de surprise. Si le sceau devait céder, le porteur mourrirait et le démon serait libre de tout ses mouvements.

Heiji : Une part du sceau a commencé à s'effacer. Les ninjas médecins de Suna n'ont rien pu faire contre ni ceux du pays des nuages ou des montagnes...

Tsunade : Montre-moi le sceau.

Heiji enleva les bandes qui recouvraient ses avants bras, laissant apparaître le sceau bloquant le démon. Tsunade fut étonnée. Contrairement à Naruto et à Gaara, il ne s'agissait pas de symboles inscrits sur la peau mais de cicatrices. Tout les avants bras d'Heiji étaient marqués de profondes cicatrices représentant un sceau. Tsunade examina les bras du garçon.

Quelle façon barbare de coincer un démon dans un enfant. Il avait fait ces marques aux couteaux, le garçon avait dû beaucoup souffrir.

Heiji : Des parties manquent.

Heiji désigna des parties de ses avants bras qui avaient guéri. Il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de cicatrices.

Tsunade : Quand est-ce que ça a commencé ?

Heiji : Il y a quatre ans. A chaque fois qu'une partie du sceau s'efface, je ressens une douleur insoutenable et je perds connaissance. La dernière fois, ça c'est passé hier.

Naruto : Hier ?

Naruto se figea..

Heiji : Oui.

Ca s'était encore passé hier et il ne lui avait rien dit ! Comme d'habitude, Heiji n'en avait rien dit pour n'inquièter personne...

Tsunade examina le sceau, pensive.

Tsunade : Je vais faire des recherches le plus vite possible car si ça continue, il va prendre le dessus... Malgré tout, Il me faut du temps, tu resteras à Konoha le temps que je fasse des recherches.

Heiji se pencha : Merci beaucoup.

Tsunade : De rien, c'est la moindre des choses.

Naruto : Bien, maintenant je peux savoir ce que vous me voulez ?

Tsunade : Oui, c'est à propos de l'examen de classe moyenne dans trois mois, tu y es déjà inscrit...

Naruto : C'est vrai ? Génial !

Tsunade : Soit prêt. Je compte sur toi.

Naruto : Mais comment est-ce que je vais le passer sans équipe ?

Tsunade : Justement. Il y a une équipe de deux membres qui serait ravie que tu les rejoignes.

Naruto : Qui ?

Tsunade : Konoha maru et Hanabi...

Naruto : Je vais faire équipe avec Konoha maru et avec la soeur d' Hinata ?

Tsunade : Oui. Ils t'attendent chez Hinata.

Naruto : Génial !

Tsunade : Maintenant que tu le sais, va rejoindre tes partenaires.

Naruto : D'ac !

Naruto s'éclipsa, suivi de prêt par Heiji.

Tsunade se plongea dans ses pensées, elle fut coupée par l'arrivée d'un autre ninja.

Tsunade : Kakashi...

Kakashi : Vous avez vu Naruto ?

Tsunade : Oui.

Kakashi : Naruto et ...

Tsunade : Oui

Kakashi : D'autres problèmes en perspective...

Tsunade : Comme si ce que nous savons ne suffisait pas.

Kakashi : Est-ce bien prudent de garder Heiji à Konoha ?

Tsunade : Nous n'avons pas le choix.

Le visage de Kakashi devint très sérieux.

Kakashi : Et s'il devait perdre le contrôle de son démon comme la dernière fois ? Vous n'étiez pas là, il y a dix ans, vous ne savez pas ce qu'il s'est passé...

Tsunade : Non... Mais comme ça, il sera à proximité pour que nous puissions l'arrêter.

Kakashi : Hum...

Tsunade : Pour plus de sécurité, si Naruto a l'examen, je demanderais au Kazekage et je l'intégrerais à ton équipe avec Sakura à la place de Sasuke... Tu pourras ainsi garder un oeil sur lui.

Kakashi : Bien...

Kakashi s'éclipsa. Tsunade resta un moment à réfléchir avant de faire appeler Shizune.

Shizune : Que voulez-vous ?

Tsunade : Va me chercher Sakura.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sakura entra dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Sakura semblait curieuse de savoir pourquoi l'Hokage l'avait fait venir...

Sakura : Vous m'avez fait appeler ?

Tsunade : Oui, j'ai une mission pour toi...

* * *

Dans la maison des Huyga quelques minutes plus tard...

Naruto : Non Konoha maru ! Pas comme ça !

Dans la cour de la maison, Naruto, Konoha maru et Hanabi s'entraînaient durement. Assis dans un coin du jardin à proximité, Heiji, Hinata et Kiba discutaient.

Hinata : Na... Naruto, a l'air encore plus fort qu'avant.

Heiji : C'est qu'il a enfin trouvé la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui...

Kiba, curieux, réagit aussitôt à la phrase.

Kiba : Qui est-ce ?

Heiji : Ça c'est un secret...

Akamaru aboya.

Akamaru : Ouaf !

Kiba : Comment Akamaru, tu sais qui c'est ?

Heiji : Ça ne m'étonne, pas les chiens sont connus pour leur flair...

Akamaru aboya joyeusement.

Kiba : Tu ne veux pas me le dire non plus ! Mais pourquoi ?

Heiji : Parce que c'est évident.

Hnata était curieuse de connaître cette personne dont parlait Heiji. Elle tenta d'y répondre par un prénom qui lui semblait évident...

Hinata : Sa... Sakura, je suppose.

Heiji : Hé non... C'est une autre fille.

Hinata parut déçue, ainsi Naruto était devenu proche d'une autre fille... Elle n'était rien pour lui, elle n'existait pas, elle le savait mais maintenant, elle avait une nouvelle concurrente.

Le visage triste d'Hinata attrista Heiji.

Heiji : Allons Hinata, ne fais pas cette tête tu le verras bien assez vite de qui il s'agit...

Le regard de Kiba s'illumina, un sourire apparut sur son visage. D'un regard très expressif, il interrogea Heiji sans qu'Hinata qui regardait Naruto n'entende. Heiji approuva. Kiba lui aussi avait compris qui avait une place aussi importante dans le coeur de Naruto.

Tout à coup, les trois ninjas en train de s'entraîner les rejoignirent. Ils acaient besoin d'un peu de repos...

Naruto : Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Heiji : Rien, on discutait juste de tes motivations... Je leur disais que tu étais plus fort parce que tu avais trouvé la personne que tu voulais protéger...

Naruto : Quoi ! Tu n'as pas dit...

Heiji : Non, mais Akamaru et Kiba ont deviné...

Naruto : Heiji, je vais te tuer !

Naruto sauta sur Heiji pour se venger et le faire taire.

Hanabi : De quoi vous parlez ?

Naruto : Ce n'est pas pour les petites filles...

Kiba : Non, Naruto est amoureux...

Naruto : Kiba !

Le visage d'Hinata s'assombrit encore davantage lorsqu'elle entendit la phrase que venait de dire son meilleur ami.

Heiji changea de sujet: Allons... Et cet entraînement, ça s'est bien passé ?

Naruto : Ouais, on va leur faire mordre la poussière ! Pas vrai ?

Hanabi et Konoha maru : Ouais !

A suivre...

Voilà un chapitre de plus.

Si ça vous a plu n'oubliez pas les reviews, je les attends avec impatience...

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Fan Naruto ( le Sasuke/Sakura a été pris en compte), Ephemeris, The big fan of Titachi et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre..._


	5. Pendant l'examen, Hinata pense et rougit

Titre: Il ne faut jamais abandonner ses rêves !

Auteur: Heiji

Bêta-lectrice: Ephemeris ( je sais que j'avais dit que je la publierai pas mais j'ai fait ça sur un coup de tête... Espérons que je vais pas le regretter... )

Couples: Alors sûr : Hinata et Naruto, Temari et Shikamaru, le reste, je ne sais pas mais un ou deux couples yaoi aussi Heiji et Kiba sûrement... Pour les autres couples je me suis décidé.. Ce sera Tenten Lee et Sakura et Sasuke... Pour Gaara, je sais toujours pas... Mais si vous avez des couples que vous préférez, dites les moi, ça peut me donner des idées...

Résumé: Après trois ans d'absence, Naruto est de retour avec un nouvel ami et les problèmes se succédent les uns aux autres...

Moi : Ma première fic Naruto...cinquième chapitre

Sasuke :...

Moi : Tu dis rien ?

Sasuke : Non.

Moi :Bien...

Sasuke : ...

Gros silence...

Moi : S'il te plaît dit quelque chose... N'importe quoi !

**je dédie cette histoire à Ephemeris pour la remercier pour sa gentillesse et pour tout... Ses encouragements.. Ses corrections... Vraiment merci pour tout ! Si je publie cette histoire, c'est grâce à toi...**

Disclamer: Sont pas à moi hélas! Mais tant pis, Heiji lui est à moi!

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews,Ephemeris, Thealie et Shitenshi et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre..._

Chapitre 5 :

Trois mois plus tard...

Heiji : C'est maintenant... Tu es prêt ?

Naruto : Plus que tu ne l'imagines !

Heiji : Tu as passé tout ton temps à bosser avec Hanabi et Konoha maru. Vous devez être parés...

Naruto : Ouais...

Heiji : Bonne chance...

Naruto : Merci.

Hinata, derrière eux, était en train d'encourager sa soeur. La nouvelle équipe s'apprêtait à partir lorsque Hinata coupa Naruto dans son élan.

Hinata : Nar... Naruto...

Naruto : Oui ?

Hinata : Bonne chance.

Naruto : Merci.

Naruto, dans une impulsion soudaine, s'approcha d'Hinata et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue avant de partir sans se retourner.

Heiji : J'espère qu'ils vont y arriver...

Hinata ne répondit pas, rouge comme une tomate. Elle était pétrifiée.

Heiji: Hinata ? Ouh ouh ? Ça va ?

Hinata : Ou.. Oui...

Heiji : Ils vont passer les deux premières épreuves à partir d'aujourd'hui... On ne saura le résultat que dans cinq jours...

Une nouvelle arrivée les tira de leur réflexion.

Kiba : Hé tous les deux, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Heiji : Rien, pourquoi ?

Kiba : Sakura veut préparer une fête au cas où l'équipe de Naruto réussirait les épreuves. Elle recherche de l'aide...

Heiji : Génial, c'est une bonne idée.

Kiba : Hinata ?

Hinata : Je vous suis...

Les trois amis se dirigèrent vers la maison de Naruto.

Heiji : C'est une bonne idée de faire ça chez Naruto !

Temari : Salut !

Kiba : Tu as réquisitionné tout le monde ?

Temari : Ouais et même ce fainéant.

Temari désigna Shikamaru qui flemmardait dans un coin.

Shikamaru : C'est la galère !

Sakura : Bienvenu à tous les deux ! J'ai quelque chose à vous confier... Vous vous occuperez des décorations tous les trois.

Heiji : D'accord !

Hinata : ...

Kiba s'occupait de la banderole tandis que Heiji, perché sur un escabeau, et Hinata accrochaient des guirlandes.

Heiji : Hinata, ça va ?

Hinata : Oui...

Heiji : Hinata, il ne faut pas se mettre dans des états pareils. Naruto n'aimerait pas te voir aussi pensive... Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

Hinata : C'est juste que... je me demande ce que... Naruto...

Heiji : Ce que Naruto a voulu en t'embrassant sur la joue...

Hinata : Oui.

Heiji : Je ne peux pas parler pour lui, mais je crois qu'il voulait te remercier pour les encouragements... Tu sais, il tient beaucoup à toi.

Hinata rougit de plus belle.

Kiba : Hinata, tu rougis ? Pourquoi ?

Heiji : Ce n'est rien, Naruto l'as juste embrassé sur la joue...

Kiba : Ha, Ha ! Notre Hinata est gênée, pourquoi ? Depuis le temps qu'elle attends ça !

Hinata : Kiba... Kiba-kun !

Hinata à nouveau se mit à rougir.

Heiji éclata de rire, suivi par Kiba.

Tout à coup, quelqu'un s'approcha d'eux.

: Tu es bien joyeux...

Heiji, perché sur l'escabeau, manqua de tomber à la renverse et lâcha la guirlande qu'il tenait quand il reconnut la voix.

Heiji : Gaara !

Heiji se retourna pour se retrouver face au kazekage. Gaara n'avait pas tellement changé depuis la dernière fois. Il avait grandi et avait l'apparence d'un jeune homme maintenant.

Gaara : Depuis le temps...

Heiji : Quelques mois seulement...

Les deux ninjas se jetèrent un long regard puis, tout à coup, avec un immense sourire, Heiji sauta littéralement dans les bras de Gaara.

Heiji : Vieux frère, tu m'as manqué !

Gaara : À moi aussi.

Heiji : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Gaara : Sakura est venue à Suna et elle m'a dit que tu étais là.

Heiji : Tu vas rester ici ?

Gaara : Jusqu'à la fin de l'examen. Sinon, toi ça va ?

Heiji : Moi ça va, je suis en vacances.

Gaara : De longues vacances.

Heiji : Oui, mais j'ai de la chance, mon meilleur ami est le kazekage et il ne sait rien me refuser...

Gaara : Ça tu peux le dire...

Heiji : Gaara, tu sais que je t'adore !

Gaara : Tu sais que c'est réciproque, mais qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Heiji : Quoi ?

Gaara : Quand tu me dis ça d'habitude, c'est que tu as besoin de quelque chose ou que tu veux me demander quelque chose...

Heiji : C'est-à-dire que…

Soudain, Heiji s'arrêta de parler, il porta sa main à sa tête avant de soudainement sentir le sol se dérober et de tomber par terre.

Hinata : Heiji !

Gaara réussit à ralentir la chute d'Heiji et le rattrapa du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Hinata paniqua, mais Temari et Sakura la calmèrent en lui expliquant que ce n'était pas la première fois et qu'il reprendrait connaissance assez vite...

Mais les minutes passèrent et rien.

Gaara s'inquiétait.

Gaara : Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital !

Sans plus attendre, ils portèrent Heiji à l'hôpital et allèrent avertir l'Hokage.

L'inquiétude ne cessa d'augmenter... Au bout de quatre jours, Heiji reprit enfin conscience... Gaara resta à son chevet, mais dès son réveil, Heiji quitta l'hôpital...

* * *

Hinata, allongée sur son lit, réfléchissait... Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis maintenant cinq jours... Cinq jours qu'il avait commencé l'examen... Elle avait su par Kakashi que l'équipe de sa soeur avait réussi l'écrit, mais depuis, plus rien... 

Hanabi...

Naruto kun...

J'espère que vous allez bien tous les trois...

Hinata repensait à ses derniers temps... Naruto avait passé beaucoup de temps chez elle pour s'entraîner sans s'arrêter... Hinata était admirative... Elle avait passé son temps à le regarder dans son coin... Pourquoi Naruto lui faisait-il un tel effet, elle ne le savait pas, mais elle ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de lui... Naruto était si courageux... Si tenace... Si beau...

Hinata se malaxa les doigts...

Elle était inquiète... Personne n'avait pu lui donner de nouvelles depuis la première épreuve...

Et selon les rumeurs, les ninjas de cette année étaient redoutables...

Hinata repensa au moment où elle avait accompagné sa soeur au concours...

Elle regarda son miroir... Ce souvenir l'avait à nouveau fait rougir... Elle était vraiment incroyable, pourquoi se mettre dans un tel état pour Naruto ?

Puis à nouveau, elle repensa à lui, frôlant sa joue... Et le rouge revint aussitôt.

Naruto...

Tout à coup, une voix l'appela.

Neji : Hinata... Shikamaru est là !

Hinata se leva et se précipita vers l'entrée. Shikamaru avait été chargé en tant que classe moyenne d'appaître quand Naruto et sa soeur ouvriraient les rouleaux... Il lui avait promis de venir la voir s'ils avaient réussi...

Neji : Hinata !

Hinat : J'... J'arrive...

Hinata s'arrêta avant d'être en vue de Neji et de Shikamaru... Shikamaru avait l'air crevé, il semblait dormir debout.

Hinata : Alors... Ils.. Ils ont réussi ?

Shikamaru bailla.

Shikamaru : Ouais et en pleine nuit en plus ! Ils m'ont réveillé et je me suis pas rendormi depuis...

Neji : Ils ont réussi.. Ça ne m'étonne pas...

Shikamaru : Ouais, là il écoute l'hokage... Mais ils vont bientôt nous rejoindre...

Hinata : Et ils vont bien tous les trois ?

Shikamaru : Très bien. On doit tous se rejoindre chez Naruto... Sakura a presque terminé de préparer la fête...

Hinata : D'accord.

Hinata referma la porte. Un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

Neji : Allez Hinata... Il faut que tu te prépares...

Hinata : Pourquoi ?

Neji : Pour Naruto.

Hinata : Ne.. Neji nii-san !

Neji attrapa sa cousine et la serra contre lui avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

Neji : Tu ne peux pas me le cacher.

Hinata ne dit rien... Elle se contenta de rougir.

* * *

Naruto se dirigea vers chez lui avec Hanabi et Konoha maru. Tous les trois étaient crevés, mais ils étaient ravis... Ils avaient réussi et assez facilement en fait... 

Naruto arriva devant chez lui, mais tout était fermé bizarrement. Il ouvrit la porte et tout à coup, il eut la surprise de sa vie... Tous ses amis surgirent en hurlant.

Tous : Surprise !

Naruto examina sa maison, elle avait été faite de fond en comble... Tout était propre et impeccable... Toute la maison avait été décorée d'immenses guirlandes orange et blanches... Au milieu de la place trônait une banderole avec marqué bravo à tous les trois ! Au milieu de la pièce, un immense gâteau n'attendait plus que les trois ninjas... Naruto sentit une immense joie le parcourir... Tous ses amis étaient là... Ils avaient fait tout ça pour lui... Dans un coin de la pièce, Hinata lui souriait... Naruto sentit bondir son coeur...

Sakura : Bravo Naruto !

Kiba : Alors, tu as réussi ! J'en suis sûr...

Naruto : Ouais et sans aucune égratignure !

Hinata : Bra... Bravo. Naruto.

Naruto sourit et se frotta la tête avec sa main.

Ino : Alors, ça s'est passé comment ?

Hanabi : C'était génial !

Konoha maru : On les a tous battus !

Naruto : Vous nous auriez vus ! On leur a donné des leçons aux ninjas des autres villages. Hanabi était impressionnante et Konoha maru aussi. On a eu nos deux rouleaux dès le premier jour. Quant à l'écrit, je me suis débrouillé comme un petit chef. Hanabi m'a beaucoup fait pensé à Hinata même si elle est moins forte qu'elle et on les a tous écrasés pendant l'épreuve des rouleaux, vous auriez dû être là !

Sakura : Alors, ça s'est bien passé.

Naruto : Ouais, mais ils ont été durs cette année. Seules deux équipes sont passées en nous comptant.

Sakura : Deux équipes !

Naruto : Ouais. Et dans un mois, on saura qui est le meilleur des genins. Vous viendrez m'encourager ?

Sakura : Bien sûr... Quelle question !

Kiba : On sera tous là... N'est-ce pas Hinata ?

Hinata rougit sans rien dire.

Lee : Mais pour l'instant, profitons de la fête !

Tous les ninjas furent d'accord avec Lee et commencèrent à s'amuser...

A suivre...

Encore un chapitre... Le prochain devrait être un peu plus drôle...

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews,Ephemeris, Thealie et Shitenshi et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre..._

Si ca vous a plu n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews... Vraiment ca m'encourage même un mot et ça montre que mon histoire peut plaire...


	6. la soirée où des coeurs se rapprochent

Titre: Il ne faut jamais abandonner ses rêves !

Auteur: Heiji

Bêta-lectrice: Ephemeris ( je sais que j'avais dit que je la publierai pas mais j'ai fait ça sur un coup de tête... Espérons que je vais pas le regretter... )

Couples: Alors sûr : Hinata et Naruto, Temari et Shikamaru, le reste, je ne sais pas mais un ou deux couples yaoi aussi Heiji et Kiba sûrement... Pour les autres couples je me suis décidé.. Ce sera Tenten Lee et Sakura et Sasuke... Pour Gaara, je sais toujours pas... Mais si vous avez des couples que vous préférez, dites les moi, ça peut me donner des idées...

Résumé: Après trois ans d'absence, Naruto est de retour avec un nouvel ami et les problèmes se succédent les uns aux autres...

**je dédie cette histoire à Ephemeris pour la remercier pour sa gentillesse et pour tout... Ses encouragements.. Ses corrections... Vraiment merci pour tout ! Si je publie cette histoire, c'est grâce à toi...**

Disclamer: Sont pas à moi hélas! Mais tant pis, Heiji lui est à moi!

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Ephemeris, Thealie et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre..._

Chapitre 6 :

Devant la maison de Naruto pendant que les autres faisaient la fête , Heiji discutait avec un autre ninja, mais pas n'importe lequel... Tous les deux se tenaient à part, ils avaient des choses importantes à se dire.

Heiji regarda à nouveau la personne qui lui faisait face... C'était son meilleur ami depuis toujours... Ça lui faisait bizarre de l'avoir face à lui... Ses cheveux roux avaient poussé, mais Gaara resterait toujours Gaara.

Gaara : Ça va ?

Heiji : Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Gaara : C'est facile à dire, tu es resté quatre jours inconscient...

Heiji : Je sais, mais tout va bien maintenant... Il n'y a pas de problème...

Gaara : Si tu le dis... Mais il y a quelque chose que je veux te dire...

Heiji : Quoi donc ?

Gaara : Kazuha passe l'examen. Elle a réussi les deux premières épreuves.

Le visage d'Heiji s'illumina.

Heiji : C'est vrai ? Je...

Gaara : Il vaut mieux que tu ne te fasses pas remarquer... Ils sont là eux aussi...

Le visage d'Heiji se figea sans expression.

Gaara : Je leur ai dit que je ne t'avais pas vu.

Le visage d'Heiji se fit soudain triste.

Heiji : Merci...

Gaara : Mais fait attention, il te recherche...

Heiji tremblait légèrement sur place, comme s'il revivait un mauvais souvenir...

Heiji : Pour une fois que je me sentais bien quelque part...

Gaara se rapprocha de son ami pour le rassurer.

Gaara : Ne t'en fait pas, je ne te laisserai pas refaire ce qu'ils ont fait...

Heiji : Merci

Après un petit moment, les deux amis rejoignirent les autres pour faire la fête même si le coeur n'y était pas vraiment...

* * *

La fête battait son plein, tous s'amusaient, tous, enfin presque... Shikamaru, assis dans un coin, ruminait. Kiba et Naruto le remarquèrent et vinrent le questionner sur la raison de sa mauvaise humeur...

Kiba : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Shikamaru : Y m'énerve...

Kiba : Qui ?

Shikamaru : Lui.

Du doigt, Shikamaru désigna Heiji. Celui-ci était en train de danser avec Temari. Tous les deux semblaient s'amuser beaucoup... Temari rigolait et resplendissait de joie...

Kiba : Mais dis-moi, tu serais pas un peu jaloux par hasard ?

Shikamaru : Moi, non... Pas du tout !

Naruto : De toute façon, ne t'inquiète pas... Heiji est gay, il ne risque pas de te piquer Temari.

Shikamaru : Comment tu sais ça toi ?

Naruto rougit légèrement quelques secondes avant de répondre.

Naruto : Ça ne te regarde pas... Et puis c'est pas de moi qu'on parle, mais de toi...

Kiba : Ouais c'est vrai, quand vas-tu reconnaître que tu aimes Temari.

Une voix derrière eux les coupa.

Chouji : Le problème, c'est qu'il ne veut pas lui dire...

Naruto : Quoi !

Chouji : Je lui ai dit d'aller la voir et de lui parler et il refuse.

Kiba : Et pourquoi ?

Shikamaru : Parce que, c'est galère...

Les trois amis se regardèrent, incrédules.

* * *

Lee fixa sa cavalière. Il était surpris qu'elle lui ait demandé de danser avec lui. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, comme perdue dans un rêve.

Lee : Tenten ?

Sa cavalière quitta ses pensées.

Tenten : Oui ?

Lee : Tu rêvais à quoi ?

Tenten sembla soudain gênée.

Tenten : Au garçon que j'aime...

Lee : Oh! Et je le connais ?

Tenten se retint d'afficher un immense sourire.

Tenten : Oui.

Lee : Attends... Laisse-moi deviner... Neji ?

Tenten : Non.

Lee : Vraiment ? Alors qui c'est ?

Tenten : C'est un secret...

Lee : Allons, tu peux bien me dire à moi...

Tenten : Non, tu le sauras bien assez tôt...

Tenten sourit à Lee qui se sentit déstabilisé avant de repartir dans la danse de plus belle en souriant.

* * *

Hinata se tenait près du gâteau et n'osait pas s'approcher de Naruto. Lui discutait avec Sakura tout en jetant des regards hésitants à Hinata.

Kiba fixait la scène de loin.

_Mais c'est pas vrai ! Y vont pas rester comme ça à se regarder !_

Hinata ne bougea pas. Naruto non plus.

_Bon, il va falloir que je m'en mêle !_

Kiba s'avança vers Hinata et la traîna au milieu de la piste.

Hinata : Mais... Mais...

Hinata ne comprenait pas ce que voulait son meilleur ami.

Kiba : Oh, Hinata tu veux danser ? Attends, je vais te trouver un cavalier... Naruto !

Kiba attrapa Naruto et l'amena jusqu'à Hinata. Elle était radieuse.

Kiba : Tu veux bien danser avec Hinata, Naruto ? Moi je sais pas danser...

Naruto : Euh... Bien sûr...

Hinata rougit. Naruto attrapa les mains d'Hinata.

A ce moment-là, quelqu'un changea la musique pour mettre un slow.

Naruto rougit à son tour.

Les couples se rapprochèrent. Tenten posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Lee qui rougit sans s'en rendre compte. Heiji abandonna Temari avant de pousser un Shikamaru très embêté dans ses bras qui ne semblait plus en vouloir à Heiji, bien au contraire...

Naruto, lui, hésitait puis finalement, il se laissa porter par la musique.

Hinata lui sourit. Elle se sentait si bien là...

_Elle est si jolie..._

_Elle a un sourire incroyable..._

_Il illumine la pièce..._

_J'ai la chance incroyable de danser avec toi..._

_Hinata..._

Naruto se rapprocha d'Hinata. Avec hésitation, Hinata se rapprocha de Naruto et posa sa tête sur son épaule...

Hinata croyait vivre un rêve.

Dans son coin, Ino râlait.

Ino : Et moi ?

Quelqu'un s'approcha d'elle pour l'inviter.

Chouji : Tu veux bien danser avec moi ?

Ino hésita deux secondes et accepta.

Hanabi : C'est pas juste ! Et moi ?

Konoha maru : Si tu veux...

Hanabi : D'accord !

Les deux jeunes enfants allèrent s'amuser avec les autres...

Kiba : Et nous, on fait quoi ?

Shino : On regarde...

Heiji : Allons, amusez-vous !

Heiji entraîna Kiba jusqu'à la piste pour danser.

Heiji : Ça ne te dérange pas ?

Kiba : De quoi ?

Heiji : De danser avec moi... De danser avec un garçon ?

Kiba : Ben... Euh.. Non...

Heiji : Ne fait pas cette tête ! C'est juste pour rire !

Heiji sourit. Kiba lui semblait légèrement bizarre, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de jouer le jeu...

Hinata, elle, ne quittait pas Naruto des yeux.

_Je rêve..._

_Ce n'est pas possible..._

_Merci Kiba... Je t'adore..._

Hinata : Naru.. Naruto...

Naruto : Oui ?

Hinata : Merci... Merci de danser avec moi...

Naruto : De rien... C'est un plaisir... Je t'assure...

Naruto rougit de sa phrase. Et voir Naruto rougir fit rougir Hinata.

Le couple resta un long moment à danser sur la piste... Rien ne semblait pouvoir les arrêter...

La soirée dura jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit... Mais heureusement, Naruto et ses coéquipiers avaient maintenant un mois pour se reposer et être prêts à combattre et à gagner...

A suivre...

J'avais prévu de faire une histoire longue de Naruto dans le but de régler tous les problèmes du manga mais je vois que cette histoire ne plait pas vu l'absence de reviews à l'exception de ma bêta et de Thealie et vu le peu de lecteurs... Je vais donc abrèger cette histoire en me limitant au premier événement de cette fic et en la terminant dans dix chapitres... Je ne vois pas l'interêt d'insister sur celle-ci si elle ne plaît pas, vu que j'en ai beaucoup d'autre en cours... Je suis désolé pour Thealie et Ephemeris qui m'ont encouragé mais je n'est pas le moral et je préfére arrêter que d'insister... Voilà... Merci quand même pour vos reviews... Vous pouvez toujours en laisser, je répondrai avec plaisir...

Heiji

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Ephemeris, Thealie et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre..._


	7. Premiers combats, perdre ou gagner ?

Titre: Il ne faut jamais abandonner ses rêves !

Auteur: Heiji

Bêta-lectrice: Ephemeris ( je sais que j'avais dit que je la publierai pas mais j'ai fait ça sur un coup de tête... Espérons que je vais pas le regretter... )

Couples: Alors sûr : Hinata et Naruto, Temari et Shikamaru, le reste, je ne sais pas mais un ou deux couples yaoi aussi Heiji et Kiba sûrement... Pour les autres couples je me suis décidé.. Ce sera Tenten Lee et Sakura et Sasuke... Pour Gaara, je sais toujours pas... Mais si vous avez des couples que vous préférez, dites les moi, ça peut me donner des idées...

Résumé: Après trois ans d'absence, Naruto est de retour avec un nouvel ami et les problèmes se succédent les uns aux autres...

**je dédie cette histoire à Ephemeris pour la remercier pour sa gentillesse et pour tout... Ses encouragements.. Ses corrections... Vraiment merci pour tout ! Si je publie cette histoire, c'est grâce à toi...**

Disclamer: Sont pas à moi hélas! Mais tant pis, Heiji lui est à moi!

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Tchingtchong, Ash ( merci pour la review, la prochaine fois si tu veux une réponse comme c'est désormais interdit de répondre dans les chapitres,laisse moi ton adresse e mail ), Ephemeris, Kiba31, Thealie, Momiji64 et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre..._

Chapitre 7 :

Hinata regardait le centre de l'arène. Bientôt aurait lieu le premier match... le match de konoha maru. Hinata regarda à côté d'elle, Kiba semblait songeur. Akamaru, lui, aboyait joyeusement. Naruto, assis à côté de Kiba, sautait sur place. Ce serait bientôt à son tour de faire ses preuves. Hinata n'osait pas regarder dans sa direction alors que lui n'arrêtait pas de la regarder et elle se mettait aussitôt à rougir. À sa gauche, Heiji fixait l'arène. Temari, elle, discutait avec Shikamaru. Sakura, elle monopolisait Naruto.

Hinata : Konoha maru va bientôt commencer...

Naruto : Ouais et tu vas voir, il est devenu vachement fort, vous n'en reviendrez pas !

Sakura : Je veux bien le croire, il est rare que tu fasses des compliments pareils sans raison.

Kiba : Et après Konoha maru, c'est à qui ?

Naruto : A Hanabi...

Heiji : Donc, tu es le dernier.

Naruto, déçu : Ouais...

Sakura : Tu vas nous épater toi aussi, j'en suis sûre.

Hinata : Naruto est le meilleur !

Kiba et Heiji: Hinata ?

Tous les autres la regardèrent, surpris par cette affirmation inattendue de sa bouche. Naruto, lui, se mit à rougir...

Heiji se pencha à l'oreille d'Hinata : Je crois que tu as fait mouche.

À son tour, Hinata rougit.

Deux ninjas apparurent soudain, descendant les gradins pour les rejoindre.

Lee : Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Kiba : Rien, Hinata vente les mérites de son preux chevalier...

Hinata, encore plus rouge : Ki... Kiba !

Naruto, lui, pris dans sa conversation avec Sakura n'avait pas entendu..

Neji, sur un ton sérieux et dur : Et de qui s'agit-il ?

Hinata : Ne.. Neji ?

Neji : Je plaisante...

Soudain, le brouhaha qui régnait s'arrêta, l'arbitre allait parler.

Hayate : Les combats vont débuter. Que Konoha maru et Kazuha prennent place.

Face à Konoha maru, une fille de dix-sept ans se tenait prête. Elle était de Suna comme les deux autres candidates. Blonde avec de grands yeux verts, elle semblait sûre d'elle. Elle resplendissait de confiance en elle.

Une fois Konoha maru et Kazuha prêts, l'arbitre lança le départ du combat.

Hayate : Que le combat commence !

Pour commencer, Konoha maru lança quelques kunai contre la jeune fille dans le but de détourner son attention. Il voulait aussi tester sa force et ses réactions.

Cependant, la jeune fille les évita sans problème. Encore plus sûre d'elle, elle afficha un immense sourire.

Dès qu'elle eut terminé de les esquiver, elle commença à effectuer plusieurs signes avec ses mains.

Kazuha : Attaque flamboyante !

Naruto : Je connais cette attaque... Heiji, c'est ton attaque ?

Heiji : Oui... Il s'agit d'une attaque de ninja supérieur... Konoha maru est tombé sur un adversaire difficile... Kazuha...

Plusieurs flammes surgirent autour d'elle et se précipitèrent sur Konoha maru.

Konoha maru prit l'attaque de plein fouet et tomba en arrière.

Sakura : Konoha maru !

Naruto : Ne t'inquiète pas, il sait ce qu'il fait.

Konoha maru tremblait sur ses jambes et avait du mal à se relever.

La fille tenta à nouveau la même attaque.

Kazuha : Attaque flamboyante.

Gaara secoua la tête...

_Tu viens de commettre une erreur, Kazuha..._

De nouveau, des flammes entourèrent la jeune fille avant d'atteindre Konoha maru. Celui-ci tomba au sol et disparut.

Kazuha : Quoi, un clone ?

Dans les tribunes :

Lee : Un clone ?

Sakura : C'est bien joué, elle a utilisé beaucoup de chakra pour ses attaques. Elle doit être épuisée !

Kazuha : Où se cache-t-il ?

Tout à coup, il surgit derrière elle. Kazuha perdit aussitôt son sourire.

Konoha maru : Fil paralysant.

Un fil, surgi de nulle part, s'entoura autour de la jeune fille, mais celle-ci réussit à esquiver.

Konoha maru tenta alors une nouvelle attaque.

Konoha maru : Clonage !

Cinq clones entourèrent la jeune fille. Cinq clones consistant comme ceux de Naruto.

Konoha maru : Déchaînement furieux !

Les cinq clones sautèrent en même temps sur la fille et l'assommèrent à coup de pied et de poing.

Après quelques coups, la jeune fille perdit connaissance et tomba.

Hayate : Konoha maru, vainqueur.

Heiji détourna le regard vers Gaara qui le fixa à son tour.

Kiba lui ne quittait pas des yeux Heiji, il semblait douter de lui et débattre mentalement de quelque chose qui le tracassait...

* * *

Sakura : Naruto, tu avais raison, il a été épatant ! 

Naruto : Je te l'avais dit, c'est un sacré adversaire.

Lee : Il a battu une fille du sable qui avait beaucoup plus d'expérience que lui, ça promet...

Hinata : Maintenant, c'est à Hanabi.

Hinata se leva et s'approcha le plus possible de l'arène.

Kiba : Ne t'inquiète pas.

Naruto : Ouais, elle aussi est devenue très forte.

Neji : Oui, mais pas autant qu'Hinata...

Hayate :Prochain match : Hanabi contre Sonoko

Sonoko était une fille de vingt ans apparemment très expérimentée vu son nombre de cicatrices, son visage même était meurtri de blessures. Gaara fixa la jeune fille... Il la connaissait très bien et, de toute son équipe, elle devait être la plus forte.

Hayate : Vous pouvez commencer le combat.

Hanabi : Byakugan !

Sonoko s'éloigna de plusieurs pas de sa future victime. Elle connaissait les Hyuga et leur attaque, il valait mieux pour elle attaquer à distance.

Hanabi ne se laissa pas distancer, elle se précipita sur la jeune fille.

Hanabi : Les 64 Hakke.

Hanabi se précipita vers la jeune fille pour faire son attaque, mais l'autre l'esquiva et lança plusieurs armes de jets.

Dans les tribunes :

Lee : Elle se bat comme Tenten

Neji : Et les attaques à distance sont le point faible d'Hanabi.

Hanabi se concentra et évita les kunai mais malheureusement, l'un d'eux l'atteignit à l'épaule gauche.

Hinata : HANABI !

Hanabi regarda sa soeur...

_Toujours à s'inquiéter pour les autres..._

Hanabi se concentra pour oublier la douleur, elle devait battre son adversaire à tout prix.

Sonoko envoya de nouvelles armes, Hanabi les esquiva de son mieux mais de nouveau, elle fut effleurée par l'une d'elles.

Sonoko s'éloigna, prête à recommencer sa tactique qui portait apparemment ses fruits.

Hanabi se concentra, jamais elle n'avait réussi à faire cette attaque, mais elle était sa seule issue.

Sonoko renouvela son lancé d'armes.

Hanabi : Défense paradisiaque.

Hanabi se mit à tournoyer sur elle-même et réussit à éviter tous les kunai et même à en renvoyer certains.

Hinata : Bravo Hanabi ! Continue comme ça !

Les encouragements de sa soeur redonnèrent courage à Hanabi.

Hanabi : Les 64 Hakke !

De nouveau, Hanabi tenta de bloquer les flux de chakra de Sonoko mais cette fois, la jeune fille n'y échappa pas.

Hanabi: 2 coups !

Hanabi : 4 coups

Hanabi enchaîna son attaque.

Hanabi : 8 coups

Sonoko subissait tous les coups, elle n'arrivait pas à stopper l'attaque d'Hanabi.

Hanabi : 16 coups

Hanabi : 32 coups

Sonoko ne sentait plus aucune partie de son corps, il n'y avait rien à faire, Hanabi était trop rapide pour elle.

Hanabi : 64 coups

Une fois l'attaque terminée, Sonoko tomba à terre, mais se releva.

Les deux filles étaient maintenant blessées, Sonoko ne pouvait utiliser que peu de chakra, Hanabi, elle, perdait beaucoup de sang de ses blessures.

Les jeunes filles décidèrent de tenter le tout pour le tout.

Sonoko lança de nouvelles armes de jets.

Hanabi : Défense paradisiaque.

Cette fois-ci Hanabi renvoya toutes les armes et blessa Sonoko.

Hanabi respirait difficilement, elle était à bout de chakra et Sonoko était à bout de force.

Celle qui resterait le plus longtemps debout gagnerait. Les deux jeunes filles se dévisagèrent à bout de force, incapables d'une nouvelle attaque.

La vue d'Hanabi se troubla. Les jambes de Sonoko fléchissèrent.

Après un long moment, les deux filles tombèrent en même temps.

Hayate : Match nul !

Hinata, dès l'annonce du résultat, sauta dans l'arène suivie par Naruto.

Hinata : Hanabi !

Hinata attrapa sa soeur blessée.

Hanabi : Hinata... J'ai perdu...

Hinata : Ce n'est pas grave, tu as été formidable. Tu as maîtrisé chacune des techniques.

Hanabi sourit, heureuse. Elle toussa et cracha du sang.

Hinata : Hanabi ! Hanabi !

L'équipe médicale arriva et emmena Hanabi à l'infirmerie.

Hinata, blanche de terreur, commençait à suivre sa soeur quand celle-ci l'en empêcha.

Hanabi : Reste là pour voir Naruto, je vais bien.

Hinata : Mais...

Hanabi : Naruto a besoin de toi, il me l'a dit...

Hinata resta sur place, surprise des paroles de sa soeur.

Hayate : Hinata, évacue le terrain, s'il te plaît.

Hinata hésita sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Hanabi lui sourit pour la rassurer.

Hinata : Naruto...

Naruto : Oui ?

Hinata : Bonne chance, tu vas l'avoir.

Naruto, rougit : Merci.

Hinata se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

Hayate : Prochain match : Naruto et Ai

Naruto dévisagea son adversaire. Ai était une jeune fille qui devait avoir son âge, brune. Elle semblait totalement sûre de sa victoire et jetait des regards méprisants à Naruto. Ce dernier ne prêta pas attention à l'attitude de la jeune fille, il était prêt à montrer à tous combien il avait progressé...

Hayate : Vous pouvez commencer à vous battre !

A suivre...

Je sais que Hayate est censé être mort mais je l'aime bien avec ses cernes alors je l'ai "ressuscité"...

Sinon merci pour les reviews, elles m'ont remonté le moral et grâce à elle, je continue cette histoire, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira toujours... Encore merci...

J'attends toujours vos reviews et vos avis avec impatience pour la suite de cette histoire,à plus... J'espère...

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Tchingtchong, Ash ( merci pour la review, la prochaine fois si tu veux une réponse comme c'est désormais interdit de répondre dans les chapitres,laisse moi ton adresse e mail ), Ephemeris, Kiba31, Thealie, Momiji64 et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre..._


	8. Confrontation de deux rêves

Titre: Il ne faut jamais abandonner ses rêves !

Auteur: Heiji

Bêta-lectrice: Ephemeris ( je sais que j'avais dit que je la publierai pas mais j'ai fait ça sur un coup de tête... Espérons que je vais pas le regretter... )

Couples: Alors sûr : Hinata et Naruto, Temari et Shikamaru, le reste, je ne sais pas mais un ou deux couples yaoi aussi Heiji et Kiba sûrement... Pour les autres couples je me suis décidé.. Ce sera Tenten Lee et Sakura et Sasuke... Pour Gaara, je sais toujours pas... Mais si vous avez des couples que vous préférez, dites les moi, ça peut me donner des idées... Shino aussi va être casé mais plus tard...

Résumé: Après trois ans d'absence, Naruto est de retour avec un nouvel ami et les problèmes se succédent les uns aux autres...

**je dédie cette histoire à Ephemeris pour la remercier pour sa gentillesse et pour tout... Ses encouragements.. Ses corrections... Vraiment merci pour tout ! Si je publie cette histoire, c'est grâce à toi...**

Disclamer: Sont pas à moi hélas! Mais tant pis, Heiji lui est à moi!

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Sacham Dragon Priestess, Ephemeris, Tchingtchong, Athenais, Kiba31, Kick, Momiji64, Thealie et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre..._

Sasuke : ...

Moi : Quoi encore ! Je croyais m'être débarasser de toi !

Sasuke : ...

Moi : Tu peux me dire pourquoi ils veulent tous que tu arrives ?

Sasuke : ...

Moi : j'ai beau chercher je comprends pas...

Sasuke : Menteur.

Moi : Quoi ?

Sasuke : Je sais que tu m'aimes bien...

Moi : Peut-être mais ça n'empêche que tu m'emmerdes !

Chapitre 8 :

Hayate : Prochain match : Naruto et Ai

Naruto dévisagea son adversaire.

Hayate : Vous pouvez commencer à vous battre !

Tout à coup, un ANBU apparut à côté de Tsunade et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. L'Hokage se leva apparemment surprise et fit un signe à Hayate.

Ce dernier arrêta le combat avant même qu'il n'ait réellement commencé.

Tsunade : Excusez-moi, j'ai une affaire urgente à régler. Kazekage ?

Gaara fit un signe de tête à Tsunade lui indiquant qu'il avait compris.

Tsunade disparut aussitôt.

Kiba : Pourquoi l'Hokage s'en va-t-elle ?

Sakura : Le match est arrêté. L'Hokage a l'air d'avoir reçu une nouvelle importante et aucun match n'a lieu sans l'Hokage.

Ino : Espérons que ce ne soit pas grave.

Soudain, Hinata apparut, elle revenait de l'infirmerie.

Hinata : Que se passe-t-il ?

Lee : Tsunade a interrompu le match avant qu'il ne débute pour quelque chose d'urgent.

Neji : Comment va Hanabi ?

Hinata : Bien, c'est elle qui m'a mise dehors pour que je vienne voir Naruto.

Hinata repensa à ce qui venait de se passer à l'infirmerie.

Flashback

Hanabi allongé sur le lit d'hôpital semblait déçue.

Hinata : Hanabi, tu as été formidable ! Ne t'en fais pas.

Hanabi : Mais j'ai perdu...

Hinata : Ce n'est pas grave je suis fière de toi...

Pas moi...

Les deux filles se retournérent. Leur pére leur faisait face, il semblait fou de rage.

Hiashi : Tu m'as beaucoup déçue...

Hinata remarqua que le visage d'Hanabi se décomposait...

Hinata : Père, vous...

Hiashi n'écouta pas sa fille.

Hiashi : Tu as été pitoyable ma fille... Tu n'arrivera jamais à la cheville d'Hinata et de Neji...

Sans attendre d'avantage le père d'Hinata pris congé.

Hinata : Ne l'écoutes pas... Tu as été formibable !

Konoha maru : Ta soeur a raison...

Hanabi : Konoha maru ?

Konoha maru : T'as été géniale !

Hanabi rougit légérement...

Fin du Flashback.

Hinata sortie de ses pensées.

Dans les tribunes, tout le monde discutait, des interruptions étaient très rares et les spectateurs étaient intrigués.

Dans l'arène, Naruto trépignait d'impatience.

Naruto : Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout la vieille ?

* * *

Tsunade : Vous en êtes sûr ? 

ANBU : Oui. L'anbu responsable de la mission vient de rentrer très amoché...

Tsunade : Mais je n'ai aucun Ninja supérieur sous la main pour cette mission !

ANBU : Comment allons- nous faire ?

Tsunade réfléchit. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Après tout, n'était-il pas le mieux placé ? Mais il manqué toujours un ninja supérieur...

Tsunade : Nous allons attendre la fin de l'examen... Il n'y a pas meilleur qu'eux pour cette mission...

ANBU : Mais...

Tsunade : Ne discutez pas ! Prenez tous les renseignement de l'ANBU qui vient de revenir, je retourne à l'examen.

ANBU : A vos ordres.

* * *

Naruto : Elle se moque de moi, la vieille ! 

Hinata, dans les tribunes, dévisageait Naruto. Elle priait de tout son coeur pour lui. Naruto, lui, tournait en rond en râlant de plus en plus fort...

Kiba : Je crois que Naruto en a marre d'attendre.

Lee : Oui, pourvu que ça ne le déconcentre pas...

Sakura : Que peut-il y avoir d'aussi urgent ?

Soudain, Tsunade réapparut et reprit sa place sans dire un mot.

Hayate : Bien, que le match commence.

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots que Naruto se tint prêt à l'attaque.

Naruto : Multi-clonage !

Cinq clones apparurent autour de lui.

_Je l'ai vu pendant les épreuves, cette fille est douée au combat rapprochée, il faut que je l'évite à tout prix..._

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, la jeune fille courut vers les clones et les attaqua un à un. Chacun à leur tour, ils dispararurent.

_Merde !_

La jeune fille était très rapide, elle se précipita sur le Naruto restant, sûre qu'il s'agissait de lui et planta un kunai directement dans son Coeur, mais il disparut à son tour. La fille resta stupéfaite, elle regarda autour d'elle. Aucune trace de Naruto. Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose l'attraper et l'enfoncer dans le sol.

Sakura : Naruto a repris une technique de Maître Kakashi !

En effet, la jeune fille était enterrée jusqu'à la tête dans le sol. Naruto la nargua, mais la jeune fille se débattit et réussit à s'échapper en disparaissant.

Naruto : Où est-elle passé ?

Kiba : Naruto, derrière-toi !

Naruto se retourna, mais il eut juste le temps d'encaisser le coup de pied de son adversaire...

Lee : Elle est forte.

Sakura : Oui, mais Naruto ne fait que jouer pour l'instant...

La jeune fille se préparait à enchaîner plusieurs signes. Naruto en profita.

Un nouveau clone apparut. Naruto concentra son chakra dans sa main et une boule d'énergie apparut. La fille n'avait pas fait attention à la manoeuvre de Naruto. Tout à coup, celui-ci se mit à courir en direction de son adversaire. Celle-ci n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter.

Naruto : Rasengan !

La jeune fille, touchée à la poitrine, s'envola plusieurs mettre en arrière, atterissant contre le mur de l'arène. Elle s'effondra sur le sol sans pouvoir se relever.

Hayate : Naruto vainqueur !

Sakura et Hinata applaudirent à tout rompre tandis que Naruto courait tout joyeux. Les autres spectateurs se mirent à applaudir à leur tour...

Kiba : Il est impressionnant.

Lee : Oui, il a abrégé le combat, j'en ai rarement vu un d'aussi court...

Neji : Il a beaucoup progressé.

Les applaudissements cessérent... Hayate repris la parole...

Hayate : Dernier match, la finale Naruto contre Konoha maru !

Naruto : Hein !

Naruto n'avait pas réalisé qu'il allait devoir se battre contre son ami. Konoha maru rejoignit Naruto dans l'arène apparemment déterminé, lui aussi, à gagner.

Naruto : Alors, nous sommes adversaires.

Konoha maru : Nous l'avons toujours été, rappelles-toi. Je veux devenir Hokage moi aussi.

Naruto : Bien, nous allons voir qui est le plus fort de nous deux...

Hayate : Vous pouvez y aller.

Naruto et Konoha maru se mirent en position.

Naruto et Konoha maru : Multi clonage.

Une centaine de clones des deux garçons apparurent. Le combat commença entre chaque section de clone. Le combat était dur, les clones étaient très nombreux. Des dizaines de plateaux se battaient avec force et sans pitié.

Lee : Konoha maru m'étonne, je ne le savais pas aussi fort.

La bataille des clones faisait rage, ils diminuaient tous peu à peu.

Neji : Ça ne m'étonne pas, n'oublie pas qu'il est le petit fils du troisième.

Tous les clones de Konoha maru avait disparu. Il était épuisé, mais il restait encore une vingtaine de clone de Naruto.

Konoha maru : Meta.

Tout à coup, Konoha maru se transforma en Naruto et se glissa entre les clones.

Sakura : Bien joué.

Heiji : Ça ne sera pas suffisant.

Naruto regarda attentivement ses clones et finalement en frappa un sans hésiter. Le clone s'envola avant de retomber au sol avec l'apparence de Konoha maru.

Konoha maru : Comment as-tu fait ?

Naruto : Tu as pris mon apparence, mais tu as gardé mes armes ninja sur la jambe droite comme je le faisais il y a trois ans.

Konoha maru examina Naruto. C'est vrai qu'il ne portait plus d'armes à cet endroit-là, il n'avait pas fait assez attention. Konoha maru ne laissa pas le temps à Naruto d'attaquer, et enchaîna une nouvelle attaque.

Konoha maru : Katon !

Konoha enchaîna les signes et souffla. Une énorme boule de feu se précipita sur Naruto qui ne fit aucun geste pour l'éviter.

Sakura : C'est la même attaque que Sasuke !

Hinata : Naruto, attention !

Le feu envahit la zone où se trouvait Naruto. Konoha maru soufflait d'épuisement et souriait, persuadé d'avoir vaincu, mais lorsque la fumée disparut, Naruto était là, intact.

Konoha maru : Co...Comment as-tu fait ?

Naruto : Je me suis protégé sous terre pendant ton attaque.

Naruto s'avanca.

Naruto : Maintenant, il faut en finir.

Naruto se précipita sur Konoha maru fatigué qui ne bougea pas et enchaîna plusieurs coups de taijutsu jusqu'à ce que Konoha maru tombe au sol.

Konoha maru était essoufflé.

Naruto, lui, souriait, pensant avoir gagné.

Konoha maru tomba mais se releva, il était pourtant épuisé.

Konoha maru : Je n'abandonnerais pas. Je serai Hokage.

Naruto : Pour ça, il faudra me battre.

Naruto appela plusieurs clones, Konoha maru aussi, mais il étaient moins nombreux, Konoha maru se débattit mais au bout d'un moment, il dut abandonner d'épuisement, ne pouvant plus se relever.

Hayate attendit, mais Konoha maru ne bougea pas.

Hayate : Naruto vainqueur !

Les applaudissements retentirent dans toute l'arène. Gaara s'était levé pour applaudir. Tous les amis de Naruto applaudissaient en acclamant le vainqueur. Même Hinata, timidement, félicita Naruto.

Tsunade se leva et prit la parole lorsque les applaudissements.

Tous les participants se retrouvèrent dans l'arène, Naruto soutenait Konoha maru. Hanabi était là elle aussi avec les médecins pour entendre la décision de l'Hokage. La dernière ninja du sable avait été ranimée pour entendre les paroles de l'Hokage.

Tsunade : Vous vous êtes tous bien battus, vous nous avez donné un beau spectacle. Vous avez tous de très grandes qualités... En accord avec le Kazekage, nous vous accordons à tous le titre de ninja de classe moyenne. Kazuha, Sonoko, Ai, Hanabi, Konoha maru et Naruto, vous êtes maintenant classe moyenne.

Naruto hurla de bonheur et serra dans ses bras les membres de son équipe.

Hayate s'avança et remit à chacun une veste de ninja de classe moyenne.

Tsunade : Je vous félicite tous les six. Nous sommes fiers de vous !

Naruto explosait de joie. Ses amis se précipitèrent vers lui.

Naruto : Merci, c'est grâce à toi !

Naruto se précipita vers Hinata et l'embrassa sur la joue. Hinata devint rouge.

Hanabi sauta à son tour dans les bras de sa soeur.

Tous les amis de Naruto le félicitèrent tour à tour.

Soudain, Tsunade apparut à côté d'eux.

Tsunade : Naruto, je veux te voir dans mon bureau dans cinq minutes.

Avant même d'entendre la réponse, elle disparut, laissant les jeunes ninjas très surpris.

A suivre…

Bon alors quelqu'un a-t-il deviné ce qu'il se passait avec Tsunade ?

Merci encore pour les reviews, vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme ça me motive !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience... A plus... Heiji

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Sacham Dragon Priestess, Ephemeris, Tchingtchong, Athenais, Kiba31, Kick, Momiji64, Thealie et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre..._


	9. Mission et conseils précieux d'un ninja

Titre: Il ne faut jamais abandonner ses rêves !

Auteur: Heiji

Bêta-lectrice: Ephemeris ( je sais que j'avais dit que je la publierai pas mais j'ai fait ça sur un coup de tête... Espérons que je vais pas le regretter... )

Couples: Alors sûr : Hinata et Naruto, Temari et Shikamaru, le reste, je ne sais pas mais un ou deux couples yaoi aussi Heiji et Kiba sûrement... Pour les autres couples je me suis décidé.. Ce sera Tenten Lee et Sakura et Sasuke... Pour Gaara, je sais toujours pas... Mais si vous avez des couples que vous préférez, dites les moi, ça peut me donner des idées... Shino aussi va être casé mais plus tard...

Résumé: Après trois ans d'absence, Naruto est de retour avec un nouvel ami et les problèmes se succédent les uns aux autres...

**je dédie cette histoire à Ephemeris pour la remercier pour sa gentillesse et pour tout... Ses encouragements.. Ses corrections... Vraiment merci pour tout ! Si je publie cette histoire, c'est grâce à toi...**

Disclamer: Sont pas à moi hélas! Mais tant pis, Heiji lui est à moi!

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Tchingtchong, Thealie, Ephemeris, Sacham Dragon Priestess, Momiji64, Kiba31 et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre..._

Moi : Ouh Ouh ? Il y a quelqu'un ? Sasuke ?

Jiraya : Non ! Il est parti ! Mais moi je suis là !

Moi : Non !

Jiraya : Allons on est entre auteu... Je vais rester avec toi !

Moi : Pitié !

Jiraya : Allons ne joue pas le modeste...

Moi : Sasuke pitié reviens ! Je veux pas rester avec lui !

Chapitre 9 :

Dans le bureau de Tsunade.

Naruto : Quoi ! Vous pouvez répéter !

Tsunade : Un ANBU a retrouvé la trace de Sasuke...

Naruto s'agita d'impatience.

Naruto : Quand, où, comment ?

Tsunade : L'ANBU l'a repéré non loin d'ici. Il a été gravement blessé mais heureusement, il a survécu. Apparemment, ils le croient mort... Sasuke serait avec sept hommes d'Orochimaru.

Naruto: Où sont-ils ?

Tsunade : À la frontière de Konoha. Apparemment, ils y seraient depuis plusieurs jours...

Naruto parut enthousiaste. Enfin, sa chance de ramener Sasuke se présentait à lui.

Naruto : Quand est-ce que je pars ?

Tsunade resta muette.

Naruto : Quoi !

Tsunade : Je ne peux pas te confier une telle mission, tu n'es que classe moyenne... Et il n'y a aucun ninja supérieur de Konoha de disponible... Il va falloir attendre le retour de l'un d'entre eux...

Naruto : Je ne vais pas laisser tomber maintenant qu'on a des infos ! Il faut partir maintenant !

Tsunade : Je refuse de te laisser partir sans un ninja supérieur avec toi.

Naruto : Vous voulez un ninja supérieur... Et bien je vais vous en trouver un !

Tsunade dévisagea Naruto.

Celui-ci s'éclipsa sans ajouter un mot.

Tsunade : Qu'est-ce qu'il prépare encore ?

Dix minutes plus tard, Naruto était revenu et avait réussi. Un ninja supérieur était là.

Naruto : Alors, ça vous va ?

Tsunade : Je n'y avais pas pensé...

Naruto : La vieille, vous perdez la mémoire...

Tsunade : NARUTO ! Ose répéter ça !

Naruto se tut et Tsunade se tourna vers le ninja supérieur.

Tsunade : Tu es sûr de vouloir faire cette mission ?

Ninja supérieur : Si ça ne vous dérange pas...

Tsunade : Pour moi, il n'y a aucun problème et je suis sur que le Kazekage ne sera pas contre, Heiji...

Heiji : Bien, alors en quoi consiste la mission ?

Tsunade : Vous devez ramener Sasuke ici à tout prix.

Heiji : De combien de ninja disposerai-je ?

Tsunade : Huit. Mais il s'agira de classe moyenne, il n'y a plus de ninjas supérieurs à Konoha.

Heiji : Bien.

Tsunade : Je te laisse le choix de l'équipe... Voilà les dossiers de toutes les classes moyennes.

Heiji : Merci.

Tsunade : Vous partirez dans une heure après m'avoir avertie des membres de l'équipe.

Heiji prit congé de Tsunade après les dernières recommandations.

* * *

Heiji s'était isolé dans un bureau pour regarder rapidement les dossiers de Tsunade, quand quelqu'un l'interrompit. Le ninja entra sans dire un mot. 

Heiji : Je croyais qu'il n'y avait plus de ninja supérieur à Konoha ?

: J'allais partir justement... Quand j'ai appris que Tsunade t'avait confié cette mission...

Heiji : Et tu es venu me donner des conseils... N'est ce pas Kakashi ?

Kakashi : On ne peut rien te cacher...

Heiji lâcha le dossier qu'il tenait pour faire face à Kakashi.

Heiji : Tu n'as pas changer en dix ans...

Kakashi esquissa un léger sourire: Je ne peux pas dire la même chose... La dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu n'avais que sept ans... Tu était un tout petit garçon..

Heiji afficha un immense sourire.

Heiji : Un tout petit garçon qui te dois la vie...

Kakashi : ...

Heiji : Alors quels sont les fameux conseils du grand Kakashi ?

Kakashi : En fait, j'en ai juste un... Ne te fit pas à ça.

Kakashi désigna les dossiers de Tsunade.

Kakashi : Fie-toi à ton instinct... Forme une équipe que tu connais et en qui tu as confiance... Ses bouts de papiers ne te seront d'aucune utilité face à tes adversaires...

Heiji : Que je me fie à mon instinct ?

Kakashi : Oui... Je suis sûr que tu feras les bons choixs...

Un silence s'installa. Kakashi le rompit assez vite.

Kakashi : Je dois partir... Ma mission m'attends... On se reverra à mon retour...

Kakashi commençait à sortir quand fut interrompu par Heiji.

Heiji : Kakashi...

Kakashi : Oui ?

Heiji : Merci.

Kakashi se figea et sourit : De rien.

* * *

Une demie-heure plus tard, tous les amis de Naruto, Gaara, son frère et sa soeur étaient réuni chez Naruto. Tous n'en revenaient pas et les questions sans réponse se multipliaient. 

Sakura : C'est vrai ?

Ino : Sasuke n'est pas loin ?

Naruto : Non. On va partir en mission.

Kiba : Quand et avec qui ?

Naruto : Avec Heiji, il sera le ninja supérieur de cette mission.

Neji : Lui...

Naruto : Oui... Il doit former une équipe de huit membres.

Sakura : Et Sasuke ?

Naruto : Il va bien apparemment, cependant...

Ino : Cependant ?

Naruto : Il a attaqué les ANBUS de Konoha, et quatre d'entre eux sont morts à l'exception de celui qui se battait contre Sasuke... Il faudra peut-être le forcer à revenir.

Le silence s'imposa dans la pièce. Il fut interrompu par l'entrée d'Heiji dans le salon. Naruto, exité, lui tournait autour.

Naruto : Alors ? Tu as choisi l'équipe.

Heiji : Oui.

Heiji tenait encore en main les dossiers de Tsunade.

Naruto : Tu as lu tous ces dossiers ?

Heiji : Non. J'ai agis en fonction de tout ce que tu m'as raconté au cours de ces deux années de voyage et de mes trois mois ici.

Naruto : Que veux-tu dire ?

Heiji : Que tous les ninjas de cette mission sont dans cette pièce.

Les dix-huit ninja se regardèrent.

Heiji : Tu m'as tellement parlé de tes amis, et j'ai vu certain d'entre eux en action en trois mois, alors, je me suis fixé la-dessus.

Naruto : Qui as-tu choisi ?

Heiji : D'abord, je vous explique comment nous allons procéder...

Heiji s'assit sur la table.

Heiji : Nos adversaires sont huit et ils travaillent en équipe, nous allons donc constituer quatre équipes de deux. Nous devrons travailler en équipe. Je ne connais pas Sasuke, mais cette mission est importante pour vous, je le sais et je la prends très au sérieux.

Naruto sourit : Tu as toute ma confiance.

Heiji : Bien, la première équipe de deux sera constitués de Naruto et Gaara...

Naruto : OUAIS !

Heiji : Naruto tu es spécialiste du combat à distance et tu es le plus imprévisible tandis que Gaara est plus réfléchi, vous devriez vous compléter. En plus, vous vous connaissez très bien. Vous aurez la priorité pour raisonner ou pour affronter Sasuke. Cela vous convient-il ?

Naruto : Parfait mon général !

Heiji : Gaara ?

Gaara : Oui.

Heiji : Bien, la seconde équipe sera constituée de Neji et de Lee. Vous possédez chacun des pouvoirs très différents, Neji veillera que personne ne nous tende de piège sur la route. Vous êtes tous les deux des spécialistes de combat très différents, de plus , vous vous connaissez bien, vous agirez facilement en équipe. Vous êtes d'accord ?

Lee : Parfait !

Neji : Hum...

Heiji : Tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir encore longtemps... Acceptes-tu ?

Neji : Oui.

Heiji : La troisième équipe sera formée par Kiba, Akamaru bien sûr et Shikamaru. Kiba pourra nous aider à repérer Sasuke grâce à son odeur. De plus, Kiba est spécialiste de combat rapproché tandis que Shikamaru est plutôt spécialiste du combat à distance et possède des capacités de stratèges hors pair. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas de la même équipe, mais vous vous entendez bien d'après Naruto alors je crois que ça devrait allez... Kiba ?

Kiba : Moi ça me va très bien, il me tarde de rentrer en action.

Heiji : Bien... Shikamaru ?

Shikamaru : C'est galère cette mission, mais bon... j'accepte.

Heiji : La dernière équipe sera constituée de moi et d'un autre ninja bien différent pour être plus efficace. Je suis plus fort au combat éloigné et cette personne au combat rapproché. De plus, nous avons assez sympathisé alors nous devrions nous en sortir...

Naruto : Et il s'agit de qui ?

Heiji : D'Hinata.

Hinata le regarda bouche bée.

Heiji : Hinata, tu acceptes ?

Hinata : O..Oui...

Heiji : Bien, alors nous sommes prêts à partir.

A suivre...

J'espère que ça vous aura plus...

Début de la mission au prochain chapitre...

J'attends toujours vos reviews si ça vous a plu, je les adore alors merci encore d'avance...

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Tchingtchong, Thealie, Ephemeris, Sacham Dragon Priestess, Momiji64, Kiba31 et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre..._


	10. Depart, Kazuha sait, rencontre de Sasuke

Titre: Il ne faut jamais abandonner ses rêves !

Auteur: Heiji

Bêta-lectrice: Ephemeris ( je sais que j'avais dit que je la publierai pas mais j'ai fait ça sur un coup de tête... Espérons que je vais pas le regretter... )

Couples: Alors sûr : Hinata et Naruto, Temari et Shikamaru, le reste, je ne sais pas mais un ou deux couples yaoi aussi Heiji et Kiba sûrement... Pour les autres couples je me suis décidé.. Ce sera Tenten Lee et Sakura et Sasuke... Pour Gaara, je sais toujours pas... Mais si vous avez des couples que vous préférez, dites les moi, ça peut me donner des idées... Shino aussi va être casé mais plus tard...

Résumé: Après trois ans d'absence, Naruto est de retour avec un nouvel ami et les problèmes se succédent les uns aux autres...

**je dédie cette histoire à Ephemeris pour la remercier pour sa gentillesse et pour tout... Ses encouragements.. Ses corrections... Vraiment merci pour tout ! Si je publie cette histoire, c'est grâce à toi...**

Disclamer: Sont pas à moi hélas! Mais tant pis, Heiji lui est à moi!

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Ephemeris, Sacham Dragon Priestess, Tafolpamadlaine, Kiba31, Thealie, Michiyo Uzumaki, Gookei Aburame et Tchingtchong, et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre..._

Moi : Encore là toi ?

Jiraya : Oui, je suis venu t'encourager...

Moi : Mon oeil ! Pourquoi as tu ses jumelles autour du cou ?

Jiraya : Ca c'est pour étudier mon sujet...

Moi : C'est à dire ?

Jiraya : Ben pendant que tes lectrices lisent ton histoire je les regarde de plus prêt...

Moi : Non mais ça va pas la tête !

Jiraya : Si pourquoi ?

Moi : pose moi ses jumelles tout de suite !

Jiraya : Non !

Moi : SI !

Jiraya : Non !

Moi : Si tu les poses pas j'appelle Tsunade !

Jiraya : M'en fiche !

Moi : Espèce de pervers !

Jiraya : Et fier de l'être !

Chapitre 10 :

Devant la porte du village de Konoha. les huit ninjas étaient prêts à partir.

Heiji : Vous êtes prêts ?

Kiba et Naruto :Ouais !

Lee : Roger !

Sakura : Attendez !

Les huit ninjas se retournèrent.

Sakura : Je veux venir avec vous !

Heiji ne répondit pas...

Il semblait gêné.

Sakura : S'il te plaît... Je pourrai vous être utile.

Heiji : Sakura, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée...

Sakura, déterminée, fixait Heiji : Pourquoi ?

Heiji : Sakura... Est-ce que tu te sens capable de te battre avec Sasuke ?

Sakura ne répondit pas.

_Se battre avec Sasuke ?_

_Je n'y avais pas pensé..._

Heiji : C'est bien ce que je pensais... Sakura, il vaut mieux que tu restes là...

Sakura : Mais…

Naruto : Sakura, ne t'inquiète pas... Je vais te le ramener... Je te l'ai promis...

Sakura hésitait.

Lee, avec la pose du mec cool : Nous te le ramènerons... Juré !

Sakura regarda un à un ses amis...

Sakura : D'accord... Mais faites attention à vous...

Naruto : Promis, je les ramènerai tous sans blessure !

Shikamaru : Vantard !

Naruto sourit confus. Heiji enchaîna... Le temps pressait maintenant...

Heiji : Bien, Kiba et Neji ouvriront la marche pour repérer les obstacles. De plus, Kiba connaît bien la région. Je fermerai la marche avec Naruto et Hinata, nous surveillerons vos arrières.

La compagnie se mit en route en colonne. Les huit ninjas partirent sous le regard inquiet de Sakura.

Mais cette dernière n'était pas la seule à les regarder partir. Du haut de la muraille, Kazuha fixait Heiji, une expression de colère mêlée de tristesse sur le visage...

_Alors, tu étais là... Traître..._

Naruto et les autres ninjas pressaient le pas tout en faisant attention. Naruto était désoeuvré, enfin une chance de ramener Sasuke.

Naruto : Heiji ?

Heiji : Oui ?

Naruto : Je voulais te remercier.

Heiji : Pourquoi ?

Naruto : Tu as accepté alors que tu ne connais pas Sasuke et que cette mission n'a aucun intérêt pour toi...

Heiji : Tu te trompes, si elle doit faire plaisir à mes amis, elle a beaucoup d'intérêt.

Naruto :Merci. T'es un ami comme on en fait plus !

Heiji sourit. Les deux amis continuèrent à avancer sans rien dire jusqu'à ce que Heiji recommence à ennuyer Naruto.

Heiji : A propos d'ami... Quand vas-tu parler à Hinata ?

Naruto : De quoi ?

Heiji : Arrête de jouer l'innocent.

Naruto : Je te rappelle qu'Hinata est à quelques mètres derrière nous.

Heiji jeta un coup d'oeil à Hinata, elle semblait concentrée sur sa tâche et n'avait rien entendu.

Heiji : Justement.

Naruto: Vas-tu un jour me laisser tranquille, je ne t'embête pas avec tes histoires de cœur.

Heiji : Les miennes sont compliquées... La tienne serait si simple.

Naruto : Tu me...

Naruto tenta d'étrangler Heiji, mais il fut coupé par Kiba. Il avait senti un danger.

Kiba : Je sens des odeurs très différentes.

Les huit ninjas venaient d'arriver à un bosquet.

Heiji : Ça veut dire que nous approchons du but. Restez vigilants.

Quelques mètres plus tard, les huit ninjas s'arrêtèrent. Ils avaient marché pendant près de deux heures dans la forêt de Konoha et maintenant, il venait d'atteindre une immense prairie. Neji et Shikamaru se reposèrent.

Naruto : Deux heures et toujours aucun signe suspect...

Shikamaru : C'est étrange...

Kiba : Attendez, je sens de nouvelles odeurs... Sept personnes arrivent...

Neji et Hinata déclenchèrent le byakugan.

Neji : Rien.

Tout à coup, Neji et Hinata se mirent en position d'attaque.

Neji : Ils arrivent.

Heiji : Ils sont loin ?

Neji : A une centaine de mètres devant nous.

Naruto : Sasuke est avec eux ?

Neji : Je ne le vois pas pour l'instant...

Soudain, sept ninjas apparurent devant eux. Les sept ninjas étaient tous masqués et portaient le masque du village d'Oto. Les sept ninjas avaient apparemment le double de leurs âges.

Tous étaient habillés à la façon du village d'Orochimaru. Les sept ninjas les dévisagèrent en riant.

1er Ninja ennemi : Ainsi, voici nos prochaines victimes...

2è Ninja ennemi : Ils ne sont que classe moyenne, nous devrions les battre sans aucun problème...

Naruto : Parle pour toi ! On va vous écraser. Connard.

3è Ninja ennemi : Il est bien nerveux celui-là, je vais m'en débarrasser en un rien de temps...

Un nouvel ennemi ninja apparut devant eux :

: Non, celui-là est à moi.

Naruto : Sa... Sasuke ?

Naruto regarda Sasuke, son ancien ami avait énormément changé. Il était méconnaissable. Il avait une apparence fantomatique. Contrairement aux autres, il ne portait pas de bandeau d'Oto.

Sasuke : Tu n'as pas changé Naruto... Toujours aussi pitoyable...

Naruto : Sasuke, on est venu te chercher !

Sasuke laissa échapper un rire froid qui glaça le sang d'Hinata.

Sasuke : Me chercher, laisse-moi rire... Je ne suis pas là pour revenir à Konoha.

Naruto : Pourquoi ?

Ssuke : Je suis devenu bien plus puissant avec Orochimaru que je ne l'ai jamais été...

Naruto : Nous avons tous progressé et sans trahir notre patrie...

Sasuke : Tu plaisantes... Tu seras toujours aussi nul... Regarde ton équipe, un ninja incapable d'autre chose que du taijutsu, une ninja de haute lignée faible, un autre prétentieux et arrogant sûr de lui, un fainéant sans talent, un ninja chien pitoyable et deux autres démons...

Naruto s'énerva, mais il repensa aux paroles de Sasuke.

Naruto : Comment connais-tu Heiji ? Et comment sais-tu qu'il est un démon ?

Sasuke : J'ai appris beaucoup de chose avec Orochimaru... Notamment sur les monstres comme toi...

Le visage de Naruto se déforma par la colère.

Naruto : Que fais-tu ici alors ?

Sasuke : Je suis en mission pour Orochimaru...

Naruto : Que veux-tu ?

Sasuke : Orochimaru a besoin du meilleur ninja médecin...

Naruto : C'est inutile, Tsunade a déjà refusé de l'aider ! De plus, même à huit, vous ne pourrez pas battre la vieille !

Sasuke : Tu crois tout savoir... Qui t'a parlé d'elle ?

Le visage de Naruto laissa clairement apparaître sa surprise.

Naruto : Hein ?

Sasuke : Je suis venu chercher Sakura...

Cette fois-ci, les huit ninjas furent surpris et se regardèrent sans un mot.

Sasuke : Les talents de Sakura sont arrivés jusqu'aux oreilles d'Orochimaru.

Naruto : Tu devras me passer sur le corps, si tu veux emmener Sakura... Je te vaincrai et je te ramènerai de force au village !

Sasuke : Tu peux toujours essayer, minable. Toi et ton équipe allez mourir.

À suivre...

Alors... J'espère que l'arrivée de Sasuke vous aura plu...

Et bientôt un premier combat...

J'attends vos avis, vos questions, vos reviews avec impatience... N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis... merci d'avance...

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Ephemeris, Sacham Dragon Priestess, Tafolpamadlaine, Kiba31, Thealie, Michiyo Uzumaki, Gookei Aburame et Tchingtchong, et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre..._


	11. l'amitié la force de la confiance en soi

Titre: Il ne faut jamais abandonner ses rêves !

Auteur: Heiji

Bêta-lectrice: Ephemeris ( je sais que j'avais dit que je la publierai pas mais j'ai fait ça sur un coup de tête... Espérons que je vais pas le regretter... )

Couples: Alors sûr : Hinata et Naruto, Temari et Shikamaru, le reste, je ne sais pas mais un ou deux couples yaoi aussi Heiji et Kiba sûrement... Pour les autres couples je me suis décidé.. Ce sera Tenten Lee et Sakura et Sasuke... Pour Gaara, je sais toujours pas... Mais si vous avez des couples que vous préférez, dites les moi, ça peut me donner des idées... Shino aussi va être casé mais plus tard...

Résumé: Après trois ans d'absence, Naruto est de retour avec un nouvel ami et les problèmes se succédent les uns aux autres...

je dédie cette histoire à Ephemeris pour la remercier pour sa gentillesse et pour tout... Ses encouragements.. Ses corrections... Vraiment merci pour tout ! Si je publie cette histoire, c'est grâce à toi...

Disclamer: Sont pas à moi hélas! Mais tant pis, Heiji lui est à moi!

A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet.

En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Momiji64, Tafolpamadlaine, Pacha, Thealie, Ephemeris,Tchingtchong, Michiyo Uzumaki, et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre...

Moi : Qu'est ce que tu fabriques encore avec ce téléscope Jiraya ?

Jiraya : A ton avis ?

Moi naïf: Je sais pas...

Jiraya se penche et me parle à l'oreille.

Moi : naruto à raison ! Quel pervers range moi ça !

Jiraya : non !

Moi : SI !

Jiraya : Non !

Moi : Je n'en peux plus vous m'épuisez tous... Toi, Sasuke et ce sera qui après quand tu retournera dans l'histoire ?

Jiraya : Je vais vraiment apparaître?

Moi : Oui et le plus tôt sera le mieux...

Jiraya : Quand ?

Moi : Dans un long moment...

Chapitre 11 :

Sasuke : Les talents de Sakura sont arrivés jusqu'aux oreilles d'Orochimaru.

Naruto : Tu devras me passer sur le corps si tu veux emmener Sakura... Je te vaincrai et je te ramènerai de force au village !

Sasuke : Tu peux toujours essayer minable. Toi et ton équipe allez mourir.

Sasuke bougea légèrement les doigts et déclencha un piège. Des centaines de kunais surgirent de tous les côtés dans la direction des ninjas de Konoha.

Heiji : Dôme aquatique !

Des symboles se formèrent autour de la main d'Heiji posée sur le sol. De l'eau se mit soudainement à apparaître et à tourbillonner. Un immense bouclier se forma autour des ninjas de Konoha, arrêtant les kunais qui tombèrent au sol en touchant le bouclier. Heiji ne bougeait plus... S'il faisait le moindre mouvement, le dôme disparaîtrait.

Sasuke : Pitoyable... Un démon qui aide les autres, on n'avait jamais vu ça...

Naruto : Ta gueule !

Sasuke : Alors vous voulez-vous battre, mais vous avez perdu d'avance, laissez-nous faire notre mission et on vous épargnera...

Naruto : Il faudra nous tuer si tu veux emmener Sakura.

Sasuke esquissa un sourire.

Sasuke : Si tu le dis...

Les huit ninjas d'Orochimaru d'éloignèrent du bouclier et se séparèrent par équipe de deux. Ils se dirigeaient vers le village.

Naruto voulut se précipiter, mais le bouclier, toujours là, le repoussa en arrière.

Naruto se retrouva par terre, la main sur son nez endolori.

Naruto : Aïeuh !

Heiji : Désolé ! (1)

Heiji se releva faisant disparaître le dôme d'un seul coup. Le temps pressait, les ninjas se décidèrent à agir.

Heiji : Naruto et Gaara, vous vous occupez de Sasuke et de son partenaire, nous nous occupons des autres. D'accord ?

Tous les autres acquiescèrent.

Heiji : Bien.

Les équipes de Konoha se séparèrent pour suivre chacun une équipe ennemie.

Naruto : Il faut les avoir avant le village !

Personne ne lui répondit, une tension incroyable régnait.

Chacun prit une direction différente pour suivre les différents groupes de deux.

Bientôt, ils furent tous hors de vue. Heiji priait pour avoir fait le bon choix.

Hinata, à côté d'Heiji, semblait très anxieuse...

Heiji : Hinata, est-ce que ça va ?

Hinata : Oui.

Le visage d'Hinata changea tout à coup, il semblait maintenant déterminé, rien à voir avec l'Hinata timide et renfermée.

Heiji accéléra le pas.

Heiji : Ils...

Hinata : Ils sont à vingt mètres devant nous.

Heiji sourit, Hinata l'avait compris sans qu'il dise un mot. C'était bizarre, ils se connaissaient depuis si peu de temps et pourtant ils se comprenaient tous les deux. Heiji n'en revenait pas, Konoha était vraiment un village extraordinaire rempli de ninja plus phénoménaux les uns que les autres. Heiji avait vraiment sympathisé avec tous les amis de Naruto... Surtout Hinata et Kiba. Ce dernier se comportait avec lui comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours... Hinata, elle, lui demandait conseil constamment... Vraiment en très peu de temps, ils s'étaient tous très liés...

Hinata : Ils se sont arrêtés...

Heiji et Hinata ralentirent le pas.

1er Ninja d'Orochimaru: Alors, on nous suit les minus ?

2 ième Ninja d'Orochimaru : On va vous massacrer... Pas vrai Mei ?

Mei : Bien sûr Ling, ça va être du gâteau... On s'occupe d'eux et on sera les premiers au village.

Mei semblait avoir leur âge, il était blond aux yeux verts... Son regard semblait vide, comme s'il ne ressentait aucune émotion, comme s'il était un automate.

Ling, lui, était plus vieux qu'eux. Il était grand et apparemment très musclé. Il avait, au contraire de son camarade, un regard rempli de haine.

Heiji : Je trouve que vous parlez trop tous les deux... Battez-vous !

Mei : Bien.

Ling : Vous l'aurez cherché...

En une fraction de seconde, Mei apparut derrière Heiji, un kunai à la main sous la gorge de son adversaire.

Heiji mit sa main devant sa gorge et repoussa le kunai tout en se coupant la main.

Ling, lui, attaqua directement Hinata avec du taijutsu.

Heiji se retourna, mais son adversaire avait disparu.

Hinata : Défense paradisiaque.

Hinata réussit à éviter les coups de son adversaire et l'envoya valdinguer dans un coin.

Ling : Une Hyuga... Je croyais pourtant que l'aînée était une incapable...

Les mots de son adversaire blessèrent Hinata.

Ling : Oui, une fille incapable de quoi que soit...

Hinata se renfrogna davantage.

Ling : C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, une fille sans aucun cou...

Ling avançait de plus en plus près d'Hinata, il savait qu'il l'avait touché et il voulait en profiter pour la battre. Heiji vit Ling s'approcher dangereusement d'Hinata alors que celle-ci était déstabilisée... Il ne fallait pas la laisser dans cet état... Il fallait qu'elle se batte.

Heiji : La ferme ! Hinata, ne l'écoute pas ! J'ai confiance en toi ! Naruto a confiance en toi !

Hinata fixa son ami, les paroles d'Heiji avaient touché la jeune Huyga au cœur et le courage et la volonté revinrent aussitôt... Cette fois, rien ne pourrait l'arrêter.

Mei : Tais-toi !

Mei avait soudainement réapparu et avait donné un coup de pied dans la tête d'Heiji qui s'effondra en arrière.

Heiji : Bien, les choses sérieuses commencent.

Heiji se releva, il attrapa son ombrelle et marqua avec son sang un symbole rapidement.

Heiji : Feu divin !

Une immense flamme apparue devant Heiji et en quelques secondes, une boule de feu se forma dans ses mains et fonça sur Mei.

Mei la prit de plein fouet et fut projeté en arrière.

Hinata, elle, évita à nouveau les attaques de Ling grâce à la défense paradisiaque.

Mei : Bien... Mais les éléments ne valent rien contre moi...

Mei se releva, son visage avait changé, il était déformé. On aurait dit un monstre.

Mei : Je crois que la malédiction d'Orochimaru me sera nécessaire pour te massacrer.

Ling : C'est une excellente idée...

Ling, à son tour, changea peu à peu d'apparence.

Ling : Ainsi, je verrai mieux tes faiblesses.

Heiji traça un nouveau signe sur son ombrelle :

Heiji : Vent des enfers !

Une immense bourrasque se forma et arracha plusieurs arbres. Cette attaque d'Heiji rappela à Hinata celles de Temari. Mei, lui, ne bougeait presque pas.

Mei : Laisse-moi te montrer ce dont je suis capable...

En moins d'une seconde, Mei se trouva derrière Heiji et lui planta un kunai dans le dos avant de disparaître à nouveau.

Hinata : Heiji !

Ling choisit ce moment d'inattention pour attaquer Hinata.

Mais elle réagit juste à temps et repoussa son adversaire, il était suffisamment près pour qu'elle tente une attaque...

Hinata : Coups divins !

Hinata : Les 2 coups.

Hinata : Les 4 coups.

Hinata : Les 8 coups.

Hinata se sentit bizarre, l'attaque n'avait pas la même portée que d'habitude.

Hinata : Les 16 coups.

Hinata : Les 32 coups.

Hinata frappait, mais aucun coup ne semblait couper les méridiens de son adversaire.

Hinata : Les 64 coups.

Ling semblait malgré tout mal en point. Les coups d'Hinata avaient été extrêmement puissants.

Ling, un sourire sur le visage : C'est tout ce dont tu es capable ?

Hinata parut désappointée.

Ling : Je suis un ninja médecin, tes attaques sont inutiles contre moi... J'ai concentré mon chakra pour bloquer tes attaques.

Heiji retira la lame plantée dans son épaule… son adversaire était coriace. De nouveau, il avait disparu, il était capable de se rendre invisible.

Heiji marqua un nouveau signe.

Heiji : Chaîne d'eau !

De l'eau apparut tout à coup et forma une longue chaîne, elle errait et soudain s'enroula dans le vide et forma des chaînes. Tout à coup, Mei apparut, retenu par ces chaînes liquides.

Mei : Bien joué, mais que vas-tu faire abruti, je t'ai dit que je ne craignais pas les éléments !

Heiji ne l'écouta pas. Il fit un dernier symbole.

Heiji : Sacrifice terrestre!

La terre soudain se mit à bouger et elle engloutit Mei jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse sous terre.

Ling : Je vais en finir avec toi !

Ling se précipita sur Hinata qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il la toucha, mais elle ne ressentit rien.

Hinata tenta alors de bouger, mais son corps ne répondait plus.

Ling ricana : J'ai coupé ton système nerveux tu ne peux plus bouger.

Hinata, horrifiée, ne pouvait rien faire.

Ling lança deux kunais qui se plantèrent dans les bras d'Hinata sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Ling esquissa un sourire, son attaque avait réussi, son adversaire ne pouvait plus faire un geste.

Ling s'approchait d'elle lentement, prêt à l'achever.

Heiji : Dôme aquatique !

Une chaîne d'eau se forma autour d'Hinata avant que le dôme ne la recouvre. Hinata était toujours incapable du moindre mouvement.

Heiji ne pouvait plus bouger. S'il bougeait le dôme s'effacerait aussitôt.

Mei : Tu m'as oublié ?

Heiji fixa son adversaire sans faire un mouvement.

Mei : Lancé de kunai !

Hinata, effrayée, regarda la scène, incapable d'agir. Une quinzaine de kunai surgirent de nulle part et se plantèrent dans le dos d'Heiji... Celui-ci n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Ling, ne pouvant plus toucher Hinata, fit face à Heiji.

Mei : Pitoyable... Finalement, ça n'aura pas été si dur de te battre...

Hinata se remit à faire quelques mouvements sans problème... Voyant cela, Heiji bougea, le dôme disparut lentement.

Mei s'approchait d'Heiji, pensant l'achever, mais Heiji profita de la proximité de ses adversaires pour lancer son ultime attaque.

Heiji : Voyons voir si tu peux éviter ça ! Déferlante des éléments !

Une immense quantité de chakra entoura Heiji... Hinata fut ébahie par la quantité utilisée... Autour d'Heiji, l'eau, le vent, la terre et le feu apparurent en même temps. En une attaque, Heiji allait reproduire les dégâts de toutes ses attaques précédentes.

Mei réussit à éviter une partie de l'attaque grâce à sa rapidité. Ling, lui, la prit de plein fouet. Hinata resta stupéfaite, jamais elle n'avait vu d'attaque aussi puissante. Une immense fumée se forma et se dissipa peu à peu.

Laissant apparaître Ling très mal en point et Mei gravement blessé, fou de rage, ce dernier se précipita sur Heiji.

Heiji n'avait plus de chakra et plus de force. Il était trop gravement blessé, son sang coulait de ses nombreuses blessures et il s'effondra sur lui-même.

Mei : Je vais t'achever espèce de monstre !

Soudain, un bras l'empêcha de faire le moindre mouvement. C'était Hinata.

Hinata : Coups divins !

Hinata : Les 2 coups.

Hinata : Les 4 coups.

Hinata sentit que cette fois-ci, les coups portaient leurs fruits. Mei n'était pas comme Ling.

Hinata : Les 8 coups.

Hinata : Les 16 coups.

Hinata vit peu à peu son adversaire perdre ses dernières forces... Cependant, Hinata poussa son attaque jusqu'au bout.

Hinata : Les 32 coups.

Hinata : Les 64 coups.

Mei, n'ayant rien pu faire pour éviter les coups, s'effondra très gravement blessé avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Hinata se retourna vers Ling, toujours debout, mais très amoché.

Rapidement, Ling soigna ses blessures en dévisageant Hinata.

Ling : Toi, je vais te tuer !

Une fois en partie remis de ses blessures, Ling courut vers Hinata.

Hinata ferma les yeux et se concentra... Une seule attaque pouvait arrêter son adversaire...

Hinata : Protection des sceaux divins !

Ling n'écoutait pas Hinata, il tenta de la frapper, mais son poing se figea avant d'être rejeté en arrière.

Ling tenta à nouveau d'atteindre Hinata, mais sa main s'arrêtait à plus de vingt centimètres de la jeune fille.

Hinata devait tenter le tout pour le tout, elle lança son attaque la plus forte.

Hinata : Les 100 coups paradisiaques.

Ling ne vit pas les poings d'Hinata commencer à le frapper. La jeune fille allait tellement vite qu'elle semblait ne pas faire le moindre mouvement.

Hinata : 15 coups.

Les poings d'Hinata s'enfonçaient dans le corps de Ling. Les blessures qu'avaient provoqué Heiji et que Ling avait guéries superficiellement se rouvrirent

Hinata : 25 coups.

La vitesse s'accéléra encore plus. Ling commencait à cracher du sang. Les vingt-cinq coups d'Hinata avaient été donnés en une fraction de secondes.

Hinata : 50 coups.

Ling était maintenant dans un état lamentable. Recouvert de son sang, il respirait à peine et ne sentait même pas la douleur des coups tellement la vitesse d'Hinata était grande.

Hinata : 75 coups.

Hinata ne voulait pas s'arrêter... Elle voulait aller au bout de son attaque même si les forces lui manquaient.

Hinata : 100 coups.

Hinata se figea, elle était essoufflée par son attaque. Ling, lui, s'écroula, mort.

Hinata, débarassée de tout ennemi, se précipita vers Heiji.

Heiji : Hin... Hinata.. Ça va ?

Hinata : Je vais bien, mais ne parle pas, tu es trop blessé.

Hinata était totalement affolée, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Hinata se calma, elle connaissait les bases de médecine ninja. Il fallait juste qu'elle se concentre un peu pour pouvoir appliquer ses connaissances...

Heiji : J'espère... J'espère que les autres s'en sortent...

Ce fut les dernières paroles d'Heiji avant qu'il ne perde connaissance...

A suivre...

(1) Petit gag nul mais qui me fait toujours mourrir de rire... désolé j'ai pas pu résister...

Premier combat... Hinata est la meilleure ! Heiji est pas mal non plus... Enfin un blessé, un et pour la suite ?

Sinon pour le prochain je vous laisse le choix... Lee Neji ou Kiba Shikamaru ? A vous de me le dire je mettrai celui que vous voudrait voir en majorité en premier...

Sinon j'attends toujours vos reviews avec impatience...Ne les oubliés pas !

A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet.

En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Momiji64, Tafolpamadlaine, Pacha, Thealie, Ephemeris,Tchingtchong, Michiyo Uzumaki, et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre...


	12. Intelligence, tenacité et efficacité !

Titre: Il ne faut jamais abandonner ses rêves !

Auteur: Heiji

Bêta-lectrice: Ephemeris ( je sais que j'avais dit que je la publierai pas mais j'ai fait ça sur un coup de tête... Espérons que je vais pas le regretter... )

Couples: Alors sûr : Hinata et Naruto, Temari et Shikamaru, le reste, je ne sais pas mais un ou deux couples yaoi aussi Heiji et Kiba sûrement... Pour les autres couples je me suis décidé.. Ce sera Tenten Lee et Sakura et Sasuke... Pour Gaara, je sais toujours pas... Mais si vous avez des couples que vous préférez, dites les moi, ça peut me donner des idées... Shino aussi va être casé mais plus tard...

Résumé: Après trois ans d'absence, Naruto est de retour avec un nouvel ami et les problèmes se succédent les uns aux autres...

**je dédie cette histoire à Ephemeris pour la remercier pour sa gentillesse et pour tout... Ses encouragements.. Ses corrections... Vraiment merci pour tout ! Si je publie cette histoire, c'est grâce à toi...**

Disclamer: Sont pas à moi hélas! Mais tant pis, Heiji lui est à moi!

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Thealie, Momiji64, Kiba31, Dydy, Tchingtchong, Ephemeris et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre..._

Moi : Tu va t'en aller !

Jiraya : Non !

Moi : Tant pis tu l'aura chercher ! Itachi mon Uchiwa préféré !

Itachi : Oui ?

Moi : tu veux bien me débarasser de ce pervers ?

Itachi : Oui !

Les deux ninjas s'éloignent... Bruits de combat.

Aprés un moment un ninja revient vainqueur.

Jiraya : Pfffff !

Moi : quoi tu l'as battu comment as-tu fait ?

Jiraya : J'ai fait la sexy meta de Naruto et il est tombé dans les pommes... Du coup je reste là !

Moi : C'est pas vrai mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour tomber sur des incapables pareils... Itachi espèce de PERVERS !

Chapitre 12 :

Kiba suivait l'odeur des deux hommes, ils semblaient ne pas se trouver très loin.

Shikamaru : Je sens que ça va mal finir...

Kiba : Mais non ! On est les meilleurs ninjas de Konoha !

Akamaru aboya gaiement.

Shikamaru ne répondit pas.

Kiba : Ils sont là !

Shikamaru et Kiba s'arrêtèrent. Personne.

Shikamaru : Tu es sûr ?

Kiba : Certain !

1er ninja : Tiens, tiens...

2 ieme ninja : On a de la compagnie frérot...

1 er ninja : Je dirai même plus... On a du sang frais sous la main...

2i eme ninja : Allons Oni, tu vas leur faire peur...

Oni : Mais Tenshi, je veux juste manger de la chair fraîche.

Le sang de Shikamaru se glaça en entendant ces mots.

Tenshi : Allons, si tu es sage, tu pourras en manger un...

Oni : C'est vrai ?

Tenshi : Mais oui frérot...

Shikamaru jeta un regard dégoûté à leur ennemi.

Kiba : Vous ne toucherez pas à un seul de nos cheveux, nous allons vous massacrer.

Tenshi : C'est ce que tu crois...

Sans sommation, Tenshi fonça sur Shikamaru.

Shikamaru : Copie de l'ombre.

L'ombre de Shikamaru s'étendit jusqu'à rejoindre celle de Tenshi.

Tenshi s'arrêta aussitôt de bouger.

Tenshi : Mais... mais que...

Shikamaru : Grâce à ma technique, tu ne peux plus bouger. C'est moi qui contrôle le moindre de tes mouvements.

Oni : Frérot !

Oni se précipita sur Shikamaru pour délivrer son frère, mais Kiba s'interposa.

Kiba : La voie de la bête !

Kiba se mit à quatre pattes. Ses ongles avaient poussé de manière démesurée. Kiba semblait transformé en animal.

Il sauta sur Oni et lui donna des grands coups.

Oni fut blessé légèrement. Il recula et s'éloigna.

Tenshi : Bien... Je crois que ça va être nécessaire. Oni ?

Oni : Oui, frérot ?

Tenshi : Déclenche le sceau !

Oni acquiesça.

Tout à coup, les deux ninjas d'Oto changèrent d'apparence.

Leur peau se transforma et devint plus épaisse.

Les blessures d'Oni disparurent.

Ils avaient maintenant l'apparence de deux monstres.

Shikamaru sentit que la nouvelle apparence du ninja le forcerait à utiliser plus de chakra.

Il ne pourrait pas le retenir longtemps.

Kiba renouvela son attaque, mais elle ne fit que quelques égratignures à Oni.

Oni : Attaque foudroyante !

Une boule d'énergie surgie de nulle part frappa Kiba.

Kiba fut projeté plusieurs mètres en arrière.

Pour protéger son maître, Akamaru s'interposa et sauta sur son adversaire, mais ses crocs ne réussirent pas à provoquer la moindre blessure à Oni.

Shikamaru, lui, ne pouvait plus bouger. Il devait lutter contre Tenshi. Sa nouvelle force empêchait Shikamaru de le contrôler, il pouvait juste se contenter de le freiner.

Kiba se releva.

Oni : Les attaques physiques sont inutiles contre moi !

Kiba : C'est ce qu'on va voir...

Kiba se mit en position, prêt à attaquer.

Kiba : La griffe du loup !

Tout à coup, Kiba et Akamaru se changèrent en un immense loup à deux têtes.

Le loup à deux têtes se précipita sur le ninja d'Oto et l'attaqua à coup de griffes et de dents.

Oni tenta de dévier l'attaque, mais il se prit les pattes en pleine figure.

La carapace commençait à céder.

Shikamaru avait de plus en plus de mal à la retenir. Dans quelques minutes, il ne serait plus maître.

Kiba et Akamaru : Wolf Fang !

Le loup se mit à aller encore plus vite et à foncer sur son ennemi à une vitesse hallucinante.

Oni ne pouvait plus éviter les coups. Il prenait tous les coups sans pouvoir diminuer leur impact.

Kiba s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. La carapace d'Oni avait cédé et il n'était plus protégé par quoi que ce soit.

Shikamaru sentit son pouvoir lentement l'abandonner.

Oni tenta une contre-attaque avec des armes, mais rien n'y fit.

Kiba renouvela son attaque.

Kiba et Akamaru : Wolf Fang !

Ils atteignirent une vitesse impressionnante. Oni tomba au sol, inconscient.

Kiba s'arrêta et souffla un peu, il avait utilisé une grande quantité de chakra.

Shikamaru : Je n'en peux plus.

Lentement, les deux ombres se séparèrent, Shikamaru était épuisé. Tenshi se précipita sur lui.

Tenshi : Bye, bye.

Shikamaru tomba sur le sol, inconscient.

Kiba : Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait !

Tenshi : Rien, je lui ai pris tout son chakra avant de l'empoisonner. Il va mourir lentement, je le mangerai après t'avoir brisé tous les os. Tu vas payer ce que tu as fait à mon frère. Il te mangera encore vivant et conscient, comme ça tu souffriras jusqu'à la dernière seconde.

Les yeux de Tenshi étaient noirs de colère.

Tenshi : Déflagration !

Une immense boule d'énergie se précipita sur le loup et le blessa sur le flanc gauche. Il était entaillé sur plusieurs centimètres, le sang perlait.

Tenshi : Tu vas souffrir !

Kiba évita la seconde boule d'énergie de justesse.

Il lui restait peu de chakra, il n'avait plus qu'une chance, c'était cette attaque, mais il risquait de mourir et surtout, Akamaru risquait d'y rester lui aussi...

Le chien comprit ce que pensait son maître.

Akamaru aboya pour le convaincre.

Kiba : Akamaru... Akamaru tu es sûr ?

Akamaru : Ouaf !

Kiba : Bien...

Kiba se rassura et dans un souffle, il hurla :

Kiba : Sacrifice ultime !

Kiba fonça directement sur Tenshi, deux autres boules d'énergie le blessèrent, mais rien ne pouvait désormais l'arrêter.

La vitesse de Kiba devint impressionnante, il était maintenant invisible à l'oeil nu.

Tenshi ne sentit pas l'impact de l'attaque. Il eut lieu si vite qu'en une fraction de seconde, tout était terminé.

Tenshi gisait en sang à quelques mètres de son frère.

Le loup à deux têtes se sépara, Kiba était allongé au sol. Il était très gravement blessé.

Akamaru se leva sur ses pattes qui lui faisaient atrocement mal. Il lécha la blessure à la tête de son maître, essayant de le réveiller, mais rien n'y fit. Kiba ne répondait pas.

Akamaru insista avec de faibles aboiements.

Blessé, Akamaru posa sa tête sur celle de son maître avant de fermer les yeux à son tour.

A suivre...

Désolé pour les fans de Shikamaru mais je voulais à tout pris mettre mon chouchou ( Kiba) en valeur... Mais Shikamaru va de toute façon à nouveau se battre... J'aimerai bien pouvoir réussir à les faire tous combattre dans mon histoire.. Enfin on verra bien...

J'attends toujours vos reviews avec impatience... Merci d'avance.. Par contre je vous averti que la suite va se faire attendre mais pas à cause de moi mais de problème d'accès à Internet alors à bientôt j'espère...

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Thealie, Momiji64, Kiba31, Dydy, Tchingtchong, Ephemeris et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre..._


	13. Le fauve de Konoha et le génie de Konoha

Titre : Il ne faut jamais abandonner ses rêves !

Auteur : Heiji

Bêta-lectrice : Ephemeris ( je sais que j'avais dit que je la publierai pas mais j'ai fait ça sur un coup de tête... Espérons que je vais pas le regretter... )

Couples: Alors sûr : Hinata et Naruto, Temari et Shikamaru, le reste, je ne sais pas mais un ou deux couples yaoi aussi Heiji et Kiba sûrement... Pour les autres couples je me suis décidé.. Ce sera Tenten Lee et Sakura et Sasuke... Pour Gaara, je sais toujours pas... Mais si vous avez des couples que vous préférez, dites les moi, ça peut me donner des idées... Shino aussi va être casé mais plus tard...

Résumé : Après trois ans d'absence, Naruto est de retour avec un nouvel ami et les problèmes se succédent les uns aux autres...

**je dédie cette histoire à Ephemeris pour la remercier pour sa gentillesse et pour tout... Ses encouragements.. Ses corrections... Vraiment merci pour tout ! Si je publie cette histoire, c'est grâce à toi...**

Disclamer: Sont pas à moi hélas! Mais tant pis, Heiji lui est à moi!

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Thealie, Momiji64, Ephemeris, Pacha, Kiba31, Tafolpamadleine, Tchingtchong et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre..._

Moi : J'en ai marre...

Jiraya : De qui ?

Moi : De toi !

Itachi : Je suis de retour !

Moi : Mon sauveur ! Tu peux me débarasser de ça ?

Itachi : Oui, bien sûr...

Itachi s'approche de Jiraya et lui murmure quelque chose et Jiraya part en courant.

Moi : Com... Comment as-tu fait ?

Itachi : J'y ai dit que Tsunade allait prendre un bain...

Moi : Bravo y fallait y penser ! Jiraya...Pervers un jour, pervers toujours...

Chapitre 13 :

Neji regarda autour d'eux. Les ninjas d'Oto avaient pas mal d'avance.

Lee : Ils sont loin ?

Neji : Oui. Ses deux-là ont l'air rapide.

Lee : Vraiment ?

Neji : Oui, il faut qu'on accélère si on veut les rattraper !

Lee : Pas de problème !

Lee accéléra le pas, suivi de Neji.

Neji : Ils sont à quelques mètres maintenant.

Neji accéléra le pas, laissant Lee en arrière.

Tout à coup, un homme surgit derrière Neji.

Neji esquiva le coup de justesse.

Neji : Merde...

Lee : Tu ne l'as pas vu venir ?

Neji : Non, ils sont trop rapides.

1 er ninja : Je crois qu'on parle de nous...

Deux ninjas apparurent devant eux, ils étaient hideux et avaient des apparences de monstre. La malédiction d'Orochimaru avait fait son effet.

Lee : Qui êtes-vous ?

: Moi c'est Chang, lui c'est Kato.

Kato : Pourquoi leur as-tu donné nos noms ?

Chang : On peut bien le leur donner... De toute façon, ils ne le répéteront à personne puisqu'ils vont mourir.

Kato eut un sourire.

Kato : Tu as raison.

Neji, prêt à se battre, se mit en position d'attaque.

Kato : Vous feriez mieux d'abandonner tout de suite.

Lee : Vous ne nous connaissez pas. Moi aussi je suis rapide.

Chang : On va voir ça...

Chang s'éclipsa et réapparut devant Lee. Il tenta de lui donner un coup de pied, mais Lee l'évita de justesse et recula un peu.

Kato, lui, se précipita sur Neji. Malgré son byakugan, Neji prit le coup en pleine figure.

Kato continua à enchaîner les coups.

Neji renforça sa garde, mais rien à faire. Tous les coups passaient.

Neji : Défense paradisiaque !

La défense fut inutile, les coups, par leur rapidité, passaient quand même.

Ensuite, Kato le frappa de toutes ses forces, faisant perdre l'équilibre à Neji qui tomba à la renverse.

Neji : Merde.

Neji n'arrivait à rien malgré le byakugan et les coups, par leur vitesse, devenaient invisibles...

Pourtant, il savait que quelqu'un à sa place aurait été capable de les éviter...

Il l'avait vue faire, mais comment lui avait-elle expliqué déjà ?

Flashback :

Neji et Hinata s'entraînaient dans la demeure Huyga.

Neji : Comment fais-tu ?

Hinata : Quoi ?

Neji : Comment fais-tu pour éviter des coups aussi rapides ? Le byakugan est inutile.

Hinata : C'est à dire que... je n'utilise pas le byakugan...

Neji la regarda, dubitatif.

Hinata : Je.. Je le sens, c'est tout...

Neji fixa Hinata, il avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Hinata : Je... Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer... Je ferme les yeux et je sens venir les coups comme des vibrations...

Neji fixa sa cousine sans rien dire.

Hinata : Je... Je suis désolée... Je ne sais pas comment dire...

Neji : Ce n'est pas grave...

Hinata : Fais-moi confiance, ferme les yeux et tu y arriveras.

Neji, toujours incrédule, s'exécuta, mais il n'arriva pas à éviter les coups.

Hinata : Je suis désolé...

Neji : Ce n'est pas ta faute... Je ne réussis pas...

Neji retenta l'expérience, mais rien à faire, il échouait à chaque fois.

Neji : Je n'y arriverai jamais...

Hinata le regarda d'un air désolé.

Hinata : Neji-kun, fais-moi confiance et tu y arriveras...

Fin du flashback

Lee se défendait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour éviter les coups de pied et les attaques.

Chang : Pied dévastateur.

Lee ne put l'éviter et s'effondra au sol.

Chang : Tu es peut-être rapide, mais pas assez pour nous en tout cas...

Lee, un sourire sur le visage : Ne crie pas victoire trop vite, tu n'as encore rien vu...

Lee détacha les poids qu'il avait aux pieds et les lâcha.

Ceux-ci s'enfoncèrent d'un mètre dans le sol.

Chang : Qu'est-ce que...

Lee : Tu vas voir.

Lee se précipita sur Chang.

Lee : Tornade de Konoha !

Chang, surpris, n'eut pas le temps d'éviter l'attaque. Il décolla de dix mètres et percuta un arbre.

Lee : Alors ?

Chang : Voilà qui est plus intéressant...

Neji se concentra... À nouveau, Kato l'attaqua, mais même concentré au maximum, il ne voyait rien...

Kato : Poing destructeur.

Neji ne put pas l'éviter, il reçut le coup en plein estomac et tomba à terre, le souffle coupé.

Neji : Je ne me laisserai pas battre !

Neji se releva sans difficulté.

Neji : Hinata, j'ai confiance en toi...

Kato ne comprit pas ce qui se passait. Son adversaire ne bougeait plus, il avait abandonné son byakugan et l'attendait, les yeux fermés.

Kato : Si tu abandonnes, ça va être du gâteau...

Kato se précipita sur Neji et enchaîna trois coups de pieds.

Lee : Alors, je suis assez rapide pour toi ?

Chang avait compris que Lee avait gagné en vitesse sans ses poids et maintenant, il semblait plus rapide que lui... Il lui fallait abréger le combat le plus tôt possible...

Chang : Pas assez... Hélas... Fleur du lotus !

Les bandes de Chang s'enroulèrent autour de Lee avant que celui-ci ne s'envole dans les airs et se précipita sur le sol avec Lee. L'impact sur le sol fut gigantesque. Chang ne fut pas épargné, il croyait s'être débarrassé de son ennemi mais soudain, il le vit intact, sans la moindre égratignure, en face de lui.

Chang : Comment ? Comment as-tu fait pour éviter mon attaque ?

Lee : Je maîtrise cette technique mieux que personne et j'en connais chacune de ses failles... Tu veux que je te montre ?

Lee : Fleur du lotus !

Lee se précipita sur son adversaire. Il exécuta la même attaque à un détail près. Une fois en hauteur, il s'arrêta.

Lee : Vois-tu… Il m'est arrivé la même chose contre Gaara, il s'était échappé à ce moment précis parce qu'il y a traditionnellement une faiblesse dans cette attaque, mais j'y ai remédié et tu ne peux pas t'échapper !

Lee se précipita vers le sol, Chang ne put que subir l'attaque. Après avoir heurté le sol, Chang était dans un très mauvais état...

Chang : Merde...

Neji, soudain, sentit une drôle de sensation... Son corps réagissait tout seul... Il arrêtait les coups sans le vouloir... Au bout d'un moment, il se mit à voir mentalement son adversaire et ses coups, mais à vitesse plus lente...

Neji : Ça y est !

Kato : Quoi ?

Neji: C'est fini pour toi !

Neji voyait maintenant le moindre de ses mouvements... Il pouvait maintenant attaquer. Il savait où se trouvait Kato et pouvait maintenant le toucher. Neji lança aussitôt son attaque préférée.

Neji : Coups divins !

Neji : Les 2 coups.

Neji : Les 4 coups.

Kato ne comprenait pas, lui qui arrivait à le battre sans problème tout à l'heure, était en difficulté.

Neji : Les 8 coups.

Neji : Les 16 coups.

Neji : Les 32 coups.

Neji tapait d'instinct sur les méridiens sans les voir avec le byakugan.

Neji : Les 64 coups.

Kato s'effondra sur le sol.

Neji : c'est fini tu ne peux plus expulser de chakra...

Kato : C'est ce que tu crois...

Kato se releva... Prêt à attaquer.

Kato : Mon apparence diminue les attaques de ce type... Je peux encore me battre.

Chang n'arrivait pas à se relever... Il venait de subir l'impact de deux fleur du lotus et ça pouvait devenir mortel s'il subissait encore une attaque.

Chang : Tant pis... Il faut en finir...

Lee : Tout à fait.

Chang et Lee : Fleur du lotus verso !

Lee et Chang avaient déclenché l'ouverture des portes... Seul celui qui serait le plus rapide et le plus fort réussirait son attaque. Lentement, la première puis la deuxième porte s'ouvrirent chez les deux garçons... Les attaques commencèrent en même temps, on ne voyait plus qui était qui, les coups s'enchaînaient à une vitesse inimaginable...

Neji, lui, avait enchaîné deux nouveaux coups divins... Son adversaire était à bout de force.

Kato : Tu ne m'auras pas ! Poings meurtriers !

Les coups de Kato s'accélérèrent encore plus, mais Neji maintenant contrôlait sans problème sa défense.

Neji : Tu n'as plus de chakra... C'est fini...

Neji enchaîna plusieurs coups. Kato, à bout de force, s'effondra sur place, évanoui.

Neji souffla, son corps était parcouru de bleus...

Neji : Merci Hinata...

Neji se retourna vers Lee et son adversaire ... La bataille était dure, mais impossible de savoir qui était le vainqueur...

Soudain, les coups d'arrêtèrent... La poussière volait et il fallut attendre qu'elle disparaisse pour que Neji puisse voir Lee debout devant Chang au sol, ses os avaient été broyés.

Chang : Comment… Comment se fait-il que tu n'ais aucune blessure ! C'est impossible !

Lee : J'ai appris à maîtriser l'ouverture des portes... C'est tout...

Chang le fixa d'un air dédaigneux avant de sombrer dans le coma.

Lee se retourna vers Neji : Ça va ?

Neji : Oui et toi ?

Lee : Bien, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Neji : On cherche les autres ?

Lee : D'ac !

À suivre...

J'espère que ça vous a plu...

Plus que Naruto et Sasuke... je prends les paris... Qui va gagner selon vous ?

_En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Thealie, Momiji64, Ephemeris, Pacha, Kiba31, Tafolpamadleine, Tchingtchong et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre..._


	14. La volonté la plus forte l'emportera

Titre : Il ne faut jamais abandonner ses rêves !

Auteur : Heiji

Bêta-lectrice : Ephemeris ( je sais que j'avais dit que je la publierai pas mais j'ai fait ça sur un coup de tête... Espérons que je vais pas le regretter... )

Couples: Alors sûr : Hinata et Naruto, Temari et Shikamaru, le reste, je ne sais pas mais un ou deux couples yaoi aussi Heiji et Kiba sûrement... Pour les autres couples je me suis décidé.. Ce sera Tenten Lee et Sakura et Sasuke... Pour Gaara, je sais toujours pas... Mais si vous avez des couples que vous préférez, dites les moi, ça peut me donner des idées... Shino aussi va être casé mais plus tard...

Résumé : Après trois ans d'absence, Naruto est de retour avec un nouvel ami et les problèmes se succédent les uns aux autres...

**je dédie cette histoire à Ephemeris pour la remercier pour sa gentillesse et pour tout... Ses encouragements.. Ses corrections... Vraiment merci pour tout ! Si je publie cette histoire, c'est grâce à toi...**

Disclamer: Sont pas à moi hélas! Mais tant pis, Heiji lui est à moi!

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Thealie, Momiji64, Tchingtchong , Kiba31, Hachibi, Nate BloOdy,Ephemeris et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre..._

Moi : Puisque tu es là Itachi, j'ai besoin de toi...

Itachi : Oui ?

Moi : J'ai besoin que tu m'apprennes à être méchant !

Itachi : Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible... Ce serait comme d'apprendre à Hinata de réagir comme Temari !

Moi : S'il te plaît...

Itachi : Bon, on va essayer... Quelqu'un te bouscule dans la rue... Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Moi : Ben, je vérifie qu'elle ne s'est pas fait mal et je m'excuse...

Itachi : Navrant...

Moi : Quoi ? C'était pas la bonne réponse ?

Itachi : Bien sûr que non baka ! Tu l'insultes et tu le l'assommes à coup de poings !

Moi : Ah... D'accord je le note...

Itachi : Tu es pathétique...

Moi : Allez... S'il te plaît... J'ai besoin de ses cours...

Itachi : Bon d'accord... Mais interdit d'être gentil la prochaine fois c'est compris !

Moi : Promis professeur !

Chapitre 14 :

Naruto avançait si vite que Gaara avait de la peine à le suivre. Gaara repensait aux paroles que lui avait dites Heiji avant de partir...

Heiji : Gaara, je t'ai mis avec Naruto pour que tu veilles sur lui... Si Sasuke ne veut pas revenir et que ça devient trop dangereux... protège Naruto... Ne laisse pas le démon prendre le dessus...

Gaara savait comme tous les autres combien Naruto tenait à Sasuke, il était comme son frère. Mais que ce passerait-il si Sasuke tentait de le tuer ? Que ferait Naruto ?

Naruto accéléra à nouveau le pas.

_Sasuke... Attends-moi... _

Tout à coup, deux ninjas surgirent de nulle part. Sasuke faisait face à Naruto.

Sasuke : La leçon ne t'a pas servie ? Tu veux mourir ?

Naruto : Je veux te ramener au village... C'est tout...

Sasuke : Je ne savais pas les démons aussi bornés...

Naruto : Arrête ça ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça, tu ne peux pas t'en prendre à Sakura.

Sasuke : Oh si je peux, et aussi facilement que ça !

Sasuke se précipita vers Naruto et le frappa de toutes ses forces.

Naruto tomba à la renverse.

Sasuke : Je m'occupe de toi et aprés je m'occuperai de Sakura... Tomoyo, occupe-toi de Gaara...

Tomoyo, l'autre ninja d'Oto, acquiesça... Il semblait légèrement plus jeune qu'eux...

Sasuke : Viens te battre Naruto !

Naruto se précipita de toutes ses forces sur Sasuke pour le frapper, mais Sasuke évita son coup.

Sasuke : Tu n'as pas changé, toujours trop entêté et inconscient...

Naruto reçut en pleine tête un coup de pied de Sasuke.

Sasuke : De toute façon... A l'heure qu'il est, tes amis sont tous morts...

Naruto : S'il leur arrive quoi que ce soit... Je ne te le pardonnerais pas !

Sasuke : Tu ne me pardonneras pas ? Ah ah ah... Alors tu peux me tuer maintenant car je sais qu'ils sont tous mort et Hinata la première, elle...

Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase... Naruto venait de le frapper.

Naruto : Je t'interdis de toucher à Hinata !

Sasuke : Toi, tu m'interdis... Très drôle... Passons plutôt aux choses sérieuses...

Lentement, Sasuke et Tomoyo changérent d'apparence pour développer complétement la malédiction d'Orochimaru.

Gaara se tenait sur ses gardes, il devait combattre Tomoyo, mais aussi veiller sur Naruto.

Tomoyo : Clonage !

Plusieurs clones apparurent et se précipitèrent sur Gaara.

En un mouvement, ce dernier les fit disparaître en les attaquant avec du sable.

Gaara : Il va falloir faire mieux que ça...

Sasuke : On va voir de quoi tu es capable...

Naruto : Clonage !

Sasuke : Encore cette technique ! Dis-moi tu n'as que celle-là ?

Dix Naruto faisaient maintenant face à Sasuke.

Les dix Naruto : La ferme !

Les clones se mirent en position d'attaque.

Sasuke : Tu veux m'attaquer avec ça ?

Naruto : Tu vas bien voir...

Les dix clones entourèrent Sasuke.

Naruto : Prison vivante !

Tout à coup, les clones se changèrent en un mur invisible entourant Sasuke. Il ne pouvait plus bouger.

Sasuke : Et maintenant, que comptes-tu faire ?

Naruto : Te garder prisonnier.

Sasuke ricana : Et pourquoi faire ?

Naruto : Pour te raisonner.

Sasuke : Et tu crois sincèrement que je vais te laisser faire ? Chidori !

Une grande quantité de chakra se concentra dans ses mains. D'un geste, il brisa la prison.

Sasuke : Aurais-tu oublier que je suis le plus fort ?

Naruto grimaça

Sasuke : Naruto, il va falloir te battre... Il va falloir te battre et mourir...

Tomoyo semblait être assez faible selon Gaara. Jusqu'ici, il ne l'avait même pas effleuré.

Gaara concentra le sable autour de lui pour retenir les armes de jet de Tomoyo.

Tomoyo : Merde...

Gaara concentra son sable, autant en finir le plus tôt possible.

Sasuke : Tu ne pourras pas me toucher...

Naruto : C'est ce qu'on va voir...

Gaara :Sarcophage de sable !

Lentement, le sable s'accumula et entoura le corps de Tomoyo.

Naruto : Destruction programmée !

Naruto se précipita sur Sasuke, mais arrivé à quelques centimètres de lui, il explosa.

Sasuke : Un clone.

Sasuke chercha du regard le vrai Naruto qui avait profité de son clonage précédent pour se cacher.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que Naruto surgit de la terre sous lui et lui planta un coup de poing en pleine figure. Sasuke recula sous le choc.

Une goutte de sang s'échappa des lèvres de Sasuke.

Naruto : Alors, je ne peux pas te toucher ?

Gaara serra le poing, il entendit Tomoyo hurler, quelques secondes après il était mort... Gaara relâcha le poing et les restes du cadavre tombèrent au sol.

Sasuke : C'était sa première mission pour Orochimaru... J'avais pourtant bien dit qu'il était trop faible... Il est mieux comme ça, il ne me gênera plus...

Naruto regarda Sasuke, il était fou de rage. Maintenant, Sasuke faisait face à Naruto et à Gaara.

Gaara s'avança pour venir à son aide.

Naruto : Gaara, laisse-moi... Je veux régler ça tout seul...

Sasuke : Tu devrais accepter son aide... Tout seul, tu vas mourir...

Naruto : Gaara...Va rejoindre les autres...

Sasuke : C'est ça, Gaara va ramasser les cadavres...

Naruto : Ta gueule !

Gaara : ...

Naruto : Gaara !

Gaara : Bien. Mais ne te laisse pas manipuler...

Naruto : C'est promis.

Gaara s'éloigna tout en regrdant errière lui inquiet, laissant ainsi Naruto et Sasuke seuls.

Sasuke : Serpents infernaux !

Des serpents apparurent et se précipitèrent sur Naruto pour s'enrouler autour de lui et le faire prisonnier.

Naruto les transperça un a un avec des kunai.

Naruto : Moi aussi, je connais des techniques dans ce genre... Goûte à celle-là, elle vient d'Heiji : Chaîne d'eau !

De l'eau entoura les jambes de Sasuke et se préparait à lui entourer les bras, mais il fut plus rapide.

Sasuke : Katon !

Du feu sortit de la bouche de Sasuke et coupa les chaînes.

Sasuke : C'est tout ce dont tu es capable ?

Naruto : Je vais te battre.

Sasuke : C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Les attaques s'enchaînèrent, mais chacun réussissait à contrer les attaques de l'autre.

Sasuke : Bien, soyons sérieux... Maintenant c'est fini... Destruction fatale !

Sasuke se concentra, cette attaque était l'une de ses plus fortes. La seule fois qu'il l'avait exécutée, l'adversaire en était mort.

Sasuke accumula une immense quantité de chakra dans ses mains, elle rougeoyait. Une immense boule de chakra apparut plus grande que Sasuke lui-même.

Sasuke hurla et la boule d'énergie se précipita sur Naruto.

Naruto tenta de l'éviter, mais la boule de chakra semblait suivre ses mouvements. Quand elle toucha Naruto, une immense explosion retentit, Naruto fut projeté en arrière.

* * *

Gaara, sautant d'arbre en arbre, était perdu dans ses pensées.

Ai-je fait le bon choix ?

Naruto, je t'ai laissé, mais fait attention, Sasuke n'est plus le même.

Je sais que tu peux le battre, mais est-ce que tu voudras aller jusqu'au bout ?

* * *

Sasuke ne voyait rien, mais il savait qu'il avait réussi, personne ne résistait à cette attaque.

Naruto : C'est tout ce dont tu es capable ?

Face à Sasuke, Naruto venait juste de se relever, il était blessé mais debout, prêt à se battre.

Sasuke : Tu as perdu. Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ?

Naruto : Je n'abandonne jamais !

Sasuke : Toujours cette vieille rengaine.

Sasuke examina Naruto, peu à peu ses blessures se refermaient...

Sasuke : Ton démon est en train de travailler... Que ferais-tu sans lui ?

Naruto : Et toi, que ferais-tu sans la malédiction d'Orochimaru ?

Sasuke : La ferme !

Naruto : C'est vrai, pourrais-tu me battre sans elle ?

Sasuke se précipita sur Naruto.

Naruto : Tu t'es fait avoir...

Naruto : Enchaînement mortel !

Naruto exécuta la technique redoutable que lui avait appris ero-sennin, c'était du taijutsu, l'enchaînement d'une centaine de coups de plus en plus forts... Les premiers coups apparurent faibles à Sasuke, mais ils gagnaient en intensité au fur et à mesure... Sasuke reculait de plus en plus. Ces coups lui coupaient la respiration. Naruto enchaîna les coups, rempli de haine et de rancoeur. Au dernier coup, Sasuke s'effondra au sol, mais se releva aussitôt.

Sasuke : Pas mal, mais il va falloir faire mieux que ça...

La lutte continua un moment, mais aucun ne réussit à l'emporter sur l'autre. Chacun à leur tour, ils attaquaient, mais l'autre contre-attaquait. Aucun des deux ne voulait céder à l'autre... Bientôt l'épuisement gagna Sasuke et Naruto.

Les deux ninjas se regardèrent, essoufflés, ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de chakra. Naruto dévisagea Sasuke, il devait le battre même si pour cela, il devait le tuer. Il devait le battre, il ne laisserait pas Sasuke s'en prendre à Sakura, à Hinata ou au village.

Sasuke : Il semble qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'une attaque à chacun pour battre l'autre… Ca me sera amplement suffisant.

Sasuke s'accroupit et se concentra : Chidori !

Naruto enchaîna aussitôt la seule attaque qui pourrait contrer Sasuke : Rasengan !

Les deux ex-amis coururent l'un vers l'autre. Des souvenirs affluèrent dans leur mémoire. Leur rencontre, le jour où ils étaient devenus gennin, leur examen...

Ces secondes parurent une éternité, puis soudain, les attaques de Naruto et Sasuke entrèrent en contact.

Un choc immense se produit.

Un bruit tel qu'il fit fuir tous les animaux aux alentours.

Les arbres furent arrachés sur des centaines de mètres.

Il ne restait plus qu'un champ de bataille.

Un cratère immense apparut à l'endroit du combat.

Les débris retombaient partout.

Seuls deux corps étaient visibles sur le champ de bataille.

Debout, le vainqueur regardait son ex-ami.

Le vaincu était inconscient et très grièvement blessé.

Le vainqueur s'avança et souleva le vaincu.

Naruto : Désolé Sasuke, mais je te ramène au village.

D'un pas déterminé, Naruto se dirigea vers Konoha.

A suivre...

Encore un chapitre... J'espère que ça vous aura plu...

Proshain chapitre retour à Konoha avec les premières réaction de notre petit monde au retour contraint et forcé de Sasuke.

Une question... Quelqu'un pourrait me rappeller qui est ce qui utilise un clone explosif dans le manga ? Merci d'avance...

N'oubliez pas de me laisser un review si ça vous a plu... Je les attends avec impatience...

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Thealie, Momiji64, Tchingtchong , Kiba31, Hachibi, Nate BloOdy,Ephemeris et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre..._


	15. Quand les sentiments émergent

Titre : Il ne faut jamais abandonner ses rêves !

Auteur : Heiji

Bêta-lectrice : Ephemeris ( je sais que j'avais dit que je la publierai pas mais j'ai fait ça sur un coup de tête... Espérons que je vais pas le regretter... )

Couples: Alors sûr : Hinata et Naruto, Temari et Shikamaru, le reste, je ne sais pas mais un ou deux couples yaoi aussi Heiji et Kiba sûrement... Pour les autres couples je me suis décidé.. Ce sera Tenten Lee et Sakura et Sasuke... Pour Gaara, je sais toujours pas... Mais si vous avez des couples que vous préférez, dites les moi, ça peut me donner des idées... Shino aussi va être casé mais plus tard...

Résumé : Après trois ans d'absence, Naruto est de retour avec un nouvel ami et les problèmes se succédent les uns aux autres...

**je dédie cette histoire à Ephemeris pour la remercier pour sa gentillesse et pour tout... Ses encouragements.. Ses corrections... Vraiment merci pour tout ! Si je publie cette histoire, c'est grâce à toi...**

Disclamer: Sont pas à moi hélas! Mais tant pis, Heiji lui est à moi!

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews,Tchingtchong , Nate BloOdy, Inari, Aya72, Tafolpamadlaine,Thealie, Sasuke Sarutobi or Koro-Chan, __Momiji64, Ephemeris, Cynthia 23,Une droguée de Naruto è Bleach, Toz, Inari, SiaAhn Sachamet surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre..._

Chapitre 15 :

_Ma tête !_

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai mal !_

Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux.

Tout autour de lui était blanc.

Shino : Kiba, Kiba tu es réveillé ?

Kiba détourna le regard pour voir son ami.

Kiba : Où on est ?

Shino : A l'hôpital Konoha.

Tout à coup, tout revint à l'esprit de Kiba, la mission, le combat...

Kiba se releva d'un coup : Que s'est il passé ? Où est Akamaru ?

Shino : Calme-toi, tu vas rouvrir tes blessures... Akamaru va bien, il est à la clinique vétérinaire de ta soeur...

Kiba : Shikamaru ? Et les autres ?

Shino : Ne t'inquiète pas, ça fait trois jours que vous êtes là. Shikamaru est hors de danger, il est même rentré chez lui. Quand aux autres... Heiji a été gravement blessé et n'a toujours pas repris conscience... Tous les autres s'en sont sortis sans grandes blessures...

Kiba eut l'air inquiet : Pour Heiji, c'est grave ?

Shino : Non, Tsunade a dit qu'il devrait vite s'en remettre.

Kiba parut soulagé.

Kiba : Et la mission ?

Shino : Réussie. Vous les avez tous arrêtés et Sasuke est en ce moment dans une des chambres de l'hôpital ?

Kiba : Et comment a-t-il réagi ?

Shino : Très mal. Il est sous surveillance permanente. On le surveille à tour de rôle. C'est Hinata qui le surveille maintenant.

Kiba : On a eu de la chance... Quand pourrais-je voir Akamaru ?

Shino: Demain, Tsunade a dit qu'elle te laisserait sortir de l'hôpital dès que tu te réveillerais. Par contre, elle a prescrit un repos absolu...

Kiba bouda : Mais pourquoi ?

Shino : Parce que tu as été gravement blessé.

Kiba chouina.

Shino : Allons, il n'y a pas à discuter.

Kiba : Bien. Sinon, il ne s'est rien passé pendant ces trois jours ?

Shino : Non.

Kiba : Hum...

Kiba se rallongea et fixa le plafond en réfléchissant...

Shino : Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Kiba : Non, c'est pas ça...

Shino : ...

Kiba : C'est que je crois...

Shino : ...

Kiba : Je crois que je suis amoureux...

Shino : Encore !

Kiba : Non, cette fois, je suis sérieux...

Shino : Et qui est l'heureuse élue ?

Kiba : Justement, c'est-à-dire que...

* * *

Chambre de Sasuke : 

Sasuke était attaché sur le lit, les mains écartées pour éviter qu'il ne forme des signes.

Hinata, à côté de lui, le veillait.

Sasuke : Dégage ! Je peux pas m'échapper alors à quoi ça sert que tu restes là ?

Hinata : J'... J'ai reçu un ordre...

Sasuke : Je me fous des ordres. Vas t'en, je veux voir personne !

Hinata ne bougea pas.

Sasuke : De toute façon, si je voulais m'échapper, tu ne pourrais pas m'arrêter.

Hinata se sentit mal.

Sasuke : Tu es trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit...

: Ta gueule !

Sasuke tourna la tête. Naruto venait d'entrer accompagné de Neji.

Naruto : Tu ne sais rien d'Hinata ! Elle est devenue aussi forte que Neji !

Sasuke : Ça veut juste dire que Neji est devenu faible, c'est tout.

Naruto dévisagea Sasuke, furieux : Tu es un monstre, c'est tout. Pourquoi vouloir blesser des gens qui sont venus te sauver ? Hinata, Kiba et Shikamaru ont été blessés pour venir sauver un mec ingrat comme toi !

Sasuke : Je ne leur avait rien demandé.

Naruto : Tu es idiot ou quoi ! Tu ne vois pas qu'en agissant comme ça, tu joues le jeu de ton frère ?

Sasuke : ...

Naruto : Tu as fait exactement ce qu'il attendait de toi. Quel excellent petit frère tu fais, vraiment... Tu n'as pas compris que ton frère se servait de toi ? Que tu avais trahi tes amis et ta patrie uniquement pour suivre ce qu'avait dit ton frère... Le haïr et le battre... C'est lui qui t'a mis ce seul but dans la tête ! Tu as détruit ta vie tout seul par sa faute !

Sasuke ne répliqua pas. Les paroles de Naruto résonnaient dans sa tête.

Naruto : Viens Hinata, on y va. Neji est venu te remplacer.

Hinata se leva et quitta la pièce avec Naruto. Neji s'asseya à la place qu'occupait Hinata.

Sasuke, lui, était perdu dans ses pensées, comme en état de choc.

* * *

Plus tard, quelque part dans Konoha... 

Ino : Tu n'as pas encore été le voir ?

Sakura : Non...

Ino : Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Sakura : Je ne sais pas... Je ne veux pas le voir... Pas tel qu'il était la dernière fois...

Ino : Je comprends...

Des larmes perlaient sur le visage de Sakura, elle les essuya et changea de sujet : Comment va Shikamaru ?

Ino : Bien, enfin si on peut dire... C'est Temari qui le soigne...

Sakura eut un léger sourire : Le pauvre...

Ino :Je te le fais pas dire, je ne voudrais pas l'avoir comme infirmière...

Les deux filles entendirent une voix derrière eux.

: Moi non plus...

Ino se retourna, derrière elle se trouvait Kankuro et Choji.

Kankuro : J'ai été malade une seule fois... Elle m'a gardé seule et je vous jure que je ne souhaite ça à personne...

Choji : En plus, elle ne le laisse même pas manger ce qu'il veut...

Kankuro : Au fait, Vous auriez pas vu Gaara ? Je le cherche partout...

Sakura : Il n'est pas allé voir Heiji ?

Kankuro : Non... Je pensais le trouver là-bas, mais il n'y était pas...

Gaara : Je suis là.

Les quatre amis levèrent la tête.

Accroché par les pieds à un arbre la tête en bas, Gaara les regardaient.

Kankuro : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Gaara : Rien... Je refléchissais juste...

Kankuro : A quoi ?

Gaara : A Sasuke...

Sakura redevint tout à coup triste.

Kankuro : Quoi ?

Gaara : Je me demande s'il va vraiment rejoindre à nouveau Konoha.

Ino vit son amie devenir encore plus triste à ces paroles. Elle tenta de changer de sujet...

Ino : Ta soeur est toujours avec Shikamaru ?

Gaara eut un léger sourire.

Gaara : Qaund je les ai laissés, ils étaient presque en train de se battre.

Ino éclata de rire.

Ino : Je la vois bien lui courir après pour lui faire prendre ses médicaments...

Gaara : Ils n'en étaient pas loin tout à l'heure...

Soudain, Gaara disparut de l'arbre, pour rapparaître devant les autres.

Gaara : Naruto et Hinata arrivent par ici.

A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase que Naruto apparut au bout de la rue.

Ino, levant la main : Salut tous les deux !

Hinata répondit au signe de son amie... Naruto, lui, semblait en colère et n'entendit pas Ino.

Sakura : Naruto !

Naruto réagit en entendant Sakura.

Sa colère laissa place à de la tristesse.

S'il avait ramené Sasuke, c'était pour Sakura et il avait échoué... Sasuke n'était plus comme avant, il était froid et cruel. Naruto ne laissa pas apparaître sa tristesse.

Naruto : Salut ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là tous ?

Ino : Rien, on se balade... Vous venez de l'hôpital ?

Naruto : Ouais.

Ino : Comment vont Kiba et Heiji ?

Naruto : Kiba s'est réveillé, Heiji, lui, est toujours inconscient.

Sakura : Et... Et Sasuke ?

Naruto : Il va bien, mais...

Naruto ne put pas terminer sa phrase.

Shino venait d'apparaître devant eux.

Naruto : Hé ! Ça va pas de faire peur aux gens comme ça !

Shino : Heiji s'est réveillé...

Hinata laissa apparaître un immense sourire.

Shino : Mais je ne venais pas pour ça... Tsunade veut tous vous voir dans son bureau...

Ino : Pourquoi ?

Shino : Elle vient de discuter avec Sasuke et veut tous nous parler...

Naruto : Pour nous dire quoi ?

Shino : Je ne sais pas... Je vais avertir les autres...

Shino disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Naruto : Bien, alors en route !

Naruto partit en courant vers le bureau de l'Hokage suivit de près par ses amis.

A suivre...

Voila encore un chapitre...

Que peut bien leur vouloir Tsunade ? Réponse au prochain chapitre...

Si ça vous a plu... N'oubliez pas deme laisser une review... Je les attend avec impatience...

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews,Tchingtchong , Nate BloOdy, Inari, Aya72, Tafolpamadlaine,Thealie, Sasuke Sarutobi or Koro-Chan, __Momiji64, Ephemeris, Cynthia 23,Une droguée de Naruto è Bleach, Toz, Inari, SiaAhn Sachamet surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre..._


	16. Que faire de lui ?

Titre: Il ne faut jamais abandonner ses rêves !

Auteur: Heiji

Bêta-lectrice: Ephemeris ( je sais que j'avais dit que je la publierai pas mais j'ai fait ça sur un coup de tête... Espérons que je vais pas le regretter... )

Couples: Alors sûr : Hinata et Naruto, Temari et Shikamaru, le reste, je ne sais pas mais un ou deux couples yaoi aussi Heiji et Kiba sûrement... Pour les autres couples Sakura et Sasuke Lee etTenten et j'ai aucune idée pour caser Gaara et Ino... Mais si vous avez des couples que vous préférez, dites les moi, ça peut me donner des idées...

Résumé: Après trois ans d'absence, Naruto est de retour avec un nouvel ami et les problèmes se succédent les uns aux autres...

**je dédie cette histoire à Ephemeris pour la remercier pour sa gentillesse et pour tout... Ses encouragements.. Ses corrections... Vraiment merci pour tout ! Si je publie cette histoire, c'est grâce à toi...**

Disclamer: Sont pas à moi hélas! Mais tant pis, Heiji lui est à moi!

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, SiaAHn Sacham, Inari, Nate Bloody, Tafolpamadlaine, Thealie, Kiba31, Momiji64, Cynthia23, Ephemeris, Taru, Aya72, Tchingtchong, Jiraiya et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre..._

_Itachi : Bon quand est ce que j'arrive ?_

_Moi : Tu va pas t'y mettre toi aussi ? Soit patient !_

_Itachi : Mais je veux tuer mon frère et Naruto..._

_Moi : C'est ça cause toujours..._

Chapitre 16 :

Bureau de Tsunade :

Naruto regarda autour de lui. Tous les ninjas supérieurs et les ninjas de classe moyennes étaient là. Même Iruka et Kakashi avaient été convoqués... Un peu à part, Kiba se tenait à côté d'Heiji, tous deux surveillés par Shizune. Tsunade avait vraiment convoqué tout Konoha.

Naruto : Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle nous veut ?

Sakura : Je n'en sais rien...

Naruto se leva. Ça faisait une demie heure qu'il attendait la vieille sans pouvoir bouger. Naruto en avait plus qu'assez, il se dirigea vers Kiba et Heiji.

Naruto : Alors, qu'est-ce que vous trafiquez tous les deux ?

Kiba, sur la défensive : Rien, que vas-tu imaginer ?

Heiji : On discutait, c'est tout... Comment vas-tu ?

Naruto : Bien, et vous deux ?

Heji : Très bien, Kiba pète la forme, mais Tsunade ne veux pas le laisser faire de bêtise...

Naruto : Au fait, Hinata nous a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé... Elle ne cesse de vanter tes mérites.

Heiji rougit : C'est bien la première.

Kiba : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Heiji : Parce que je suis généralement mal vu... Avec mon démon, tu sais à Suna, on ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup...

Kiba : Tu devrais rester ici alors, et devenir ninja de Konoha.

Heiji : Ce n'est pas si simple... Mais au fait Kiba, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

Kiba, rougissant d'un seul coup : De rien... On en reparlera plus tard...

Naruto, sur le ton de la plaisanterie : Je te dérange ?

Kiba : Non, c'est pas ça... C'est que...

Kiba rivalisait maintenant de rouge avec Hinata lors de ses crises de rougeur dont Naruto ne comprenait jamais l'origine.

Naruto allait parler quand Tsunade fit son entrée.

Tsunade s'assit devant les ninjas de Konoha tous réunis.

Tsunade : Je viens d'interroger Sasuke...

Kakashi : Qu'avez-vous appris ?

Tsunade : Pas grand chose... J'ai appris qu'Orochimaru n'avait pas pu encore se réincarner et qu'il avait besoin d'un autre médecin ninja en plus de Kabuto.

Hiashi : Il était donc chargé de venir vous chercher ?

Naruto : Non !

Iruka : Naruto, ne coupe pas les adultes...

Tsunade : Non Iruka, ce n'est pas grave... Naruto sait, comme ses coéquipiers de mission, que je n'étais pas visée...

Kakashi : Qui alors ?

Naruto ne dit rien... Il n'osait pas parler devant Sakura.

Kiba : C'est Sakura qu'il voulait emmener de force...

Sakura, en entendant la phrase de Kiba, sursauta. Elle resta interdite quelques secondes...

Sakura : Moi ?

Sakura dévisagea ses amis... Pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas dit plus tôt ? Pourquoi le lui avoir caché ? Sakura fixa Naruto, celui-ci détourna son regard.

Tsunade : Il semble qu'Orochimaru craigne de s'attaquer directement à moi et à Jiraya... Il préférait s'en prendre à ma meilleure élève...

Hiashi : Et maintenant que ses plans sont contrecarrés, que va-t-il faire ?

Tsunade : Je ne sais pas... Mais sa réaction va être brutale... De plus, nous tenons Sasuke, ce qui devrait provoquer sa colère... Il va bientôt avoir besoin de son corps pour la réincarnation, médecin ninja ou pas...

Kakashi : Il ne vous a rien dit de plus...

Tsuande secoua la tête.

Tsunade : Non et je n'ai pas insisté, il est encore gravement blessé... Mais je l'ai mis malgré tout en cellule...

Anko : Je m'occupe de son interrogatoire si vous voulez ?

Tsunade : Non, je préfère le ménager pour l'instant...

Ino : Que... Que va-t-il devenir ?

Le silence s'imposa... Personne n'osait répondre même si cette question occupait tous les esprits... Naruto baissa la tête, Hinata, elle, devint très nerveuse et Sakura ne bougea pas, comme déconnectée de la réalité...

Tsunade : Pour l'instant, c'est un traître, cependant il ne s'en est jamais pris au village auparavant à l'exception de cette fois...

Hiashi : C'est un traître ! Je propose la peine la plus dure, la peine capitale !

Un brouhaha se fit dans l'assemblée des ninjas.

Hinata : Père !

Hiashi : Hinata, ça suffit !

Hinata se renfrogna. Elle détestait l'intransigeance de son père comme sa réaction envers Hanabi. Mais elle ne se sentait pas de devoir lutter contre lui.

Neji, voyant Hinata se sentir mal, tenta de la défendre.

Neji : Mon oncle...

Hiashi : Ça suffit tous les deux ! C'est un traître, il mérite la pire peine !

Naruto : Non !

Tsunade : Naruto ?

Naruto : Vous ne pouvez pas tuer Sasuke ! Je suis sûr qu'il peut encore changer ! Je le connais !

Tsunade : Tu oublies qu'il a voulu te tuer !

Naruto : Je suis sûr qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait, pas plus qu'il ne toucherait à Sakura ! Ce ne sont que des paroles ! Quand il a attaqué le village, il n'a pas tué l'ANBU, il l'a laissé filer !

Hiashi : Vas-tu te taire !

Kurenai :Naruto, ce n'est pas à toi de décider de ce qu'il va arriver à Sasuke...

Naruto: Mais !

Tsunade : Shizune, fais sortir les ninja de classe moyenne.

Shizune acquiesça. Naruto protesta, mais il dû sortir, suivi par tous ses amis... Sakura était soutenue par Hinata et Ino, elle semblait totalement désemparée... Tous étaient sortis, contraints par Tsuande, sauf Heiji et Gaara.

Hiashi : Et eux ?

Tsunade : Heiji est un ninja supérieur et Gaara est Kazekage, vous lui devez le respect dois-je vous le rappeler ?

Hiashi : Mais ils ne sont pas de Konoha !

Tsunade : Oui, mais c'est Heiji qui a mené cette mission à bien et Gaara y a participé avec Naruto !

Hiashi ne protesta pas plus, mais il jeta des regards mauvais dans la direction d'Heiji et de Gaara.

Tsunade : Bien, la décision pour Sasuke sera prise dans la soirée... Je vais d'abord essayer d'en tirer d'autres informations...

Heiji : Hokage. Puis-je vous demander une faveur...

Tsunade reporta son attention sur Heiji, ne s'attendant pas à une interruption de sa part.

Tsunade : Oui mais s'il te plaît, appelle-moi Tsunade, je ne suis pas si vieille que ça...

Kakashi : En fait si...

Tsunade : Kakashi !

Heiji : Je voudrais parler à Sasuke... Seul à seul.

La demande d'Heiji provoqua un tôlé de protestation. Un ninja du Sable parler à un traître, la situation ne plaisait pas à un certain ninja.

Hiashi : Vous n'allez pas accorder ça à ce démon de Suna. On ne peut pas leur faire confiance !

Kakashi : Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Hiashi !

Hiashi se tourna vers Kakashi. La réaction emportée de Kakashi était si inhabituelle qu'elle imposa le silence au père d'Hinata.

Tsunade, elle, se tourna vers Heiji, sa demande la surprenait.

Tsunade : Tu es sûr de vouloir lui parler ?

Heiji : Oui.

Tsunade réfléchit.

Tsunade : Bien, alors je te l'accorde... Tu iras voir Sasuke juste après notre interrogatoire.

Hiashi protesta mais Tsunade s'était décidée et elle ne voulait pas revenir sur son choix.

* * *

Kiba : Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? 

Kiba, assit parce qu'encore blessé, interrogeait ses amis qui avaient quasiment tous les oreilles collées à la porte.

Ino : Je sais pas...

Naruto : On entend rien, c'est pas juste !

Hinata se tenait à l'écart... Elle essayait de remonter le moral de Sakura en vain.

Tenten : Je me demande ce qu'ils vont faire...

Lee : Je n'en sais rien, mais ils ne peuvent pas tuer Sasuke... Ce n'est pas possible !

Temari : Gaara et Heiji nous ferons un résumé de ce qu'il s'est passé de toute façon...

Naruto : Oui mais qu'ils se dépêchent !

Shino : Au contraire...

Naruto : Quoi ?

Shino : Plus ils prennent de temps, plus ils chercheront une peine juste au lieu de quelque chose de précipité...

Kiba : Tu as peut-être raison...

Sakura était toujours silencieuse, elle était perdue dans ses pensées.

Hinata : Sakura... Sakura réponds-moi... S'il te plaît...

Sakura ne bougea pas. Elle n'était plus avec eux, elle était ailleurs...

Soudain, elle chancela et s'évanouit.

Hinata ralentit la chute de Sakura et Ino vint aussitôt à son secours.

Naruto : Sakura !

Shizune qui était resté avec eux pour les surveiller se précipita sur Sakura.

Shizune : Elle a de la fièvre. Il faut l'emmener d'urgence à l'hôpital.

Naruto ne bougea pas, perdu à son tour...

Naruto : Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça devait se passer...

* * *

Quelque part dans Konoha : 

: Ainsi, tu l'as retrouvé ?

Ai : Oui, père. C'est Kazuha qui l'a vu à l'entrée du village.

Père d'Ai et Kazuha : Bien... Nous allons pouvoir nous occuper de lui...

Ai: Oui... Je suis sûre qu'il ne pourra pas lutter.

Père d'Ai et Kazuha : Bien mais avant ça... Nous avons une vengeance à mettre en place... Je vais tuer ceux qui ont osé vous battre et humilier notre famille pendant l'examen de classe moyenne...

Ai eut un immense sourire : Oui père...

Kazuha, elle, ne dit rien... Elle regarda une vieille photo... Son expression était mêlée de colère et de tristesse.

A suivre...

Prochain chapitre assez mouvementé en perspective...

J'espère que celui-ci vous aura plu...

N'oubliez pas de me laissez une review pour me donner votre opinion...

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, SiaAHn Sacham, Inari, Nate Bloody, Tafolpamadlaine, Thealie, Kiba31, Momiji64, Cynthia23, Ephemeris, Taru, Aya72, Tchingtchong, Jiraiya et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre..._


	17. Le retour du vieux et le réveil du démon

Titre: Il ne faut jamais abandonner ses rêves !

Auteur: Heiji

Bêta-lectrice: Ephemeris ( je sais que j'avais dit que je la publierai pas mais j'ai fait ça sur un coup de tête... Espérons que je vais pas le regretter... )

Couples: Alors sûr : Hinata et Naruto, Temari et Shikamaru, le reste, je ne sais pas mais un ou deux couples yaoi aussi Heiji et Kiba sûrement... Pour les autres couples Sakura et Sasuke Lee etTenten et j'ai aucune idée pour caser Gaara et Ino... Mais si vous avez des couples que vous préférez, dites les moi, ça peut me donner des idées...

Résumé: Après trois ans d'absence, Naruto est de retour avec un nouvel ami et les problèmes se succédent les uns aux autres...

**je dédie cette histoire à Ephemeris pour la remercier pour sa gentillesse et pour tout... Ses encouragements.. Ses corrections... Vraiment merci pour tout ! Si je publie cette histoire, c'est grâce à toi...**

Disclamer: Sont pas à moi hélas! Mais tant pis, Heiji lui est à moi!

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Aya72, Ishiapacha, spécialement Jiraiya pour ses treize reviews, Nate Bloody, Taru, Momiji64, Droguée de Naruto é bleach, Jetblack1979, Elda88, Thealie,Ephemeris, Tchingtchong, Inari et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre..._

Moi : Bon... Avec qui je vais discuter moi maintenant qu'Itachi est parti ?

Sakura : Moi, j'ai rien à faire pour l'instant...

Moi : Ca va pas ! Tu va bosser comme tout le monde même si c'est en tant que malade...

Sakura : Pfff !

Moi : Sakura plus vite ! Si tu veux finir avec Sasuke.

En un éclair Sakura à disparu.

Moi : Ca ne réponds pas à ma question... Avec qui discuter... Je sais... Mon nouveau préféré... Sai ?

Sai : Oui ?

Moi : Ca te dis de lire ce chapitre avec moi ?

Sai : Pourquoi pas...

Sai s'assit.

Moi : Tu veux un peu de pop corn ?

Sai : Ouais... Qu'est ce qui va se passer ?

Moi : Plein de choses... Tu va voir... La tranquilité est finie et pour tous... En plus je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai envie de peuplé l'hôpital de Konoha...

Sai : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Moi : Tu verras bien... Tais-toi ça commence !

Chapitre 17 :

Lentement, la porte de la prison s'ouvrit. Sasuke dévisagea son visiteur.

Sasuke : Je m'attendais à tout le monde, mais pas à toi.

Heiji : Je m'en doutais... Mais je savais que Naruto et Sakura n'aurait aucun poids alors que moi, tu ne me connais pas...

Heiji regarda Sasuke, celui-ci était attaché au mur par des chaînes et était entouré de sceaux pour l'empêcher d'utiliser la malédiction d'Orochimaru et tous ses pouvoirs ninjas.

Sasuke : Détrompe-toi ! Orochimaru m'a beaucoup parlé des monstres comme toi... Vous ne seriez rien sans votre démon !

Heiji sourit.

Heiji : C'est la seule façon que t'as de te défendre ? Enerver et blesser les autres ? Avec moi tu peux y aller... J'ai l'habitude...

Sasuke : C'est sûr qu'après ce qu'il s'est passé à Suna...

Heiji : Je vois qu'Orochimaru t'a tout raconté en détail, mais je me demande comment il peut savoir alors que je ne le connais pas et que cette histoire ne le concerne pas.

Sasuke : Ca ne te regarde pas... Monstre !

Heiji ricana.

Heiji : C'est tout ce dont tu es capable ? J'ai entendu bien pire tu sais... Pourquoi faire semblant de jouer le méchant ?

Sasuke : ...

Heiji : Orochimaru a dû te dire quel était le pouvoir que me conférait Nibi.

Sasuke : Oui...

Heiji : Si Gaara peut contrôler le sable et Naruto guérir à une vitesse fulgurante, moi je peux lire tes pensées et tes véritables sentiments... Alors tu comprends que je sais très bien que toutes les méchancetés que tu dis, tu ne les penses pas une seconde.

Sasuke : ...

Heiji : Pourquoi cherches-tu à te faire détester de tes amis ?

Sasuke : Tais-toi !

Heiji : Naruto n'y a pas cru une seule seconde...

Sasuke se releva pour se jeter sur Heiji, mais il fut retenu par les chaînes.

Sasuke : La ferme, tais toi j'ai dit !

Heiji : Je ne fais que constater... La vision de Naruto et des autres a réveillé quelque chose en toi que tu refuses d'écouter...

Sasuke attrapa le couteau qui traînait à côté de lui et le lanca sur Heiji. Ce dernier le rattrapa sans aucune difficulté.

Heiji : Il n'est pas trop tard pour revenir à Konoha, tes amis n'attendent que ça... Ils ont toujours confiance en toi et tu leur manques... Autant qu'ils te manquent...

Sasuke : La ferme !

Sasuke semblait hors de lui, il ne pouvait pas en supporter davantage.

Sasuke : Ce n'est pas vrai ! J'en ai rien à faire de cette bande de nuls !

Heiji : Sasuke, tu te mens à toi-même... Ose me dire que tu ne tiens pas à Naruto, à Hinata ou à Shino par exemple...

Sasuke : ...

Heiji : Sans parler de Sakura...La pauvre est dans un état depuis ton retour tellement elle est inquiète pour toi...

Une expression de tristesse apparut sur le visage de Sasuke.

Sasuke : ...

Heiji : Sasuke, il n'est pas trop tard... Ils te pardonneront...

Sasuke : Non, c'est trop tard, j'ai choisi ma voie... Je suis devenu fort et je veux me venger.

Heiji : Et une fois vengé, que feras-tu ? Tu n'auras plus rien qui te retiendra... Repense aux paroles de Naruto à l'hôpital...

Sasuke : Laisse-moi... Je ne veux pas t'entendre !

Heiji : Réfléchis... Je te laisse tranquille...

Heiji sortit sous le regard perplexe, mais toujours plein de colère, de Sasuke.

* * *

Tsunade s'assit à son bureau... Elle fixa la personne qui lui faisait face... Elle le connaissait depuis longtemps et, même si ça faisait trois ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, il n'avait pas changé... 

Tsunade : Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances ?

L'homme aux longs cheveux blancs acquiesça.

: Oui, il n'attaquera pas maintenant... Vous avez neutralisé ses meilleurs hommes...

Tsunade : Oui, mais encore une fois, ça ne nous aide pas... Ils ne veulent pas parler...

: Laisse moi essayer... Je sais être persuasif...

Tsunade : Je le sais, Jiraya... Mais pour l'instant Anko s'en charge...

Jiraya : Bien... Et comment Naruto réagit-il ?

Tsunade : Mal, mais j'espère qu'il réalisera la situation... Sasuke est un traître.

Tsunade changea de sujet... Quelque chose avait plus d'importance pour l'instant...

Tsunade : Donc nous avons un répit avant qu'Orochimaru ne nous attaque...

Jiraya : Ca ne durera pas...

Tsunade souffla.

Tsunade : Et ce n'est pas notre seul problème...

Jiraya : Que veux-tu dire ?

Tsunade fixa la tasse qu'elle avait vue se fendre il y avait quelques heures...

Tsunade : Je ne sais pas... J'ai un mauvais pressentiment...

* * *

Heiji commençait à sortir de prison seul lorsque soudainement, il attrapa sa tête dans ses mains. 

Heiji : Arrête !

Heiji s'appuya contre le mur. Il ne pouvait pas supporter la douleur.

Heiji : Nibi, tais-toi !

Les yeux d'Heiji devinrent rouge intense pendant quelques secondes avant de redevenir noirs.

Il ne bougea pas, tenant toujours sa tête entre ses mains, semblant lutter contre lui-même.

Le gardien qui avait entendu Heiji crier arriva.

Gardien : Est-ce que ça va ?

Heiji se redressa avec difficulté. Ses yeux rougeoyèrent à nouveau.

Heiji : Oui, ça va...

Heiji avança difficilement, il était à seulement quelques mètres de la sortie... Le gardien n'osa pas s'approcher d'Heiji. Il le suivit jusqu'à l'extérieur où Gaara l'attendait. Gaara vit tout de suite que Heiji n'allait pas bien.

Gaara : Heiji, ça va ?

Heiji : Gaara... Je n'arrive pas à l'arrêter... Je l'entends... Aide-moi...

Heiji tomba à genoux.

Heiji : Ca suffit... Arrête...

Gaara : Heiji, est-ce que tu m'entends ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Les yeux d'Heiji se fermèrent. Son visage était déformé par la douleur.

Heiji : Je ne peux pas... Pas les trois à la fois ! Arrêtez, Gaara, Naruto !

Gaara dévisagea Heiji. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de dire... Naruto n'était pourtant pas là...

Gaara : Heiji, Naruto n'est pas là...

Heiji, suppliant : Si... Gaara, fais-les arrêter s'il te plaît... Je n'en peux plus...

Tout à coup, Naruto sortit de sa cachette. Il était venu en cachette pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Naruto était affolé par la vision d'Heiji complètement paniqué.

Naruto : Si... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Heiji ?

En voyant Naruto, Gaara, lui, comprit aussitôt ce qu'il se passait, Heiji avait utilisé de son pouvoir et maintenant, il ne pouvait pas le contrôler. Nibi en avait profité pour tenter de prendre le dessus sur Heiji. Le visage de Gaara devint livide d'inquiétude... Il savait ce qu'il risquait d'arriver. Le pouvoir d'Heiji lui faisait entendre les trois démons à la fois et si la situation persistait, Nibi risquait de prendre le dessus.

Gaara : Il abusé de son pouvoir alors que le sceau est fragilisé... Et maintenant, il ne le contrôle plus...

Naruto : C'est pas vrai !

Naruto se rapprocha d'Heiji. Ce dernier se sentait de plus en plus faible, il lâcha sa tête pour appuyer ses mains au sol.

Heiji : Ca suffit !

Gaara commença à se baisser pour aider Heiji à se relever. Il savait qu'il fallait agir vite pour sauver Heiji, mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

Heiji rouvrit ses yeux, à nouveau d'un rouge intense. Lorsqu'il vit Gaara, son visage se déforma par la colère.

Heiji : Ne me touche pas !

Gaara n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le coup de poing que lui lança Heiji. Le sable n'eut même pas le temps de réagir. Gaara se retrouva précipité en arrière sur plus de dix mètres avant de se retrouver contre un mur de la prison qui s'effondra sous le choc. Gaara, au milieu des décombres, ne bougeait plus.

Les yeux rougeyant de colère se fixèrent ensuite sur Naruto.

Naruto : Gaara !

Naruto ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il resta immobile.

Heiji le fixa.

Heiji : Toi !

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un autre geste, Heiji perdit conscience et s'effondra.

Naruto eut du mal à réagir, il ne bougea pas... Ce fut Kakashi, qui avait entendu le combat de loin, arriva cinq minutes plus tard et qui s'occupa d'amener Gaara et Heiji à l'hôpital. Naruto, lui, était totalement perdu. Choqué, il resta pétrifié...

_Pourquoi tout empire soudainement ?_

_Mais que se passe-t-il ?_

_Pourquoi tout tourne toujours mal autour de moi ?

* * *

_

Hanabi commençait à en avoir marre... Konoha maru était en retard... Quinze minutes... et pourtant, ce n'était pas habituel chez lui. Hanabi se rassit à nouveau à la table du restaurant auquel elle attendait Konoha maru... S'il continuait comme ça, elle allait partir, la patience n'était vraiment pas son fort... Hanabi se mit à taper des doigts sur la table... Tout à coup, elle vit quelqu'un passer dans la rue. La personne, la reconnaissant, l'interpella.

Tenten : Salut Hanabi !

Hanabi : Bonjour...

Tenten remarqua que Hanabi semblait à bout de nerfs. Cette dernière continuait à taper sur la table.

Tenten : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Hanabi : Rien... J'attends Konoha maru, il est à l'entraînement et il est en retard.

Tenten : Va le chercher... Allons... Il faut prendre les devants.

Hanabi soupira.

Hanabi : Je voudrais bien, mais je dois rester là pour nous garder la table.

Tenten : Tu veux que j'y aille à ta place ? Je n'ai rien d'urgent à faire...

Hanabi : Oui, merci...

Tenten : J'y vais tout de suite et je te ramène ton amoureux.

Hanabi rougit.

Hanabi : C'est pas mon amoureux !

Tenten : C'est ça, c'est ça...

Tenten partit aussitôt vers le lieu d'entraînement des classes moyennes. Elle se perdit en chemin dans ses pensées... Elle pensa à Lee... Comment allait-elle trouver le moyen de lui faire comprendre qu'elle l'aimait ? Depuis que Sakura était rentrée à l'hôpital, il ne parlait plus que d'elle... Il s'était tellement amouraché d'elle qu'il ne remarquait rien d'autre... Même quand elle avait changé de coiffure, il ne l'avait remarqué que plusieurs jours après... Lee était vraiment aveugle... Elle avait tout tenté, tout... Même un slow avec lui ne lui avait pas fait comprendre ses sentiments...

Tenten quitta ses pensées en arrivant à l'endroit où devait s'entraîner Konoha maru.

Tenten regarda autour d'elle...

Personne...

Tout à coup, elle entendit les bruits d'un combat qui se déroulait non loin de là...

Elle se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où provenait les bruits. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle resta immobile, surprise...

Devant elle, Konoha maru se battait avec un inconnu qui était apparemment un ninja du sable.

Konoha maru était à terre... Légérement blessé... Face à lui, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année le menaçait d'une épée.

Inconnu armé : Je vais te tuer pour m'avoir humilié, moi Kogoro et ma fille Kazuha !

L'inconnu s'apprêtait à frapper Konoha maru avec son épée. Konoha maru ne bougea pas. Epuisé par son entraînement. Depuis qu'il s'était fait battre par Naruto, il avait triplé la dureté de son entaînement. Il était totalement à court de chakra.

Tenten se précipita en avant sortant un rouleau.

Quelques signes effectués et elle se retrouva armée à son tour de deux petits poignards.

Avant que le vieux n'ait pu abaisser son épée, Tenten la stoppa avec les deux poignards.

Kogoro : Quoi ! Que veux-tu toi ?

Tenten : Arrêtez tout de suite ! Vous n'allez pas tuer un enfant ?

Kogoro eut un rire méprisant pour Tenten.

Kogoro : Pour qui te prends-tu, toi ?

Kogoro retira son épée et tenta une nouvelle attaque, de nouveau arrêtée par Tenten.

Tenten : Que voulez-vous à Konoha maru ?

Kogoro : Le tuer !

Tenten se tenait sur ses gardes pour se défendre et défendre Konoha maru en cas d'une nouvelle attaque...

Tenten : Mais pourquoi ?

Kogoro : Pour avoir battu ma fille à l'examen de classe moyenne.

Tenten : Quoi ? Mais ce n'est qu'un examen !

Kogoro : Cet examen est déterminant pour ma famille. Ma fille a été durement punie pour sa défaite et maintenant, je dois la venger !

Kogoro se dégagea et recula pour mieux attaquer.

Tenten : Pour cela, il faudra me passer sur le corps...

Kogoro : Ca ne me pose aucun problème...

Kogoro empoigna solidement son épée pour attaquer. Tenten releva ses poignards, elle se concentra pour agir et défendre Konoha maru. Heureusement, elle était armée de ses meilleures armes et de nombreux rouleaux... Elle était prête à se battre.

A suivre...

Voilà encore un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira...

Petit sondage pou ceux qui voudront bien y répondre quel votre peronnage préféré ? ( ou vos deux personnages préférés si vous ne savez pas les départager )

Sinon j'attends toujours vos reviews avec impatience... Merci d'avance...

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Aya72, Ishiapacha, spécialement Jiraiya pour ses treize reviews, Nate Bloody, Taru, Momiji64, Droguée de Naruto é bleach, Jetblack1979, Elda88, Thealie,Ephemeris, Tchingtchong, Inari et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre..._


	18. Diagnostic, Souvenirs d'enfance et fuite

Titre: Il ne faut jamais abandonner ses rêves !

Auteur: Heiji

Bêta-lectrice: Ephemeris ( je sais que j'avais dit que je la publierai pas mais j'ai fait ça sur un coup de tête... Espérons que je vais pas le regretter... )

Couples: Alors sûr : Hinata et Naruto, Temari et Shikamaru, le reste, je ne sais pas mais un ou deux couples yaoi aussi Heiji et Kiba sûrement... Pour les autres couples Sakura et Sasuke Lee etTenten et j'ai aucune idée pour caser Gaara et Ino... Mais si vous avez des couples que vous préférez, dites les moi, ça peut me donner des idées...

Résumé: Après trois ans d'absence, Naruto est de retour avec un nouvel ami et les problèmes se succédent les uns aux autres...

je dédie cette histoire à Ephemeris pour la remercier pour sa gentillesse et pour tout... Ses encouragements.. Ses corrections... Vraiment merci pour tout ! Si je publie cette histoire, c'est grâce à toi...

Disclamer: Sont pas à moi hélas! Mais tant pis, Heiji lui est à moi!

A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet.

En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Aya72, Ephemeris, LACUS0, Jiraiya, Tchingtchong, Momiji64, Thealie, Nate Bloody, Sakura, Tafolpamadlaine, Jetblack1979, Sasuke Sarutobi or Koro-chan et ses six reviews et SiaAhn Sacham et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre...

Moi : Sai, t'es génial ?

Sai : Pourquoi ?

Moi : J'adore les surnoms que tu donnes aux autres... Surtout celui de Sakura...

Sai : Ah ? Pouratnt elle ne l'aile pas elle...

Moi : C'est pas grave...

Sai : Tu veux que je t'en trouves un ?

Moi : Non... Je veux pas prendre le risque...

Chapitre 18 :

Kakashi : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Naruto : ...

Naruto ne répondit pas. Il faisait face à ses deux amis, allongés sur des lits d'hôpital. Gaara était entouré de bandages. Il avait fallu le retirer des décombres en douceur car le choc l'avait gravement blessé à la tête. Heiji était allongé sur le lit juste à côté, il était dans le coma selon Tsunade. Sa blancheur de peau inquiétait Naruto, Heiji paraissait mort. Tsunade était encore en train de les ausculter.

Kakashi : Naruto, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Naruto : Je... Je ne sais pas...Heiji était paniqué comme s'il se battait contre quelque chose... Gaara m'a dit qu'il avait trop utilisé son pouvoir de télépathie et que Nibi en avait profité... Puis... Heiji... Heiji, tout à coup, s'est relevé avec des yeux rouges et a frappé Gaara avant de perdre conscience.

Kakashi : Alors Nibi s'est réveillé...

Tsunade : Oui, le sceau a quasiment disparu...

Naruto : Comment vont-ils ? Et comment va Sakura ?

Tsunade hésita avant de répondre.

Tsunade : Je ne te cacherai pas que la situation est grave... Heiji a gravement blessé les organes internes de Gaara, il est vraiment dans un état critique... Quant à Sakura, j'ai tout essayé, mais sa fièvre ne cesse d'augmenter... Si elle ne baisse pas vite, elle risque des complications...

Tsunade se tut.

Naruto: Et Heiji ?

Tsunade : Le sceau est brisé... Le démon a pris le dessus... Je ne sais pas si... Je ne sais pas si Heiji peut se battre contre le démon et reprendre conscience... Il faudrait tenter de refaire le sceau mais pour cela, j'ai besoin de celui qui l'a fait à l'origine, de celui qui l'a renforcé il y a dix ans, c'est à dire toi Kakashi... Mais j'ai aussi besoin de Sakura...

On frappa à la porte de la chambre.

Tsunade : Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Temari et Kankuro. Lorsqu'ils virent leur frère et leur ami, ils devinrent livides. Temari se précipita auprès de son frère.

Temari : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ! Qu'est-il arrivé à Gaara et à Heiji ?

Tsunade résuma la situation aux deux nouveaux venus.

Kankuro : C'est pas vrai...

Temari : On ne peut rien faire ?

Tsunade : Non, il n'y a rien à faire...Pour Gaara et Sakura, je serai fixée dans quelques jours...

Temari : ...

Tsunade et Kakashi sortirent de la chambre, laissant les trois ninjas au chevet de Gaara, Sakura et Heiji.

Kankuro dévisagea Naruto, il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état.

Kankuro : Naruto, ça va ?

Naruto ne répondit pas. Sans un mot, il sortit de la chambre, plantant sur place Temari et Kankuro.

* * *

Lieu d'entraînement des classes moyennes :

Kogoro : Vous vous défendez bien pour une adolescente, mais vous ne tiendrez pas face à moi...

Tenten se concentrait, elle avait réussi à arrêter chaque attaque que lui avait lancé Kogoro. Elle était armée maintenant de deux longs katana qui lui avaient permis de stopper Kogoro.

Kogoro : Mais vous apprendrez une chose... Je gagne toujours même si pour cela, il me faut tricher...

Tenten n'eut pas le temps de reprendre sa respiration qu'une lame se trouvait sous sa gorge.

Ai : Alors, surprise ?

Ai avait profité de l'inattention de la jeune fille pour la surprendre par derrière.

Ai : Lâche tes armes ou je te tranche la g...

Ai n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle se trouva désarmée et reçut un coup de pied dans la tête qui la fit tomber en arrière.

: Touche à un seul des cheveux de Tenten et tu es morte.

Tenten : Lee !

Kogoro se rapprocha de sa fille et l'aida à se relever. Les deux ninjas du sable dévisagèrent le nouvel arrivé. Tous les deux ne voulaient pas s'éterniser et se faire remarquer. La retraite semblait nécessaire.

Kogoro : Vous avez gagné, mais ce n'est que temporaire... Nous réglerons nos comptes avec les deux garçons qui ont battus mes filles, mais j'ai d'autres choses à régler auparavant...

Lee : Essayez de toucher à un seul des ninjas de Konoha et la jeunesse de Konoha vous donnera une leçon !

Kogoro éclata de rire.

Kogoro : Vous vous figurez peut-être que vous me faites peur, vous et votre Hokage...

Lee : Si l'Hokage ne vous fait pas peur, peut-être que le Kazekage, lui, vous impressionnera...

Kogoro : Ce démon ? Je m'en debarrasserai le moment venu... Comme de l'autre...

Kogoro et Ai disparurent dans un nuage de fumée sans rien ajouter.

Lee se détendit et s'approcha de Tenten et de Konoha Maru.

Tenten : Konoha Maru, ça va ?

Tenten tendit la main à Konoha Maru pour qu'il se relève.

Lee : Qui étaient ces deux ninjas du sable ?

Tenten : Je ne sais pas.

* * *

Hôpital de Konoha :

Temari se pencha sur son frère...

Temari : Je n'arrive pas à y croire... Je ne peux pas croire que ce soit Heiji qui ait mis Gaara dans cet état.

Kankuro ne dit rien, mais acquiesça.

Les paroles de Temari résonnèrent dans l'esprit inconscient de Gaara et refirent remonter à la surface des souvenirs très anciens...

Gaara se revoyait encore à quatre ans, la première fois qu'il avait vu Heiji.

Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever à Suna, Gaara errait dans les rues de la ville, seul. Non loin de là, ils vit des enfants qui jouaient ensemble avec un ballon de foot. Gaara resta un long moment à fixer les enfants jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci perchent leur ballon. Les gosses tentèrent de rattraper le ballon, mais il était impossible à atteindre. Tout à coup, du sable entoura le ballon qui, lentement, attérit dans les mains de Gaara. Les autres enfants le dévisagèrent. Gaara s'avança pour leur rendre le ballon, mais de peur, les enfants s'enfuirent en insultant Gaara.

: Sale monstre !

: Démon !

Gaara ne bougea pas. Le ballon glissa de ses mains et roula à terre. Lorsque les enfants furent partis, Gaara s'agenouilla. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde le fuyait. Il resta un long moment là, immobile, quand tout à coup, quelqu'un s'approcha de lui en lui tendant le ballon.

: Excuse-moi, mais c'est à toi ?

Gaara ne dit rien et dévisagea la personne qui lui faisait face. Il s'agissait d'un petit garçon qui devait avoir son âge. De long cheveux blond tombaient dans son dos. Le garçon lui adressait un grand sourire. Ce qui intrigua Gaara, se fut les yeux du garçon, ils étaient totalement noir.

Gaara : Non.

Le garçon lui sourit.

: Ben tant pis... Puisqu'il est là, tu veux jouer avec moi ?

Gaara fixa le garçon sans comprendre.

: Tu joues ?

Gaara n'en revenait pas. Pour une fois, la personne qu'il avait en face de lui n'avait pas peur de lui. Gaara hésita à répondre. Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

Au bout d'un moment, il accepta...

Le garçon sourit encore plus.

: Bien... je m'appelle Heiji et toi ?

Gaara : Gaara.

Heiji : Gaara ? C'est joli comme prénom...

Gaara sourit et pour la première fois de sa vie, il joua comme un enfant de son âge. Gaara ressentait enfin ce que tous les enfants de son âge vivaient tout le temps... Gaara se prêta au jeu sans réfléchir et s'amusa comme un fou et sans s'en rendre compte, il venait de se faire son premier ami. Lorsqu'il furent tous les deux épuisés. Ils s'assirent pour discuter.

Heiji : Tu es drôlement fort dis donc...

Gaara dévisagea le garçon.

Gaara : Pourquoi... Pourquoi n'as-tu pas peur de moi ?

Heiji : Pourquoi ? Je devrais ?

La réponse d'Heiji surprit Gaara.

Gaara : Non, mais tout le monde sait que je suis un démon...

Heiji sourit, il défit une à une les bandes qui entouraient ses bras et les montra à Gaara.

heiji : Moi aussi. Ca nous fait un point commun.

Heiji éclata de rire et Gaara, entraîné par l'enthousiasme du garçon, sourit à son tour.

L'esprit de Gaara fit un bon dans le temps sans s'en rendre compte. Maintenant, un souvenir de sa huitième année refit surface.

Temari : Papa ! Tu ne peux pas demander ça à Gaara !

Père de Gaara : Tais-toi ! Gaara doit se montrer à la hauteur de nos espoirs et montrer qu'il est plus fort que le fils de mon rival.

Temari : Mais pourquoi veux-tu qu'il se batte ? Ca n'a aucun sens !

Père de Gaara : Je n'ai pas à me justifier Temari. Tu sais très bien que nos familles sont rivales et qu'elles visent le poste de Kazekage. Il est hors de question que je le leur laisse ! Cette idée de combat n'est pas de moi mais de Kogoro. Gaara doit se débarasser de son fils. Nous allons enfin pouvoir imposer notre famille et se débarrasser de notre principale famille rivale. Ce sera ce combat qui déterminera quelle famille fera la loi à Suna.

Temari : Papa, renonce ! Gaara ne se battra pas contre lui... Gaara ne se battra pas contre Heiji !

Père de Gaara : C'est moi qui décide Temari et Gaara fera ce combat de gré ou de force. Il battra Heiji et fera ainsi taire son père Kogoro.

Gaara fixa son père sans rien dire. Le lendemain, il devrait se battre avc son meilleur ami...

Gaara se revit le lendemain face à Heiji avec derrière eux leur père respectif...

Le souvenir se brouilla... Un autre resurgit tout à coup...

Ca se passait il y a maintenant un peu plus de deux ans. Heiji était assis à un restaurant de Suna avec Gaara. Ce dernier l'avait invité dans un endroit isolé, loin de toutes les personnes qui auraient pu le surveiller pour lui confier quelque chose... Malheureusement pour lui, Heiji n'avait jamais été discret.

Heiji : C'est pas vrai ! Tu es amoureux !

Gaara : Tu vas te taire !

Heiji baissa le ton.

Heiji : Et je peux savoir qui est l'élue ?

Gaara donna le prénom à Heiji.

heiji : C'est pas vrai !

Gaara : Heiji !

Heiji : Gaara, je suis content pour toi. Maintenant, il faut que tu lui fasses ta déclaration.

Gaara : Hors de question !

Heiji : C'est trop tard, maintenant que tu me l'a dit, tu n'aura plus le choix.

Gaara sauta sur son meilleur ami pour le faire taire.

Heiji éclata de rire, suivi dans son hilarité par un Gaara qui avait rougi légèrement...

Un autre souvenir prit la place du précédent dans l'esprit embrumé de Gaara.

* * *

Naruto avait couru sans arrêter, il avait besoin d'être seul. La situation dégénérait. Gaara, Sakura et Heiji étaient tous les trois à l'hôpital en grave danger tandis que Sasuke, lui, qu'il considérait comme son frère, était en prison. Naruto se sentait dépassé par tous ces événements... rien ne se dérouler comme il le voulait... Naruto devait trouver un endroit tranquille pour se calmer. Sans même regarder s'il était suivit, il gagna un des seuls endroits où il se sentait en sécurité. Ses pensées se brouillèrent... Tous les problèmes auxquels il devait faire face le surpassaient. Que pouvait-il faire ? Naruto se sentait incapable de redresser la situation... Tout allait de mal en pis. Lui qui avait tant attendu le retour de Sasuke... Et la situation ne cessait d'empirer d'heure en heure. Naruto atteignit enfin l'endroit qu'il cherchait. Il s'assit sous un arbre, l'esprit perdu... L'inquiétude ne cessait d'augmenter en lui... Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution...

Perdu dans ses pensées. Il sentit à peine une main se poser sur son épaule...

A suivre...

J'espère que ça vous aura plu...

Ceux qui ne m'ont pas dit qui était leur personnage préféré peuvent me le dire, ça m'intéresses...

Le prochain chapitre va être agité... Je n'en dis pas plus...

J'attends vos reviews si ça vous a plu... Merci d'avance !

A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet.

En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Aya72, Ephemeris, LACUS0, Jiraiya, Tchingtchong, Momiji64, Thealie, Nate Bloody, Sakura, Tafolpamadlaine, Jetblack1979, Sasuke Sarutobi or Koro-chan et ses six reviews et SiaAhn Sacham et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre...


	19. Quand on s'aime, on entend pas l'orage

Titre: Il ne faut jamais abandonner ses rêves !

Auteur: Heiji

Bêta-lectrice: Ephemeris, incarnation de l'efficacité

Couples: Alors sûr : Hinata et Naruto, Temari et Shikamaru, le reste, je ne sais pas mais un ou deux couples yaoi aussi Heiji et Kiba sûrement... Pour les autres couples Sakura et Sasuke Lee et Tenten et j'ai aucune idée pour caser Gaara et Ino... Mais si vous avez des couples que vous préférez, dites les moi, ça peut me donner des idées...

Résumé: Après trois ans d'absence, Naruto est de retour avec un nouvel ami et les problèmes se succédent les uns aux autres...

je dédie cette histoire à Ephemeris pour la remercier pour sa gentillesse et pour tout... Ses encouragements.. Ses corrections... Vraiment merci pour tout ! Si je publie cette histoire, c'est grâce à toi...

Disclamer: Sont pas à moi hélas! Mais tant pis, Heiji lui est à moi!

A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet.

En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Droguée de Naruto é Bleach, Momiji64, Thealie, Dark Huricaine, Tchingtchong, Ephemeris, Carlos, Aya72, SiaAhn Sacham, Jetblack1979, Nate BloOdy, Suatsu, Spicycocktail et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre...

Sai : Bon quand est-ce que j'arrive ?

Moi : toi aussi tu t'y met ?

Sai : Quand ?

Moi : Bientôt, bientôt...

Chapitre 19 :

Hôpital de Konoha :

Temari était toujours assise au chevet de Gaara avec Kankuro quand Kiba fit irruption dans la chambre. Temari se retourna vers lui, il était totalement perdu. Son visage laissait apparaître l'inquiétude qui serrait son coeur. Le visage de Kiba se fit encore plus grave lorsqu'il vit l'état dans lequel était Gaara et Heiji. Le regard de Kiba s'arrêta sur Heiji. Tsunade l'avait fait attacher par sécurité. Kiba s'approcha du ninja du sable. Kankuro lui parlait, mais Kiba n'entendait rien, il était ailleurs. Son regard fixé sur Heiji, il ne savait quoi faire. Puis, sans rien dire, il attrapa un fauteuil et se mit au chevet d'Heiji.

* * *

Naruto était perdu dans ses pensées. Il sentit à peine une main se poser sur son épaule... 

Lorsqu'il réagit enfin, Naruto sursauta. Il se retourna surpris, mais le visage si doux qui lui souriait le calma aussitôt.

Naruto : Hinata...

Hinata dévisagea Naruto. Elle l'avait vu s'enfuir en courant de l'hôpital au moment même où elle s'y rendait. Elle n'avait jamais vu Naruto dans cet état, elle avait ressenti au plus profond de son coeur qu'elle devait le suivre. Discrètement, elle avait attendu derrière un arbre en espérant que Naruto réagirait, mais le voir immobile et triste lui brisait le coeur. Elle avait donc décidé de sortir de sa cachette pour lui parler et essayer de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Hinata : Na... Naruto... Ca va ?

Naruto ne répondit pas. Son visage était triste... Hinata n'avait jamais vu Naruto avec un air aussi découragé.

Hinata : Je... Je peux m'asseoir ?

Naruto opina de la tête. Hinata s'assit alors face à Naruto.

Contrairement à son habitude, Naruto n'engagea pas la conversation... Au contraire, il semblait se complaire dans ce lourd silence. Il était tellement mal, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Hinata : Naruto, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Naruto : C'est ma faute... Tout ce qui arrive est de ma faute...

Naruto semblait au bord des larmes. Il repensait à ses amis coincés à l'hôpital de Konoha dans un piteux état. Il lui semblait qu'il était responsable de tous les malheurs qui étaient en train d'arriver.

Hinata : Ce... Ce n'est pas vrai...

Naruto : Si... Je n'ai pas était capable de les aider... Je n'ai rien pu faire... Je suis resté là sans réagir...

Hinata : Naruto... Tu ne dois pas baisser les bras...

Naruto : Pourquoi, je ne sers à rien... Je n'ai pas été capable d'empêcher tout ce qui arrive...

Hinata : Il ne faut pas que tu te sous-estimes Naruto... Tu es quelqu'un de très fort et de très courageux... Tu fais tout ce qu'il t'est possible de faire... Personne ne remettrait en cause ce que tu fais... Tout le monde... Tout le monde sait que tu fais tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir...

Naruto regarda Hinata dans les yeux. Cette dernière, aussitôt, se sentit rougir, mais continua.

Hinata : Nous avons tous confiance en toi, Heiji, Sakura, Kiba... Nous savons très bien que tu fais tout ce que tu peux, mais il y a des choses que... que tu ne peux pas contrôler... Mais il ne faut pas laisser tomber pour autant. Il faut que... que tu restes confiant et que tu continues à te battre... Tu le dis toujours... Il ne faut jamais abandonner...

Les mots que venait de dire Hinata avaient été pour Naruto comme un rayon de soleil dans son coeur... Il se sentait plus sûr de lui. Hinata avait su le rassurer et le remettre d'aplomb. Naruto se sentait beaucoup mieux. Il savait qu'Hinata avait raison... Les choses ne pourraient pas s'améliorer s'il ne faisait rien. Rien n'était perdu, il devait se battre, se battre pour que tout redevienne comme avant...

Naruto : Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?

Hinata : Bi... Bien sûr... J'ai une confiance aveugle en toi...

Après cette phrase, Hinata devint encore plus rouge que d'habitude. Elle n'osait plus rien dire.

Naruto : Merci Hinata... Tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'extraordinaire...

Le regard de Naruto se fit plus tendre et doux.

Naruto : Hinata... Il y a quelque chose que je veux faire depuis longtemps...

Lentement, Naruto rapprocha sa tête d'Hinata.

Hinata était au bord de l'évanouissement, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Naruto s'approchait si dangereusement d'elle.

Puis, tout d'un coup, elle sentit les lèvres de Naruto sur les siennes... Naruto l'embrassait !

Hinata, contre tout attente, ne s'évanouit pas... Au contraire, elle profita du moment présent...

Les deux jeunes tourtereaux s'embrassèrent pendant un moment en oubliant tous leurs problèmes...

* * *

Bureau de Tsunade : 

Tsunade discutait toujours avec Jiraya quand on entra précipitamment dans son bureau.

Tsunade : Nar...

Tsuande ne put terminer sa phrase. Contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait, ce n'était pas Naruto qui avait fait irruption dans son bureau, mais Lee et Tenten.

Tsunade : Si vous vous mettez tous à entrer sans permission, comment est-ce que je vais faire pour me faire respecter ?

Jiraya réprima un léger rire sous le regard furieux de Tsunade.

Lee : Tsunade-sama, il s'agit de quelque chose de très important...

Tenten : Oui, des ninjas du sable ont attaqué Konoha maru.

Tsunade fut intriguée par les propos des deux ninjas, elle leur demanda de leur raconter ce qui venait de se passer. En quelques mots, Tenten fit un rapide résumé de son combat et de l'arrivée de Lee.

Tsunade : Et où est Konoha maru ?

Tenten : Il est chez lui... Il n'était pas blessé, mais juste fatigué.

Tsunade : Et vous n'avez aucune idée de qui il peut s'agir ?

Tenten : Il a seulement dit s'appeler Kogoro et être un ninja du sable.

Tsunade : Rien d'autre ?

Tenten réfléchit...

Tenten : Si, il m'a dit que sa fille avait participé à l'examen des classes moyennes...

Tsunade réagit aussitôt.

Tsuande : Tu veux parler de Ai et Kazuha ! Les deux filles qui se sont battues contre Naruto et Konoha maru ?

Tenten : Oui, c'est ça !

Tsunade : Alors je sais très bien de qui il s'agit... Oui, c'est l'une des familles les plus puissantes de Suna, elle a toujours été rivale de la famille de Gaara... Kogoro est le père d'Heiji... Tenten Lee !

Tenten et Lee : Oui ?

Tsunade : Je vais vous confier une mission... Retrouvez moi Kogoro le plus vite possible... En attendant, il va falloir augmenter les effectifs de l'hôpital pour le protéger et avertir Naruto.

Lee : Pourquoi augmenter les effectifs de l'hôpital ?

Tsunade : Vous ne le savez pas ? Gaara et Heiji sont à l'hôpital dans un état critique...

Lee parut surpris... Il demanda des explications, Tsunade leur raconta alors ce qui s'était passé... Après avoir été mis au courant, Lee et Tenten partirent aussitôt à la recherche de Kogoro.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, à l'hôpital... 

Personne n'avait bougé depuis que Kiba était arrivé, il y avait une heure... Seule Temari venait de sortir pour aller chercher quelque chose à boire... Kiba ne semblait pas vouloir parler... Il était perdu dans ses pensées... Cependant, quelque chose lui fit quitter ses réflexions...

Heiji avait ouvert un oeil ! Kiba crut avoir rêvé, mais il ne s'était pas trompé ! Heiji était bel et bien réveillé !

Heiji : Aïe, ma tête... Que s'est-il passé ?

Kiba ne put retenir sa joie... Il sauta au cou d'Heiji.

Kankuro se rapprocha d'Heiji, content de le voir réveillé.

Cependant, quelque chose intrigua Kankuro, la drôle de lueur qui brillait dans le regard d'Heiji.

Heiji : Pourquoi est-ce que l'on m'a attaché ?

Kiba : Tsunade avait peur que ton démon ait pris définitivement le dessus... Tu as attaqué Gaara, il y a quelques heures...

Heiji ne sembla pas touché par ce que venait de dire Kiba, mais celui-ci n'y fit pas attention, trop content qu'Heiji soit sorti du coma. Kiba s'apprêtait à détacher Heiji, mais Kankuro ne semblait pas d'accord.

Kankuro : Il vaudrait peut-être mieux attendre que votre hokage l'ait vu.

Mais Kiba ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Sans attendre, il détacha les sangles qui tenaient les jambes et le bras gauche d'Heiji.

Kankuro s'interposa. Temari arriva à ce moment précis, les bras chargés de boissons. Elle avança jusqu'au lit d'Heiji.

Temari : Qu'est-ce que... ?

En quelques secondes, elle comprit ce qui était en train de se passer.

Temari : Kiba, il ne faut pas le détacher tant que Tsunade ne l'a pas vu !

Kiba regarda le frère et la soeur, hésitant puis vaincu, il laissa faire Kankuro qui tenta de remettre les sangles, mais Heiji ne se laissa pas faire. Maintenu seulement par une seule sangle au bras droit. Il attendit que Kankuro se penche pour rattacher son autre bras pour le frapper. Kankuro, sous la puissance du coup, fut précipité en arrière et atterrit dans les bras de Temari qui le rattrapa de justesse.

Heiji : Marre de la comédie !

Temari fixa les yeux d'Heiji, ils rougeoyaient à nouveau, il n'y avait plus aucun doute... le démon avait pris le dessus. Temari déposa son frère sur le lit de Gaara pendant que Heiji se redressait sur son lit et arrachait la dernière sangle.

Kiba resta interdit, sans pouvoir bouger, comme pétrifié par la vision qu'il avait eu d'Heiji frappant Kankuro.

Heiji : Enfin libre...

Heiji reporta son regard sur Temari et Kiba. Temari attrapa Kiba par le bras pour l'éloigner d'Heiji, ou plutôt de Nibi. Heiji les regardait faire, un étrange sourire sur le visage. La peur de Temari et l'incrédulité de Kiba semblaient l'amuser. La colère et la méchanceté qui s'échappait du regard d'Heiji fit définitivement comprendre à Temari que Nibi avait pris le contrôle total du corps d'Heiji.

Temari : Je ne te laisserai pas partir comme ça !

Nibi : Ah ah ah ! Elle est bien bonne, et vous comptez peut-être me tuer tous le deux ? Même si vous en étiez capable, vous ne le feriez pas... Tandis que moi...

Nibi commença à se lever et à s'approcher doucement d'eux comme un prédateur le ferait avec une proie qu'il sait perdue. Mais Temari réagit aussitôt, elle sortit son éventail, attrapa la main de Kiba et planta son éventail devant eux deux et devant ses deux frères allongé sur le lit. Un nuage de fumée entoura tout à coup les quatre corps et enveloppa toute la chambre.

Lorsque la fumée eut complètement disparu, la chambre était vide, Temari, Kiba, Kankuro et Gaara avaient disparu.

Nibi : La garce !

La colère de voir ses proies s'échapper, déforma le visage d'Heiji. De rage, Nibi donna un coup dans le mur de l'hôpital, créant ainsi une immense ouverture vers l'extérieur.

Nibi : Tant pis... J'en finirai avec eux plus tard... Pour l'instant, j'ai d'autres choses à faire...

D'un pas décidé, Nibi sauta par l'ouverture qu'il venait de créer pour rejoindre un lieu qu'il avait déjà tenté de détruire par le passé sans y arriver... Suna.

A suivre...

Voilà un nouveau chapitre...

Le prochain présentera deux nouveaux personnages... J'espère qu'il vous plairont...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu... N'oubliez pas de laisser une review si c'est le cas... Je vous en remercie d'avance...

Heiji

A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet.

En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Droguée de Naruto é Bleach, Momiji64, Thealie, Dark Huricaine, Tchingtchong, Ephemeris, Carlos, Aya72, SiaAhn Sacham, Jetblack1979, Nate BloOdy, Suatsu, Spicycocktail et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre...


	20. L'équipe sept de Suna : Sho et Hana

Titre: Il ne faut jamais abandonner ses rêves !

Auteur: Heiji

Bêta-lectrice: Ephemeris, incarnation de l'efficacité

Couples: Alors sûr : Hinata et Naruto, Temari et Shikamaru, le reste, je ne sais pas mais un ou deux couples yaoi aussi Heiji et Kiba sûrement... Pour les autres couples Sakura et Sasuke Lee et Tenten et j'ai aucune idée pour caser Gaara et Ino... Mais si vous avez des couples que vous préférez, dites les moi, ça peut me donner des idées...

Résumé: Après trois ans d'absence, Naruto est de retour avec un nouvel ami et les problèmes se succédent les uns aux autres...

je dédie cette histoire à Ephemeris pour la remercier pour sa gentillesse et pour tout... Ses encouragements.. Ses corrections... Vraiment merci pour tout ! Si je publie cette histoire, c'est grâce à toi...

Disclamer: Sont pas à moi hélas! Mais tant pis, Heiji lui est à moi!

A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet.

En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Nate BloOdy, Thealie, SiaAhn Sacham, Ash, Augustin, Tafolpamadlaine, Ephemeris, Momiji64, Tchingtchong, Spicycocktail, Dark Huricaine, Jetblack1979, Jiraiya pour ses deux reviews, Sorli, Sooz06neji pour ses six reviews, Mlle.prongs et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre...

Moi : Pourquoi t'es content toi ?

Sai : Parcequ'on parle de moi, je vais bientôt arriver ?

Moi : Quoi mais alors bientôt, je vais être tout seul !

Sai : oui.

Moi : Oooouuuuiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnn !

Chapitre 20 :

Tsunade fixa les ninjas présents devant elle, la situation était grave. Quelques minutes plus tôt, Temari avait déboulé dans le bureau pour lui raconter ce qui venait de se passer à l'hôpital... Il fallait qu'elle prenne une décision de toute urgence... La survie de Suna en dépendait... Devant elle, Kakashi, Kiba, Temari, Shikamaru, Ino et Chouji était prêt à entendre ses instructions... Tsunade avait confié à Shizune Gaara et Kankuro, toujours inconscients. Shizune les avait aussitôt ramenés à l'hôpital... Tsunade décroisa les bras, il fallait agir sans attendre...

Tsunade : Bien, il va falloir agir vite. Temari, il faut avertir de toute urgence le conseil de Suna.

Temari : Non.

Tsunade : Quoi ?

Temari : Je ne peux pas avertir le conseil de Suna... Il tuerait Heiji...

Kakashi : C'est Suna qui est en danger Temari. Nibi veut détruire Suna, c'est de la faute de ce village s'il a était emprisonné.

Temari : Je sais, mais je peux pas faire ça... De toute façon, si tout se passe comme la dernière fois... je préfère ne rien leur dire... S'il y a une chance de sauver Heiji, je veux la tenter.

Tsunade : Mais s'il arrive entre temps à Suna, il n'y aura personne pour l'arrêter !

Temari : Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai envoyé un message par pigeon voyageur aux deux seules personnes qui ont une chance de l'arrêter...

Tsunade : Et de qui s'agit-il ?

Temari allait répondre, mais elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Neji et Shino...

Tsuande : Alors, vous les avez trouvez ?

Neji : Non.

Shino : Pas la moindre trace de Naruto et d'Hinata...

Tsunade : Où sont passés ces deux-là ? Tant pis... Il y a deux chemins pour rejoindre Suna. Jiraya, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji vous partirez par l'ouest.. Kakashi, Kiba et Temari vous partirez par le nord, un ninja vous rejoindra en route.

Kiba : Qui ?

Tsunade : Un des meilleurs anbu... Il s'appelle Sai.

Kakashi réagit en entendant ce nom, mais il ne broncha pas. Tsunade, elle, continua de donner ses ordres.

Tsunade : Shino, je veux que tu retrouves Tenten et Lee, il faut les avertir. Il faut agir vite... D'autres questions ?

Aucune personne ne prit la parole.

Tsunade : Bonne chance !

Un à un, les ninjas disparurent... Tsunade resta assise à son bureau, se demandant si elle avait fait le bon choix...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quelque part dans la forêt, Nibi se dirigeait à toute vitesse vers Suna. Heiji n'avait plus du tout apparence humaine. Son visage était totalement déformé pour ressembler désormais à un loup avec de grands yeux rouges... Les mains d'Heiji avait disparu et à la place, des pattes poilues étaient apparues avec d'immenses griffes. Les deux queues de Nibi, le démon loup, battaient l'air derrière lui... Il semblait rempli de rage, il détruisait tout autour de lui...

Heiji : Enfin, je vais pouvoir me venger.

Nibi afficha un immense sourire sadique sur son visage. Il n'avait plus rien d'Heiji.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hana se baladait tranquillement dans les rues de Suna... Hana était une des meilleures anbus du village de Suna... Caractérielle et de mauvaise foi, il ne fallait pas énerver la jeune fille sous peine de subir son courroux... Seules quelques personnes pouvaient lui faire face dont Heiji et Temari. Hana était de mauvaise humeur... Ce matin, elle s'était levée avec un mauvais pressentiment et tout lui semblait défavorable... Elle rajusta sa longue mèche blonde qui la gênait et la bloqua à l'aide d'une fleur... Blonde aux yeux bleus, Hana était très convoitée par les garçons, mais elle savait très bien les remettre à sa place...

: Hana... j'ai quelque chose pour toi !

Hana : QUOI !

Hana se retourna, elle reconnut Mitsuhiko. Mitsuhiko s'occupait du courrier reçu par les airs à Suna... Il était chargé de le distribuer au destinataire le plus rapidement possible... Mitsuhiko s'était figé, il connaissait la jeune fille et son ton l'avait dissuadé de poursuivre.

Hana, agacée : Quoi ?

Mitsuhiko : J'ai.. J'ai une lettre pour toi...

hana : De qui ?

Mitsuhiko : Temari...

Hana : Que peut bien me vouloir cette peste !

Hana prit brusquement la lettre des mains de Mitsuhiko, elle déchira l'enveloppe et commença à lire la lettre.

Son visage rempli de colère changea aussitôt et devint soudainement inquiet. Hana lut la lettre dans les moindres détails. Elle eut du mal à y croire, mais elle savait que si Temari était pénible, elle ne mentait pas... Mais pour l'heure, il ne fallait pas tergiverser, mais faire quelque chose..

Mitsuhiko : Ca va ?

Hana : Tu sais où est Sho ?

Mitsuhiko : Quoi ?

Hana : Je te demande si tu sais où est Sho !

Mitsuhiko : Au... Aucune idée...

Hana : Celui-là, jamais là quand on a besoin de lui !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quelque part dans la prison de Konoha :

Gardien prison :T'as pas entendu...

Gardien de prison : Quoi ?

Gardien de prison : Y'a eu du grabuge à l'hôpital de Konoha...

Sasuke, intrigué, bien qu'attaché, se rapprocha de la grille pour mieux entendre.

Gardien de prison : Tu sais que le mec qu'est venu voir le traître de la cellule 113.

Gardien de prison : L'Uchiwa ?

Sasuke écouta avec attention, il parlait d'un de ses visiteurs...

Gardien de prison : Ouais... Ben y parait que ce mec il est comme l'autre, le Naruto, il a un démon à l'intérieur de lui et son démon a repris connaissance et ce gosse a détruit la moitié de l'hôpital pour s'enfuir...

Gardien de prison : C'est pas vrai ! A cause de quoi ?

Gardien de prison : Je sais pas exactement, mais il allait pas bien en sortant... Y parait qu'il aurait trop abusé de son pouvoir ou un truc du genre...

Gardien de prison : Ils sont partis à sa recherche ?

Gardien de prison : Ouais, j'espère qu'ils le tueront avant qu'il ne fasse trop de dégâts...

Sasuke n'en croyait pas ses oreilles... Il resta là, assis sans bouger, pensif.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shino regarda autour de lui à la recherche de Lee et Tenten. Tsunade les avait envoyés à l'hôpital pour voir si la famille d'Heiji n'avait pas tenté de le voir à l'hôpital, ce qui leur aurait peut-être permis de trouver une piste pour les retrouver. Shino était dans la chambre où Heiji avait détruit le mur pour s'enfuir à la recherche d'indices. Il sortit et se se dirigea vers l'accueil quand une personne se dirigea à son tour vers la chambre qu'il venait de quitter.

Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille, elle attira l'attention de Shino qui fit demi-tour.

Shino : Pardon mais cette chambre est interdite.

La jeune fille se retourna en entendant la voix du garçon. Quand Shino vit son visage, il resta muet. Jamais Shino n'avait vu un visage aussi beau.

Jeune fille : Je suis désolée...

Shino : ...

Jeune fille : Je ne savais pas...

Shino : Tu n'es pas d'ici ?

Jeune fille : Non... c'est pour ça que je suis un peu perdue...

Shino : Je peux peut-être t'aider ?

Jeune fille : Merci mais je vais me débrouiller...

Shino : Tu es sûre ?

Jeune fille : Oui, c'est vraiment gentil, mais je crois que je m'en sortirais toute seule...

La jeune fille fit demi-tour et commença à s'éloigner, mais Shino lui demanda une dernière chose.

Shino : Excuse-moi, mais tu ne m'as pas dit ton prénom...

La jeune fille se retourna et sourit.

Jeune fille : C'est Kazuha.

La jeune fille repartit sous le regard de Shino qui ressentait une drôle de sensation en voyant filer cette fille devant ses yeux...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sho se rapprocha de sa victime. Blond aux yeux verts, Sho n'avait qu'une chose en tête et tout le monde le savait... D'ailleurs, la plupart du temps, tout le monde tentait de lui échapper, mais quand ses victimes n'arrivaient pas à fuir, elles devaient subir l'épreuve.

Sho : Tu sais que tu as de beaux yeux Ayumi ? J'en ai jamais vu d'aussi beaux...

Sho était le roi de la drague... Il draguait tout ce qui bougeait... garçon ou fille... Peu importait, il n'avait qu'une obsession, séduire toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient, mais ses technique de drague étaient pitoyables... Loin d'avoir un physique ingrat, Sho avait du charme, mais son attitude de drague compulsive et ridicule repoussait la plupart des gens...

Ayumi : Sho, j'ai du boulot.

Sho : Tu as de très beaux cheveux aussi.

Ayumi : Sho, s'il te plaît...

Sho appuya ses bras sur le mur, entourant Ayumi.

Sho : Allons, tu n'es pas pressée.

Ayumi : Si... Je dois... Je dois...

Sho : Allons, on a cinq minu...

Sho ne réussit pas à terminer sa phrase car quelqu'un l'avait attrapé par le col et l'avait éloigné d'Ayumi.

Sho allait protester quand il vit qui venait de le faire... C'était Hana.

Ayumi profita de la diversion de Hana pour filer sans se faire voir.

Hana : Debout, on a du boulot.

Sho : Hana c'est toi, tu pourrais être plus agréable... tu sais que tu es très jolie aujourd'hui ?

Hana : Sho, ça suffit !

Sho : Tu sais que tu as de beaux yeux...

Sho eut à peine terminé sa phrase qu'il prit un coup de poing de la part de Hana.

Hana : Sho, je suis sérieuse...

Sho : Ok ok, mais aucune fille ne peut me résister tu sais...

Hana leva le poing et Sho se tut aussitôt.

Sho : Que me veux-tu ?

Hana : J'ai besoin de toi pour une mission...

Sho : Une mission ?

Hana : Oui, et peut-être une des plus importantes que l'on ait jamais eu...

A suivre...

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira...

Mes publications vont se faire rare car j'attaque une année très importante de mes études mais je n'abandonne pas au contraire je travaille toujours dessus mais je ne sais pas quand je pourrai updater... mais dès que je peux je le fait, promis !

J'attends vos reviews et vos avis sur ce chapitre avec impatience... Merci d'avance... N'hésitez pas, elles m'encouragent toujours à écrire plus vite...

En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Nate BloOdy, Thealie, SiaAhn Sacham, Ash, Augustin, Tafolpamadlaine, Ephemeris, Momiji64, Tchingtchong, Spicycocktail, Dark Huricaine, Jetblack1979, Jiraiya pour ses deux reviews, Sorli, Sooz06neji pour ses six reviews, Mlle.prongs et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre...

Heiji


	21. tout s'accélére et personne n'y échappe

Titre: Il ne faut jamais abandonner ses rêves !

Auteur: Heiji

Bêta-lectrice: Ephemeris, incarnation de l'efficacité

Couples: Alors sûr : Hinata et Naruto, Temari et Shikamaru, le reste, je ne sais pas mais un ou deux couples yaoi aussi Heiji et Kiba sûrement... Pour les autres couples Sakura et Sasuke Lee et Tenten et j'ai aussi trouvezr pour Gaara... Shino et Kazuha aussi... Mais si vous avez des couples que vous préférez, dites les moi, ça peut me donner des idées...

Résumé: Après trois ans d'absence, Naruto est de retour avec un nouvel ami et les problèmes se succédent les uns aux autres...

je dédie cette histoire à Ephemeris pour la remercier pour sa gentillesse et pour tout... Ses encouragements.. Ses corrections... Vraiment merci pour tout ! Si je publie cette histoire, c'est grâce à toi...

Disclamer: Sont pas à moi hélas! Mais tant pis, Heiji lui est à moi!

A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet.

En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Nate BloOdy, Ephemeris, Sorli, Momiji64, Ash, Thealie, Spicycocktail, Hinazure, Jetblack1979 et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre...

Chapitre 21 :

Hana ajusta à nouveau sa mèche. Prête, devant le village de Suna, elle s'apprêtait à partir, attendant juste que Sho ait récupéré ses marionnettes pour le combat et surtout, pour la capture. Hana ne voulait pas le montrer, mais elle était inquiète, très inquiète. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas Sho la rejoindre.

Sho : Je suis prêt.

Hana : Bien.

Hana se pencha vers Tenshi. Ce dernier était le meilleur chien de poursuite de la ville de Suna. Hana l'avait emprunté dans un but ; retrouver la trace d'Heiji avant qu'il n'atteigne Suna. Elle tendit au chien un chiffon qui appartenait à Heiji pour qu'il puisse reconnaître l'odeur et le chien renifla.

Sho : Ils t'ont prêté Tenshi sans te poser de question ?

Hana : Ils n'ont pas osé...

Un silence s'installa avant que Sho ne le coupe après quelques instants.

Sho : Tu... tu es sûre que Nibi s'est réveillé ?

Hana : C'est Temari qui me l'a dit... Je la déteste, mais elle ne me mentirait pas là-dessus...

Sho : Et que doit-on faire ?

Hana : Tu le demandes ? On doit ramener le troisième membre de notre équipe indemne.

Sho : Hana, Nibi est un démon, il est très puissant...

Hana : Je m'en fiche... Tu vas voir. Moi, ce démon, je vais lui botter les fesses.

Sur ces mots, Tenshi sembla sentir une odeur et commença à partir dans sa direction. Hana suivit aussitôt le chien. Sho hésita quelques secondes puis lui emboîta le pas.

* * *

Temari sautait d'arbre en arbre... A voir l'état de la forêt, il n'y avait aucun doute... Nibi était passé par là... Des arbres arrachés gisaient un peu partout. 

Temari : Il est passé par là...

Akamaru s'arrêta et sentit les quelques traces qui restaient.

Akamaru : Wouaf wouaf !

Kiba : Akamaru dit qu'il est passé ici il y a environ une heure...

Kakashi : Bien, alors il faut accélérer...

Kakashi allait aussitôt mettre ses paroles à exécution quand une personne surgie de nulle part se mit en travers de la route...

Inconnu : Vous êtes bien lents... Je vous ai rattrapé en quelques minutes...

Temari : Qui es...

Kakashi : Sai... Tu as été rapide.

Sai se releva. Temari examina le garçon. Plus jeune qu'elle, elle avait du mal à se faire à l'idée que ce garçon était déjà anbu. Brun avec d'immenses yeux noirs, Sai semblait être quelqu'un d'assez sûr de lui et assez froid.

Sai : Ma mission s'est terminée plus vite que prévue... L'hokage m'a averti que vous auriez besoin de moi.

Kakashi : Bien... je te présente Kiba et Temari...

Sai : Peu importe... La mission avant tout.

Sai se retourna et, sans ajouter un mot, il partit en suivant les traces. Les trois autres ninjas le suivirent sans rien dire. Kakashi connaissait très bien la réputation de Sai et sa présence était loin de le rassurer sur ce qui allait se produire... Sai se tenait devant, attendant les autres à chaque fois qu'il les distançaient. Il semblait extrêmement rapide pour son âge, ce qui impressionna Temari.

Kiba : Maître Kakashi... Pourquoi Tsunade a-t-elle fait appel à un anbu ?

Kakashi : Et bien...

Temari : Il est là pour tuer Heiji.

Kiba : Quoi ?

Temari : Si on n'a pas le choix, l'hokage avait peur que nous hésiterions, c'est pour ça qu'elle a fait appel a un anbu. Les anbus ne sont pas censés avoir de sentiments.

Kiba : C'est vrai ?

Kakashi : J'en ai bien peur...

Kiba : Je ne le laisserai pas faire !

Temari : Kiba...

Kiba : Quoi, tu vas pas me dire que tu vas le laisser le tuer sous tes yeux ?

Kakashi : Kiba, il faut que tu comprennes qu'il se peut que l'on n'ait pas le choix...

Temari : On a toujours le choix !

Kakashi n'insista pas. Temari et Kiba accélérèrent le pas. Hors de question de se faire distancer et de laisser Sai le trouver en premier. Ils réussiraient à ramener Heiji intact... Ils en étaient persuadés.

Devant, Sai repensa aux ordres de Tsunade :

Sai il faut avant tout protéger la ville de Suna... S'il y a le moindre risque pour la population, tu devras tout faire pour la défendre, quitte à tuer Nibi...

La mission était claire dans l'esprit de Sai et il était hors de question qu'il s'en laisse détourner.

* * *

Tsunade examina les papiers qui traînaient sur son bureau, mais sans vraiment prêter une réelle attention à ce qu'elle faisait... La situation était très grave et ne pas avertir Suna la tracassait. La ville était en danger et son devoir était de veiller d'abord à la sécurité du plus grand nombre, mais avertir Suna signifiait la mort d'Heiji... 

Tsunade était toujours perdue dans ses pensées quand deux personnes surgirent dans son bureau. C'était Naruto et Hinata. Naruto semblait complètement perdu et le visage d'Hinata trahissait son inquiétude. Ils avaient appris par plusieurs habitants sur leur retour ce qui venait de se produire à l'hôpital. En quelques mots, Tusnade leur détailla la situation dans les moindres détails.

Naruto : Et vous avez envoyé Sai avec eux !

Hinata : Naruto, tu le connais ?

Naruto : Oui... Vous êtes inconsciente !

Tsuande : La survie du village de Suna peut en dépendre. Si Nibi a totalement pris le dessus sur Heiji et s'il devient incontrôlable, il faudra le tuer...

Naruto : Je ne le permettrai pas... je ne vous laisserai pas faire !

Tsuande : Naruto, comprends-moi, j'ai des responsabilités importantes... La vie de nombreux civils dépend de moi.

Naruto : Et quand sont-ils partis ?

Tsunade : Il y a une demi-heure...

Naruto : Bien, alors j'y vais aussi...

Tsunade : Naruto, si la situation l'exige, il faudra sacrifier Heiji.

Naruto : Hors de question. Je le ramènerai comme j'ai ramené sasuke.

Tsunade : Naruto, ce n'est pas la même chose.

Naruto ne l'écouta pas et s'apprêtait à sortir quand Hinata l'arrêta.

Naruto se retourna vers elle.

Hinata : Je viens avec toi.

Naruto: Hinata...

Hinata ne laissa pas protester Naruto le suivit.

Tsunade resta seule dans son bureau, songeuse.

* * *

Temari marchait maintenant à côté de Sai. Ce dernier semblait s'amuser de voir Kiba et Temari tenter de rivaliser de vitesse avec lui. Sai accélérait encore plus à chaque fois qu'ils le rejoignaient pour à nouveau les distancer. Il allait reprendre son petit manége quand tout à coup, ils débouchèrent sur un endroit plus dévasté que tout ce qu'ils avaient vu sur le trajet qu'ils avaient parcouru. 

Temari : On dirait que quelqu'un s'est battu ici...

Kiba fixa les alentours quand tout à coup, il aperçut deux personnes allongées l'une à côté de l'autre.

Kiba se précipita vers les deux corps, suivi par Temari. Cette dernière resta pétrifiée sur place quand elle reconnut les deux personnes.

Temari : Sho ! Hana !

A suivre…

Voilà un autre chapitre de cette histoire, j'espère qu'il vous a plu... Désolé si ils ont du retard désormais mais j'ai beaucoup de travail avec mes études...

Laissez des reviews si ça vous a plu... Je les attends avec impatience.

En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Nate BloOdy, Ephemeris, Sorli, Momiji64, Ash, Thealie, Spicycocktail, Hinazure, Jetblack1979 et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre...


	22. Passé et présent mais quel futur ?

Titre: Il ne faut jamais abandonner ses rêves !

Auteur: Heiji

Bêta-lectrice: Ephemeris, incarnation de l'efficacité

Couples: Alors sûr : Hinata et Naruto, Temari et Shikamaru, le reste, je ne sais pas mais un ou deux couples yaoi aussi Heiji et Kiba sûrement... Pour les autres couples Sakura et Sasuke Lee et Tenten et j'ai aussi trouvezr pour Gaara... Shino et Kazuha aussi... Mais si vous avez des couples que vous préférez, dites les moi, ça peut me donner des idées...

Résumé: Après trois ans d'absence, Naruto est de retour avec un nouvel ami et les problèmes se succédent les uns aux autres...

je dédie cette histoire à Ephemeris pour la remercier pour sa gentillesse et pour tout... Ses encouragements.. Ses corrections... Vraiment merci pour tout ! Si je publie cette histoire, c'est grâce à toi...

Disclamer: Sont pas à moi hélas! Mais tant pis, Heiji lui est à moi!

A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet.

En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Momiji64, Aya72, Thealie, Spicycocktail, Ephemeris, Darkhuricaine pour ses deux reviews, Jetblack1979, Nate BloOdy, Steph, Hinata-37, Joyeux-luron, Jerome et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre...

Chapitre 22 :

Kakashi avait dégagé Hana et Sho des débris qui les entouraient, puis il examina leurs corps.

Sho était inconscient et couvert de bleus. Hana, elle, était toujours à demi consciente, mais du sang s'échappait d'une blessure qu'elle avait à la tête. Elle n'avait pas encore réussi à parler.

Kakashi : Ils sont dans un état grave...

Kiba : Il faut les amener à Konoha, Tsunade les soignera.

Kakashi : On ne peut pas les transporter aussi loin, ils ne supporteraient pas le voyage...

Temari s'agenouilla juste à côté d'Hana.

Temari : Hana... Hana, est-ce que tu m'entends ? C'est moi, Temari...

Hana tourna doucement la tête vers Temari et se contenta de cligner des yeux pour lui montrer qu'elle l'avait comprise.

Temari : Hana... c'est Heiji qui vous a mis dans cet état ?

Hana acquiesça. Elle essaya d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Temari : Hana ne parle pas... Il ne faut pas que tu épuises tes forces.

Mais Hana n'écouta pas Temari, elle insista... Au bout d'un moment, des paroles à peine audibles s'échappèrent de sa bouche

Hana : Il... Il est incontrôlable...

Hana ne put rien dire de plus. Elle ferma les yeux tout en restant consciente.

Temari : Que fait-on ?

Sai : On achève la mission et on se débarrasse de ce démon.

Kiba : On ne va pas les abandonner là !

Sai : La mission avant tout.

Temari : Espèce de s...

Kakashi : Du calme... Ce n'est pas le moment de vous disputer. Je vais rester auprès d'eux. Vous, vous allez continuer tous les trois pour essayer de le stopper.

Temari : Mais...

Kakashi : On n'a pas le temps de disc...

Tout à coup, un bruit se fit entendre dans les fourrés. Kiba se mit devant Kakashi et les blessés, armé d'un kunai, prêt à se battre. Temari, elle, avait sorti son éventail pour les défendre en cas d'agression. Kiba et Temari fixaient les buissons, mais ils baissèrent aussitôt leurs armes quand ils virent ceux qui étaient responsables du bruit.

Kiba : Naruto, Hinata ! Où étiez-vous ? On vous a cherché partout !

Naruto : Peu importe. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? Hana et Sho, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici et que leur est-il arrivé ?

Temari : Je leur avais demandé d'arrêter Heiji...

Naruto : Tu veux dire que c'est Heiji qui...

Temari : Oui.

Hinata se rapprocha des deux ninjas de Suna.

Kakashi : Hinata, tu connais les bases des ninjas médecin ?

Hinata acquiesça.

Kakashi : Bien, tu vas rester avec moi, nous allons nous occuper d'eux tous les deux. Vous quatre, vous devez arrêter Heiji avant Suna à tout prix.

Naruto tiqua au mot "quatre", il regarda autour et remarqua celui qu'il n'avait pas vu jusqu'ici et qui se tenait un peu à part.

Naruto : Sai...

Sai : Ca faisait longtemps Naruto...

Kakashi : Vous vous connaissez ?

Naruto : Hélas...

Naruto envoyait des regards haineux à Sai, ce qui n'échappa pas à Kakashi.

Kakashi : Ce n'est pas le moment de régler des comptes. Il y a beaucoup de choses plus urgentes à faire.

Pendant que Kakashi essayait de calmer Naruto et Sai, Hinata donnait les premiers soins à Hana et Sho. Kakashi la regardait faire en même temps et était surpris de voir à quel point la jeune fille arrivait à s'en sortir...

Kakashi : Vous devez partir maintenant... Nous resterons là à attendre.

Naruto acquiesça. Temari hésita, mais finalement, partit avec Kiba, Naruto et Sai.

Naruto se retourna pour jeter un dernier regard à Hinata avant de se retourner pour accélérer le pas et se mettre à côté de Sai.

Naruto : Je ne te laisserai pas faire.

Sai : ...

Naruto : Je connais ta mission et je ne te laisserai pas le tuer... Je sais que tout ce qui compte pour toi c'est le succès de ta mission mais je ne te laisserai pas le tuer...

Sai : Je ne dois le tuer que s'il n'y a pas d'autre choix... A toi de faire en sorte que je n'aie pas à le faire.

Sai accéléra le pas encore une fois pour distancer les trois autres ninjas, laissant Naruto perdu dans ses pensées...

* * *

Un an auparavant, quelque part près de Suna... 

Naruto : Pfff...

Heiji : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Naruto : J'en ai marre d'attendre...

Heiji : Allons, tu devrais être content, ça fait longtemps que tu n'avais pas fait de mission pour Konoha...

Naruto : Si ce n'était pas la vieille qui me l'avait demandé par l'intermédiaire de Gaara j'aurais sûrement refusé...

Heiji : Allons ne dit pas ça, tu devrais être heureux. Tu me parles si souvent de ton village.

Naruto : Justement, pourquoi a-t-elle envoyé ce Sai au lieu de Sakura, Kiba, Hinata ou n'importe qui d'autre que je connais ? Et puis, tout ce que l'on a faire, c'est attendre... Nous faire surveiller la zone tous les quatre pendant que Sai et Zaéla font la mission, c'est stupide. On serait plus utiles ailleurs...

Heiji : Ne dis pas ça, tout le monde est important dans une mission...

Naruto se retourna pour regarder plus loin les deux personnes qui surveillaient avec eux. Elles semblaient se disputer ouvertement. Le garçon qui les accompagnait subissait les réprimandes de la fille qui faisait équipe avec lui.

Naruto : Eux aussi sont utiles ?

Heiji : Ne dis pas ça... Ils sont juste toujours comme ça c'est tout...

Naruto : Tu peux me dire comment tu fais pour supporter Hana et Sho en temps normal ?

Heiji pouffa avant d'éclater de rire.

Naruto : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Heiji : Rien, c'est juste qu'ils m'ont demandé comment je pouvais te supporter.

Heiji continua à rire sous le regard désapprobateur de Naruto... Au bout d'un moment, Heiji se calma à son tour.

Heiji : Désolé.

Naruto : C'est pas grave... Ils en mettent du temps non ?

Heiji : C'est vrai qu'ils devraient être revenus, mais on ne devrait pas s'inquiéter. Zaéla est anbu et Sai aussi je crois...

Naruto : Ouais...

Heiji : Et tu ne le connais vraiment pas ?

Naruto : Non. C'est la première fois que je le vois. Cette mission de récupération de document semblait très importante, d'où la présence de deux anbus et de nous quatre. Ces voleurs ont pris des documents secrets de Konoha...

Heiji : De toute façon, en cas de problèmes, nous interviendrons...

Naruto acquiesça avec un sourire.

Il continua de fixer l'horizon. Sai et Zaéla allaient être bientôt en vue.

Tout à coup, une personne apparut à l'horizon.

C'était Sai, il était seul.

Heiji se précipita à sa rencontre.

Heiji : Où est Zaéla ?

Sai : Elle est encore là-bas.

Heiji : Elle va nous rejoindre ?

Sai : Je n'en sais rien.

Naruto : Comment ça ?

Sai : Ils étaient trop nombreux, j'ai filé avec les plans pendant qu'elle les retardait...

Naruto : Tu as abandonné ta coéquipière ?

Sai : La mission le nécessitait, il fallait repartir avec ces plans intacts.

Hana et Sho qui venaient de les rejoindre n'en crurent pas les oreilles.

Hana : Quoi !

Sai : Les documents étaient le but de cette mission, le reste importait peu.

Hana : Je vais l'étrangler.

Heiji : Ce n'est pas vrai !

Sai ne montra pas la moindre réaction.

Sai : Il faut ramener d'urgence ces documents a Konoha.

Heiji : Et tu abandonnerais Zaéla ici ?

Sai : Ce n'est pas une priorité.

Hana : Laissez-le moi, je vais le tuer !

Sho : Hana, calme-toi.

Sai fixa les autres sans manifester la moindre émotion. Naruto le fixait, silencieux, puis tout à coup, il serra le poing et essaya de frapper Sai. Ce dernier évita de justesse le coup.

Sai : Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Naruto : Salaud ! On n'abandonne pas ses camarades.

Sai : La mission était claire. Il faut respecter les règles et les priorités de la mission.

Naruto : Les règles sont peut-être importantes, mais ceux qui abandonnent leurs camarades sont des moins que rien.

Sho : Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

Sai : On ramène ces papiers d'abord.

Hana : Ces papiers, tu peux te les..

Sho avait fait taire Hana.

Naruto : Je m'en occupe. Ramenez ces papiers et je m'occupe de ramener Zaéla.

Heiji : Je t'accompagne.

Naruto tira Heiji à part pour lui parler pendant que Sho retenait Hana qui voulait étriper Sai.

Naruto : Non.

Heiji : Pourquoi ?

Naruto : Je n'ai pas confiance en Sai, il pourrait encore faire des siennes.

Heiji : Mais...

Naruto : Ne t'inquiète pas... Je reviendrai avec elle, promis.

Heiji ne dit plus rien et regarda Naruto partir. Il rejoignit les autres et ils partirent. Une fois arrivés à Suna, ils donnèrent les papiers à Gaara. Sai partit aussitôt pour Konoha sans attendre le retour de Naruto.

Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit que Naruto fut de retour. Heiji, Hana et Sho l'attendaient devant la ville de Suna. Naruto était très esquinté et portait Zaéla, inconsciente, mais pas trop blessée, sur lui. Naruto, arrivé aux portes de la ville, s'effondra de fatigue. Heiji porta Naruto pendant que Hana et Sho amenèrent Zaéla à l'hôpital. Heiji porta Naruto jusqu'à sa chambre, Ce dernier ronflait sur son dos. Un sourire s'esquissa sur le visage d'Heiji.

Heiji : Naruto, tu es vraiment un ninja formidable...

* * *

Du haut du sommet de la colline, Nibi eut un sourire satisfait. 

Devant lui, il pouvait voir les premières maisons de Suna.

Suna n'était plus qu'à deux kilomètres.

Nibi se sentait ravi...

Enfin, il allait pouvoir se venger...

Nibi se prépara à sauter pour repartir vers Suna, mais son corps ne répondit pas.

Nibi insista, mais impossible de bouger.

Tout à coup, Nibi remarqua que son ombre s'était étrangement étendu, il regarda à l'autre bout de celle-ci pour voir quatre personnes apparemment prêtes à se battre.

Shikamaru : On arrive juste à temps...

A suivre…

Voilà un chapitre de plus, j'espère qu'il vous a plu... Désolé s'il me faut beaucoup de temps avant d'updater mais mes études me prennent énormément de temps...

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review si ça vous a plu... Je les attends avec impatience.

A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet.

En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Momiji64, Aya72, Thealie, Spicycocktail, Ephemeris, Darkhuricaine pour ses deux reviews, Jetblack1979, Nate BloOdy, Steph, Hinata-37, Joyeux-luron, Jerome et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre...


	23. Peut on tuer un ami ou une amie?

Titre: Il ne faut jamais abandonner ses rêves !

Auteur: Heiji

Bêta-lectrice: Ephemeris, incarnation de l'efficacité

Couples: Alors sûr : Hinata et Naruto, Temari et Shikamaru, le reste, je ne sais pas mais un ou deux couples yaoi aussi Heiji et Kiba sûrement... Pour les autres couples Sakura et Sasuke Lee et Tenten et j'ai aussi trouvezr pour Gaara... Shino et Kazuha aussi... Mais si vous avez des couples que vous préférez, dites les moi, ça peut me donner des idées...

Résumé: Après trois ans d'absence, Naruto est de retour avec un nouvel ami et les problèmes se succédent les uns aux autres...

je dédie cette histoire à Ephemeris pour la remercier pour sa gentillesse et pour tout... Ses encouragements.. Ses corrections... Vraiment merci pour tout ! Si je publie cette histoire, c'est grâce à toi...

Disclamer: Sont pas à moi hélas! Mais tant pis, Heiji lui est à moi!

A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet.

En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Aya72, Ephemeris, Thealie, Nate BloOdy, Jetblack1979, Spicycocktail, Jerome, Hinata-37, Joyeux-luron et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre...

Chapitre 23 :

Lee et Tenten se dissimulèrent discrètement derrière un buisson. Ils devaient rester discrets pour que Kogoro et Ai ne les voient pas. Ils avaient suivi leur trace jusqu'à une cachette dans Konoha. Apparemment, la famille d'Heiji s'était installée dans un coin reculé de Konoha temporairement. Lee se demandait bien dans quel but ils étaient cachés là...

Tenten et Lee se rapprochèrent de la maison pour essayer d'entendre ce que le père et la fille pouvaient bien se raconter, mais impossible d'entendre quoi que ce soit.

Tenten : Que fait-on ?

Lee : On va essayer de savoir ce qu'ils veulent exactement... Ensuite, nous irons voir l'Hokage.

Tout à coup, une main se posa sur leurs épaules les faisant sursauter tous les deux. Les deux ninjas se retournèrent.

Tenten : Shino !

Lee : Tu nous a fait peur…

Shino : ...

Tenten : Comment tu nous as retrouvés ?

Shino : Grâce à mes insectes... Vous les avez trouvés ?

Tenten : Oui. Ils sont là-dedans.

Shino : Bien, je vais avertir l'Hokage. Vous, vous restez là en attendant pour les surveiller ?

Lee : Ok.

Shino s'éclipsa sans rien dire. Tenten et Lee, eux, retournèrent à leur poste pour espionner Ai et Kogoro.

* * *

Shikamaru : On arrive juste à temps... 

Nibi rigola.

Nibi : En effet, juste à temps pour assister à la destruction de Suna.

Shikamaru ne bougea pas.

Nibi : Alors, je représente si peu de danger qu'on m'a envoyé quatre ninjas seulement ? Je suis déçu, même si parmi vous, j'ai droit à un ninja légendaire...

Jiraya : Ravi de te voir Heiji.

Nibi : Heiji n'est plus là, vieux pervers. J'en ai fini avec lui.

Jiraya : Je ne te crois pas... Je suis sûr qu'il est encore là...

Nibi éclata de rire.

Nibi : Vraiment, pourtant ça ne lui a rien fait de tuer ses deux coéquipiers il y a quelques heures...

Ino : Quoi !

Shikamaru : Il doit s'agir des deux personnes que Temari a dit avoir averti...

Nibi : C'est donc cette peste qui me les a envoyés ? Au fond, je devrais la remercier... Elle n'a pas averti Suna apparemment, ce qui va me faciliter la tâche...

Shikamaru : Parce que tu crois qu'on va te laisser faire ?

Nibi : Tu peux toujours essayer de m'arrêter, mais tes deux cents de ki ne te serviront à rien... Je te rappelle que je peux deviner tes plans avant même que tu ne les penses clairement.

Shikamaru ne fit pas attention aux paroles de Nibi : Ino, à toi de jouer !

Ino obéit et se mit en position pour prendre possessions de l'esprit de Nibi. Elle se prépara et exécuta le signe mais rien ne se passa.

Ino : Mais que ?

Jiraya : Son pouvoir empêche que tu prennes possession de son esprit et comme il est averti à l'avance, il se prépare à ton attaque.

Choji : Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ?

Jiraya : Il faut le neutraliser par tous les moyens possible.

Shikamaru se concentra, son emprise sur Nibi ne tiendrait pas longtemps... Shikamaru n'était pas encore remis de son dernier combat.

Shikamaru : Surtout, contrôlez vos pensées.

Choji : Quoi ?

Shikamaru : Ne pensez pas à ce que vous allez faire. Pensez à un vieux souvenir, à quelque chose d'entêtant, répétez vos tables de multiplication s'il le faut… Nibi n'entendra plus que ça, il ne pourra plus deviner vos faits et gestes à l'avance.

Nibi : Mais c'est qu'il est intelligent celui-là...

Nibi bougea légèrement les doigts. L'emprise avait lâché. Les ombres de Shikamaru et de Nibi se séparèrent.

Nibi : Je vais donc commencer par me débarrasser de toi !

Nibi se précipita sur Shikamaru, mais quelque chose bloqua le passage. Choji s'était transformé et fonçait droit sur le démon.

Nibi : Si c'est pas mignon... Son ami qui vient le défendre...

Choji fonça vers Nibi de toutes ses forces.

Nibi : Je crois que je vais bien m'amuser...

* * *

Tsunade fixa à nouveau les papiers qui s'étalaient sur son bureau. 

Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait faire.

Avertir Suna ou pas ?

Après tout, le Kazekage était toujours inconscient. Si jamais on le réclamait, comment ferait-elle ?

Tsunade se tourna vers la fenêtre de son bureau, réfléchissant a ce qu'elle devait décider.

Shizune fit irruption dans le bureau sans frapper.

Tsunade se tourna aussitôt vers elle.

Tsunade : Que ce passe-t-il ?

Shizune : On vient d'arrêter Kogoro et Ai. Que doit-on faire d'eux ?

Tsunade : Il faut les garder ici. Si jamais il y a une chance de sauver Heiji, j'aurai besoin de lui. De plus, il faut l'empêcher de s'en prendre à Konoha maru.

Shizune : On les met en prison ?

Tsunade : Temporairement. J'irai leur parler, mais d'abord, je vais te demander un service.

Shizune : Oui ?

Tsunade : Va me chercher le pigeon voyageur le plus rapide de Konoha.

Shizune : Pourquoi ?

Tsunade : J'ai un message urgent à envoyer à Suna...

* * *

Allongé sur le sol, Choji était inconscient. Jiraya attrapa le garçon pour l'éloigner du lieu de combat. Pendant ce temps, Shikamaru cherchait une stratégie, mais tout ce qu,il avait envisagé jusqu'ici n'avait mené à rien. 

Nibi : J'en ai assez de m'amuser avec vous. Je vais mettre un terme à tout ça.

Nibi attrapa l'épée qu'il avait dans le dos. Il l'avait prise à la marionnette de Sho.

Ino ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle n'avait jamais affronté d'ennemi aussi fort auparavant.

Nibi se précipité vers Shikamaru à toute vitesse, prêt à le transpercer de son épée, mais quelqu'un s'interposa entre eux. Un ninja que Shikamaru n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Le ninja attrapa un parchemin et traça quelques traits dessus avant qu'une immense créature avec des apparences démoniaques ne fasse son apparition devant eux. Nibi dut stopper son attaque et recula.

Nibi : Sai... Quel plaisir de voir une victime en plus...

Avant que Nibi n'ait pu faire un autre mouvement, Temari, Kiba et Naruto arrivèrent à leur tour et s'interposèrent.

Nibi : Tiens tiens, et combien doivent encore venir mourir ? Ca commence à faire beaucoup...

Naruto : Heiji, arrête !

Nibi : Naruto... Ca ne m'étonne pas que tu sois là, mais tout ce que tu feras est inutile. Heiji n'est plus là... C'est comme s'il était mort...

Naruto : Tu mens !

Nibi : Non, je suis là et je vais enfin pouvoir me venger et ce n'est pas un petit merdeux comme lui qui m'en empêchera...

Temari : Heiji, je suis sûr que tu es là, réponds-moi !

Nibi : C'est inutile... Tout ça ne sert à rien... Mais vous devenez trop nombreux maintenant, il faut que je me débarrasse de vous.

En une seconde, Nibi serra son épée et se précipita sur Ino qui était isolée des autres.

Un immense sourire carnassier s'afficha sur le visage de Nibi quand il transperça le corps d'Ino de part en part.

A suivre...

Voilà un assez court chapitre, je le reconnais mais suivra un très long chapitre en principe sur un combat qui devrait durer mais un chapitre qui se fera attendre aussi malgré tout...

En attendant si ça vous a plu, n'oubliez pas une petite review... Ca fait toujours plaisir... merci d'avance...

A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet.

En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Aya72, Ephemeris, Thealie, Nate BloOdy, Jetblack1979, Spicycocktail, Jerome, Hinata-37, Joyeux-luron et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre...

Heiji


	24. Comment l'arrêter ?

Titre: Il ne faut jamais abandonner ses rêves !

Auteur: Heiji

Bêta-lectrice: Ephemeris, incarnation de l'efficacité

Couples: Alors sûr : Hinata et Naruto, Temari et Shikamaru, le reste, je ne sais pas mais un ou deux couples yaoi aussi Heiji et Kiba sûrement... Pour les autres couples Sakura et Sasuke Lee et Tenten et j'ai aussi trouvezr pour Gaara... Shino et Kazuha aussi... Mais si vous avez des couples que vous préférez, dites les moi, ça peut me donner des idées...

Résumé: Après trois ans d'absence, Naruto est de retour avec un nouvel ami et les problèmes se succédent les uns aux autres...

je dédie cette histoire à Ephemeris pour la remercier pour sa gentillesse et pour tout... Ses encouragements.. Ses corrections... Vraiment merci pour tout ! Si je publie cette histoire, c'est grâce à toi...

Disclamer: Sont pas à moi hélas! Mais tant pis, Heiji lui est à moi!

A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet.

En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Lovetemashika, Momiji64, Hinata-37, Thealie, Maybe-chan, Jetblack1979, GaBy27, Nate BloOdy, Felip, Ephemeris, Aya72, Viday, Tsuki, Topie, Galilab et poilalaglotte(my love) pour ses vingt trois reviews surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre...

_**249 reviews ! je n'en reviens pas 249 reviews ! merci beaucoup à vous pour toutes ses reviews, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point elles me font plaisir et elle m'encourage à continuer ! donc encore une fois... MERCI !**_

Itachi : Quand est-ce que j'arrive ?

Moi : Bientôt...

Itachi : Quand ?

Moi : Bientôt, j'ai dis...

Itachi : Quand ?

Moi : Bien- tôt !

Itachi : Quand ?

Moi : Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'un de vous débarque est-ce que j'ai mal à la tête ?

Chapitre 24 :

Temari : Heiji, je suis sûre que tu es là, réponds-moi !

Nibi : C'est inutile... Tout ça ne sert à rien... Mais vous devenez trop nombreux maintenant, il faut que je me débarrasse de vous.

En une seconde, Nibi serra son épée et se précipita sur Ino qui était isolée des autres.

Un immense sourire carnassier s'afficha sur le visage de Nibi quand il transperça le corps d'Ino de part en part.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de savourer son geste. Le corps qu'il pensait avoir transpercé laissa place à deux morceaux de bois, Ino apparaissant à côté des autres.

Nibi : La substitution... La technique la plus basique d'un ninja... Enfin, ce n'est que partie remise pour toi, Ino. Je vais me débarrasser de vous tous...

Nibi dévisagea les ninjas qui le fixaient.

Nibi : Et pour commencer...

Tout à coup, Nibi disparut.

Naruto : Mais, qu'est-ce que...

En une seconde, Nibi se retrouva derrière Jiraya qui avait à ses pieds Choji toujours inconscient. Avec un sourire immense, il croisa les bras devant lui, écartant les doigts de ses mains.

Nibi : Aiguilles soporifiques !

En quelques secondes, dix aiguilles sortirent à une vitesse incroyable des doigts de Nibi, visant chacun des ninjas de Konoha.

Temari dévia l'aiguille grâce à son éventail, protégeant en même temps Shikamaru. Sai stoppa l'aiguille se dirigeant vers lui grâce à un shuriken, Kiba eut le réflexe de bouger et d'éviter l'attaque lui aussi. Cependant, Neji, Jiraya, Ino et Naruto ne purent l'éviter et tombèrent inconscient.

Kiba : Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait ?

Nibi : Rien de bien grave, ils dorment juste un peu. Ainsi, je suis débarrassé du ninja légendaire et de Naruto... Celui-là, je le garde en dernier...

Temari, elle, n'attendit pas plus d'explication.

Temari : Ultime Tempête de Vent

Le vent se leva autour de Temari pour former une tornade qui se dirigea vers Nibi.

Ce dernier ricana et se contenta de former un signe avec ses mains et, sans dire un mot, le vent s'arrêta.

Nibi : Ma pauvre Temari, je connais toutes tes attaques à l'avance, alors les parer est un jeu d'enfant...

Shikamaru : On le sait, tu te répètes !

Nibi : Tu essayes de m'énerver ? Inutile...

Nibi se retourna vers Kiba.

Nibi : Au fait Kiba, inutile de penser à la moindre attaque, je le sais... Et Sai, ne crois pas que je ne t'ai pas vu te glisser derrière moi...

Les quatre ninjas se regardèrent.

Nibi : Alors ? On ne sait pas quoi faire ? Bien en attendant que vous réfléchissiez, je vais déjà en tuer un.

A nouveau, Nibi disparut avant de réapparaître devant Sai, l'épée de Sho à la main, mais Sai, loin de se laisser faire, bloqua l'attaque avec un kunai.

Nibi : Voilà qui va être intéressant.

Sai fit un signe de sa main libre et un animal comme constitué d'encre, ressemblant à un lion, jaillit d'un des parchemins à sa ceinture et sauta sur Nibi.

Le lion fit reculer Nibi qui utilisa l'épée de Sho pour détruire l'illusion de Sai. Ce dernier, lui, en profita pour sortir deux poignards qu'il avait caché sous son T shirt et fonça à la rencontre de Nibi. Celui-ci bloqua les deux poignards de Sai en un minimum de mouvement.

Nibi : J'aime les gens comme toi... Les gens qui courent vers leur mort...

Sai ricana : C'est moi qui vais te tuer et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

Nibi fit un mouvement et repoussa Sai. Mais avant que ce dernier n'ait pu esquiver le coup, il sentit l'épée l'effleurer, transpercer son T shirt et le couper sur cinq centimètres sur son torse.

Nibi : Vraiment ?

Kiba : Heiji, réveille-toi ! Prends le dessus sur ce monstre !

Nibi se retourna vers Kiba et, en une fraction de seconde, se retrouva à un centimètre du visage de lui.

Nibi : Tu n'as pas encore compris, l'amoureux transi ?

Nibi caressa le visage de Kiba.

Nibi : Je comprends qu'il était amoureux de toi, tu es mignon dans ton genre, mais Heiji est fini et je vais te le prouver tout de suite.

Kiba ne bougea pas, mais Temari, qui s'était placée derrière Nibi dans le but de l'attaquer, n'eut pas le temps d'abaisser son éventail que Nibi se retrouva face à elle et qu'une épée la transperçait.

Nibi : Et cette fois, il n'y a pas de substitution... Et une de moins...

Nibi retira son épée en douceur. Temari sentit une grande douleur la parcourir. Sans qu'elle puisse le contrôler, ses yeux se fermèrent. La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut le regard rouge de Nibi avant de tomber en arrière. Shikamaru se précipita pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

Shikamaru tenait dans ses bras Temari, il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. Il redressa la jeune fille contre lui et il vit aussitôt du sang couvrir ses mains blanches.

Shikamaru : Tem... Temari...

Nibi : Allons, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais t'envoyer la rejoindre.

Nibi leva son épée, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, il sentit un kunai s'enfoncer dans son dos. Sur le coup, Nibi lâcha son épée, il retira le kunai et se retourna. Derrière lui, Naruto se tenait debout.

Nibi : Tu devrais dormir !

Nibi fixa un peu mieux Naruto et remarqua que ses yeux n'étaient plus bleus mais rouges.

Nibi : Kyubi ! De quoi te mêles-tu !

Naruto : Ce n'est pas Kyubi, c'est toujours moi, Naruto.

Nibi : Je n'aurai jamais cru ça de toi Kyubi... Te mettre au service d'un faible... Pourquoi vouloir me nuire ?

Naruto : Kuybi sait que ma mort provoquera la sienne et que lui peut bloquer ton pouvoir. Tu ne peux pas lire dans mes pensées...

Shikamaru : Temari...

Shikamaru, accroupi, quitta Temari des yeux pour fixer Nibi. Son regard était rempli de rage. Kiba, qui le regardait, ne reconnaissait plus Shikamaru. Il ne prêtait plus attention au combat, il essayait de faire soigner la blessure de Temari, mais il ne connaissait rien en médecine ninja si ce n'était les bases que lui avait montrées Hinata.

Naruto : Kiba et Sai, vous restez en dehors de ça, je m'en occupe. Aidez Shikamaru à soigner Temari.

Sai : Hors de question.

Kiba : Je ne laisserai pas tomber Heiji.

Nibi : Tu veux régler ça seul avec moi. Très bien.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Nibi se retrouva derrière Kiba et lui planta quelque chose dans le cou, Kiba ferma aussitôt les yeux.

Nibi : Et un endormi de plus... Un.

Nibi fixa Sai

Nibi : Quant à toi...

Nibi ramassa l'épée qu'il avait laissée tomber.

Nibi : Toi, je vais te tuer tout de suite...

Sai se tenait sur ses gardes, sa blessure sur leur torse lui avait servi de leçon.

Naruto : Nibi ! C'est moi ton adversaire !

Nibi : Soit.

Contre toute attente, c'est Naruto qui se précipita vers Sai et, à l'aide d'une technique que lui avait apprise Jiraya, il endormit Sai.

Nibi : J'ai l'impression d'être entouré de belles au bois dormant...

Naruto : Voilà, viens te battre maintenant.

Nibi se mit en garde.

Nibi : S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir.

Les deux garçons se jaugèrent, puis Nibi se précipita vers Naruto. Armé de l'épée, il concentra tout son chakra à l'intérieur. Naruto évita les coups d'épée de Nibi puis, tout à coup, il eut une idée. Il ramassa les deux poignards de Sai et, bien armé, il bloqua l'attaque de Nibi.

Nibi : Pourquoi faut-il que tu aides toujours ceux que tu ne peux pas aider ou ceux qui ne veulent pas être aidés ?

Naruto concentra son chakra et celui de Kyubi dans les poignards. Le contact entre les chakras des deux démons provoqua une explosion qui détruisit l'épée et les poignards, repoussant Naruto et Nibi à une quinzaine de mètres l'un de l'autre.

Naruto : C'est tout ce dont tu es capable ?

Nibi : Je suis capable de bien des choses, mais j'aime bien joué avec mes victimes... Kuybi le sait très bien et j'ai une revanche à prendre sur lui...

Naruto : Multiclonage !

Une centaine de Naruto apparurent, encerclant Nibi.

Nibi : Voilà qui est intéressant... Mais vois-tu, je suis plus puissant que Heiji... Bien plus puissant... Déferlante des éléments !

Une immense quantité de chakra entoura Nibi. De l'eau, du feu, de la terre et de l'air l'entourèrent avant de se précipité sur les clones. L'attaque, extrêmement puissante, déferla une quantité de chakra impressionnante. Tout se brouilla autour de Naruto, il n'y voyait quasiment plus rien. Une partie de ses clones se placèrent de telle sorte à protéger les autres quand l'attaque cessa. Une bonne partie de la forêt était détruite et plus un seul clone de Naruto n'était là, mais heureusement, il n'y avait pas de blessé.

Nibi fixa Naruto. Naruto avait changé, il prenait de plus en plus l'apparence d'un démon. Il devenait totalement méconnaissable.

Nibi : Continue comme ça, laisse Kyubi venir se battre...

Naruto, toujours conscient, se rendit compte qu'en restant ici, ses amis même inconscients, risquaient leur vie. Naruto se mit aussitôt à courir pour s'éloigner de ses amis, pouvant ainsi se battre sans risquer de blesser qui que ce soit.

Nibi suivit Naruto tout en essayant de le rattraper. Naruto continuait de se transformer en Kyubi, ses ongles s'allongeant et les traits de son visage s'épaississant.

Après avoir parcouru quelques centaines de mètres, Naruto s'arrêta et fit face à Nibi. Il se tenait maintenant à quatre pattes comme s'il allait sauter sur Nibi

Nibi : Voilà qui est mieux.

Nibi adopta à son tour la même position.

Nibi : Voyons voir maintenant ce que tu vaux...

Une aura étrange entoura Naruto qui se précipita contre Nibi. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps d'éviter Naruto et reçut l'attaque de plein fouet, reculant de plusieurs mètres.

Nibi, loin de se laisser impressionner, s'entoura d'un bouclier fait en feu et concentra entre ses mains une sorte de boule remplie de chakra . La boule grossit et visa Naruto qui réussit à l'éviter de justesse. Nibi retenta son coup plusieurs fois, mais Naruto ne put éviter la dernière qui le percuta en pleine poitrine. Nibi ricana, mais Naruto se redressa aussitôt.

Il se précipita alors sur Nibi, il brisa le bouclier et l'attaqua directement avec ses griffes, les enfonçant profondément dans la peau du dos de son adversaire. Nibi retint un cri, mais en réponse, il mordit Naruto. Ce dernier se débattit, blessant encore Nibi sur l'épaule avec ses griffes.

Nibi : Je vais te tuer pour ça !

Nibi se dégagea et se concentra pour essayer d'envoyer son attaque la plus puissante, combinant tous les éléments. Naruto, lui, ne bougea pas. Il devait réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire. L'attaque de Nibi commença à se former autour de lui, les éléments semblait s'entremêler les uns aux autres. Encore plus forte que l'attaque précédente de Nibi, les éléments semblaient déchaînés.

Nibi lança son attaque, espérant tuer Naruto. L'attaque déferla sur le garçon et Nibi ne put s'empêcher de sourire. La terre soulevée par l'attaque l'empêchait de voir dans quel état était Naruto. Puis tout à coup, surgissant de nulle part, Naruto fonça sur Nibi. Ce dernier ne réussit pas à éviter l'attaque frontale du garçon et se retrouva projeté quelques mètres en arrière.

Nibi : Comment as-tu fait pour éviter mon attaque ?

Naruto ne répondit pas. Nibi, épuisé par son attaque, avait du mal à esquiver les coups de griffes de Naruto qui ne cessait de repousser Nibi dans ses derniers retranchements et de le blesser profondément.

Nibi, amoché, cherchait comment réussir à battre Naruto. Il concentra les dernières forces qu'il avait dans des boules de feu qu'il essaya d'envoyer sur Naruto, mais elles se montrèrent inefficaces. Naruto les évita sans problème.

Naruto : Chaîne d'eau !

Une corde formée d'eau, surgie de nulle part, entoura les bras et les jambes de Nibi. Celui-ci ricana, pensant que l'attaque serait inefficace, mais il ne réussit pas à s'échapper. Naruto concentra ses dernières forces, il devait en finir le plus tôt possible en blessant juste assez Nibi sans le tuer. Il concentra ses forces dans le Rasengan et se précipita vers Nibi. Mais celui-ci s'échappa des chaînes en eau.

Nibi : Tu n'arrivera pas à me battre !

Naruto sourit.

Naruto : C'est déjà fait !

Naruto fit signe à Nibi de regarder autour de lui. Nibi comprit aussitôt à quoi faisait allusion Naruto.

Autour de lui, Naruto, en combattant, avait tracé les symboles d'une prison électrique, attaque que lui avait apprise Heiji.

Nibi était pris à son propre piège ou du moins, au piège d'Heiji.

Naruto traça le dernier trait du symbole manquant. Aussitôt surgirent du sol des arcs électriques qui foudroyèrent Nibi.

L'attaque de Naruto se servait de son chakra pour l'intensité des arcs électriques, ce qui usa les dernières forces de Nibi qui s'effondra sur le sol. Naruto attendit que Nibi ne semble plus pouvoir bouger pour stopper l'attaque en effaçant un des symboles au sol.

Nibi, blessé et fatigué, tenta de se relever, mais il ne réussit pas. Naruto, lui, le fixait en arrivant juste à respirer et à bouger. Cette attaque lui avait pris toutes ses forces.

Nibi était à terre, complètement à bout de force. Naruto, lui, tenait à peine debout.

Naruto : C'est fini, je te ramène à Konoha.

Nibi : Ca ne s'arrêtera que quand je serai mort.

Nibi défia Naruto du regard, sachant bien qu'il ne tuerait jamais Heiji. Mais contre toute attente, quelqu'un surgit de derrière les buissons alors qu'elle n'avait plus la même vision des choses.

Shikamaru : Moi je vais en finir avec toi !

Nibi se retourna et dévisagea Shikamaru dont la rage qui émanaient de son regard et de ses paroles ne semblaient cesser de croître.

Shikamaru : Technique d'étranglement avec les ombres !

Tout à coup, l'ombre de Shikamaru s'allongea jusqu'à l'ombre du démon et commença à remonter le long du corps de Nibi. Ce dernier, à bout de force, ne pouvait pas lutter.

La main de l'ombre arriva autour du cou de Nibi.

Nibi sentit alors l'ombre se resserrer autour de son cou.

Shikamaru : Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait à Temari !

A suivre

Voilà un autre chapitre, le prochain ne viendra pas avant fin mai voir plutôt fin juin donc il va falloir attendre un petit moment...

En attendant si ça vous a plu, n'oubliez pas une petite review... Ca fait toujours plaisir... merci d'avance...

A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet.

En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Lovetemashika, Momiji64, Hinata-37, Thealie, Maybe-chan, Jetblack1979, GaBy27, Nate BloOdy, Felip, Ephemeris, Aya72, Viday, Tsuki, Topie, Galilab et poilalaglotte(my love) pour ses vingt trois reviews surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre...

Heiji


	25. suna arrive mais shikamaru a deja fini !

Titre: Il ne faut jamais abandonner ses rêves !

Auteur: Heiji

Bêta-lectrice: Ephemeris, incarnation de l'efficacité

Couples: Alors sûr : Hinata et Naruto, Temari et Shikamaru, le reste, je ne sais pas mais un ou deux couples yaoi aussi Heiji et Kiba sûrement... Pour les autres couples Sakura et Sasuke Lee et Tenten et j'ai aussi trouvezr pour Gaara... Shino et Kazuha aussi... Mais si vous avez des couples que vous préférez, dites les moi, ça peut me donner des idées...

Résumé: Après trois ans d'absence, Naruto est de retour avec un nouvel ami et les problèmes se succédent les uns aux autres...

je dédie cette histoire à Ephemeris pour la remercier pour sa gentillesse et pour tout... Ses encouragements.. Ses corrections... Vraiment merci pour tout ! Si je publie cette histoire, c'est grâce à toi...

Disclamer: Sont pas à moi hélas! Mais tant pis, Heiji lui est à moi!

A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet.

En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Momiji64, Topie, Aya72, Ephemeris,Tsuki, Poilalaglotte, Viday, Hinata-37, Jetblack1979, Daffy ze hinti, Malyca, Felip, Mana et ses quatre reviews, Ang, Cynthia et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre...

Moi : Bon à part Itachi et Kisame qui vont apparaître avec toute l'Akatsuki je n'ai oublié personne ?

Kabuto : Si !

Orochimaru : Crétin !

Chiyo : Et nous ?

Karin : Nous aussi !

Suigetsu : On est pas apparu encore !

Juugo : Je vais le tuer si on apparaît pas...

Moi : Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour méritez ça ?

Chapitre 25 :

Shikamaru : Moi, je veux en finir avec toi !

Nibi se retourna et dévisagea Shikamaru dont la rage qui émanait de son regard et de ses paroles ne semblait cesser de croître.

Shikamaru : Technique d'étranglement avec les ombres !

Tout d'un coup, l'ombre de Shikamaru s'allongea jusqu'à l'ombre du démon et commença à remonter le long du corps de Nibi. Ce dernier, à bout de force, ne pouvait pas lutter.

La main de l'ombre arriva autour de son cou.

Nibi sentit alors l'ombre se resserrer autour de son cou.

Shikamaru : Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait à Temari !

Nibi dévisagea Shikamaru, il ne le croyait pas capable de tuer Heiji et pourtant, son regard semblait dire le contraire. Le regard de Shikamaru montrait sa détermination. Nibi avait commis l'erreur de s'en prendre à Temari.

Naruto : Shikamaru, arrête !

Mais Shikamaru ne semblait pas l'entendre.

L'ombre, peu à peu, atteignit le cou de Nibi. La respiration commença à lui manquer. Il était trop épuisé pour bouger désormais. Nibi commença à paniquer, il chercha du regard autour de lui une solution, mais rien ne lui vint à l'idée.

Naruto essaya de bouger pour empêcher Shikamaru de tuer Heiji, mais il était trop fatigué pour faire le moindre mouvement.

Il était hors de question qu'il meure ainsi !

Il n'était pas possible qu'il puisse mourir tué par un gamin plein de rage, il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose !

Soudain, une idée lui vint à l'esprit, il savait comment se sauver. Il n'y avait qu'une solution et même si elle lui en coûtait, il devait s'y résigner.

La main de l'ombre, elle, serrait de plus en plus, l'air ne parvenait plus à passer maintenant. Contraint et forcé, Nibi se résolut à sa seule solution.

Peu à peu, l'apparence de Nibi changea. Tous les traits du démon changèrent et reprirent peu à peu l'apparence de Heiji. Dernier détail, les yeux de Nibi abandonnèrent le rouge pour redevenir peu à peu noir profond. Nibi avait fait son choix pour survivre, il avait laisser la place à Heiji.

Aussitôt que Shikamaru fut certain qu'il s'agissait bien de Heiji et non de Nibi, l'ombre relâcha sa prise. Mais avant que Nibi n'ait pu reprendre le dessus sur Heiji, deux personnes entourèrent Heiji, il s'agissait de Tenten et Lee. Tenten, sans plus attendre, attrapa l'objet que lui avait confié Tsunade. Lorsque le collier fut placé autour du cou d'Heiji, il tomba aussitôt à la renverse.

Naruto fixa Shikamaru. Depuis le début il s'agissait d'un plan, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'intention de tuer Heiji. il voulait seulement effrayer Nibi et le contraindre à laisser sa place à Heiji.

Naruto : Comment va Temari ?

Shikamaru : Hinata s'en est occupé. Elle est tirée d'affaire,elle a réussi à arrêter l'hémorragie.

Naruto souffla de soulagement et se laissa tomber sur ses genoux.

Naruto : Depuis quand est-ce que vous êtes là vous deux ?

Tenten : Quelques minutes seulement. Nous avons arrêté la famille d'Heiji à Konoha et Tsunade les a contraints à nous aider. Hinata et Kakashi sont alors arrivés avec les deux blessés de Suna. Tsunade s'est occupée d'eux et nous a envoyer pour vous aider.

* * *

Flash-back :

Tsunade assise à son bureau dévisagea Kogoro et Ai. Elle se méfiait de ce dont ils étaient capables et avait convoqué dix anbus pour les surveiller. Kogoro semblait défier du regard l'Hokage. Cependant, Tsunade était pressée par le temps et devait aller droit au but.

Tsunade : Je ne vous laisse pas le choix, vous devez nous aider. Je suis sûr qu'il il y a un moyen d'arrêter Nibi !

Kogoro : Même si il y en avait un, je refuse de vous le donner. Si jamais Heiji venait à mourir, ma vengeance serait accomplie.

Tsunade : Mais si Nibi arrive à détruire Suna, cela n'arrangera aucunement vos affaires. Comment devenir Kazekage d'un pays détruit ? De toute façon, je ne vous laisse pas le choix, soit vous nous aidez, soit je vous enferme dans la prison de Konoha. Je sais très bien que vous avez attaqué Konoha maru et que ce n'est pas votre seule cible. Si vous nous aidez à arrêter Nibi, nous vous laisserons partir.

Shizune : Mais...

Tsunade : Nous n'avons pas le choix. Arrêter Nibi est notre priorité.

Kogoro semblait pensif. Depuis le temps qu'il cherchait à se débarrasser de son fils, l'occasion était trop tentante mais la destruction de Suna ne faisait pas partie de son plan. Ai le dévisagea, l'expression du visage de son père changea. Elle connaissait bien cette expression, son père avait une nouvelle idée en tête.

Kogoro : Bien, j'accepte de vous aider, mais à la seule condition d'être assuré que vous nous relâcherez.

Tsunade : D'accord.

Kogoro sortit aussitôt de sa poche un collier fait d'étranges pierres, il le posa sur le bureau de l'Hokage.

Kogoro : Ce fut le seul moyen d'arrêter Nibi. Ce collier a été forgé lorsque l'on a coincé le démon dans le corps de mon "fils". Ce collier, une fois mis autour du cou de Nibi, plongera Heiji et Nibi dans le coma.

Tsunade se saisit aussitôt du collier, elle fit signer un anbu de s'approcher. Lorsqu'il fut à côté d'elle, elle lui donna l'ordre d'apporter l'objet de toute urgence à Tenten et Lee, de leur en expliquer le fonctionnement et de les envoyer à la recherche de Nibi.

* * *

Naruto se rapprocha de Heiji qui avait repris son apparence humaine et le mit sur son dos.

Sans attendre davantage, Shikamaru se précipita vers l'endroit où étaient les autres. La santé de Temari l'inquiétait à un point inimaginable. Il l'avait laissé en toute confiance avec Hinata, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher au fond de lui de ressentir une peur immense. En quelques secondes, ils arrivèrent auprès des autres. Tous les autres dormaient encore à l'exception d'Hinata qui tentait de soigner Temari.

Shikamaru se rapprocha d'elle.

Shikamaru : Comment va-t-elle?

Hinata : Sa blessure n'est pas très grave. On dirait que le démon a fait exprès de ne pas la blesser à un point vital. J'ai réussi à arrêter l'hémorragie et elle devrait bientôt reprendre conscience.

Shikamaru tomba à genoux, rassuré.

Tenten : Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait de tous ces dormeurs ?

Naruto : Je crois que l'on n'a pas le choix, il va bien falloir les réveiller d'une façon ou d'une autre.

S'en suivi alors un réveil en fanfare pour tous les ninjas endormis que ce soit de claques, de secousses, ou d'eau prise à la rivière la plus proche.

Seuls Jiraya, Kiba et Sai étaient réveillés lorsque des ninjas sortirent de nulle part et s'arrêtèrent devant eux. Naruto se mit en garde, mais il se calma lorsqu'il reconnut le symbole de leur bandeau, il s'agissait des ninjas de Suna.

Mitsuhiko : Nous avons reçu un message de l'Hokage. Nous sommes venus chercher Nibi.

Naruto : Vous arrivez trop tard. Nous avons arrêté Nibi et nous le ramenons à Konoha.

Anbu : On ne vous laissera pas partir avec ce démon. Il vient avec nous et sera jugé.

Naruto : Il en est hors de question. Il n'a rien fait.

Mitsuhiko qui, jusqu'ici, n'avait pas regardé autour de lui, remarqua Temari.

Mitsuhiko : Temari ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Temari ?

Mitsuhiko se rapprocha de la jeune fille pour essayer de voir ce qu'elle avait.

Anbu : Il n'a rien fait vraiment ? Et où sont donc Sho et Hana ?

Naruto se tut. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

Anbu : Nous ne vous laissons pas le choix. Soit vous donnez Nibi, soit nous vous le prendrons.

Naruto commença à s'énerver. Cependant, Jiraya posa sa main sur son épaule, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne devait pas se battre.

Jiraya : Heiji doit être ramené à Konoha pour y être soigné.

Anbu : Nos ordres sont clairs nous devons ramener le démon coûte que coûte.

Jiraya : Nous n'avons pas le choix.

Jiraya attrapa Heiji que Naruto avait toujours sur son dos pour le donner à l'anbu.

Naruto : Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Il faut le soigner de toute urgence ! Sa seule chance est à Konoha !

Jiraya fit signe Naruto de se taire.

Mitsuhiko : Nous allons aussi emmener Temari.

Shikamaru : C'est hors de question. Konoha est la seule ville à posséder les meilleurs ninjas médecins, Temari sera soignée à Konoha.

Shikamaru se dressa entre Temari et les ninjas de Suna.

Jiraya : Ce jeune à raison. De plus, ses deux frères l'attendent, ils seront rassurés de la voir.

Naruto regarda Jiraya, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait son sensei mentir. Jiraya savait très bien que Kankuro et Gaara était à l'hôpital.

Sans demander leur reste, les ninjas de Suna disparurent.

Après quelques secondes, Naruto se retourna vers Jiraya.

Naruto : Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Ils vont le tuer ! C'est sûr !

Jiraya : Calme-toi Naruto. Nous ne pouvons pas nous battre avec les ninjas de Suna au risque de déclencher une guerre. Je te rappelle que Gaara n'est pas là et que le conseil du Suna est loin d'être favorable à Konoha. La seule solution est de regagner Konoha le plus vite possible et que Gaara se remette vite de ses blessures.

Naruto et les autres se dépêchèrent de réveiller les derniers dormeurs avant de rentrer à Konoha le plus vite possible.

A suivre...

Bon finalement je n'ai pas pu attendre pour publier ce chapitre mais en fait il est assez court... J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même mais le prochain ne sera pas avant fin juin...

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review si ça vous a plu... Je les adore toujours !

A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet.

En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Momiji64, Topie, Aya72, Ephemeris,Tsuki, Poilalaglotte, Viday, Hinata-37, Jetblack1979, Daffy ze hinti, Malyca, Felip, Mana et ses quatre reviews, Ang,Cynthia et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre...


	26. choix de Suna et Chiyo, réveil de Sakura

Titre: Il ne faut jamais abandonner ses rêves !

Auteur: Heiji

Bêta-lectrice: Ephemeris, incarnation de l'efficacité

Couples: Alors sûr : Hinata et Naruto, Temari et Shikamaru, le reste, je ne sais pas mais un ou deux couples yaoi aussi Heiji et Kiba sûrement... Pour les autres couples Sakura et Sasuke Lee et Tenten et j'ai aussi trouvezr pour Gaara... Shino et Kazuha aussi... Mais si vous avez des couples que vous préférez, dites les moi, ça peut me donner des idées...

Résumé: Après trois ans d'absence, Naruto est de retour avec un nouvel ami et les problèmes se succédent les uns aux autres...

je dédie cette histoire à Ephemeris pour la remercier pour sa gentillesse et pour tout... Ses encouragements.. Ses corrections... Vraiment merci pour tout ! Si je publie cette histoire, c'est grâce à toi...

Disclamer: Sont pas à moi hélas! Mais tant pis, Heiji lui est à moi!

A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet.

En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Malyca, Tsuki, Ephemeris, Felip, Momiji64, Daffy ze hinti, Cynthia, Aya72, Jetblack1979, Sabaku-no-Gaara, Génis Sage, Gaara, Naruhina!, Sandou et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre...

_**ATTENTION : en gras et italique, ce sont les pensées de Sakura !  
**_

Chapitre 26 :

Bureau de Tsunade à Konoha :

Tsunade était concentrée, repensant au choix qu'elle avait fait d'avertir Suna. Elle sortit aussitôt de ses pensées quand elle entendit la porte de son bureau claquer. Naruto venait d'entrer, seul. Les autres ninjas étaient partis à l'hôpital.

Naruto : Comment avez-vous pu faire ça ! Tout ce que vous avez réussi à faire, c'est faire tuer Heiji ! Vous...

Tsunade : Naruto, calme-toi !

Naruto : Que je me calme alors que vous l'avez condamné à mort !

Tsunade : Je n'avais pas le choix. Te rends-tu compte du nombre de personnes qui auraient pu être tuées ? Il fallait faire un choix.

Naruto : Un choix qui condamne Heiji à mort par la faute de Nibi alors que nous l'avions arrêté et qu'il ne nous vous restait plus qu'à lui refaire le sceau !

Tsunade : Ils ne le tueront pas sans l'accord du Kazekage, de Temari ou Kankuro.

Naruto : Mais tous les trois sont à l'hôpital et le conseil de Suna va décider seul sans attendre.

Tsunade : Tu te trompes. Suna a promis de m'avertir de la moindre décision concernant Nibi.

Tout à coup, Shizune entra. Elle tenait entre ses mains une lettre qui venait d'arriver de Suna.

Shizune : On vient de recevoir cette lettre de Suna marquée urgente.

Tsunade attrapa l'enveloppe et commença à lire la lettre. Son visage se décomposa au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

_À l'Hokage de Konoha_

_En vertu des pouvoirs délégués au conseil en l'absence du Kazekage, il a été décidé par celui-ci que le démon répondant au nom de Nibi, pour la protection du village de Suna, sera exécuté dans trois jours si le Kazekage, présent à Konoha, n'y fait pas opposition avant ce délai._

_Conseil de Suna_

Tsunade relut plusieurs fois la lettre avant de s'apercevoir que Naruto, lui aussi, la lisait par-dessus son épaule.

Naruto : C'est pas vrai ! Vous n'allez pas laissé faire ça !

Tsunade ne répondit pas, perdue dans ses pensées.

Tsunade : Malheureusement, je ne peux rien faire, seul Gaara peut faire quelque chose.

Naruto, fou de rage, sortit en courant.

* * *

Quelque part dans Suna : 

Allongé dans sa cellule, Heiji n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. Il avait toujours autour du cou le collier offert par son père à Tenten et Lee. La cellule était sous haute surveillance avec six gardes posté devant.

Ninja : Nous allons enfin être débarrassés d'un des démons de Suna... Tout ça grâce à votre appui...

Chiyo : C'est moi qui ai mis le démon dans ce garçon avec le sceau. Si le sceau s'est brisé, il n'y a rien à faire, si ce n'est protéger Suna en se débarrassant de ce danger.

Chiyo fixait Heiji du regard, examinant le sceau dans les moindres détails. Il ne restait quasiment plus de traces de celui-ci. Chiyo savait très bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas le réparer, une seule personne en était capable et il était hors de question de lui demander de l'aide.

Ninja : Oui, mais c'est votre appui qui a été décisif. Depuis la nomination de Gaara en tant que Kazekage, le conseil n'ose plus prendre de décision contre son avis.

Chiyo : Cependant, le Kazekage peut encore changer la décision du conseil. Il faut agir le plus vite possible. La limace a-t-elle répondu au message envoyé à Konoha ?

Ninja : Pas encore...

Chiyo se retourna pour quitter la prison.

Chiyo : Tant mieux... Plus elle mettra de temps à répondre, plus nous aurons de chances de nous débarrasser de lui.

Sans même jeter un dernier regard à Heiji, Chiyo quitta la prison, assez satisfaite de son choix.

* * *

Hôpital de Konoha : 

Ino rapprocha sa chaise du lit de Sakura. Depuis plus d'une heure, elle faisait un résumé des derniers événements à Sakura, espérant ainsi la voir réagir. Mais hélas, Sakura n'avait pas bougé, bien qu'elle ait parfaitement entendu les paroles d'Ino. Dans son for intérieur, tous les mots de la jeune fille se mélangeaient.

**_Ce n'est pas possible. Heiji..._**

**_Ils se sont tous encore battus et moi, je suis allongée là et je n'ai rien fait... Pourquoi suis-je toujours un fardeau pour les autres ? Naruto est toujours prêt à défendre ses amis et moi, tout ce que j'ai fait jusque-là, c'est rester allongée ici..._**

**_J'avais pourtant décidé de changer, de me battre moi aussi... Et jusque-là je n'ai pas bougé..._**

**_Je ne peux pas rester là à ne rien faire. Je dois réagir._**

**_Je dois leur montrer que moi aussi je suis forte !_**

**_Naruto... Moi aussi, je vais venir me battre... Je dois oublier ce qu'a fait Sasuke. Il y a des choses beaucoup plus importantes..._**

**_Je dois leur montrer à tous que je n'ai plus rien à voir avec la Sakura pleurnicharde du passé... Ils vont voir que moi aussi, je peux être forte, plus forte qu'ils ne peuvent l'imaginer..._**

Ino s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre de Sakura lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit derrière elle. Elle se retourna et un immense sourire apparut sur son visage. Le bruit qu'elle venait d'entendre était celui de Sakura qui venait de bouger sur son lit et qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux. 

Ino : Shikamaru !

En entendant son nom, le garçon qui attendait dans le couloir entra dans la chambre avec une expression de surprise sur le visage.

Ino : Va chercher une infirmière, Sakura vient se réveiller !

Shikamaru jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Sakura avant de repartir aussitôt à la recherche d'une infirmière.

Ino : Est-ce que ça va ? Sakura, est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Sakura : Ca va...

Ino : Tu es sûre ? Tu nous as fait peur !

Sakura se redressa sur son lit.

Sakura : Depuis combien de temps est-ce que je suis là ?

Ino allait répondre à Sakura lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer une infirmière.

Infirmière : Voulez-vous sortir pendant que j'examine votre amie ?

Ino obéit et sortit rejoindre Shikamaru dans le couloir.

Ce dernier l'attendait, adossé contre le mur du couloir.

Shikamaru : Comment va-t-elle ?

Ino : Bien apparemment... Et Temari ?

Shikamaru : Elle est toujours en salle d'opération. Les médecins ont dit qu'elle n'était plus en danger grâce aux soins d'Hinata.

Ino soupira de soulagement.

Ino : Je vais aller chercher Naruto, ça lui remontera le moral de voir que Sakura va mieux.

Shikamaru acquiesça. Ino se dirigea aussitôt vers la sortie de l'hôpital à la recherche de Naruto. Elle savait très bien où le trouver et ne mit que quelques minutes à retrouver sa trace chez Hinata. Lorsque Naruto entendit la nouvelle, son visage reprit des couleurs. Aussitôt, il se précipita à l'hôpital réussisant ainsi à semer Ino, mais, toutefois, il s'arrêta de temps en temps pour attendre Hinata. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre et qu'il vit Sakura, entourée de Shikamaru et Kiba, lui sourire, une immense joie le gagna. Naruto sauta au cou de Sakura pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Sakura : Naruto ! Lâche-moi, tu m'étrangles !

Naruto lâcha prise et se recula.

S'en suivi alors une longue discussion sur les derniers événements qui s'étaient déroulés depuis que Sakura était tombée malade.

Sakura : Heiji est donc prisonnier à Suna ?

Son visage redevint à nouveau triste.

Naruto : Oui. La vieille vient de recevoir une lettre de Suna, Si dans trois jours Gaara n'est pas intervenu, le conseil de Suna a décidé de tuer Heiji.

À l'annonce de cette nouvelle, un immense silence se fit dans la chambre d'hôpital.

* * *

Quelque part dans le désert de Suna. 

: Tu n'es pas encore prêt...

: Ca fait plusieurs jours que je me prépare !

Une explosion se fit entendre non loin, tuant la cible visée par le ninja. Peu de temps après, une autre explosion la suivit et atteint la deuxième cible, puis la troisième.

: Vous voyez bien, j'ai atteint mes cibles oui ou non ?

: Ce genre d'attaque ne sera pas suffisant...

: Jusqu'ici, je m'en suis toujours sorti à l'aide de mon art.

: Il ne s'agit pas de n'importe quel ninja, il s'agit d'un démon... Et un art aussi grossier que le tien, Deidara, ne sera pas efficace...

Agacé, Deidara souffla avant de reprendre son entraînement.

À suivre...

Et un nouveau chapitre, un... tout frais et tout chaud !

Le suivant est presque déjà près et devrait donc paraître la semaine prochaine...

L'akatsuki se montre enfin avec Deidara... Au début j'aimais as ce personnage pour ce qu'il avait fait à Gaara ( ggr ! pas touche à mon Gaara ! ) Puis finalement, dernièrement je me suis mis à beaucoup l'apprécier... Enfin la présence de Deidara en annonce un autre bientôt... Un garçon qui plaît beaucoup aux filles avec des superbes yeux... Je n'en dit pas plus...

En espérant que ça vous a plu... J'attends vos reviews avec impatience... Merci d'avance !

En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Malyca, Tsuki, Ephemeris, Felip, Momiji64, Daffy ze hinti, Cynthia, Aya72, Jetblack1979, Sabaku-no-Gaara, Génis Sage, Gaara, Naruhina!, Sandou et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre...

Heji non ! c'est Hiji mince non je vais y arriver Eiji oh et puis flûte Heiji

* * *


	27. A l'hôpital, c'est toujours le bordel

Titre: Il ne faut jamais abandonner ses rêves !

Auteur: Heiji

Bêta-lectrice: Ephemeris, incarnation de l'efficacité

Couples: Alors sûr : Hinata et Naruto, Temari et Shikamaru, le reste, je ne sais pas mais un ou deux couples yaoi aussi Heiji et Kiba sûrement... Pour les autres couples Sakura et Sasuke Lee et Tenten et j'ai aussi trouvé pour Gaara... Shino et Kazuha aussi... Mais si vous avez des couples que vous préférez, dites les moi, ça peut me donner des idées...

Résumé: Après trois ans d'absence, Naruto est de retour avec un nouvel ami et les problèmes se succédent les uns aux autres...

je dédie cette histoire à Ephemeris pour la remercier pour sa gentillesse et pour tout... Ses encouragements.. Ses corrections... Vraiment merci pour tout ! Si je publie cette histoire, c'est grâce à toi...

Disclamer: Sont pas à moi hélas! Mais tant pis, Heiji lui est à moi!

A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet.

En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Aude, Cynthia, Thealie, Hinata-37, Ephemeris, SiaAhn Sacham, Manaji, Jetblack1979, Daffy ze hinti, Gaara, Edwige pour ses sept reviews et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre...

Chapitre 27 :

Naruto se dirigea lentement vers l'hôpital, la nuit avait été difficile. Même si Hinata l'avait rassuré toute la soirée, Naruto avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'endormir. D'un pas lent, il se dirigeait vers l'hôpital. Tsunade, Sakura et Hinata avaient passé la nuit à soigner Gaara, Kankuro et Temari. En temps normal, Tsunade préférait que certaines blessures, après avoir été soignées par jutsu, cicatricent seules, mais là, ils ne pouvaient pas attendre...

Naruto trouva, lors de son arrivée devant la chambre des trois de Suna, Sakura endormie dans les bras d'Hinata.

Cette dernière, lorsqu'elle vit Naruto, lui sourit aussitôt.

Naruto : Comment vont-ils ?

Hinata : Temari et Kankuro sont totalement guéris et réveillés. Seul Gaara est encore soigné par Tsunade. Nous y avons passé toute le nuit. Sakura était encore trop faible et fatiguée, elle vient juste de s'endormir.

Naruto se rapprocha d'Hinata et l'embrassa.

Naruto : Je t'aime.

Hinata rougit légèrement avant de répondre : Je t'aime aussi

La déclaration d'amour fut coupée par Tsunade qui sortait de la chambre. Elle semblait très fatiguée, on aurait dit qu'elle avait vieilli de plusieurs années en une nuit.

Tsunade : Gaara est guéri complètement, mais il n'est toujours pas réveillé. Il va falloir lui laisser un peu de temps pour qu'il récupère...

Naruto s'assit à côté d'Hinata. Tsunade retourna dans la chambre veiller sur les ninjas du sable. Hinata posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Naruto et, sans s'en rendre compte, s'endormit. Naruto resta là sans bouger, repensant à sa rencontre avec Heiji.

* * *

Deux ans et demi environ plus tôt, à Suna. 

Gaara : Donc, tu as décidé de partir de Konoha.

L'intéressé se frotta la tête.

Naruto : Hé ouais !

Gaara : Et Konoha ne te manque pas ?

Naruto : Si, un peu, mais avec tous les entraînements de Jiraiya que j'ai à faire, je ne vois pas le temps passer.

Naruto et Gaara marchaient dans les rues de Suna. Au fil de leur promenade, les gens s'écartaient d'eux. Finalement, Naruto et Gaara s'installèrent sur un banc.

Gaara : Je t'envie...

Naruto : Pourquoi ?

Gaara : Pouvoir voyager et voir des gens qui ne te connaissent pas, qui ne te jugent pas...

Tout à coup, Naruto remarqua qu'un attroupement s'était fait derrière eux. Des gens semblaient les épier et parlaient d'eux. Naruto comprit soudain ce que voulait dire Gaara. Etre sans arrêt regardé comme un monstre et mis à l'écart devait être très dur pour lui. Naruto, lui, ne vivait plus cela depuis qu'il s'était fait des amis...

Naruto allait parler quand, au milieu du petit groupe qui semblait les espionner, apparut un ninja. Cette apparition provoqua le recul des autres. C'était un ninja au long cheveux blonds et aux yeux noirs qui était apparu. Le ninja ne dit rien, mais se contenta de regarder méchamment les personnes de ce groupe qui, aussitôt, se dispersa. Ils semblaient tous avoir encore plus peur de ce ninja que de Gaara. Lorsqu'ils furent tous partis, le ninja apparut devant eux.

Gaara : Il faut toujours que tu te mêles de tout ?

Ninja : Oui, tu devrais le savoir... Au fait, qui est avec toi ?

Gaara : Naruto Uzumaki.

Ninja : Naruto, le sauveteur de notre démon préféré ? Celui qui l'a décoincé ?

Le ninja blond se rapprocha et serra la main de Naruto.

Gaara : Personne ne m'a sauvé ni décoincé !

Ninja : C'est ça... Merci beaucoup Naruto !

Gaara : Tu me fatigues...

Ninja : C'est ça... Je te laisse tranquille alors... Naruto, occupe-toi bien de lui...

Le ninja blond disparut.. Amusé, Gaara sourit légèrement et il murmura un phrase comme s'il se parlait à lui même...

Gaara : Heiji, tu es irrécupérable...

* * *

Des bruits de voix firent revenir Naruto dans le présent. Il prêta attention à ces voix qui provenaient d'une chambre toute proche et qui semblaient se disputer. Naruto, curieux, tenta de se relever sans réveiller Hinata et cala doucement la tête de sa petite amie sur son manteau. Il s'approcha de la porte, les voix se firent mieux entendre. 

: Imbécile !

: Mais je n'ai rien fait !

Naruto sourit. Il frappa à la porte. Une personne lui ouvrit. Il s'agissait de l'infirmière qui assistait, impuissante, à la dispute des deux personnes.

: T'en as pas marre de faire chier tout le monde.

: Je n'ai embêté personne moi !

: Et cette infirmière alors ?

: Mais je lui ai juste dit qu'elle avait de jolis yeux, c'est pas une raison pour me balancer le téléphone !

Tout à coup, les deux ninjas en train de se disputer remarquèrent qu'il y avait un visiteur. Quand ils reconnurent Naruto, ils s'arrêtèrent de se disputer quelques secondes. L'infirmière, toujours là, se cacha près de la porte pour une fuite discrète stratégique si nécessaire...

: Naruto !

Naruto : Salut, vous êtes vraiment pas croyables tous les deux. Même gravement blessés, vous n'arrêtez pas ?

: Naruto, ne t'y mets pas, Sho est assez fatiguant comme ça...

Sho : Tu peux parler Hana.

La dispute repartit de plus belle.

L'infirmière, restée en arrière, s'approcha de Naruto.

Infirmière : Ils sont très gravement blessés, ils ne devraient pas s'énerver comme ça.

Naruto : Telle que vous les voyez, on peut dire que par rapport à d'habitude ils sont calmes.

Infirmière : Il n'empêche qu'ils risquent de rouvrir leurs blessures... Vous ne pouvez pas les calmer ?

Naruto : Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui peut les calmer, mais elle n'est pas là...

Après encore quelques recommandations, l'infirmière sortit de la chambre.

Sho : Naruto, défends-moi, elle dit que je drague tout ce qui bouge et que j'embête tout le monde...

Naruto : Mais tu dragues tout ce qui bouges !

Sho : Oui, mais je n'emmerde personne ?

Un silence gêné suivit la phrase de Sho.

Sho : Mais dis-moi Naruto, t'as beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois, t'as pas mal grandi et t'es devenu encore plus mi...

Hana attrapa un autre objet qui trainaît sur la table de nuit.

Hana : Si jamais c'est mignon que tu allais dire Sho, je vais t'apprendre à vivre moi !

Sho : Mais pas du tout ! J'alllais dire que Naruto était devenu encore plus mi... mi... mystérieux.

Sho sourit de sa trouvaille, mais pas longtemps. La boîte qu'il reçut en pleine figure lancée par Hana le refroidit aussitôt.

Sho : Aïe !

Hana : Ca t'apprendra à mentir...

Sho : Espèce de...

Hana : Quoi ?

Sho : Non... rien, je n'ai rien dit.

Hana : Vraiment.

Naruto, bien qu'amusé par le spectacle, s'interposa. Il avait des choses plus urgentes à leur raconter.

Naruto : Calmez-vous tous les deux... On est dans un hôpital...

Hana : Oui... Et si nous sommes là, c'est que vous avez arrêté Nibi, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, comment va Heiji ?

Naruto hésita.

Hana : Quoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Naruto, tu vas cracher le morceau !

Naruto, après avoir hésité, expliqua la situation à Hana et Sho.

Hana : Les s..., je vais le leur faire payer...

Hana se redressa et tenta de se lever. A peine eut-elle posé un pied par terre qu'elle tomba. Les douleurs de leurs blessures étaient importantes. Naruto se précipita pour l'aider à remonter sur le lit.

Naruto : Ne fais pas de folie Hana... Je vais partir avec Gaara pour sauver Heiji à temps...

Hana hésita quelques secondes puis se mit à hurler.

Hana : Ben alors, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Vas-y imbécile ! Reste pas là à gober l'air ! Vas-y !

Naruto : Gaara est encore en train d'être soigné.

Hana : Hé bé ! En attendant, toi, va préparer le voyage, mais qu'il est bête celui-là ! Bouge-toi ! Allez ! Je ne veux plus te voir dans cette chambre ! Un...

Naruto : Hana.

Sho : Si j'étais toi, je partirais...

Hana : Deux...

Naruto regarda tour à tour Sho et Hana puis, finalement, partit avant que le chiffre trois fatidique ne tombe.

Hana, assise dans son lit, sourit puis se tourna vers Sho.

Hana : Où en étais-je ? Ah oui... Sho, tu pourrais foutre la paix aux gens !

* * *

Lentement, les yeux de Gaara commencèrent à s'ouvrir. Il avait atrocement mal à la tête. D'un seul coup, tout lui revint à l'esprit 

La prison...

La réaction d'Heiji et surtout de Nibi...

Et l'attaque de Nibi...

Aussitôt, Gaara se redressa.

Il aperçut devant lui sa sœur, son frère et Tsunade.

Tsunade : Ca y est... Enfin, tu reprends connaissance.

Gaara mit quelques secondes à être totalement réveillé, puis il assaillit sa soeur de question. Celle-ci lui fit un rapide résumé de la situation, aidée de Tsunade. A la fin du récit de Tsunade et de Temari, la réaction de Gaara ne se fit pas attendre.

Gaara : Je dois partir tout de suite.

Tsunade : Tu ne peux pas encore beaucoup marcher, il va falloir attendre encore un peu.

Tsunade laissa alors les trois du sable en famille pour aller chercher Naruto.

Kankuro : Alors, c'est lui qui t'a blessé ?

Temari : Oui, avec l'épée de Sho, mais il n'a pas directement touché de point vital.

Gaara : Tu te sens prête à partir Temari ?

Temari : Tout de suite si tu veux...

Gaara : Kankuro ?

Kankuro : Prêt.

Gaara se redressa et se leva pour se mettre debout. Une légère douleur parcourut son corps, mais il était prêt à tout pour sauver celui qui était pour lui son meilleur ami.

Temari et Kankuro se levèrent à leur tour. Chacun caché derrière un paravent, ils s'habillèrent. Temari et Kankuro avaient terminé quand Gaara, en train de passer sa gourde dans son dos, vit entrer Tsunade et Naruto.

Tsunade : Je t'avais dit de ne pas te lever Gaara ! Ce qui vaut aussi pour toi Temari ! On vous a soigné tous les deux par médecine ninja, mais si vous marchez trop longtemps, la blessure risque de se rouvrir !

Temari : On en a vu d'autre...

Gaara : Je ne resterai pas une seconde de plus ici à attendre.

Naruto : Ne vous inquiétez pas... Je porterai Gaara jusqu'à Suna.

Tsunade : Hein ?

Tous regardèrent Naruto comme s'il était fou.

Naruto : Et puisque Kankuro est encore faible, je pense que Kiba sera ravi de se joindre à nous pour aller là-bas et porter Temari.

Tsunade : Naruto, tu connais la longueur du voyage, c'est impossible.

Naruto : Non, il suffit que l'on parte assez tôt. S'il le faut, on s'arrêtera en route, mais je ne pense pas qu'il y en ai besoin. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Les trois du sable se regardèrent quelques secondes avant que Gaara ne parle.

Gaara : D'accord.

Tsunade : Bien, soit fait comme vous voulez, mais comme vous êtes trois à ne pas être en état de vous battre, Sai, Hinata et Shino se joindront à vous.

Naruto se crispa.

Naruto : Pourquoi Sai ?

Tsunade : Parce que c'est ma condition pour accepter ton idée.

Naruto rechigna, jamais il ne laisserait Sai les accompagner...

* * *

Une heure plus tard, devant la porte de Konoha 

L'équipe en partance pour Suna était prête.

Naruto : Tout est prêt ?

Naruto regarda autour de lui, mais une personne se chargea de répondre.

Sai : Oui, tout le monde est là.

Naruto jeta un regard haineux à Sai.

Naruto : Bon, alors partons...

Naruto passa devant avec Gaara sur le dos suivit par Shino et Kankuro. Derrière eux, Kiba, qui avait Temari sur son dos, leur emboîta le pas.

Hinata était à côté de lui et tenait la gourde de Gaara que Naruto refusait de confier à Sai. Fermant la marche, ce dernier regarda ce petit groupe se dépêcher pour essayer de sauver un démon, ce qui était totalement absurde pour lui.

A suivre...

Voilà le nouveau chapitre même si j'ai pas respecté les délais encore une fois... Départ de l'équipe pour Suna mais arriveront-ils à temps ?

Les prochains chapitres sont prêts mais je ne fait aucune promesse vu que je respectes jamais les délais...

En espérant que ça vouis plaît toujours... N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review si ça vous a plu...

A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet.

En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Aude, Cynthia, Thealie, Hinata-37, Ephemeris, SiaAhn Sacham, Manaji, Jetblack1979, Daffy ze hinti, Gaara, Edwige pour ses sept reviews et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre...

Heji non ! c'est Hiji mince non je vais y arriver Eiji oh et puis flûte Heiji


	28. deux coeurs en quête de l'ame soeur

Titre: Il ne faut jamais abandonner ses rêves !

Auteur: Heiji

Bêta-lectrice: Ephemeris, incarnation de l'efficacité

Couples: Alors sûr : Hinata et Naruto, Temari et Shikamaru, le reste, je ne sais pas mais un ou deux couples yaoi aussi Heiji et Kiba sûrement... Pour les autres couples Sakura et Sasuke Lee et Tenten et j'ai aussi trouvé pour Gaara... Shino et Kazuha aussi... Mais si vous avez des couples que vous préférez, dites les moi, ça peut me donner des idées...

Résumé: Après trois ans d'absence, Naruto est de retour avec un nouvel ami et les problèmes se succédent les uns aux autres...

je dédie cette histoire à Ephemeris pour la remercier pour sa gentillesse et pour tout... Ses encouragements.. Ses corrections... Vraiment merci pour tout ! Si je publie cette histoire, c'est grâce à toi...

Disclamer: Sont pas à moi hélas! Mais tant pis, Heiji lui est à moi !

En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Miiu, Daffy ze hinti, Jetblack1979, Ephemeris, Thealie, Cynthia, Hinata-37, Manaji, SiaAhn Sacham et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre...

Chapitre 28 :

Kiba accéléra encore le pas. Bien qu'il portait Temari sur le dos, il trouvait le moyen de rivaliser sa vitesse avec Sai. La formation de départ avait été abandonnée.

Naruto et Gaara, pensifs, fermaient la marche tous les deux.

Hinata ne disait rien et Shino veillait, grâce à ses insectes, à la sécurité aux alentours.

Sai, lui, se contentait d'obéir aux ordres de la mission et ceux-ci étaient simples. Il avait reçu l'ordre de Tsunade de veiller la sécurité de tout le groupe...

* * *

Prison de Konoha :

Sasuke, allongé sur le dos, admirait encore une fois le plafond de sa cellule quand la porte s'ouvrit. Habitué aux visites du gardien, Sasuke ne détourna même pas le regard et ne vit pas la personne qui venait d'entrer.

« Bonjour Sasuke-kun... »

Lorsque Sasuke entendit la voix, elle lui fit comme un électrochoc. Il fit descendre aussitôt son regard pour vérifier s'il ne s'était pas trompé.

Mais non, c'était bien elle, là, juste devant lui.

La seule personne qu'il n'avait pas pu oublier, même loin de Konoha...

Sakura.

Sasuke ne répondit pas au bonjour de Sakura, mais continua de la fixer.

« Sasuke, c'est moi que tu voulais enlever, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ? »

Sasuke continua à la regarder, mais il ne pouvait plus répondre, c'était au-dessus de ses forces.

« Pour qu'Orrochimaru m'utilise pour récupérer ses jutsus ? Qu'il me force à coopérer ? »

Sasuke se renfrogna.

« Tu l'aurais vraiment laissé faire Sasuke ? Tu l'aurais laissé me forcer à l'aider, voire me tuer si j'avais refusé de l'aider ? »

Chacun des mots que Sakura prononçait résonnaient dans la tête de Sasuke comme ceux qu'il avait entendus plus tôt de la part de Naruto.

« Tu l'aurais laissé faire ? Sasuke, réponds-moi ! »

« Ça... Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça... »

Sakura fut surprise quelques secondes. Sasuke venaient enfin de répondre.

« Ah non ? Et comment cela devait-t-il se passer ? »

« Tu ne risquais rien... »

« Ah, vraiment ? Avec Orochimaru, je ne risquais rien... »

« Non... »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Parce que... Parce que j'étais là... »

« Tu étais là ? Comme tu l'as été avec les autres lorsqu'ils sont venus te ramener à Konoha ? »

Les paroles de Sakura le blessèrent.

« Tu étais là quand Kiba as failli mourir blessé par les ninjas d'Oto ? »

« Ça n'aurait pas dû arriver... »

« Pourquoi Sasuke, pourquoi ? »

« Parce que... »

« Sasuke, explique-toi ! Pourquoi ça n'aurait pas dû arriver ? »

Sasuke avait l'impression de se trouver au bord d'un gouffre. Sakura le repoussait dans ses derniers retranchements.

« Sasuke, pourquoi ? »

* * *

Hinata s'approcha de Naruto. Son petit ami semblait essoufflé. Ça faisait maintenant plus de deux heures qu'ils couraient à travers la forêt pour arriver à Suna.

« Naruto, ça va ? Tu veux que je te remplace ? »

Naruto tourna la tête vers Hinata.

« Non, c'est bon, j'y arriverai... »

Shino se rapprocha d'eux pour se mêler à la conversation.

« Naruto, si tu es épuisé, on va devoir ralentir. Si tu veux, je peux porter Gaara ça ne me dérange pas. »

Gaara fit un signe de la tête, approuvant la proposition de Shino, mais Naruto, lui, n'était pas de cet avis.

« Moi, épuisé ? »

Naruto accéléra encore le pas.

« Pas du tout ! Essayez plutôt de nous suivre ! »

Shino souffla, exaspéré.

« Aussi têtus l'un que l'autre. »

Shino faisait référence à Kiba et Naruto. Aucun des deux n'avaient accepté d'être relayé de peur que les autres, en portant Temari ou Gaara, ralentissent. Et pour eux, cette éventualité était hors de question.

* * *

Sasuke n'avait pas répondu à Sakura, mais celle-ci s'obstinait, elle voulait savoir. Sasuke fixa bien son ami. En trois ans, elle avait changé et n'était plus aussi fragile apparemment. Il avait beaucoup entendu parler d'elle, même à Oto. Comme Naruto, les capacités de Sakura avaient fait parler beaucoup de monde... Ses capacités étaient d'ailleurs arrivées jusqu'aux oreilles d'Orochimaru. Sasuke se rappelait encore du moment où Orochimaru lui avait confié cette mission... Le silence de Sasuke commençait à fortement agacer et énerver Sakura. Celle-ci continua d'insister jusqu'au moment où Sasuke finit par lui répondre.

« Il m'avait promis. »

« Il t'avait promis quoi ? »

« Que personne ne serait gravement blessé... »

« Quoi ! »

« J'avais accepté de faire cette mission si personne de Konoha n'était gravement blessé ou en danger de mort. »

« Orochimaru a promis ça ? »

« Oui »

« Et toi, tu l'as cru ? Tu as cru ce serpent malgré ce qu'il avait fait à Konoha et à ses habitants ? Tu as déjà oublié le troisième Hokage ? »

A nouveau, Sasuke se renfrogna.

« Je pensais qu'avec moi, cette mission se passerait sans accroc... »

« Résultat : six ninjas autour sont morts et un de Konoha et un de Suna ont failli y passer... Tout ça pour m'enlever... Tout ça pour qu'Orochimaru puisse à nouveau tenter de détruire Konoha... »

« Non ! »

Sasuke avait crié sa réponse ce qui avait fait sursauter Sakura.

« Je ne l'aurais pas laissé faire... »

« Tu ne l'aurais pas laissé faire ? »

Sakura eut un rire nerveux.

« Et comment aurais-tu fait ? Tu le lui aurais interdit ? Orochimaru n'obéit à personne et ne respecte aucune de ses promesses, tu devrais le savoir mieux que personne d'autre. »

Sasuke resta silencieux, il ne savait pas quoi répondre à Sakura.

« Orochimaru est un traître... Tu es un traître ! »

Entendre ces paroles venant de la bouche Sakura blessa Sasuke au fond de son coeur.

« Tu es parti pourquoi ? Tout ça pour te venger de ton frère ? Tu as perdu ta vie, tes amis pour ça... »

Sasuke hésita, puis répondit.

« J'ai fait mon choix »

« Un choix ? Tu appelles ça un choix ? Pas moi ! Tu nous as trahi Sasuke ! Tu nous as perdu... Tu nous as perdu...

Cette dernière phrase fit réellement prendre conscience à Sasuke combien il avait pu blesser les autres.

« Tu sais ce que je ressentais pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais que je tenais... Mais tu as tout détruit Sasuke, tout. »

Sasuke ne répondit pas.

« Tout ça pour ta vengeance... Tu aurais très bien pu te venger autrement... Trouver un autre moyen... Naruto et moi, nous aurions pu t'aider... Nous avons toujours fait de notre mieux pour t'aider, mais tu as choisi de vouloir toujours tout affronter seul... »

« C'était mon destin... »

« Ton destin ? »

Enervé par cette confrontation, Sasuke ne pouvait plus se taire, il en avait marre des leçons des autres...

« Tu ne sais pas ce que l'on peut ressentir lorsqu'on voit sa famille mourir sous ses yeux, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de se retrouver seul dans ce monde... »

« Non, je ne le sais pas... Mais tu t'étais construit une autre famille avec nous tous. Mais personne ne t'a pris cette famille-là. Tu l'a détruite et tout seul, sans que personne ne te force ! »

« Mais il le fallait ! Je devais réussir à me... »

« À te venger. Vraiment, tu n'as qu'une seule idée en tête. Ce n'est même pas la peine de discuter avec toi. »

Sakura se retourna vers la porte de la cellule. Le gardien, vint lui ouvrir et ferma à nouveau derrière elle. Sans se retourner Sakura prononça en dernière phrase :

« Sasuke, tu es lourd ! »

Sakura sortit ensuite sans se retourner, de sorte qu'elle ne vit pas le regard pensif de Sasuke. Les paroles de Sakura et de Naruto de cessaient à présent de hanter son esprit.

* * *

Conseil de Suna :

Assis à la table du conseil, Baki interrogeait l'instigatrice de cette réunion.

« Pourquoi nous avoir réunis maintenant, Chiyo ? Le conseil a déjà rendu sa décision... »

« En l'absence de réponse de Konoha et du Kasekage, je pense que l'on peut exécuter la sentence le plus tôt possible. »

Un jeune ninja, partisan de Chiyo, prit la parole...

« Je suis d'accord avec maître Chiyo. Débarrassons-nous de ce démon. »

La table ronde du conseil de Suna était occupée par 12 membres dont trois étaient absents, le Kazekage, Temari et Kankuro. Au centre de la table, allongé et inconscient, avec le collier autour du cou, reposait Heiji.

« La sentence doit être appliquée le plus tôt possible pour la sécurité de Suna. Je propose de l'avancer, qu'en pense le conseil ? »

Tous se regardèrent, puis commencèrent à discuter, mais le conseil semblait divisé.

« Nous devons attendre le Kazekage... Lui seul peut prendre une telle décision. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. Le conseil a été créer pour veiller sur Suna en l'absence du Kazekage. Or, l'addition a déjà été prise qu'il suffit de l'avancer. Tout le monde est d'accord ; n'est-ce pas ?

Chiyo se tourna vers la personne qui représentait son plus grand appui.

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous. »

« Enfin Kogoro, il s'agit de votre fils ! »

Le jeune ninja, partisan de Chiyo, commençait à s'impatienter.

« Puisque personne ne veut se décider, je vais m'en occuper moi-même ! »

Le ninja se précipita sur Heiji, armé d'un kunai, mais au moment où il allait le planter dans la gorge d'Heiji, un nuage de sable l'en empêcha.

Tous se retournèrent aussitôt vers l'entrée où se trouvait le Kazekage sur le dos de Naruto, son frère et sa soeur sur le dos de Kiba.

Kiba, énervé par ce qu'il était en train de voir, s'avança encore d'un pas et s'écria :

« Si vous touchez un seul des cheveux d'Heiji, je vous tue ! »

À suivre...

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre où Sasuke revient enfin...

Je peux vous annoncer la formation d'un autre couple dans deux chapitres mais ça ne sera pas Sasuke et Sakura...

En attendant j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, Si c'est le cas n'oubliez pas de laisser une review... Je vous en remercie d'avance, ça me motive énormément pour écrire d'avoir votre avis...

_**A propos, cette histoire vient d'atteindre plus de trois cents reviews grâce à vous ! Je vous remercie beaucoup pour votre soutien ! J'espère que cette histoire continuera à vous plaire autant...**_

En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Miiu, Daffy ze hinti, Jetblack1979, Ephemeris, Thealie, Cynthia, Hinata-37, Manaji, SiaAhn Sacham et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre...

Heji non ! c'est Hiji mince non je vais y arriver Eiji oh et puis flûte Heiji


	29. conseil houleux et surprises de taille

Titre: Il ne faut jamais abandonner ses rêves !

Auteur: Heiji

Bêta-lectrice: Ephemeris, incarnation de l'efficacité

Couples: Alors sûr : Hinata et Naruto, Temari et Shikamaru, le reste, je ne sais pas mais un ou deux couples yaoi aussi Heiji et Kiba sûrement... Pour les autres couples Sakura et Sasuke Lee et Tenten et j'ai aussi trouvé pour Gaara... Shino et Kazuha aussi... Mais si vous avez des couples que vous préférez, dites les moi, ça peut me donner des idées...

Résumé: Après trois ans d'absence, Naruto est de retour avec un nouvel ami et les problèmes se succédent les uns aux autres...

je dédie cette histoire à Ephemeris pour la remercier pour sa gentillesse et pour tout... Ses encouragements.. Ses corrections... Vraiment merci pour tout ! Si je publie cette histoire, c'est grâce à toi...

Disclamer: Sont pas à moi hélas! Mais tant pis, Heiji lui est à moi !

En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Cynthia, Thealie, Ephemeris, Jetblack1979, Hinata-37, Love hinata, EDWIGE avec ses deux reviews, Tsuki avec ses trois reviews, Daffy ze Hinti, SiaAhn Sacham, Ino3000 et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre...

Chapitre 29 :

Conseil de Suna :

Kiba : Si vous touchez un seul des cheveux d'Heiji, je vous tue !

Baki, surpris, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'état de ses anciens élèves.

Baki : Que vous est-il arrivé ?

Temari : Rien de bien important, je vois que nous arrivons au bon moment.

Gaara descendit du dos de Naruto et se dirigea vers le siège du Kazekage. A leur tour, Temari et Kankuro regagnèrent aussi les leurs.

Gaara : Depuis quand le conseil décide-t-il des exécutions sans l'avis du Kazekage ?

La question avait été posée calmement par Gaara qui dévisageait les personnes de l'assistance. Une partie des membres avaient changé d'expression en le voyant arriver avec son frère et sa soeur.

Chiyo : Depuis que le Kazekage ne remplit plus ses devoirs.

Temari : Chyio-sama ! Gaara a toujours rempli ses devoirs !

Chiyo : Vraiment ? Je croyais pourtant que le conseil se réunissait uniquement avec ses membres. Que font ici ces ninjas ? De Konoha qui plus est ?

Kankuro : Ils se sont battus contre Nibi pour la plupart et ont risqué leur vie pour l'arrêter. Et même s'ils se sont battus et ont été blessés par Nibi, ils sont là pour défendre Heiji comme nous !

Kogoro : Mon fils n'a pas à être défendu. Une fois de plus, il a mis le village caché de Suna en danger... C'est la deuxième fois que cela se produit...

Naruto : Vous oubliez que la première fois, c'était de votre faute !

Chiyo : Petit impertinent ! On ne coupe pas la parole à un membre du conseil !

Gaara regarda les ninjas de Konoha et, d'un regard, leur fit comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas qu'ils interviennent.

Gaara : Quand un membre du conseil ment ou transforme la vérité, il ne devrait pas parler du tout.

Kogoro jeta un regard rempli de haine à Gaara.

Gaara : Je parie que c'est vous qui avez proposé de faire tuer Heiji, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais bien ce que vous voulez ainsi, mais cela n'arrivera pas. Je vous empêcherai de vous venger d'Heiji et de récupérer le démon Nibi pour l'utiliser. C'est vous, Kogoro, qui êtes dangereux pour Suna.

Kogoro : De quoi parlez-vous donc, Kazekage ?

Gaara : Vous le savez très bien... De plus, et cette question s'adresse à vous tous, comment avez-vous pu, vous qui n'êtes jamais d'accord sur rien, voter à l'unanimité la mise à mort d'Heiji ?

Baki : A l'unanimité ?

Ninja : Le vote n'a jamais été unanime !

Baki : Le conseil est formé de dix personnes. En votre absence, nous étions donc sept. Trois ont voté contre et quatre pour l'exécution. La majorité l'emportant, nous n'avons pas eu le choix, mais le vote n'a pas été unanime !

Temari : Pourtant, le message que nous avons reçu à Konoha est très clair... Tu veux bien le leur lire Kankuro ?

Kankuro acquiesça et relut le message qu'il tenait à la main.

Ninja : Mais c'est faux, archi faux !

Chiyo : Je peux vous jurer que nous n'avons pas envoyé un tel message ! L'exécution était prévue trois jours plus tard, mais le conseil avait subi un vif débat et nous attendions avant tout l'avis du Kazekage. Ce message n'est pas celui que nous avons fait envoyer !

Un léger brouhaha se fit entendre. Gaara l'arrêta net en intervenant.

Gaara : Qui a écrit ce message ?

Le silence se fit dans la salle. Personne ne voulait répondre.

Temari : A mon avis, il s'agit de la seule personne qui était encore à Konoha avant que l'on attrape Nibi et qui savait que le Kazekage était à l'hôpital...

Les regards des trois du sable se posèrent sur une personne bien précise. Tous suivirent ces regards accusateurs. La personne désignée, à bout de nerf, craqua.

Kogoro : Oui, c'est moi. Et alors ?

Chiyo : Alors ? Un document mensonger peut valoir votre expulsion du conseil ! Vous avez fait ça sans l'avis d'aucun autre membre. Dans quel but ?

Gaara : Son but est très simple. Kogoro n'a qu'une idée en tête : récupérer le démon de son fils pour le réutiliser sur quelqu'un d'autre ou le revendre !

Ses révélations avaient secoué les autres membres du conseil. Chiyo semblait pensive.

Kogoro : Ce ne sont que des allégations !

Kankuro : Je ne vous crois pas ! Vous nous avez prouvé que vous étiez capable de tout !

Temari : Terminons en, nous avons des choses plus importantes à faire ! Nous souhaitons revenir sur l'exécution de Heiji. Nous voulons le confier de toute urgence à l'Hokage de Konoha pour qu'elle renforce le sceau avec l'aide de Chiyo et, s'il le faut, l'aide contrainte de Kogoro.

Kogoro : Je fais ce que bon me semble ! Je n'aiderai en rien ce sale démon !

Gaara : Vous préférez peut-être perdre votre place au conseil de Suna ? Si vous coopérez avec Chiyo et l'Hokage de Konoha sans nuire à la santé de Heiji, vous pourrez conserver votre place ici.

Kogoro : C'est du chantage !

Gaara : Non, c'est un moyen de réparer ce que vous avez fait !

Le silence régna à nouveau.

Kankuro : Bien, passons au vote . Qui accepte de confier Heiji et par conséquent Nibi à Konoha pour renforcer le sceau ?

Des murmures se firent entendre. Gaara, Temari et Kankuro levèrent la main, suivis par Baki puis par deux autres personnes. Chiyo semblait hésiter... Les révélations de Gaara sur les intentions de Kogoro l'avaient faite changer d'avis certes, mais de là à sauver ce démon et à travailler avec la limace ! Chiyo semblait perdue dans ses pensées... Deux autres membres du conseil se montrèrent opposés à la proposition de Temari. Kogoro, lui, semblait indécis, il avait perdu tout avantage. Accepter, même s'il n'en pensait rien, sauverait peut-être la face, mais il savait bien que Gaara, Temari et Kankuro ne seraient pas dupes. Finalement, Kogoro se prononça contre. Il ne manquait plus que l'avis de Chiyo.

Temari : Chiyo-sama ?

Chiyo releva la tête et prit sa décision. Elle était d'accord pour que Heiji soit soigné à Konoha, même si cela voulait dire travailler avec l'Hokage.

Gaara sourit.

Gaara : 7 voix contre 3. la décision est adoptée à plus de 2/3 du conseil. L'équipe de Naruto, Chiyo-sama et Kogoro vont partir sur l'heure pour Konoha.

Sans en attendre davantage, Naruto prit Heiji dans ses bras, ravi. Kiba laissa échapper un cri de victoire.

* * *

Quatre jours plus tard à Konoha. 

Tsunade était fatiguée ce matin-là... La veille n'avait pas été facile et travailler avec Chiyo encore moins. Toute la journée se faire appeler la limace l'avait fortement agacée. Tsunade entra dans son bureau. Elle ne protesta même pas lorsqu'elle vit Jiraiya assis à sa place en train de l'attendre.

Jiraiya : Alors, cette opération ?

Tsunade : Elle s'est très bien passée. Il n'y a pas eu le moindre problème. Chiyo et Kogoro se sont montrés très coopératifs.

Jiraiya se leva pour laisser sa place à Tsuande.

Jiraiya : Vraiment ?

Tsunade s'assit.

Tsunade : Oui, à part quelques réflexions de la part de Chiyo et le silence obstiné et le visage contrit de Kogoro, tout s'est bien déroulé.

Jiraiya : Et Heiji ?

Tsunade : Heiji s'est réveillé juste après l'opération. A part quelques douleurs aux bras, il allait très bien, mais pour lui permettre de se reposer, j'ai interdit les visites jusqu'à ce matin puisque nous avons terminé hier soir, mais qu'il a fallu que je reste jusqu'à ce matin à discuter avec Chiyo, si on peut appeler ça discuter...

Jiraiya : Tout s'arrange grâce à la princesse Tsunade...

Tsunade : Arrête un peu tes compliments... Que veux-tu ?

Jiraiya : Rien de spécial, je passais juste te voir pour avoir des nouvelles... Est-ce que tu as vu Naruto aujourd'hui ?

Tsunade : Non pourquoi ?

Jiraiya : Pour rien... Je le chercherai moi-même alors...

Jiraiya allait s'éclipser quand Tsunade l'arrêta.

Tsunade : Tu as eu des informations sur Orochimarn et ce qu'il comptais faire ?

Jiraiya : Pas du tout. Je n'ai pas pu contacter ceux qui m'informent des mouvements d'Orochimaru. Mes informations sur lui sont très limitées en ce moment...

Tsunade hocha la tête. On frappa au même moment à la porte.

Tsunade : Entrez !

La porte s'entrebâilla pour laisser passer le visage de Shizune.

Shizune : Je ne vous dérange pas ?

Tsunade : Pas du tout. Que voulais-tu ?

Shizune : Ce n'est pas moi, C'est Sasuke Uchiwa qui souhaiterait vous parler...

* * *

Hôpital de Konoha : 

Hana : Quoi, mais c'est pas vrai !

Infirmière : Mademoiselle, je ne fais que répondre aux demandes du patient.

Sho : Mais il doit y avoir une erreur !

Hana : Bien sûr qu'il y a une erreur, ce n'est pas possible autrement !

Au milieu du couloir, Hana et Sho étaient en pleine discussion avec l'infirmière devant la chambre d'Heiji quand Naruto arriva, accompagné de Kiba, Hinata, Gaara et Sakura.

Naruto : Que se passe-t-il tous les deux ? Toujours en train de vous disputer ?

Hana : Non, c'est cette infirmière ! Elle ne veut pas nous laisser voir Heiji.

Infirmière : Je ne fais qu'appliquer la demande du patient. Il ne veut recevoir aucune visite.

Naruto : Quoi !

Hinata : Mais... Mais...

Hana : Mais nous sommes ses coéquipiers.

Infirmière : Peu importe. Je vous prierai de partir et de ne pas importuner les autres malades...

L'infirmière essaya de les faire partir, mais elle eut beaucoup de mal. A près avoir menacé d'appeler d'autres infirmières pour les faire sortir, les ninjas se décidèrent d'obéir.

Naruto : Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il fait ça... Il est peut-être fatigué ?

Hana : Penses-tu... Tu ne comprends pas, c'est pourtant simple.

Hana haussa le ton pour que Heiji l'entende avant qu'ils ne soient trop loin de la chambre.

Hana : Cet imbécile s'en veut ! Tu m'entends Heiji ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Personne ne t'en veut !

Après cette réflexion, l'infirmière les conduisit à la sortie sans plus attendre.

* * *

Enfermé dans sa chambre, Heiji entendit les paroles de Hana qui lui firent mal au coeur. 

Il s'en voulait, il se souvenait de tout, il était coupable. Il avait failli tuer ses amis. A cause de lui, ils avaient été grièvement blessés. Suna aurait pu avoir été détruite par sa faute.

Et pourtant, il avait fait juré à Gaara, juré que s'il perdait à nouveau le contrôle, Gaara le tuerait. Mais Gaara n'en avait rien fait et Naruto l'avait sauvé. Sauvé, mais à quel prix. Après ce qu'il avait fait, il ne pourrait plus regarder ses amis en face, il ne voulait plus rester à Konoha. Dès qu'il serait sur pied, il partirait loin ... Dans un endroit où il ne serait un danger pour personne.

Tout à coup, un bruit se fit entendre sur le toit. Heiji se redressa dans le lit pour voir d'où provenait le bruit quand, tout à coup, une personne apparut, penchée sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

: Quand on ne peut pas entrer par la porte, on entre par la fenêtre.

Le ninja sauta sur le sol de la chambre. Heiji reconnut tout de suite la personne, mais il ne voulait voir personne et surtout pas celle-ci. Des mots s'échappèrent de sa bouche sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte.

Heiji : Va-t-en !

A suivre...

Voilà le chapitre 29, je suis assez content de celui-ci pour une fois... En attendant, comme promis au prochain chapitre se forme un couple mais lequel ? En fait ça me semble assez évident... Enfin peut-être pas tant que ça...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu... Si c'est le cas n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review... Merci d'avance...

En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Cynthia, Thealie, Ephemeris, Jetblack1979, Hinata-37, Love hinata, EDWIGE avec ses deux reviews, Tsuki avec ses trois reviews, Daffy ze Hinti, SiaAhn Sacham, Ino3000 et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre...

Heji non ! c'est Hiji mince non je vais y arriver Eiji oh et puis flûte Heiji


	30. Vive l'amour

Titre: Il ne faut jamais abandonner ses rêves !

Auteur: Heiji

Bêta-lectrice: Ephemeris, incarnation de l'efficacité

Couples: Alors sûr : Hinata et Naruto, Temari et Shikamaru, le reste, je ne sais pas mais un ou deux couples yaoi aussi Heiji et Kiba sûrement... Pour les autres couples Sakura et Sasuke Lee et Tenten et j'ai aussi trouvé pour Gaara... Shino et Kazuha aussi... Mais si vous avez des couples que vous préférez, dites les moi, ça peut me donner des idées...

Résumé: Après trois ans d'absence, Naruto est de retour avec un nouvel ami et les problèmes se succédent les uns aux autres...

je dédie cette histoire à Ephemeris pour la remercier pour sa gentillesse et pour tout... Ses encouragements.. Ses corrections... Vraiment merci pour tout ! Si je publie cette histoire, c'est grâce à toi...

Disclamer: Sont pas à moi hélas! Mais tant pis, Heiji lui est à moi !

En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Cynthia, Thealie, Ephemeris, Jetblack1979, Hinata-37, Love hinata, EDWIGE avec ses deux reviews, Tsuki avec ses trois reviews, Daffy ze Hinti, SiaAhn Sacham, Ino3000 et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre...

_**Nous voilà déjà au Chapitre Trente et avec 361 reviews !!! Je vous remercie tous de m'avoir laissé autant de reviews ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisr et comme ça m'encourage à écrire !!! Merci encore ! Heiji**_

Chapitre 30 :

: Tu veux vraiment que je m'en aille ?

Heiji fixa son visiteur. Mais à cette question pourtant si simple, il ne semblait pas trouver de réponse.

: Heiji, tu veux vraiment je parte ?

Heiji ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son visiteur. Finalement vaincu, il murmura :

Heiji : Non...

Un peu plus confiant, le visiteur d'Heiji se rapprocha du lit avec douceur.

: Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi refuses-tu de nous voir ?

Heiji baissa les yeux sans répondre.

: Heiji, réponds-moi !

Heiji : Je... Je vous ai bien assez fait souffrir... Je ne veux pas que ça recommence.

: Donc tu vas nous éviter jusqu'à quand ?

Heiji se mordit les lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas répondre à cette question.

: Jusqu'à quand va durer ton cinéma Heiji ?

Heiji : Kiba, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi !

Kiba : C'est hors de question ! Je veux que tu me répondes !

Heiji releva les yeux quelques secondes. Devant le regard rempli de colère, il n'osa pas ne pas répondre.

Heiji : Je ne me sens pas capable d'affronter le regard de tous ces gens que j'aime, tous mes amis. Je me sens si coupable de ce que j'ai fait... Je préfère partir.

Kiba : Partir où ?

Heiji : Je n'en sais rien...

Kiba eut un rire nerveux.

Kiba : Tu réagis comme un gosse... Et nous dans tout ça ? Tu nous oublies ? Gaara, Temari et Kankuro sont venus te sauver, même gravement blessés, au conseil de Suna, et tu les remercies comme ça ?

Heiji : Oui, mais qui les avait blessés ? Je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise. Hana et Sho ont failli mourir pour tenter de m'arrêter et je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer s'ils ne l'avaient pas fait... Et si ça arrive à nouveau ?

Kiba se rapprocha du lit Heiji.

Kiba : Tsunade t'a soigné... Ça n'arrivera plus !

Heiji eut un sourire qui montrait son manque de conviction.

Heiji : Ce n'est pas la première fois que l'on me dit ça et regarde ce qui vient se passer... J'ai failli tous vous tuer !

Heiji se prit le visage dans ses mains pour pleurer. Kiba se rapprocha et essaya de consoler Heiji en le serrant dans ses bras.

Kiba : Heiji, calme-toi... C'est fini maintenant et personne ne t'en veut... Tout le monde veut te voir et je te jure que ça ne se reproduira jamais...

Heiji : Mais, je...

Kiba : Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne... Pense un peu à tous tes amis qui tiennent à toi et ce qu'ils deviendraient s'il t'arrivait quelque chose... Il faut que tu saches qu'à Konoha, l'une des choses les plus importantes est que nous sommes tous solidaires les uns aux autres et jamais nous n'abandonnons l'un des nôtres.

Heiji fondit en larmes dans les bras de Kiba qui le serra plus fort contre pour le réconforter.

* * *

: Cette fois, c'est bon ?

Sasori examina le champ d'entraînement, plus une seule cible n'étaient debout. Deidara avait réussi à tout détruire en un seul coup.

Sasori : Je crois que ça ira...

Deidara : Pas trop tôt.

Sasori : Calme un peu tes ardeurs Deidara... Ton impatience et ton obstination auront un jour raison de toi...

Deidara ne répondit pas et changea de sujet.

Deidara : Bon, et si vous me disiez pour où nous partons et de quel démon nous allons nous occuper ?

Sasori : Nous partons au pays de la pluie...

Deidara : Le pays de la pluie ?

Deidera ressentit un léger pincement au coeur, il s'agissait de son pays d'origine. Il comprit aussitôt de quel démon il allait s'occuper.

Deidara : Il s'agit de Sanbi alors...

Sasori : Tout à fait, je vois que tu le connais déjà...

Deidara : Je connais le réceptacle... Elle s'appelle Izumi...

Une étrange expression passa sur le visage de Deidara, mais Sasori ne s'en rendit pas compte.

Sasori : C'est vrai que c'est ton village d'origine...

Deidara ne répondit pas, Sasori ne voulant pas se lancer dans une discussion conclut en une phrase.

Sasori : Nous partons dans dix minutes, nous serons là-bas dans deux heures... Sois prêt !

Deidara acquiesça. Sasori s'éloigna pour ramasser ses affaires avant de partir. Deidara resta sans bouger en fixant l'horizon.

Deidara : Ca fait très longtemps, Izumi, je me demande si tu as changé...

* * *

Sai était tranquillement installé chez lui en train de peindre, mais son esprit était préoccupé. Fatigué de se concentrer sur la toile, il abandonna son pinceau pour se diriger vers la fenêtre. Depuis qu'il était revenu de Suna, une phrase trottait dans sa tête.

Une phrase que Naruto lui avait dite au retour alors que Sai lui avait dit que cette mission ne servait à rien.

Naruto : Vraiment Sai tu n'as pas de coeur ! Heiji était en danger et tu crois que j'allais le laisser mourir comme ça ? Les amis, c'est fait pour s'entraider, se consoler, se réconforter... Heiji est mon ami et toi, tu laisserais mourir tes amis ?

A cette question, Sai n'avait pas répondu sur le moment.

Des amis ?

A quoi cela pouvait-il bien servir ?

Il en ignorait même jusqu'au concept. A la Racine, on lui avait appris à ne pas laisser ressortir ses émotions, a les inhiber.

Voir Naruto et les autres réagir ainsi lui semblait inexplicable.

Après tout, on lui avait enseigné que la mission passait avant tout ! Bien avant le reste... Même avant sa vie.

Sai était prêt à laisser sa vie sans le moindre regret pour mener une mission à bien...

A nouveau, les mots de Naruto résonnèrent dans sa tête.

Et toi, tu laisserais mourir tes amis ?

Comment répondre à cette question alors qu'il n'en avait jamais eus ?

Et puis, à quoi cela lui servirait-il ?

Et pourtant... Quand il voyait Naruto et ses amis, Sai ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une étrange sensation au fond de son coeur...

Comme un vide.

* * *

Heiji n'avait toujours pas quitté les bras de Kiba, mais il s'était bien calmé et avait cessé de pleurer. Kiba, content, le regardait sans rien dire. Tout à coup, une chose lui revint à l'esprit. Les paroles de Nibi.

_" Je comprends qu'il était amoureux de toi, tu es mignon dans ton genre... "_

Troublé par ce souvenir soudain, Kiba relâcha son étreinte autour d'Heiji qui le remarqua aussitôt.

Heiji : Quelque chose ne va pas Kiba ?

Kiba, un peu perdu, posa son regard sur Heiji.

Comment demander une telle chose ?

Et si le démon avait menti ?

La peur au ventre, Kiba continua de fixer Heiji. Ce dernier, comprenant que Kiba était mal à l'aise à cause de lui, s'écarta.

Heiji : Excuse-moi Kiba, si c'est moi qui te gêne parce que...

Mais Heiji n'eut pas le temps de terminer que Kiba le coupa sur un ton vigoureux qui surprit Heiji.

Kiba : Non, non... Ce n'est pas ça... C'est... Autre chose...

Heiji : Quoi donc ?

Kiba hésita.

Kiba : Heiji, est-ce que tu te rappelles de tout ce qu'a dit Nibi ?

Heiji, troublé, hésita avant de répondre.

Heiji : Oui, bien sûr je me rappelle de tout ce qu'il a dit.

Kiba : Et de ce qu'il m'a dit à moi ?

Heiji ne semblait pas comprendre puis, tout à coup, une lueur passa dans ses yeux.

Heiji : Tu... Tu... Tu veux dire quand...

Kiba : Oui, quand il a dit que tu étais amoureux de moi...

Heiji hésita, un léger tremblement parcourut ses mains. Malgré tout, il acquiesça. Kiba eut une étrange sensation dans la poitrine.

Si Heiji s'en rappelait, Kiba devait savoir si c'était vrai.

Kiba : Est-ce que ce qu'a dit Nibi est vrai ?

Heiji ne répondit pas.

Kiba : Heiji, c'est la vérité ?

Heiji releva la tête. Devant le regard en quête de réponse de Kiba, il ne pouvait pas se taire plus longtemps... Il devait répondre.

Heiji : Oui... Oui, c'est vrai. Ca fait un moment que je suis tombé amoureux de toi... Je n'ai pas voulu te le dire de peur de t'effrayer ... Je ne voulais pas perdre un ami... Mais malgré ça, je ne veux pas que nous ne soyons plus amis... Je pense que malgré tout, on peut rester amis, n'est-ce pas ?

Heiji releva la tête pour fixer Kiba en attendant sa réponse.

Kiba fixa Heiji puis, au bout de quelques secondes, un sourire apparut sur son visage. Mais au lieu de répondre à Heiji, Kiba enchaîna.

Kiba : Tu sais, il y a longtemps que je veux te dire quelque chose mais jusqu'ici, je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion, à chaque fois, on m'en a empêché, on m'a interrompu... Et après, il y a eu le problème avec Nibi... Depuis plusieurs jours, je voulais te dire...

Kiba relava les yeux et remarqua que Heiji était suspendu à ses paroles.

Kiba : Depuis plusieurs jours, je voulais te dire que j'étais amoureux de toi...

L'incrédulité se lisait sur le visage d'Heiji.

Heiji : Tu veux dire que toi aussi tu...

Kiba acquiesça.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent puis, en même temps, ils éclatèrent de rire.

Leurs rires étaient nerveux. Après tous ces problèmes qu'ils avaient traversés, tous les deux ressentaient la même chose, mais ils n'avaient jamais osé se le dire jusque là. Ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais aucun des deux n'avaient voulu l'avouer à l'autre. Il avait fallu que ce soit Nibi qui le fasse. Bien que nerveux, ce rire dura plusieurs minutes et leur fit énormément de bien.

Gaara, qui assistait à la scène depuis le toit, sourit. Il avait eu la même idée que Kiba, mais celui-ci l'avait devancé. Ravi de voir que tout s'était arrangé, Gaara décida de ne pas troubler les amoureux, mais d'aller plutôt avertir Hana que Heiji acceptait maintenant de les voir avant que celle-ci trouve les infirmières encore une fois pour le voir et qu'elle leur dise sa façon de penser...

A suivre...

Et voilà le 30ième chapitre, c'est la première fois que j'écris tant de chapitre pour une histoire et on est encore loin de la fin... Pour ceux qui se demanderai pourquoi Heiji et Kiba ne s'embrasse pas c'est que je trouve embêtant qu'à chaque fois que je forme un couple ça se termine comme ça... Donc cette fois-ci des rires mais pas de bisou, enfin pas dans ce chapitre mais ça ne saurait attendre trop longtemps... Et de deux couples ! deux ! Bon le prochain va se faire attendre maintenant mais il devrait plaire lui aussi...

J'espère que ça vous a plu, moi j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre... N'oubliez pas de laisser une review si c'est le cas ! Merci d'avance !

En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Ino3000, Thealie, Jetblack1979, Ephemeris, EDWIGE, Hinata Huyga, Hinata-37, oOoO Black siri OoOoO pour ses 29 reviews ! ( merci encore d'avoir lu cette histoire et d'avoir laissé une review à chaque chapitre ), SiaAhn Sacham, Galilab, Budrey, Cynthia et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre...

_**Merci encore pour ses 361 reviews !**_

Heji non ! c'est Hiji mince non je vais y arriver Eiji oh et puis flûte Heiji


	31. Confrontation au pays de la pluie

Titre: Il ne faut jamais abandonner ses rêves !

Auteur: Heiji

Bêta-lectrice: Ephemeris, incarnation de l'efficacité

Couples: Alors sûr : Hinata et Naruto, Temari et Shikamaru, le reste, je ne sais pas mais un ou deux couples yaoi aussi Heiji et Kiba sûrement... Pour les autres couples Sakura et Sasuke Lee et Tenten et j'ai aussi trouvé pour Gaara... Shino et Kazuha aussi... Mais si vous avez des couples que vous préférez, dites les moi, ça peut me donner des idées...

Résumé: Après trois ans d'absence, Naruto est de retour avec un nouvel ami et les problèmes se succédent les uns aux autres...

je dédie cette histoire à Ephemeris pour la remercier pour sa gentillesse et pour tout... Ses encouragements.. Ses corrections... Vraiment merci pour tout ! Si je publie cette histoire, c'est grâce à toi...

Disclamer: Sont pas à moi hélas! Mais tant pis, Heiji lui est à moi !

En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Daffy from the GoldenFreaks, EDWIGE, Hinata-37, Mimoo, Cynthia, Thealie, Jetblack1979, Ephemeris, oOoO Black siri OoOoO, SiaAhn Sacham, Galilab Ino3000, Naru pour ses 12 reviews ! et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre...

_**Nous voilà déjà au Chapitre Trente et avec 385 reviews !!! Je vous remercie tous de m'avoir laissé autant de reviews ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisr et comme ça m'encourage à écrire !!! Merci encore ! Heiji**_

Chapitre 31 :

Tous autour du lit de Heiji, Hinata, Naruto, Gaara, Hana, Sho et Sakura discutaient depuis maintenant plus de trois heures. D'abord mal à l'aise, Heiji avait vite retrouvé son attitude habituelle avec ses amis. Kiba était assis sur le lit à côté de lui. Ce qui ne cessait d'intriguer Naruto, ce n'était pas vraiment le fait que Kiba reste assis si près d'Heiji, mais c'était le fait que Kiba passait sans arrêt le bras autour du cou d'Heiji sans s'en rendre compte et lorsqu'il s'en apercevait, il le retirait aussitôt. Naruto, qui n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche, finit par demander à Kiba et Heiji en les désignant du doigt.

Naruto : Et tous les deux, c'est quoi ce cinéma que vous faites depuis tout à l'heure ?

Heiji et Kiba, surpris, se regardèrent.

Heiji : De quoi tu parles ?

Naruto : Depuis tout à l'heure, Kiba arrête pas de passer son bras autour de toi.

Kiba : Et alors ?

Naruto se retrouva avec un air d'ahuri sur le visage.

Naruto : Ben, je voudrais juste comprendre.

Assise sur ses genoux, Hinata ne put retenir un éclat de rire. Hinata, bien plus fine observatrice que son petit ami, avait remarqué la façon dont Kiba et Heiji se regardaient et surtout, les petits gestes qu'ils avaient. D'ailleurs, tout monde semblait avoir remarqué, tous sauf Naruto.

Naruto : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hinata ?

Cette dernière n'eut pas le loisir de répondre, Hana s'en chargea pour elle.

Hana : Elle rigole parce qu'elle se demande comment elle peut sortir avec un imbécile pareil !

Naruto : Hé !

Hana : T'es aveugle ou quoi ? Il faut qu'ils fassent quoi pour que tu comprennes ?

Naruto était complètement perdu et son regard allait d'un visage à l'autre pour essayer de comprendre.

Heiji, lui, était radieux et regardait Naruto en souriant.

Kiba regardait Naruto d'un air désespéré, se demandant si celui-ci comprendrait un jour quelque chose. Naruto, d'un air agacé, finit par lâcher :

Naruto : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce il y a à comprendre ?

Kiba souffla puis, à la surprise de tout le monde, il se pencha en avant, posant sa main sur la joue d'Heiji, avant de l'embrasser en douceur.

Heiji fut agréablement surpris une seconde. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Kiba l'embrasserait si vite en public.

C'était le troisième baiser qu'ils échangeaient et Heiji était toujours surpris par la douceur avec laquelle Kiba l'embrassait.

Il se sentait si bien comme ça... Il n'aurait arrêté ça pour rien au monde.

Il était si heureux que ce qu'il ressentait pour Kiba soit partagé par celui-ci.

Kiba resta un long moment à profiter du baiser et ce fut une quinte de toux de la part de Sakura qui lui fit comprendre que Naruto devait avoir compris maintenant. Kiba, de mauvais gré, se releva et abandonna les lèvres d'Heiji sous le regard ébahi de Naruto.

Naruto : Depuis quand vous...

Heiji éclata de rire devant le visage déconfit de Naruto. Ce dernier ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Hinata, à son tour, se pencha et déposa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de Naruto.

C'était la première fois que Hinata embrassait Naruto en public... Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu croire, c'est Naruto qui rougit au geste de sa petite amie.

Mais cela eut quand même pour effet de sortir Naruto de sa torpeur.

Naruto : Tu le savais toi, Hinata ?

Naruto regarda sa petite amie. Elle semblait rayonnante. Il se répétait sans cesse qu'il avait vraiment de la chance de l'avoir auprès de lui. Hinata, pour toute réponse, fit un signe positif de la tête.

Hana : Tout le monde l'avait compris sauf toi imbécile !

Naruto : Hé !

Naruto protesta encore un peu avant de s'avouer vaincu, tout le monde avait vu venir les choses sauf lui.

* * *

Deidara regarda le village de son enfance, il n'avait vraiment pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois. Assis sur les murailles du village caché à côté de lui, Sasori semblait s'impatienter.

Sasori : Tu as fini de rester planté là ?

Deidara : Oui, je suis prêt.

Sasori : Tu es sûr ? Après tout, c'est ton village, ça doit de faire un drôle d'effet ?

Deidara : Non, je voulais juste me rappeler de ce village tel qu'il était, une dernière fois avant que je ne le fasse exploser...

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Deidara.

Il savait très bien où trouver Sanbi. Deidara chevaucha son oiseau d'argile pour survoler le village. Après un rapide repérage qui dura une dizaine de minutes, Deidara trouva l'endroit qu'il cherchait. Une étrange effervescence régnait dans le village, ce qui intrigua Deidera... Mais il n'eut pas le temps de descendre vers sa cible.

Une sorte de flèche transperça son oiseau et le manqua de peu. Deidara grimaça. Apparemment il était déjà repéré. D'un geste de la main, Deidara fit apparaître un nouvel oiseau pour se diriger vers le sol en évitant les projectiles qui se dirigeaient vers lui. En y prêtant plus attention, il reconnut les projectiles et comprit aussitôt qui l'avait repéré. Deidara envoya quelques bombes vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les projectiles, mais elles étaient transpercées en l'air et explosaient sans atteindre leur cible.

En bas, la panique régnait. Des dizaines de personnes partaient en courant, s'éloignant du lieu du combat. Deidera avait bien été repéré et les civils étaient évacués apparemment de la zone de combat. Il fallait reconnaître que les réactions des ninjas dans son village étaient toujours aussi rapides.

Deidara : Ca commence bien...

Agacé, il réussit malgré tout à atteindre le sol. Il se retrouvait maintenant à quelques mètres de son agresseur qui était également sa cible.

Les deux personnes se fixèrent sans se parler. Autour d'eux, quelques badauds étaient encore évacués par des ninjas de classe moyenne. Izumi et Deidera continuaient à se regarder sans rien dire.

Izumi avait 26 ans, de longs cheveux roux encadraient son visage très fin, ses immenses yeux bleus étaient remplis à cet instant d'une rage incommensurable.

Deidara : Izumi, toujours aussi précise dans tes lancés...

Izumi : Tu savais très bien que je reconnaîtrais tes oiseaux, Deidera ! Que veux-tu ? Sale traître !

Autour de Deidera et Izumi, il ne restait plus personne. Tout le monde avait été évacué. Apparemment, Izumi s'était arrangée pour se retrouver seule face à Deidera.

Deidara : Je suis juste venu me battre avec toi.

Izumi : Tu es venu prendre ta revanche ?

Deidera : Pas seulement...

Tout d'un coup, Izumi détailla un peu plus Deidara et remarqua qu'il portait un manteau noir avec des nuages rouges. Aussitôt, son visage changea d'expression.

Izumi : Tu fais partie de l'Akatsuki ?

Ce fut au tour de Deidera de se montrer surpris.

Deidera : Comment ! Tu connais l'Akatsuki ?

Izumi : Deux ninjas sont venus, il y a un an, et m'ont averti qu'un jour, ces gens-là s'en prendraient à moi pour récupérer le démon qui sommeille en moi... Mais ils ne m'avaient pas dit que ce serait toi qui viendrais... Mais finalement, c'est mieux ainsi, comme ça, je n'aurai aucune pitié pour toi...

Deidera ricana.

Deidara : Toi ? Ne pas avoir pitié ? Toi qui as passé ta vie dans l'orphelinat de notre village caché pour élever les enfants abandonnés ? Toi, mon ancienne coéquipière, tu me tuerais ?

Du coin de l'oeil, Izumi vérifia que plus personne ne traînait dans les parages. Ayant reconnu l'agresseur, elle avait dit aux autres d'évacuer les enfants et surtout, de ne pas lui envoyer de renforts. Elle connaissait l'agresseur et voulait le battre seule car elle avait un compte à régler avec lui.

Izumi : Il ne fallait pas tuer Kaito !

En même temps qu'elle prononça ces mots, Izumi envoya encore un de ses projectiles. Les projectiles d'Izumi étaient, en fait, faits de racines d'arbres tressés. Deidera les évita sans problème.

Deidera : Tu te bats toujours seulement avec les plantes ?

Izumi : Oui, mais mes techniques ont beaucoup progressé, ne me sous-estime pas...

Deidera : Moi non plus Izumi, ne me sous-estime pas car moi je n'aurais vraiment aucune pitié pour toi.

Izumi fit un signe avec ses mains et autour d'elle, des feuilles mortes se rassemblèrent. Deidera connaissait très bien ce jutsu ; les feuilles, une fois lancée sur l'adversaire, devenait plus tranchante qu'un kunai. Deidera s'apprêtait à éviter les feuilles, mais, d'un coup, au lieu de se précipiter vers lui, les feuilles se mirent à former un bouclier devant Izumi. Deidera n'avait jamais vu cette attaque, mais lui aussi réservait bien des surprises à Izumi...

Il avait dans chacune de ses mains deux bombes auxquelles il donna l'apparence de deux oiseaux. Ceux-ci se précipitèrent vers Izumi, l'attaquant sur la droite et sur la gauche pour qu'elle ne puisse pas utiliser son bouclier. Cependant, sous les yeux de Deidera, le bouclier, se séparant en deux parties, entourèrent chacune des bombes qui explosèrent à l'intérieur des deux boules formées par les feuilles ne faisant aucun dégât. Deidera, surpris, eut juste le temps d'éviter les feuilles qui, après son attaque, s'étaient précipitées vers lui. L'ayant manqué, les feuilles reprirent aussitôt la forme d'un bouclier devant Izumi.

Deidera, réfugié sur le toit d'une maison, soupira.

Deidera : Sasori avait raison, ça ne sera pas aussi facile que je le croyais...

À suivre...

Voilà, encore un chapitre de boucler... j'espère qu'il vous plaira avec l'entrée en scène d'Izumi... j'aime beaucoup deidera personnellement, au début je pouvais pas le piffrer à cause de ce qu'il avait fait à Gaara ( Pas touche à mon Gaara ) Puis finalment, je me suis mis à l'adorer donc voilà pourquoi il va jouer un rôle assez important par la suite...

Sinon, pour vous remercier de me laisser autant de review, j'ai décidé que la personne qui posterait la 400 ième review aurait droit à une one shot avec le couple qu'elle veut ( sauf couple trop byzarre, genre Sakura Kakashi... ) avec le scénario qu'elle veut, si la personne est intéressée bien sûr... je ne pense pas que ce soit pour ce chapitre mais pour le prochain mais je vous averti à l'avance lol...

Sinon, si ça vous a plu, n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review... Merci d'avance...

En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Daffy from the GoldenFreaks, EDWIGE, Hinata-37, Mimoo, Cynthia, Thealie, Jetblack1979, Ephemeris, oOoO Black siri OoOoO, SiaAhn Sacham, Galilab Ino3000, Naru pour ses 12 reviews ! et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre...

Heji non ! c'est Hiji mince non je vais y arriver Eiji oh et puis flûte Heiji


	32. Les ailes d'un ange

Titre: Il ne faut jamais abandonner ses rêves !

Auteur: Heiji

Bêta-lectrice: Ephemeris, incarnation de l'efficacité

Couples: Alors sûr : Hinata et Naruto, Temari et Shikamaru, le reste, je ne sais pas mais un ou deux couples yaoi aussi Heiji et Kiba sûrement... Pour les autres couples Sakura et Sasuke Lee et Tenten et j'ai aussi trouvé pour Gaara... Shino et Kazuha aussi... Mais si vous avez des couples que vous préférez, dites les moi, ça peut me donner des idées...

Résumé: Après trois ans d'absence, Naruto est de retour avec un nouvel ami et les problèmes se succédent les uns aux autres...

je dédie cette histoire à Ephemeris pour la remercier pour sa gentillesse et pour tout... Ses encouragements.. Ses corrections... Vraiment merci pour tout ! Si je publie cette histoire, c'est grâce à toi...

En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Ephemeris, Mimoo, Jetblack1979, Ino3000, Galilab, oOoO Black siri OoOoO, Karakura, Edwige et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre...

Disclamer: Sont pas à moi hélas! Mais tant pis, Heiji lui est à moi !

Chapitre 32 :

« Alors ? »

Izumi sourit, ravie d'avoir réussi à surprendre Deidara.

« Bien joué... Mais cet art est pratiqué par de nombreuses personnes tandis que le mien est désormais unique. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. J'ai créé mon propre art et lui aussi est unique. Après tout, ce n'est pas notre maître qui nous a toujours encouragé à créer notre propre manière de nous battre ? »

Deidara descendit de l'endroit où il s'était réfugié. Les paroles d'Izumi avaient fait ressurgir un grand nombre de souvenirs.

« Si, mais il ne s'était jamais imaginé que je le surpasserai. »

« Ca, c'est ce que tu veux bien croire. »

Le visage de Deidara en entendant cette phrase se fit dur.

« Tu vas te taire ! »

« Toujours aussi susceptible à ce que je vois... Malheureusement, si tu veux te battre, il va falloir me suivre. »

Sans rien ajouter, Izumi se mit à courir dans le sens opposé à Deidara.

Elle savait très bien que Deidara détruirait la ville s'il le fallait et elle voulait à tout prix éviter ça. C'est pour ça qu'elle voulait l'emmener dans un autre endroit.

Deidara regarda fuir son ex coéquipière. Il ne se pressa pas... C'était inutile... Il savait parfaitement vers où elle se dirigeait.

* * *

« Il faut vraiment que vous partiez déjà ? »

Naruto semblait déçu de voir Gaara, Hana et Sho repartir aussi vite pour Suna. Tous les quatre au portail de Konoha, Naruto avait insisté pour les raccompagner jusque là.

« Ne fais pas l'enfant, Naruto ! On a besoin de notre Kazekage à Suna. Ca fait maintenant trop longtemps qu'il s'est absenté. »

« Pourtant, moi aussi, je voudrais bien rester, il y a des gens très sexy ici et... Aieuh ! »

Sho se frotta le sommet du crâne où la douce Hana l'avait encore frappé.

« Quand vas-tu apprendre à te taire, espèce d'obsédé ! »

« T'en as pas marre de me frapper ? Tu ne te dis pas qu'un jour, j'aurai peut-être de graves séquelles ? »

« Si ça pouvait te faire taire... Pourquoi pas... »

Entre Sho et Hana qui se disputaient à grand renfort de noms d'oiseaux, Garra, lui, restait calme et serein.

« Vous êtes irrécupérables... Comment Heiji a-t-il fait pour vous supporter tant d'années ? »

Hana stoppa la dispute en entendant le nom d'Heiji.

« Justement... A propos d'Heiji... »

Hana s'approcha de Naruto et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Naruto écouta Hana, intrigué. Son visage laissa place à la surprise quand elle eut terminé.

« Je ne peux pas lui dire ça ! »

« Ah non ? Tu préfères peut-être que ce soit moi ? »

Ayant réfléchi deux minutes, Naruto finit par accepter. Il avait trop peur de ce que Hana aurait pu faire. Alors que lui, il ne faisait que faire passer un message.

« Tu lui diras ? »

« D'accord. »

« Fais attention à toi Naruto, tu as plutôt intérêt... »

Naruto promit encore une fois de faire passer le message. Convaincue, Hana et les autres dirent au revoir à Naruto qui fixa les trois ninjas jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent de l'horizon avant de faire demi-tour, réfléchissant tout seul.

« Comment peut-on être amoureux de Hana ? »

* * *

Arrivée à l'endroit où elle voulait entraîner Deidara, Izumi scruta l'horizon derrière elle. Elle avait fait des détours pour éviter que Deidara ne sache à l'avance où elle allait. Et apparemment, il n'était pas derrière elle. Cet endroit était bien à l'écart de la ville et représentait tellement de souvenir pour eux.

C'était là que, plus jeunes, ils s'entraînaient avec leur maître tous les trois.

« On est nostalgique, on dirait... »

Tout à coup, Izumi leva la tête et aperçut Deidara dans un arbre. Assis sur une branche, il la fixait en souriant.

« Cet endroit m'a manqué, » fit Deidara sur un ton sarcastique.

« Pourquoi ? Parce que tu te faisais toujours battre ici par Kaito ou parce que c'est ici que tu l'as lâchement tué ? »

Une grimace apparut sur le visage de Deidara qui descendit de l'arbre pour se positionner face à Izumi, maintenant malgré tout une distance de sécurité de 20 mètres entre eux.

Izumi trouva étrange que Deidara prenne autant de distance, il savait qu'elle était plus douée au combat à distance. Autour d'eux, il n'y avait que trois arbres. Deidara afficha un sourire de vainqueur.

« Tu sais, Izumi, que tu es particulièrement lente... Pendant que tu venais jusqu'ici, j'ai pris mes dispositions et je me suis occupé du terrain... »

En même temps qu'il parlait, trois bombes explosèrent, abattant les trois arbres qui se trouvaient à proximité d'elle. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus d'arbres autour d'eux dans un rayon de 120 mètres.

Izumi comprit aussitôt que Deidara essayait ainsi de détruire tous les moyens de fuir et ce que cela voulait dire.

« Tu as miné le terrain, n'est ce pas ? »

Deidara sourit.

« Tu comprends très rapidement Izumi... Mais mes mines ne sont pas encore activées. Rends-toi, sinon je les active et tu sais qu'il ne me faut qu'un geste. »

« Tu sais toi aussi que je n'ai pas à bouger de là où je suis pour te battre. »

Deidera sourit à nouveau.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te dit que tu n'es pas déjà sur une mine ? »

Le visage d'Izumi ne changea pas d'expression. Elle était sûre d'elle.

« Vas-y. »

« Quoi ? »

« Déclanche tes bombes, tu ne me fais pas peur. »

« Bien, c'est toi qui l'auras voulu... »

Deidara enchaîna deux signes avec ses mains. Rien ne se produisit en apparence, mais Izumi savait que maintenant, les bombes dans le sol étaient armées...

« On dirait que tu n'as pas de chance, je ne suis pas sur une de tes bombes... »

« Pour ça, il suffit que je te pousse sur une d'elles car moi, je sais où elles sont ! »

Deidara envoya deux kunais sur Izumi qui les évita sans bouger.

Izumi fit alors quelques signes et les feuilles mortes des alentours s'envolèrent pour se diriger vers elle.

« Encore des feuilles ? Tu n'as pas d'autres techniques ? »

Izumi ne répondit pas. Deidara allait attaquer lorsqu'il vit que les feuilles, au lieu de se placer devant Izumi pour la protéger, se plaçaient dans son dos et autour de son ventre en remontant jusqu'à son corsage.

Une partie des feuilles avait enveloppé Izumi. L'autre partie formait dans le dos de celle-ci d'immenses ailes vertes. La technique fut achevée en quelques secondes et aussitôt, Izumi s'envola devant un Deidara ébahi.

« Alors, tu pense quoi de cette technique ? »

Deidara, le regard mauvais, fixait Izumi.

« Ce n'est pas elle qui te sauvera. »

« Vraiment ? Tu oublies ce que je peux manipuler... »

Deidera ne comprit pas tout de suite l'allusion d'Izumi, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il devait vite faire apparaître un oiseau d'argile !

Deidara commença sa technique, mais Izumi aussi et Deidara priait pour être le plus rapide car il avait compris ce qu'avait voulu dire Izumi.

Elle contrôlait les plantes et les racines. Elle voulait utiliser les racines des trois arbres pour faire exploser les bombes de Deidara, pour le prendre à son propre piège.

* * *

Naruto se baladait tranquillement dans les rues de Konoha, repensant aux derniers événements qu'il venait de vivre et à sa belle Hinata quand quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps surgit devant lui.

« Bonjour Naruto... »

« Ero sennin !!! »

A suivre...

Voilà, encore un chapitre... j'espère que cette histoire vous plaît toujours... Deidara et Izumi sont en pleine action mais qui va l'emporter ? Pour avoir la réponse, il va falloir attendre...

Sinon, je pappelle que pour vous remercier de me laisser autant de review, j'ai décidé que la personne qui posterait la 400 ième review aurait droit à une one shot avec le couple qu'elle veut ( sauf couple trop byzarre, genre Sakura Kakashi... ) avec le scénario qu'elle veut, si la personne est intéressée bien sûr... Je pense que le gagnant ne devrait plus tarder...

Sinon, si la suite cette fic vous plaît toujours, n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review... Merci d'avance...

En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Ephemeris, Mimoo, Jetblack1979, Ino3000, Galilab, oOoO Black siri OoOoO, Karakura, Edwige et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre...

Heji non ! c'est Hiji mince non je vais y arriver Eiji oh et puis flûte Heiji


	33. Le médaillon

Titre: Il ne faut jamais abandonner ses rêves !

Auteur: Heiji

Bêta-lectrice: Ephemeris, incarnation de l'efficacité

Couples: Alors sûr : Hinata et Naruto, Temari et Shikamaru, le reste, je ne sais pas mais un ou deux couples yaoi aussi Heiji et Kiba sûrement... Pour les autres couples Sakura et Sasuke Lee et Tenten et j'ai aussi trouvé pour Gaara... Shino et Kazuha aussi... Mais si vous avez des couples que vous préférez, dites les moi, ça peut me donner des idées...

Résumé: Après trois ans d'absence, Naruto est de retour avec un nouvel ami et les problèmes se succédent les uns aux autres...

je dédie cette histoire à Ephemeris pour la remercier pour sa gentillesse et pour tout... Ses encouragements.. Ses corrections... Vraiment merci pour tout ! Si je publie cette histoire, c'est grâce à toi...

En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Mimoo, SiaAhn Sacham, Thealie, Galilab, oOoO Black siri OoOoO, Ino3000, Daffy from the GoldenFreaks , Karakura pour ses deux reviews, Hana, Jetblack1979, Minanaruto et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre...

Disclamer: Sont pas à moi hélas! Mais tant pis, Heiji lui est à moi !

Chapitre 33 :

Izumi enchaîna les signes, espérant être assez rapide pour avoir Deidara à son propre piège. Mais la distance jouait contre elle.

Sentant qu'elle avait réussi sa technique, elle fit bouger les racines des arbres dans toutes les directions dans le sol. Une série d'explosions commença et en même temps, la fumée envahit le terrain de combat. La fumée très dense fit disparaître Deidara du regard d'Izumi.

« Merde ! Où est-il passé ? »

Izumi n'eut pas à attendre longtemps la réponse.

Apparu au milieu de la fumée et des nuages de poussière, un oiseau qui lui fonçait dessus.

Deidara chevauchait l'oiseau et semblait fou de rage. Passant non loin d'elle, il lui lança plusieurs kunais. Izumi réussit à éviter l'oiseau de justesse, mais elle ne put éviter tout les kunais ; l'un d'entre eux réussit à la toucher à la jambe.

Izumi grimaça sous le coup de la douleur tandis que Deidara essayait de reprendre contenance.

« Je dois le reconnaître Izumi, tu sais vraiment bien te battre et analyser la situation, mais jusque là, je n'ai fait que jouer avec toi. »

« Ah, vraiment ? Il me semblait pourtant qu'il s'agissait d'une de tes techniques les plus puissantes... »

Deidara sourit.

« A l'époque où je te connaissais peut-être, mais crois moi, cette époque est révolue ! »

Toujours sur son oiseau, Deidara fonça sur Izumi qui l'évita à nouveau.

Cependant, Izumi savait très bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester dans cette position car elle n'avait quasiment plus rien pour se protéger.

Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse et vite !

* * *

« Tu es gonflé Naruto ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Quand, j'ai dit que je voulais te parler, que tu m'aies dit que tu n'accepterais que si on allait manger des ramens passe encore, mais que je doive payer et qu'en plus, tu invites ta petite amie ! Tu ne trouves pas que tu exagères ? »

Naruto sourit.

« Ben quoi ? Autant qu'elle en profite, c'est si rare que vous soyez généreux... »

Hinata, intimidée, mangait ses ramens sans prêter un seul regard à Jiraiya.

Devant cette logique implacable, le Sannin s'avoua une seconde vaincu avant de penser à une manière de se venger...

« Tu as gagné Naruto... Mais je suis content de voir que tu t'es enfin décidé à dire à Hinata ce que tu ressentais... »

Naruto commença à rougir alors que Hinata, elle, fixait ses ramens.

« C'est vrai, après tout, tu ne me parlais que d'elle et tu vantais ses mérites en permanence pendant notre voyage... »

« Sensei ! »

« En plus, il rêvait de toi presque toutes les nuits, tu l'aurais entendu cr... »

« Sensei ! »

Naruto était devenu tellement rouge qu'il aurait pu battre le record d'Hinata qui elle, au bord de l'apoplexie, continuait à fixer ses ramens en espérant qu'il allait la sortir de là.

Jiraya sourit, ravi de sa victoire, puis reprit son sérieux. Il se rapprocha de Naruto pour ne pas être entendu par les autres clients.

« Je voulais te parler de choses sérieuses... C'est à propos de l'Akatsuki. »

Naruto eut un peu de mal à déglutir.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Ils sont en mouvement. Ce qui veut dire qu'à un moment ou à un autre... »

« Ils s'en prendront à moi. »

Naruto avait terminé la phrase de Jiraiya sur un ton froid. Hinata regarda son petit ami, inquiète. Naruto lui avait tout raconté à propos de l'Akatsuki et de ses précédentes rencontres avec eux et, devinant ce que ressentait Hinata, il afficha un immense sourire à son adresse.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne crains rien... S'ils s'en prennent à un autre enfant porteur de démon, je le saurais... »

Jiraiya, intrigué par cette phrase, dévisagea son élève.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

Naruto eut un sourire.

« Que je n'ai pas passé deux années sans rien faire avec Heiji... Nous avons cherché toutes les autres personnes dans notre situation et nous les avons averties. Et si l'un d'eux est en danger, nous avons fait en sorte de trouver un moyen qu'ils nous avertissent... »

Jiraiya, dont la curiosité était piquée au vif, fixa son élève. Comment pouvait-il avoir eu une telle idée ?

« Et quel est ce moyen ? »

Naruto eut un sourire malicieux avant d'expliquer ce qu'il avait fait au ninja légendaire.

* * *

Depuis maintenant plus de dix minutes, Izumi, à l'aide de son bouclier de feuilles, empêchait les bombes de Deidara de l'atteindre.

Deidara ne laissait aucune chance à Izumi pour attaquer. Il enchaînait bombe sur bombe qui elles-même devenaient de plus en plus puissantes...

Poussée dans ses derniers retranchements, Izumi réfléchissait à un moyen de contre attaquer.

« Alors, qui mène la danse Izumi ? »

Le sourire suffisant de Deidara agaça la jeune fille qui, loin de s'avouer vaincue, décida d'utiliser une autre technique.

Elle fit des signes avec ses mains inconnus de Deidara.

Dès qu'elle eut terminé, Izumi souffla sur sa main et une sorte de fumée s'en échappa, gagnant peu à peu tout le terrain où ils se battaient.

Deidara, comprenant ce dont il s'agissait, dut reculer le plus vite possible s'il voulait rester en vie. Le nuage formé par ce que venait de souffler Izumi s'étendait à une vitesse folle.

Et Deidara savait ce que c'était : du poison...

Il recula le plus vite possible, mais il fallait qu'en reculant, il disperse également ce poison d'une manière ou d'une autre...

Deidara grimaça puis finalement, n'ayant pas le choix, il fit exploser une bombe à proximité de lui.

Cette explosion, par son souffle, dispersa le poison, mais en même temps, elle le blessa légèrement.

Deidara n'était pas gravement blessé, mis à part son orgueil.

Il fixa son ex coéquipière qui souriait.

Elle l'aurait tué !

Deidara n'en revenait pas, il connaissait bien Izumi et savait qu'elle n'avait jamais tué de ninja auparavant.

Il savait qu'elle connaissait cette technique mais elle ne l'avait jamais utilisée en combat auparavant.

Deidara n'y croyait pas et pourtant, il l'avait cherché...

Bénéficiant d'un peu de répit, Izumi repensa aux paroles des deux ninjas qui lui avaient parlé de l'Akatsuki : « Et surtout, n'oublie pas de nous avertir si jamais l'Akatsuki s'attaque à toi… »

Izumi prit un peu de son sang et en mit une goutte sur un des pendentifs qu'elle portait autour du cou.

N'ayant rien remarqué, Deidara se rapprocha d'elle en la dévisageant, fou de rage.

« Tu as voulu me tuer ! Et bien, tu vas voir ! Je ne te laisserai plus une seule chance ! »

* * *

Tsunade, devant l'entrée de la prison, se demandait si elle avait bien fait d'accepter la requête de Sasuke en allant le voir.

Tsunade se laissa conduire jusqu'à la cellule du garçon.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la cellule, elle fut surprise par l'apparence de Sasuke.

Il semblait fatigué, comme s'il n'avait pas pu dormir depuis plusieurs nuits et son visage livide et creux donnait l'impression qu'il mourait de faim.

Tsunade ne laissa rien paraître de sa surprise et l'interrogea.

« Que me veux-tu Sasuke ? »

* * *

Heiji, assis dans sa chambre, était en pleine conversation avec Kiba.

« Donc, tu as juste une soeur aînée ? »

Kiba acquiesça.

« Et elle fait quoi comme travail ? »

« Elle est vétérinaire. Et toi, tu as des frères et soeurs ? »

Heiji allait répondre quand quelque chose le brûla autour du cou.

Il attrapa ce qui le brûlait. Lorsqu'il eut entre ses doigts le médaillon responsable de la brûlure, son visage changea d'expression.

« Vite ! Kiba, il faut avertir Naruto ! »

Kiba regarda son petit ami, légèrement surpris.

« Avertir de quoi ? »

* * *

Allongée sur le dos de l'oiseau de Deidara, Izumi était inconsciente. Deidara avait gagné ce combat, certes, mais de peu...

Fixant Izumi, il avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'il venait de capturer celle qui, autrefois, avait été sa meilleure amie.

A suivre...

Voilà, encore un chapitre... Mais que se passe-t-il ? des hypothèses à formuler ?

Pour la 400ième review, c'est Daffy from the GoldenFreaks qui remporte l'histoire si ça l'intéresse mais Daffy from the GoldenFreaks doit se faire connaître car il n'a laissé qu'une review anonyme...

Si cette fic vous plaît toujours, n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review... Merci d'avance...

En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Mimoo, SiaAhn Sacham, Thealie, Galilab, oOoO Black siri OoOoO, Ino3000, Daffy from the GoldenFreaks , Karakura pour ses deux reviews, Hana, Jetblack1979, Minanaruto et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre...

Heji non ! c'est Hiji mince non je vais y arriver Eiji oh et puis flûte Heiji


	34. Porteurs de démons

Titre: Il ne faut jamais abandonner ses rêves !

Auteur: Heiji

Bêta-lectrice: Ephemeris, incarnation de l'efficacité

Couples: Alors sûr : Hinata et Naruto, Temari et Shikamaru, le reste, je ne sais pas mais un ou deux couples yaoi aussi Heiji et Kiba sûrement... Pour les autres couples Sakura et Sasuke Lee et Tenten et j'ai aussi trouvé pour Gaara... Shino et Kazuha aussi... Mais si vous avez des couples que vous préférez, dites les moi, ça peut me donner des idées...

Résumé: Après trois ans d'absence, Naruto est de retour avec un nouvel ami et les problèmes se succédent les uns aux autres...

En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, EDWIGE, Mimoo, oOoO Black siri OoOoO, Galilab, Ephemeris, SiaAhn Sacham, Ino3000, Daffy from the GoldenFreaks, Jetblack1979, Thealie, Karakura pour ses deux reviews, Manaji et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre...

je dédie cette histoire à Ephemeris pour la remercier pour sa gentillesse et pour tout... Ses encouragements.. Ses corrections... Vraiment merci pour tout ! Si je publie cette histoire, c'est grâce à toi...

Disclamer: Sont pas à moi hélas! Mais tant pis, Heiji lui est à moi !

Chapitre 34 :

Naruto n'avait plus besoin d'être averti quand Kiba le trouva. Il avait senti lui aussi le médaillon le brûler. Aussitôt, il s'était précipité vers le bureau de la vieille pour lui parler, accompagné de Jiraiya et Hinata. Pour l'instant, assis dans le bureau de Tsunade, Naruto protestait.

« Elle est jamais là quand on a besoin d'elle, la vieille ! »

* * *

« Tu crois que je peux décemment accepter ? »

Tsunade fixait Sasuke.

« Je vous donne ma parole... »

Ce n'est pas suffisant Sasuke... Tu crois que tu peux simplement me demander de venir pour être réintégré comme ninja à Konoha ? »

Sasuke allait répondre quand le gardien entra dans la cellule.

« Hokage-sama, on vous attend d'urgence à votre bureau. »

Tsunade hésita, elle aurait voulu discuter plus longtemps avec Sasuke.

« Bien j'arrive... »

Elle se retourna vers Sasuke.

« Je reviendrai te voir Sasuke, mais d'ici là, réfléchis bien à ce que tu as fait. »

Tsunade prit congé, laissant Sasuke à nouveau seul dans sa cellule.

* * *

Tsunade fut très surprise lorsqu'elle trouva Naruto en train de faire les cent pas devant son bureau.

« Ah, vous voilà ! C'est pas trop tôt ! »

Jiraiya protesta.

« Naruto ! »

« Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Naruto ? Je ne suis pas à ta disposition tu sais, j'ai des affaires importantes à traiter en tant que Hokage et... »

« Il s'agit de l'Akatsuki. »

Aussitôt, Tsunade arrêta son monologue sur les responsabilités d'un Hokage pour écouter ce que Naruto avait à lui dire.

« Ils ont attaqué une des ninjas du pays de la pluie qui avait en elle le démon Sanbi. »

Tsunade regarda Naruto, incrédule. Comment pouvait-il savoir tout ça alors qu'il n'avait reçu à sa connaissance aucun message d'un autre village caché ?

« Et comment es-tu au courant de tout ça ? »

« Grâce à ce médaillon. »

Naruto tenait entre ses doigts le médaillon qu'il porte autour du cou. Tsunade fixa Naruto comme s'il s'agissait d'un enfant qui venait de répondre à une question sérieuse par une réponse sans queue ni tête.

Jiraiya souffla.

« Si tu veux qu'elle comprenne Naruto, commence depuis le début ! »

Naruto prit une respiration pour se calmer et commença son explication.

« Lors de mon voyage avec Heiji, nous avons cherché à travers les autres pays les personnes comme nous et Gaara. Nous avons réussi à tous les trouver et nous les avons tous avertis pour l'Akatsuki. Mais grâce à l'un d'eux, Ryoga, nous avons fabriqué neuf colliers avec ce pendentif. Si l'un de nous est attaqué par l'Akatsuki, il suffit qu'il y mette une goutte de son sang pour que le processus se déclenche. Les huit autres colliers sont alors aussitôt avertis et se mettent à briller et à chauffer. »

« Et comment sais-tu qu'il s'agit de celle qui a en elle Sanbi ? »

« Grâce à la couleur du médaillon, il est brûlant et diffuse une couleur verte, c'est donc Izumi. »

« Et si elle avait fait tomber son sang par inadvertance sur le médaillon ? »

La question déstabilisa Naruto une seconde.

« Ce n'est pas possible car il faut que ce soit le sang de la personne elle-même et qu'elle le dépose sur le médaillon avec un de ses doigts. »

Tsunade parut convaincue, mais voulait encore des détails.

« Tu veux dire que là tout de suite, Heiji et Gaara savent également tout ça ? »

Naruto acquiesça.

« Oui ! La preuve, Heiji a envoyé Kiba pour m'avertir. »

Kiba hocha la tête.

« Et qu'attends-tu de moi ? »

« Quelle question ! Une autorisation pour aller aider Izumi et une équipe pour m'accompagner... »

« Tu sais que Konoha... »

« N'a plus beaucoup d'effectifs depuis qufelle a été attaquée par Orochimaru. On le connaît par coeur votre discours. Mais on ne peut pas les laisser faire ! »

« Si tu m'avais laissé terminer... Je t'aurais dit que j'étais d'accord avec toi ! Cependant, vous ne savez pas où la trouver ? »

« Une fois sur place au pays de la pluie, on trouvera des indices ! Je suis sûr qu'en plus, Gaara trouvera des ninjas de Suna pour nous accompagner. »

Tsunade parut pensive.

« Et qui vas-tu choisir pour cette mission ? »

« Euh... »

Naruto ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette question.

« Je m'en doutais... »

Hinata prit alors la parole.

« Il... Il faut des personnes capables de suivre une piste. Je pense que Kiba, Shino, et moi devrions l'accompagner... »

Un léger silence de surprise général suivit cette déclaration. C'est ce silence et les regards fixés sur elle qui firent rougir Hinata.

« Hum... » approuva Tsunade. « Je suis d'accord avec Hinata. De plus, je pense que Sakura vous sera nécessaire pour tout ce qui est soin en cas de besoin, Sai vous accompagnera é... »

« Oh non, pas Sai ! »

Tsunade jeta un regard noir à Naruto puis continua.

« Sai vous accompagnera aussi. Quant aux hommes de Suna, si Gaara envoie de l'aide, nous enverrons Shikamaru les rejoindre. Shikamaru a déjà effectué plusieurs missions au pays de la pluie et s'occupera de vous rejoindre sur place avec les ninjas de Suna. »

« Et Heiji ? »

« Heiji accompagnera Shikamaru, » ajouta Tsunade. « Ce qui fait en tout sept ninjas de Konoha plus Heiji et les ninjas de Suna qui se joindront à vous. Je pense que ça devrait suffire. »

* * *

Gaara n'était pas encore arrivé à Suna qu'il sentit son médaillon se mettre à le brûler. Comprenant ce que cela voulait dire, Gaara hésita. Devait-il faire demi-tour pour regagner Konoha ou atteindre Suna et prendre ses dispositions là-bas ?

Hana, ayant remarqué que Gaara avait porté sa main à son cou et qu'il fixait un médaillon depuis plus d'une minute, lui demanda ce qui se passait.

« Il faut qu'on se dépêche d'arriver à Suna. J'ai une mission pour vous. »

« Déjà ! »

Sho fit une grimace de déception. Hana, qui ne goûtait pas la plaisanterie, donna un coup de coude à Sho.

« Aieuh ! Mais ça va pas ! »

« C'est toi qui ne vas pas bien ! »

« Je plaisantais ! »

C'est dans cette ambiance festive que Hana, Sho et Gaara regagnérent Suna.

* * *

Assis à peindre pour oublier un peu tous ses problèmes, Kurt s'ennuyait. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'était rien passé d'intéressant. Sentant quelque chose de chaud sur sa poitrine, il attrapa l'objet qui en était responsable. Lorsqu'il comprit ce dont il s'agissait, un sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

Enfin un peu d'action !

* * *

C'est en plein combat contre un fuyard de son village que Yukiko sentit quelque chose de brûlants se poser sur sa poitrine. La sensation insupportable convainquit Yukiko de terminer ce combat au plus tôt. Lorsqu'elle retira ce qui la gênait, elle comprit que ce qu'elle venait de faire ne serait pas son dernier combat avant un long moment.

* * *

Shun ne pouvait détacher son regard de cet objet qui continuait à chauffer tout en brillant d'une lueur verte dans ses mains. Une des leurs avait été attaquée, ce qui voulait dire que bientôt, ce serait son tour. Énervé, Shun rangea le médaillon dans sa poche en prenant bien soin de l'isoler pour ne pas sentir la chaleur avant de plier ses bagages et de s'enfuir.

* * *

Mei avait beau être la plus douée de tous les ninjas du pays de la roche, quand elle disait qu'elle était en vacances, c'était qu'elle était en vacances et rien ne pourrait troubler sa douche. Pas même une mission express. Elle se l'était juré. Elle s'était déjà trop fait avoir auparavant, à chaque fois qu'on l'appelait pour une mission, mais elle ne pouvait jamais refuser. Mais cette fois, elle ne se laisserait pas convaincre par qui que ce soit... Mei attrapa sa serviette pour sortir de sa douche. Elle se dirigea vers ses affaires pour s'habiller quand elle remarqua que son médaillon brillait. Du bout des doigts, elle ne toucha, il était brûlant.

Mei souffla de lassitude. Encore une fois, elle allait se faire avoir...

* * *

Ryoga était en train de se reposer calmement. Il avait passé une nuit blanche à faire la chasse à un bandit du Bingo Book. Il était rentrés fatigué, ayant accompli sa mission à six heures du matin. Perdu dans ses rêves, il se réveilla en sursaut. Devinant en une fraction de seconde ce dont il s'agissait, il attrapa son médaillon et comprit aussitôt la couleur prise par l'objet.

Avec Heiji et Naruto, il était le seul à savoir à qui correspondait exactement cette couleur. Comme Naruto et Heiji, il savait qu'il s'agissait de Sanbi, mais il savait aussi qu'il s'agissait d'Izumi. Aussitôt, Ryoga sortit en sursaut de son lit pour se précipiter au pays de la brume. S'il se dépêchait, il y serait dans moins de deux jours.

À suivre...

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, on connaît enfin tout les porteurs de démons mais je ne garanti pas qu'ils seront tous présent par la suite. Je sais que Ryoga si car il va avoir une conséquence après tout il a fabriqué les médaillons...

En attendant, Si cette fic vous plaît toujours, n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review... Merci d'avance...

En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, EDWIGE, Mimoo, oOoO Black siri OoOoO, Galilab, Ephemeris, SiaAhn Sacham, Ino3000, Daffy from the GoldenFreaks, Jetblack1979, Thealie, Karakura pour ses deux reviews, Manaji et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre...

Heji non ! c'est Hiji mince non je vais y arriver Eiji oh et puis flûte Heiji


	35. Attendez moi, j'arrive !

Titre: Il ne faut jamais abandonner ses rêves !

Auteur: Heiji

Bêta-lectrice: Ephemeris, incarnation de l'efficacité

Couples: Alors sûr : Hinata et Naruto, Temari et Shikamaru, le reste, je ne sais pas mais un ou deux couples yaoi aussi Heiji et Kiba sûrement... Pour les autres couples Sakura et Sasuke Lee et Tenten et j'ai aussi trouvé pour Gaara... Shino et Kazuha aussi... Mais si vous avez des couples que vous préférez, dites les moi, ça peut me donner des idées...

Résumé: Après trois ans d'absence, Naruto est de retour avec un nouvel ami et les problèmes se succédent les uns aux autres...

je dédie cette histoire à Ephemeris pour la remercier pour sa gentillesse et pour tout... Ses encouragements.. Ses corrections... Vraiment merci pour tout ! Si je publie cette histoire, c'est grâce à toi...

Disclamer: Sont pas à moi hélas! Mais tant pis, Heiji lui est à moi !

Chapitre 35 :

Deidara avait pris son temps pour rejoindre son coéquipier. Arrivé auprès de Sasori, il se posa. Son visage songeur intrigua Sasori.

« Tu en as mis du temps... Ça s'est mal passé ? »

« Non. Tout s'est passé comme prévu. »

Sasori s'approcha d'Izumi pour la voir de plus près.

« Jolie fille... Elle est très jolie... Ses techniques sont intéressantes ? »

« Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Pour savoir si après que l'on lui ait enlevé son démon, je pourrais utiliser son corps comme marionnette... »

Une étrange expression passa sur le visage de Deidara. Une seconde, il s'imagina combattant aux côtés de Sasori utilisant Izumi comme marionnette. Les sentiments de Deidara se brouillèrent. Cette idée lui parut insupportable.

« Non, je l'ai battue très vite... J'ai juste eu du mal à la trouver. Ses techniques sont très faibles. »

Sasori jeta un regard de regret au corps inanimé qui reposait sur l'oiseau de Deidara.

« Dommage... Elle est vraiment jolie. »

Deidara ne répondit pas et s'envola vers leur cachette, suivi de près au sol par Sasori.

* * *

Naruto était devant le portail de Konoha. Il était le premier à être arrivé et les autres n'étaient pas encore là. Il se perdit dans ses pensées. L'entrée de Konoha était devenue le lieu de regroupement avant chaque départ et jusqu'ici, toutes ses missions s'étaient bien passées et Naruto priait intérieurement pour que celle-ci aussi se passe bien.

« Bonjour Naruto. »

Naruto reconnut aussitôt cette voix et se crispa sur place.

« Bonjour Sai... »

« L'Hokage vient de me donner mon ordre de mission, je suis prêt à partir. Si j'ai bien tout compris, c'est toi qui prends la direction de cette mission ? »

Naruto acquiesça. Les deux ninjas se fixèrent sans dire un mot jusqu'à l'arrivée de Sakura.

Elle sentit aussitôt la tension qui régnait naturellement entre Sai et Naruto.

« Où sont les autres ? »

Naruto se retourna et abandonna Sai du regard pour répondre à Sakura.

« Ils vont à l'hôpital récupérer Heiji puis ils passent chercher Shikamaru. »

« Je peux avoir plus explications sur la mission ? Tsunade a été très brève... »

« Pendant le trajet, je vous expliquerai tout en détail. »

Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, Naruto était nerveux. Il ne cessait de tourner en rond. Lorsque enfin, Kiba, Shino, Heiji, Shikamaru et Hinata arrivèrent, Naruto se montra plus enthousiaste.

« Bon, on y va ! »

Avant que Naruto n'ait pu faire un pas, Shikamaru l'interrompit.

« Attends ! Il faut d'abord que l'on change la formation de l'équipe et que l'on définisse le lieu où on va se retrouver. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux changer dans l'équipe ? »

« Je pense qu'un ninja spécialisé dans la recherche comme Hinata devrait venir avec nous. »

Naruto sembla surpris.

« Mais pourquoi pas Kiba ou Shino ? »

« Hinata a des bases de médecine ninja, ce qui pourrait nous être utile. »

« Mais... Mais... »

Naruto semblait perdu, il avait tellement envie qu'Hinata lfaccompagne.

« Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions ? »

Hinata fut touchée par la tristesse qu'elle sentait dans la voix de Naruto. Elle s'approcha de lui, et l'embrassa sur la joue. »

Naruto, vaincu, céda.

« Bon d'accord... »

« Ce problème étant réglé, reste à savoir où est-ce qu'on est censé se retrouver. »

« On n'a qu'à dire à l'entrée du village de la pluie. On vous y attendra. »

Shikamaru acquiesça.

Sai, resté dans son coin, prit la parole.

« On peut y aller maintenant ? »

Naruto accepta très mal cette réflexion. Après que les amoureux se soient dit au revoir assez longtemps, les deux équipes partirent, chacune se fixant pour but d'atteindre leur objectif le plus vite possible.

* * *

Tsunade, assise à son bureau, n'en revenait pas. Pour la première fois et elle espérait bien l'unique de sa vie, elle avait reçu des consignes à respecter de la part de Naruto. Cette idée lui paraissait à la fois folle et absurde. Jiraiya, assis en face d'elle, la dévisageait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Non rien... »

« Arrête. Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui te trouble. »

Tsunade fixa Jiraiya.

« C'est juste que Naruto m'étonne... Il a imaginé ce système seul... Il prend l'initiative d'aller sauver une jeune fille comme lui et en plus, il me donne des ordres... Je n'en reviens pas. »

« Allons, tu exagères, il ne t'a pas donné d'ordre. Il t'a expliqué que les possesseurs de démons allaient essayer de le contacter car il ne se connaissait pas tous et que tu devais intercepter les lettres qui lui étaient destinées pour y répondre toi-même et leur expliquer la situation. »

« C'est bien ce que je dis, je suis devenue la secrétaire de Naruto. »

Jiraiya rigola à la remarque de son amie.

« Sérieusement, Tsunade, je sais ce qui te surprend... »

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est, monsieur je sais tout ? »

« Tu es surprise de voir que Naruto a grandi. »

Tsunade ne répliqua pas, elle savait que Jiraiya avait raison. Elle parut tout d'un coup pensive.

« Oui, Naruto a grandi... Mais ce n'est pas le cas pour d'autres... »

* * *

Assis à son bureau, Gaara était en train d'expliquer la situation à Temari, Kankuro, Sho et Hana. Lorsqu'il eut terminé d'exposer la situation, Temari lui demanda :

« Pourquoi ne nous en as-tu pas parlé plus tôt ? »

« Sincèrement, je n'en ai pas vu l'utilité. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? »

« Je vais envoyer deux ninjas accompagner ceux de Konoha. Connaissant Naruto, ils n'ont pas dû traîner et sont peut-être même déjà partis. Je veux que Sho et Hana participent à cette mission. »

Temari, curieuse, posa la question qui la préoccupait.

« Pourquoi nous as-tu convoqué nous aussi alors ? »

« Pourquoi, Mademoiselle est jalouse ? »

« Jalouse de quoi ? »

« De devoir me céder la place, Mademoiselle mauvais caractère ! »

Sho étouffa un rire, ce qui lui sauva la vie sans qu'il ne le sache.

« Mauvais caractère, moi ! Mais tu ne t'es pas vu ! Tout le monde a peur de toi ! Tous ont peur de se prendre un truc dans la figure comme ce pauvre Sho. »

Le ton continua à monter entre les deux filles avant que Gaara ne mette fin à dispute. »

« Si je t'ai faite venir avec Kankuro, c'est pour que vous soyez au courant de la mission, il se pourrait que je vous y envoie en renfort. »

Tout à coup, on frappa à la porte. Gaara autorisa la personne à rentrer. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Mitsuhiko, une lettre à la main.

« C'est pour vous, Kazekage. C'est une lettre urgente de Konoha. »

Gaara remercia Mitsuhiko qui se retira aussitôt. Il parcourut rapidement la lettre et reconnut aussitôt l'écriture de la personne qui la lui avait envoyée. Il se mit alors à sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« C'est Heiji, Naruto est déjà parti pour le pays de la pluie avec une équipe. Heiji et Shikamaru vont venir chercher les renforts de Suna. Et je crois que Heiji est d'accord avec moi pour le choix des ninjas. »

Gaara attrapa la lettre et en lut un passage.

« PS : Dis à Hana et à Sho d'être prêts quand j'arrive ! Dis à Hana que je n'attendrai pas qu'elle finisse de se peigner, qu'elle soit prête ! Et dis à Sho qu'au pays de la pluie, il y a de très jolies filles... Ça le motivera... »

Hana était devenue rouge et Sho allait pâtir de cette colère avec la question qu'il allait poser.

« Hé Gaara, c'est vrai que les filles sont belles là-bas ? »

Hana lança un cahier qu'elle avait à sa portée sur Sho, mais celui-ci réussit à l'éviter.

Gara sourit avant de finir de lire le passage de la lettre.

« Dis leur surtout que je plaisante en disant ça... Je viens les chercher... Ça fait trop longtemps que l'équipe sept de Suna n'a pas fait de dégâts... »

Sho sourit. Hana n'ajouta rien, elle se leva et tira Sho de sa chaise.

« Dépêche-toi ! T'as entendu ? On doit être prêts le plus vite possible ! »

À suivre...

Et voilà encore un chapitre de plus... J'espère qu'il vous plaira, personnellement je m'attache de plus en plus a Sho et Hana que j'adore...

En attendant, Si cette fic vous plaît toujours, n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review... Merci d'avance...

En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Thealie, Mimoo, SiaAhn Sacham, EDWIGE, Nina, Galilab, soleil levant08, Daffy from the GoldenFreaks, Jetblack1979, x-naru-x pour ses deux reviews et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre...

Heji non ! c'est Hiji mince non je vais y arriver Eiji oh et puis flûte Heiji


	36. Ex boyfriend

Titre: Il ne faut jamais abandonner ses rêves !

Auteur: Heiji

Bêta-lectrice: Ephemeris, incarnation de l'efficacité

Couples: Alors sûr : Hinata et Naruto, Temari et Shikamaru, le reste, je ne sais pas mais un ou deux couples yaoi aussi Heiji et Kiba sûrement... Pour les autres couples Sakura et Sasuke Lee et Tenten et j'ai aussi trouvé pour Gaara... Shino et Kazuha aussi... Mais si vous avez des couples que vous préférez, dites les moi, ça peut me donner des idées...

Résumé: Après trois ans d'absence, Naruto est de retour avec un nouvel ami et les problèmes se succédent les uns aux autres...

je dédie cette histoire à Ephemeris pour la remercier pour sa gentillesse et pour tout... Ses encouragements.. Ses corrections... Vraiment merci pour tout ! Si je publie cette histoire, c'est grâce à toi...

Disclamer: Sont pas à moi hélas! Mais tant pis, Heiji lui est à moi !

Chapitre 36 :

Naruto avançait en tête, seul. Derrière lui, Shino et Kiba discutaient. Sai, un peu en retrait, suivait le groupe sans rien dire. Tout à coup, quelque chose revint à l'esprit de Naruto, une chose qu'il avait complètement occultée jusque là, mais en y repensant, il allait bientôt se retrouver face à elle, car avec elle allait venir elle aussi pour le village de la brume avec Heiji, et si Naruto ne l'avait pas fait d'ici là, il allait se faire massacrer par Hana. Il devait faire passer le message d'Hana le plus tôt possible pour ne pas être responsable des conséquences mais... Comme allait-il dire ça à Kiba ?

Naruto recula puis se rapprocha de Shino et de Kiba. Les deux garçons arrêtèrent de parler lorsque Naruto s'approcha de Kiba.

«Kiba, je peux te parler ?»

«Bien sûr...»

Kiba attendait que Naruto parle, mais celui-ci semblait gêné par la présence de Shino. Celui-ci s'en aperçut et s'éloigna sans rien dire. Quand Shino fut suffisamment éloigné, Kiba, intrigué, interrogea Naruto.

«Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si secret à me dire ?»

«Et bien, c'est à dire...»

Naruto hésitait... Ce n'était pas à lui de dire ça.

«Quoi ?»

«J'ai... J'ai un message de la part d'Hana pour toi.»

La curiosité de Kiba fut piquée au vif par la phrase de Naruto.

«Vraiment ? Et de quoi s'agit-il ?»

«Elle veut que je te dise, et je te précise bien que je ne suis pour rien dans le message et que je ne fais que te transmettre...»

«Naruto, abrège !»

Le garçon, malgré tout, hésitait, puis, repensant aux menaces d'Hana, il finit par dire ce qu'il devait dire depuis le début.

«Hana m'a dit de te dire, je cite : Je suis contente pour vous deux, mais fait attention à Heiji, il a suffisamment souffert. Car si tu lui fais le moindre mal, je te mettrais dans un tel état que ta mère ne te reconnaîtra pas.»

Dans un premier temps, Kiba ne réagit pas, puis il éclata de rire. Naruto parut surpris de cette réaction. Puis, après avoir bien ri quelques secondes, Kiba n'en revenait pas. Cette fille était incroyable. Après un moment de silence, Kiba reprit la parole.

«Moi aussi, j'ai un message pour elle.»

«Tu rêves ! Je ne lui dirai rien ! Je suis pas votre facteur !»

«Eh ! T'as bien fait le facteur pour elle !»

«Ouais, mais c'est pas pareil !»

«Pourquoi?»

«Parce que c'est Hana! Tu ne la connais pas.»

Kiba éclata de rire.

«Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as peur d'elle.»

«Non, pas du tout, c'est que je préfère éviter sa colère...»

«Cette fille est toujours en colère !»

«Kiba. tu ne l'as jamais vu en colère... Et ne dis jamais ça à Heiji, il n'apprécierait pas.»

Kiba allait répliquer, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Naruto avait repris la parole.

«Au fait, il y a une dernière chose que je voulais te dire.. Il se peut que celui qui a forgé les colliers soit déjà sur place à nous attendre, il s'appelle Ryoga..»

«Oui, et alors ?»

«Alors, c'est juste pour te dire que c'est l'ex d'Heiji.»

* * *

«Y pas à dire, c'est la plus belle ville au monde.»

«Mouais...»

Avançant aux côtés d'Hinata et de Shikamaru, Heiji faisait le tour de la ville qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis si longtemps. Shikamaru semblait cependant moins enthousiaste que Heiji sur la beauté de Suna.

«Hinata ? Tu en penses quoi ?»

C'était la première fois qu'Heiji retournait vraiment à Suna depuis son départ trois ans plus tôt. Hinata, elle, s'y rendait pour la toute première fois. Ses missions l'avaient amenée à proximité de la ville et à d'autres endroits, mais jamais à Suna même.

«Je...»

Shikamaru la coupa avant qu'elle ne termine.

«Tu vois bien qu'on n'y voit rien d'ici. Que veux-tu qu'elle te réponde ?»

«Si tu la laissais parler, on le saurait peut-être, mais c'est sûr que contrairement à toi, il n'y a pas de blonde qui l'attende là-bas... Son blond est ailleurs...»

En entendant ces mots, Shikamaru faillit trébucher.

«Quelle blonde ?»

«A ton avis ?»

Heiji afficha un immense sourire. Shikamaru tenta de protester de façon convaincante et persuasive, mais ce fut sans le moindre succès car, à cet instant précis, un cri perçant se fit entendre.

«Vous êtes enfin là !»

A quelques dizaines de mètres devant eux, en train d'hurler, Hana les attendait impatiemment avec un Sho qui s'amusait avec son sabre. Pour une fois, il semblait qu'Hana ne lui faisait subir aucune misère.

Lorsqu'ils furent plus près, ils remarquèrent que trois autres personnes étaient dissimulées un peu plus loin. C'était Gaara, Temari et Kankuro. La discussion fut très courte, le temps pressait. Les trois ninjas allaient enfin partir quand Gaara se rappela de quelque chose.

«Heiji, j'allais oublier, j'ai reçu ça pour toi.»

Gaara tendit une lettre à Heiji. Celui-ci regarda le nom de celui qui lui avait envoyé la lettre.

«Ryoga ?»

Une étrange expression passa sur le visage d'Heiji.

«Quand est-ce arrivé ?»

«Il y a une demi-heure...»

Heiji ne répondit pas. Il empocha la lettre et se mit en route suivi des autres et de Hana et Sho qui commençaient enfin à se disputer...

* * *

Tsunade examina toutes les lettres qu'elle avait devant elle. Décidément, le système de courrier dont ils disposaient était très rapide. Tsunade recompta les lettres qu'elle avait reçues pour Naruto.

Celles-ci traitaient toutes de cette jeune fille possédant un démon. Il y avait très exactement trois lettres. Ce chiffre lui apparut très étrange.

Gaara, Heiji, Naruto et Izumi... Elle aurait dû recevoir quatre lettres. Il aurait dû y en avoir une de plus, non ? Perdue dans ses calculs, Tsunade ne s'aperçut même pas que lorsqu'elle attrapa sa tasse de thé, celle-ci était déjà légèrement fendue.

* * *

« Je vous jure que ce n'est pas une bonne idée... Attendez que...»

«Je ne veux pas attendre... Mon corps se dégrade de jour en jour... Garde tes conseils pour toi Kabuto ! Quand j'aurais besoin de ton avis, je te le demanderais !»

Allongé sur son lit, les bras entourés de bandages, Orochimaru s'impatientait.

Sa colère ne cessait de grandir.

Avoir confié cette mission à Sasuke avait été une erreur... Une très grosse erreur...

Ce n'était pas grave, mais maintenant, il ne pouvait plus attendre, il devait changer de corps le plus rapidement possible et désormais, il lui fallait Sakura, mais aussi Sasuke.

La seule solution était évidente, mais loin d'être simple...

Il fallait attaquer Konoha. Le plus rapidement possible serait le mieux et pour cela, il fallait qu'il avertisse tous ses hommes à se tenir prêts...

* * *

Plus Deidera avançait vers leur but, plus les souvenirs se bousculaient...

Il revoyait leur enfance, leur maître, Izumi, Kaito et lui, le jour de l'examen. Leur première mission et cette façon qu'ils avaient toujours de combattre ensemble malgré leurs différents... Ils avaient fait tant de choses ensemble autrefois tous les trois, des choses que Deidera ne pouvait pas oublier et qui, à cet instant précis, envahissait sa tête... Mais tout était fini aujourd'hui... Kaito n'était plus de ce monde et bientôt... Bientôt Izumi serait elle aussi morte...

Une étrange sensation parcourut le corps de Deidara. Celui-ci essaya de regarder Izumi, mais son corps refusa de lui répondre.

Sasori dévisageait Deidara. Depuis tout à l'heure, il avait observé son manège sans vraiment le comprendre.

«Deidara,ça va ?»

«Oui...»

«Tu es sûr, tu n'es pas comme d'habitude. Toi qui es si vivant et sûr de toi, tu me parais bien étrange...»

«Non, ce n'est rien... Je réfléchissais...»

Sasori ne dit rien. Il se contenta de continuer à marcher en essayant de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien perturber son partenaire.

Deidara, lui, était pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps en train de se poser un grand nombre de questions qui remettaient beaucoup de choses en cause...

A suivre...

Voilà le nouveau chapitre qui s'est fait attendre pour plusieurs raisons... J'espère malgré tout qu'il vous plaira... N'oubliez pas de laisser une review si ça vous a plu...

En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Mimoo, Daffy from the GoldenFreaks , Black sirie, SiaAhn Sacham, Thealie, Mini-Yuya et ses deux reviews, Yuya, Runasymy, NiLuNaTsu-Chan, Erwann, Felip, Edwige, Marcpotter12 et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre...

Heji non ! c'est Hiji mince non je vais y arriver Eiji oh et puis flûte Heiji


	37. Kazumi ou les talents bien cachés

Naruto examina encore l'endroit

Titre: Il ne faut jamais abandonner ses rêves !

Auteur: Heiji

Bêta-lectrice: Ephemeris, incarnation de l'efficacité

Couples: Alors sûr : Hinata et Naruto, Temari et Shikamaru, le reste, je ne sais pas mais un ou deux couples yaoi aussi Heiji et Kiba sûrement... Pour les autres couples Sakura et Sasuke Lee et Tenten et j'ai aussi trouvé pour Gaara... Shino et Kazuha aussi... Mais si vous avez des couples que vous préférez, dites les moi, ça peut me donner des idées...

Résumé: Après trois ans d'absence, Naruto est de retour avec un nouvel ami et les problèmes se succédent les uns aux autres...

je dédie cette histoire à Ephemeris pour la remercier pour sa gentillesse et pour tout... Ses encouragements.. Ses corrections... Vraiment merci pour tout ! Si je publie cette histoire, c'est grâce à toi...

Disclamer: Sont pas à moi hélas! Mais tant pis, Heiji lui est à moi !

Chapitre 37 :

Naruto examina encore l'endroit. Il leur avait fallu trois jours pour arriver à leur but. Ils étaient enfin arrivés au village de la brume. A leur arrivée, l'accueil avait été chaleureux, les habitants étaient très inquiets. Des ninjas étaient déjà partis à la recherche d'Izumi, mais sans succès. La jeune femme était très appréciée dans son village, autant pour son caractère que pour ce qu'elle faisait tous les jours à l'orphelinat.

Naruto avait également appris qu'il avait raté Ryoga d'un jour. Celui-ci n'avait pas attendu car il semblait sur une piste et il était parti seul. Naruto connaissait le phénomène et Ryoga n'aimait pas faire équipe avec qui que ce soit. Il n'y avait que trois personnes qui avaient su le convaincre de faire équipe avec lui : Heiji, pour une mission en tête à tête, Naruto sans qu'il sache comment et Hana...

Ryoga avait décliné toute aide du village et était parti. Aussitôt après leur arrivée, Naruto avait demandé qu'on leur montre l'endroit où avait eu lieu le combat. Il avait alors été étonné de voir les dégâts causés.

Après un tel combat, Izumi pouvait-elle être encore vivante ?

« Kiba, tu sens quelque chose ? »

« Naruto, ça fait plusieurs jours que le combat a eu lieu, laisse-moi le temps de me concentrer. Ca peut être assez long... »

Naruto acquiesça silencieusement. Non loin de là, de jeunes enfants qui venaient d'arriver avec une fille que Naruto connaissait était en train de parler et sans le faire exprès, Naruto entendit les paroles d'un enfant.

« Tu crois qu'on va revoir Izumi ? »

La jeune fille blonde un peu plus âgée hésitait à répondre alors qu'un autre enfant aux longs cheveux noirs demandait :

« Mais pourquoi ils s'en sont pris à elle ? Elle est si gentille ! Il ne lui est rien arrivé, hein Kazumi ? »

La jeune fille blonde hésita encore une fois à répondre. Naruto se rapprocha des enfants et s'agenouilla pour leur parler.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle reviendra saine et sauve, n'est-ce pas Kazumi ? »

Naruto adressa un sourire à la jeune fille blonde qu'il avait déjà rencontrée auparavant car il s'agissait de la meilleure amie d'Izumi. Elle aussi travaillait à l'orphelinat.

« Bien sûr... Les enfants, allez voir si les autres ont terminé de faire la sieste et soyez sages... Je vous rejoins, mais je dois d'abord parler au monsieur. »

Naruto sourit en s'entendant appeler monsieur. Lorsque les enfants furent hors de vue, Kazumi alla droit au but.

« Naruto, je connais celui qui s'est attaqué à Izumi. »

« Quoi ! »

« C'est un ex-ninja de notre village. Il s'appelle Deidara. Il était dans l'équipe d'Izumi avant de déserter. »

Naruto demanda à Kazumi de tout lui raconter en détail, à lui et à Sakura, pendant que Sai, Shino et Kiba inspectaient le lieu du combat.

« Deidara est un spécialiste des explosifs. Il a élevé cette utilisation des bombes à ce qui est pour lui de l'art. »

« Comme Izumi ? »

Oui, c'est ça. Il crée et invente ses propres techniques seul, comme Izumi. Cette façon de faire leur vient de leur maître. »

« Et pourquoi est-il devenu un ninja déserteur ? »

« C'est une histoire compliquée... Il a tué Kaito, le troisième membre de leur équipe. »

Sakura parut choquée en entendant cette phrase.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Par jalousie, les pouvoirs de Kaito ont toujours était reconnu. Il était très puissant. Dès l'âge de 8 ans, il était un ninja de classe moyenne. Et un jour, alors qu'il s'entraînait, Deidara aurait tué Kaito. »

Naruto écouta Kazumi, surpris.

« Elle n'en a jamais rien dit. »

« C'est normal, Izumi s'en veut. Elle savait que ces deux-là se détestaient et cette fois là, elle pensait qu'elle était responsable. »

Naruto acquiesça, cet étrange sentiment lui semblait familier.

« Naruto, je veux venir avec toi si tu pars aider Izumi. »

La demande de Kazumi étonna Naruto. Il ne la connaissait pas vraiment, mais il savait qu'elle détestait se battre malgré son énorme potentiel, d'après ce que lui avait dit Izumi.

« Kazumi, je ne peux pas... Nous sommes suffisamment nombreux pour ... Tu ferais mieux de rester ici pour aider les enfants... »

Naruto cherchait des arguments pour refuser à Kazumi de les accompagner. Celle-ci était trop douce et gentille pour se battre contre des personnes comme ceux de l'Akatsuki.

« Je connais Deidara, je pourrais vous être utile. »

Naruto jeta un regard désespéré à Sakura pour qu'elle aide, mais celle-ci restait silencieuse.

« Deidara a déjà tué un de mes amis sans que je ne puisse rien faire... S'il arrivait quelque chose à Izumi... Je crois que.. »

Kazumi ne termina pas sa phrase. Ses mains se crispèrent.

* * *

« Deidara, ça suffit ! Ca fait maintenant presque quatre jours que j'attends que tu sois prêt. »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute, ce combat m'a épuisé plus que prévu. J'ai besoin de me reposer davantage avant d'être suffisamment en forme pour retirer le démon de cette fille. »

« Je croyais que ce combat n'avait pas été si difficile... Deidara, tu peux me dire ce que tu fabriques ? »

Deidara refusa de répondre directement à cette question.

« Je suis crevé, je ne peux rien y faire. Ca ne servirait à rien d'avertir les autres tant que l'on ne peut pas effectuer le retrait du démon. »

« Les autres apprendront bien assez tôt qu'on a mené notre mission à bien et que c'est à cause de toi que tout traîne. »

Deidara n'ajouta rien et s'éloigna de Sasori pour s'isoler un peu.

* * *

« Qui aurait pu croire ça ? »

« Je ne te le fais pas dire, Sho... Qui aurait pu penser qu'elles s'entendraient aussi bien ? »

Devant Heiji et Sho, Hinata et Hana étaient en pleine conversation. Si les deux filles s'étaient aperçues à Konoha pendant l'hospitalisation d'Hana, elles n'avaient jamais vraiment discuté. Et contre toute attente, les deux filles, en trois jours, avaient vraiment sympathisé.

« En attendant, Hana te laisse tranquille... »

« Mouais, mais ça veut dire que quand elle va recommencer, ça va être pire que d'habitude... »

« Allons... Sho... Un peu d'optimisme ! »

« Ouais, avec un peu de chance, je vais tomber sur une fille hyper canon là-bas... »

« Sho... »

« Ou un mec... Pourquoi pas après tout... Ca fait tellement longtemps... »

« Tellement longtemps que tu es célibataire, c'est ça ? »

« Et ouais mon vieux, c'est difficile de trouver la bonne personne... »

« Dans ton cas, c'est sûr ! »

« Hé ! »

« Je plaisante... Je plaisante... Tu sais bien... De toute façon, le jour où tu tomberas amoureux, tu ne verras plus aucune personne autour de celle que tu aimes... Tu n'auras d'yeux que pour elle... Crois-moi... »

« Si tu le dis... »

Heiji allait répliquer, mais Hinata l'en empêcha. Grâce à son byakugan, celle-ci avait repéré quelqu'un qui se dirigeait vers eux.

Heiji fit signe aux autres de se taire, prêt à se battre, quand tout à coup, un jeune homme apparut et, lorsqu'il vit Heiji, Sho et Hana, il afficha un léger sourire.

« Alors, Heiji, on est toujours en retard... »

« Que veux-tu... Je ne peux pas rivaliser avec ta rapidité Ryoga... »

* * *

Jiraiya, assis dans son fauteuil, relut plusieurs fois le message qu'il tenait dans ses mains et qui commençait à l'inquiéter.

Il provenait de son espion chez Orochimaru et celui-ci lui demandait de le voir. Il avait, d'après le message, quelque chose de très important à lui dire...

Et pour que cette personne le contacte, c'était qu'il allait se passer quelque chose de grave...

A suivre...

Chapitre court mais la suite devrait rattraper tout ça... J'espère que malgré tout ce chapitre vous aura plu.. La suite est déjà presque finie et ne devrait donc plus tarder maintenant que les examens sont terminés et réussis...

N'oubliez pas de laisser une review si ça vous a plu...

En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Sandou, Reprenos l'uchiha, Daffy from the Goldenfreaks, Mimoo, SiaAhn Sacham, NiLuNaTsu-Chan, Black sirie, Vieds1otemonde, Jetblack1979, Aude, Karakura pour ses deux reviews Thealie, Mini-Yuya et ses trois reviews, I am back in URSS, jdhjkh et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre...

Je m'excuse vraiment pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme avec leurs adresses pour la réponse mais je n'ai pas pu retrouver un certain nombre de mail.. encore désolé...

Heji non ! c'est Hiji mince non je vais y arriver Eiji oh et puis flûte Heiji


	38. Koneko

Titre: Il ne faut jamais abandonner ses rêves !

Auteur: Heiji

Bêta-lectrice: Ephemeris, incarnation de l'efficacité

Couples: Alors sûr : Hinata et Naruto, Temari et Shikamaru, le reste, je ne sais pas mais un ou deux couples yaoi aussi Heiji et Kiba sûrement... Pour les autres couples Sakura et Sasuke Lee et Tenten et j'ai aussi trouvé pour Gaara... Shino et Kazuha aussi... Mais si vous avez des couples que vous préférez, dites les moi, ça peut me donner des idées...

Résumé: Après trois ans d'absence, Naruto est de retour avec un nouvel ami et les problèmes se succédent les uns aux autres...

je dédie cette histoire à Ephemeris pour la remercier pour sa gentillesse et pour tout... Ses encouragements.. Ses corrections... Vraiment merci pour tout ! Si je publie cette histoire, c'est grâce à toi...

Disclamer: Sont pas à moi hélas! Mais tant pis, Heiji lui est à moi !

Chapitre 38 :

Le jeune homme qui venait d'apparaître devant eux se rapprocha d'Heiji sans même prêter attention aux autres. Puis, il s'arrêta à un mètre de lui et le dévisagea. Ryoga avait des cheveux courts retenus par un bandeau. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux tombaient sur son visage, dissimulant parfois ses grands yeux bleus. Il portait un costume de ninja supérieur de son pays entièrement blanc. Après un long silence, Ryoga reprit la parole.

« Je poursuis ceux qui ont enlevé Izumi. »

Pour toute réponse, Heiji montra la lettre de Ryoga qu'il avait reçue.

« Bien. »

Et sans ajouter un seul mot, Ryoga repartit dans la direction vers laquelle il se dirigeait à l'origine.

« Hé, tu pourrais nous attendre ! »

Ryoga se retourna vers Shikamaru qui venait de parler.

« Je ne fais équipe avec personne. Je n'attends donc personne. »

Ryoga allait se retourner pour repartir, mais Heiji, en prenant la parole, l'en empêcha.

« Ryoga, on peut au moins te suivre non ? Après tout, notre but est le même… »

Ryoga ne put s'empêcher de laisser apparaître un léger rictus sur son visage. Il ne répondit pas et repartit, suivi par les autres ninjas. Si ceux-ci gardèrent au départ une distance raisonnable avec Ryoga, au bout d'un certain temps, peu à peu, ils se retrouvèrent au même niveau que lui.

* * *

« Ca suffit Deidara ! Ma patience a des limites ! »

Sasori commençait sérieusement à perdre patience avec Deidara. Cependant, celui-ci ne répondit pas. Il se contentait de fixer Izumi toujours inconsciente sans rien dire quand tout à coup, ils sentirent une présence.

Sasori reconnut très vite la présence de l'intrus. Il s'agissait d'un autre membre de l'Akatuski, Zetsu. Agacé par l'attitude de Deidara, Sasori ne fit pas un très bon accueil au nouveau venu...

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'étais pas en mission ? »

Zetsu ne se laissa pas impressionner par le ton de Sasori.

« Heureusement que je suis là... Vous êtes en retard et en plus, des ninjas de Suna et de Konoha sont à vos trousses. Certains ne sont plus très loin, à quelques heures d'ici... Je suis venu vous avertir pour que vous vous en occupiez... »

Sasori se montra un peu plus calme.

« Parfait, je me charge d'eux... Toi, essaye de t'occuper de celui-là. »

De sa main, Sasori désigna Deidara.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, mais c'est à cause de lui que nous sommes en retard... Tu n'as qu'à le raisonner... »

Sans rien ajouter, Sasori s'éloigna, laissant les deux autres membres de l'Akatsuki en tête à tête...

* * *

Ca faisait maintenant une bonne heure que Ryoga avait rencontré les autres. Peu à peu, il semblait s'être fait à leur présence. Heiji était maintenant à ses côtés sans qu'il ne s'en formalise...

Bien que connu pour son côté très solitaire, Ryoga n'en demeurait pas moins très attentif et assez attentionné envers ses amis. Il remarqua donc très vite que Heiji semblait préoccupé. Il attendit un petit moment puis, lorsqu'ils furent isolés des autres, il lui parla à nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Quelque chose te préoccupe ? »

Heiji fut d'abord surpris de l'attention de Ryoga, puis lui répondit sincèrement.

« D'autres ninjas sont venus avec nous, ils se sont rendu au pays de la pluie directement pour trouver des traces là-bas pendant que nous avons fait un détour par Suna. J'aurais voulu les avertir... »

« Si vous avez envoyé du monde là-bas, j'espère qu'ils sont doués car il ne reste presque plus rien comme trace. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça... Ils sont très fort tous les cinq... »

Le silence s'imposa à nouveau puis Ryoga reprit la parole.

« Tu veux que j'invoque un loup pour que tu leur transmettes un message ? »

Heiji resta interdit une seconde.

« Toi, tu me proposes de m'aider avec une invocation ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive. »

« Si ça ne t'intéresse pas, laisse tomber. »

« Non non, ce n'est pas ça, ça me surprend de ta part c'est tout... »

Ryoga se renfrogna. Heiji reprit la parole.

« Et comment va-t-il les retrouver, il ne connaîtra pas leurs odeurs ? »

« Il lui suffira de te sentir... On sent une forte odeur sur toi... Je parie que cette odeur est à l'un de ces ninjas... »

Heiji fit comme s'il n'avait pas compris le sous-entendu de Ryoga et se contenta d'acquiescer. Ryoga

s'arrêta alors deux secondes, fit un symbole avec son sang et posa sa main au sol, ce qui fit apparaître un petit animal. Dès que l'opération fut terminée, Ryoga se remit aussitôt en route.

Il s'agissait d'un minuscule loup blanc avec une tache noire sur le front. Heiji le reconnu aussitôt.

« Salut Koneko. »

Le petit loup sourit.

« Salut Heiji. »

Toujours aussi petit à ce que je vois Koneko.

« Normal, on dit bien que tout ce qui est petit est mignon, non ? Mais je ne savais pas que vous vous étiez remis ensemble tous les deux. »

En entendant ça, Heiji manqua de s'étouffer et Ryoga trébucha. Enervé, il s'en prit au jeune loup.

« Arrête de raconter des conneries Koneko ! Ecoute Heiji, il a un service à te demander. »

Quand il eut terminé sa phrase, Ryoga s'éclipsa, apparemment agacé.

En quelques mots, Heiji expliqua au jeune loup ce qu'il attendait de lui. Koneko, très vif, comprit rapidement. Il renifla Heiji et en quelques secondes, il disparut à l'horizon. Dès qu'il fut hors de vue, Heiji reporta son attention sur Ryoga. Surpris par son attitude et sa proposition de l'aider, il devait reconnaître qu'apparemment, son ex avait un peu changé...

* * *

Menant les autres en les devançant, Kiba ne cessait d'accélérer le rythme comme Naruto. Sai n'avait aucun problème pour les suivre, contrairement à Shino et à Sakura.

Naruto et Kiba s'arrêtaient de temps en temps pour attendre les autres et pour éviter ainsi de les semer.

Sakura ne comprenait pas l'étrange expression qui s'affichait sur le visage de Kiba et de Naruto. Intriguée, elle finit par les interroger tous les deux lors d'une courte pause.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe tous les deux, ça ne va pas ? »

Naruto et Kiba se retournèrent vers elle, surpris.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Je ne vous ai jamais vu avec un visage aussi sérieux... Ca me ferait presque peur... »

Kiba et Naruto échangèrent un regard.

« Vraiment ? »

« Moi, je me trouve pas différent de d'habitude.. Et toi ? »

« Moi non plus... »

La discussion s'arrêta là, laissant Sakura sceptique tandis qu'à nouveau, Kiba et Naruto s'élançaient sur le chemin indiqué par Akamaru. Sakura était en plein dans ses réflexions lorsqu'elle fut coupée par Shino qui se rapprocha d'elle.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Sakura ? »

Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation.

« C'est juste ces deux là... Je les trouve étranges... pas toi ? Ils sont différents de d'habitude, plus sérieux... Tu ne trouves pas ? »

Un sourire énigmatique apparut sur le visage de Shino.

« Tu n'as pas deviné ? »

« Deviné quoi ? »

« Le pourquoi de cet air sérieux... »

Sakura dut avouer qu'elle ne comprenait pas et l'attitude de Shino augmentait sa curiosité.

« S'ils ont l'air aussi sérieux, c'est qu'ils sont inquiets... Inquiets pour la personne qu'ils aiment... Naruto meurt d'inquiétude pour Hinata... Il suffit de voir comment il regarde le petit objet qu'elle lui a confié avant de partir... Et c'est pareil pour Kiba... On dirait que d'être amoureux a un peu transformé ces deux-là. »

Sakura écouta l'explication sans rien dire. Elle comprit aussitôt ce que voulait dire Shino par ces paroles... Ce sentiment d'inquiétude pour quelqu'un qui est particulier et précieux pour soi, elle l'avait déjà ressenti auparavant, lorsque Sasuke avait quitté Konoha.

Mais Sakura fut tiré de ses réflexions par Kiba.

« Attention, il y a une étrange odeur qui se rapproche de nous. »

« Il s'agit de quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, on dirait un animal. »

Kiba n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir son étude de l'odeur qu'un animal se plaça devant lui pour lui barrer la route. Tous les ninjas s'arrêtèrent aussitôt. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de parler que l'animal, un loup blanc, leur adressa la parole.

« Vous êtes les amis d'Heiji ? »

Kiba et Naruto, muets, acquiescèrent juste d'un hochement de tête.

« Il m'a envoyé vous dire que lui et les autres avaient trouvé Ryoga qui était sur la piste d'Izumi. Ils ne sont plus très loin de leur cible et ils m'ont envoyé pour vous guider. »

Kiba, malgré les paroles du loup, se montrait méfiant.

« Si c'est Heiji qui t'envoie, comment nous as-tu retrouvé ? »

Le loup eut un léger rictus.

« J'ai reniflé Heiji dont le corps est recouvert de ton odeur... »

En entendant ces paroles, Kiba ne put s'empêcher de rougir sous le regard amusé de Naruto et Sakura.

« Une fois que j'ai bien pu identifier l'odeur, sachant que vous étiez au pays de la pluie, je n'avais plus qu'à m'y diriger en essayant de voir si je la trouvais. Voilà. »

Naruto apparut convaincu par l'explication.

« Ils sont loin devant nous ? »

« Ca fait presque une journée que je parcoure la forêt à l'envers à votre recherche. Sachant que je suis plus rapide que les animaux normaux, c'est vous dire si vous êtes loin d'eux... »

« Alors, il n'y a pas une minute à perdre... Montre-nous le chemin, on te suit. »

Koneko hocha de la tête, se retourna et commença à partir suivi par un Kiba et un Naruto très excités, mais surtout très inquiets...

* * *

Hinata et Hana étaient en pleine conversation quand Ryoga s'arrêta devant eux. La troupe en fit aussitôt de même.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Quelqu'un s'approche. »

Hinata fit un mouvement de main puis déclencha le Byakugan.

« Tu vois quelqu'un Hinata ? »

« Il y a quelque chose qui s'approche de nous... Mais... »

Hinata marqua une hésitation qui fut complétée par Ryoga.

« Ca n'a pas l'air humain. »

Hinata acquiesça quand apparut devant eux, sur une branche d'arbre, un étrange homme courbé revêtu d'un manteau recouvert de nuage rouge. Cet homme fixa les ninjas devant lui puis murmura :

« Enfin une peu d'activité pour me détendre... »

A suivre...

Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui s'est fait attendre mais maintenant ça devient un peu une habitude non ? Désolé de ce retard ! J'espère que malgré tout cette histoire vous plaira... le prochain est prêt donc il ne devrait pas trop attendre avant la publication... Enfin je dit ça mais je me connais hélas...

Si ça vous plait toujours, n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review... Merci d'avance !

En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Li-san, SiaAhn Sacham, Daffy from the Goldenfreaks, Jetblack1979, Mini-Yuya, Ephemeris, Siarauchiwa ( quelles parties bonus ? ), Karakura pour ses deux reviews, Reprenos l'uchiha, Vieds1otemonde, Torllusque, et Lolinight et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre...

ijieH


	39. Sasori

Titre: Il ne faut jamais abandonner ses rêves !

Auteur: Heiji

Couples: Alors sûr : Hinata et Naruto, Temari et Shikamaru, le reste, je ne sais pas mais un ou deux couples yaoi aussi Heiji et Kiba sûrement... Pour les autres couples Sakura et Sasuke Lee et Tenten et j'ai aussi trouvé pour Gaara... Shino et Kazuha aussi... Mais si vous avez des couples que vous préférez, dites les moi, ça peut me donner des idées...

Résumé: Après trois ans d'absence, Naruto est de retour avec un nouvel ami et les problèmes se succédent les uns aux autres...

je dédie cette histoire à Ephemeris pour la remercier pour sa gentillesse et pour tout... Ses encouragements.. Ses corrections... Vraiment merci pour tout ! Si je publie cette histoire, c'est grâce à toi...

Disclamer: Sont pas à moi hélas! Mais tant pis, Heiji lui est à moi !

Chapitre 39 :

« Enfin un peu d'activité pour me détendre... »

Heiji dévisagea l'homme dont l'apparence était véritablement étrange, cherchant à un indice pour essayer de l'identifier. Toujours le regard fixé sur leur ennemi, il se pencha vers Hinata qui avait toujours le byakugan pour lui demander :

" Tu vois Izumi quelque part ? "

Hinata sembla quelques instants scruter l'horiron avant de secouer négativement la tête. Heiji soupira agacé.

"Je vais m'en occuper, vous continuez pour essayer de trouver Izumi. "

L'homme assit sur sa branche eut un petit rictus avant de faire de légers mouvements avec ses mains faisant alors apparaître ce qui ressemblait à deux autres hommes au pied de l'arbre où il se trouvait.

" Parce que tu crois que je vais laisser passer ne serait-ce qu'un seul d'entre vous ? Je vais m'occuper de vous stopper tous ici définitivement "

Un geste de ces doigts et les deux hommes au pied de l'arbre devant lui lançérent en même temps un nuage de longues aiguille en direction du groupe de ninja.

Heiji très réactif ouvrit son ombrelle et utilisa un sort rapide pour le protèger lui et les deux filles qui se trouvaient à proximité. Une sorte de bouclier apparut aussitôt et stoppa les aiguilles. Sho de son côté stoppa l'attaque avec une de ses marionnettes qui prit tous les dégâts à sa place. Ryoga eu un sourire en voyant l'attaque lancé contre par leur adversaire. Ce type d'attaque n'avait aucun effet sur lui qui était un spécialiste de la vitesse et dont les sens était extrêmement développé. Il était capable de mouvements si rapide qu'ils étaient parfois invisible à l'oeil nu . Il pouvait également percevoir le mouvement qu'allait suivre chaque arme. Eviter les aiguilles fut pour lui un jeu d'enfants.

Hinata grâce au byakugan pouvait voir le chakra et les fluxs de chakra et elle voyait très nettement des fils de chakra partant des mains de l'ennemi qui se trouvait sur la branche d'arbre en direction des deux autres hommes. La conclusion était simple à faire mais avant qu'elle n'est pu commencer sa phrase Sho l'avait devancer.

" C'est un marionnettiste... Un adversaire à ma mesure... "

Sho souriait très intrigué par son adversaire. il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'un bon adversaire pour le motiver.

Les aiguilles lancées étaient toujours plantées dans le bouclier créé par Heiji lorsque celui-ci frappa dans ces mains. Une onde de choc parcourut aussitôt le bouclier renvoyant par la même occasion les aiguilles sur leurs lanceurs.

Sasori n'eu aucun mal à éviter ses propres aiguilles.

" Voilà qui promet d'être très intéressant... "

* * *

Naruto et Kiba avaient accéléré encore le pas pour essayer de rejoindre le plus rapidement possible leur ami suivant de leur mieux Koneko qui s'était mis en tête du groupe. A côté de lui, Kiba le regardait très intrigué se posant mille et une questions sur le maître de celui-ci qui était l'ex de son petit ami.

" Tu as quelque chose à me demander ? "

Koneko avait tourné la tête vers Kiba à qui il adresait la question.

Kiba sembla surpris de la question et bredouilla un non en accélérant un peu le pas pour le devancer l'air de rien.

Naruto qui était là sourit et s'approcha du loup avant de lui dire avec un sourire.

" Ne lui en veut pas, je pense que Kiba doit se poser beaucoup de questions à propos de Ryoga... "

Koneko eu un petit sourire et tourna la tête vers le ninja blond avant de répondre du tac au tac.

" Au fond, qui ne se pose pas des questions à propos de Ryoga ? "

Naruto eu un sourire en écoutant la réflexion de l'invocation. Il était vrai que Ryoga étati quelqu'un de très mystérieux. Même Heiji qui était très proche de lui pour avoir été avec lui ne cesait de dire qu'il ne le connaissait pas complètement et que Ryoga était quelqu'un d'extrêmement surprenant.

* * *

Heiji essayait de réfléchir à une stratégie pour battre leur adversaire mais il lui semblait avant tout urgent qu'un groupe continue d'avancer pour s'occuper de retrouver Izumi. Il tourna la tête vers Ryoga.

" Fais demi-tour et prend Hinata et Hana avec toi, vous trouverez sans difficulté un autre chemin pour trouver Izumi... Moi et sho, on s'occupe de lui... "

Ryoga n'était pas du genre à remettre en cause ce qu'on lui proposait comme solution surtout si celle-ci lui convenait sans attendre l'avis d'Hinata et d'Hana, il commençait déjà à partir dans l'autre sens. Hinata regarda un instant Heiji en hésitant avant de suivre Ryoga à son tour. Seule Hana protesta légèrement agacé de devoir quitter un combat et surtout devoir suivre Ryoga qu'elle n'appréciait pas.

Heiji s'approcha rapidement d'elle en lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille qui eu l'air de la convaincre d'avantage et elle ne rechigna pas davantage avant de suivre Ryoga.

Heiji se retourna et s'approcha de Sho avant de lui tapoter le dos.

" A nous deux de nous en occuper Sho. "

Son ami eu un petit rictus amusé avant de laisser tomber la marionnette qui lui avait servi à se défendre des aiguilles pour en faire apparaître deux nouvelles. Du haut de son arbre, Sasori les regardait avec un certain mépris.

" Vous pensez vraiment pouvoir faire quelque chose contre moi... Vous divaguez... "

Heiji se renfrogna agacé du ton qu'utilisait cet homme étrange et dont il n'arrivait pas à percevoir les pensées et pourtant il avait une étrange impression. Si cet homme n'était pas dissimulé sous une capuche épaisse, il aurait peut-être une chance de l'identifier.

Leur ennemi lança sur eux les deux marionnettes qui sortirent alorsdeux sabres immenses pour les attaquer alors que Sho les arrêtaient avec les deux siennes. Les sabre étant arrêté par l'arme de l'une d'elle tandis que l'autre avaient du parer avec son corps. Une tâche noire commença alors à s'étendre sur tout le bois de la marionnette.

" Du poison ! "

Sho tiqua aussitôt et fit en sorte de faire s'échapper l'emprise de l'arme de l'adversaire mais malgré tout le poison semblait s'étendre de plus en plus sur la surface de la marionnette. Sho la repoussa le plus loin de lui afin d'éviter d'être gagné à son tour par le poison alors qu'il concentrait son attention sur l'autre marionnette pour continuer de repousser les deux marionnettes. Heiji commença alors à faire des signes du main prêt à cracher une boule de feu une main toujours dans le dos de Sho.

Sasori avait très bien vu faire Heiji et s'apprêter à parer son attaque en utilisant une de ses marionnettes qu'il voulait placer entre lui et Heiji mais à sa grande surprise lorsqu'Heiji eu terminé les signes avec ces mains ce n'est pas de sa bouche dont parti la boule de feu mais de la marionnette blessée de Sho.

Sasori véritablement surpris n'eu pas le temps d'utiliser une marionnette pour stopper l'attaque mais juste d'éviter de justesse l'attaque qui ne fit que frôler son visage en brûlant le haut de la capuche de celui-ci. Sasori recula et stoppa d'un geste le feu qui gangait son vêtement. Cela malgré tout permit à Sho et à Heiji de voir son visage et son bandeau.

Heiji reconnu le symbole de Suna ce qui le perturba légèrement et lui fit immédiatement penser à la liste de personne issue de Suna pouvant se trouver dans le Bingo Book mais il n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps car Sho dès le premier regard l'avait identifié.

" Heiji, c'est Sasori ! Le petit fils de Chiyo ! "

Heiji se retourna vers Sho surpris mais il n'eu pas vraiment le temps de demander à Sho s'il en était sûr que leur adversaire médusé par ce qu'il venait de se passer avec l'attaque d'Heiji donnait par la marionnette de Sho demandait instinctivement sans même espérer une réponse.

" Comment est-ce que vous avez fait ça ? Comment tu as pu teransférer l'attaque que tu étais en train de faire à cette marionnette ! "

Sasori désignait la marionette étendu sur le sol de la main alors que Sho venait de définitivement laissait tomber celle-ci en relâchant les fils de chakra la retenant. Heiji eu un sourire en entendant la question de Sasori.

" Quel est l'intérêt de travailler en équipe si l'on est pas capable de créer des attaques combinées à deux ou à trois ? Sho et moi nous sommes une véritable équipe et nous avons donc nos propres techniques... "

Sasori le regarda toujours intrigué puis un sourire sembla s'étirer sur son visage. Il se repositionna pour être d'attaque sur la nouvelle branche sur laquelle il se trouvait. Il trouvait à cet instant un intérêt encore plus grand à ce combat.

"Voilà un combat qui promet d'être intéressant... Vous ferez d'excellentes marionnettes pour ma collection... "

" Des marionnettes pour votre collection ? "

Sho avait froncé les sourcils en entendant répétant cette phrase sans en comprendre véritablement le sens. Puis peu à peu, l'idée devint clair dans son esprit et son visage laissa la place à une expression horrifiée.

Ryoga avançait sans regarder en arrière, il n'était pas du genre à regretter quelque chose qu'il venait de faire. Il préférait avancer et se concentrer sur la tâche qu'il devait accomplir plutôt que de remettre en cause chaque décision prise.

Malheureusement cette attitude n'était pas celle d'Hinata qui étati tiraillé entre avancer pour retrouver Izumi et celle d'aider Heiji et Sho. Hinata avait toujours était d'une nature anxieuse et elle le resterait toujours. Cependant lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Hana pour se rassurer celle-ci d'un simple regard lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne doutait pas une seconde de la capacité de ses deux coéquipiers à vaincre leur adversaire.

Hana dans un geste amical ce qui était plutôt rare se rapprocha d'Hinata et la rasssura avec quelques mots. Hinata, rassurée, eu un petit sourire et accéléra le pas pour essayer de suivre de son mieux Ryoga ce qui n'était pas forcément le plus évident.

Le combat s'était intensifié depuis que Sasori avait été surpris par l'attaques des deux ninjas de Suna. Il étati bien décidé à ne plus se laisser surprendre et pour cela il avait décidé de prendre ces meilleurs marionnettes.

De leur côté Sho et Heiji continuait de combattre en faisant très attention à chacun de leurs gestes. Il avait bien compris que chacune des ataques de leur ennemi si elle les touchait pouvait être mortelle vu que celui-ci utilisait des poisons étranges. Malgré tout Heiji restait confiant pensant aux capacités d'Hana concernant les poisons et regrettant peut-être un peu après coup qu'elle ne soit pas rester pour les aider.

Mais si Heiji avait demandé à Hana de partir avec Ryoga et Hinata se n'était pas sans raison. Ils ne savaient pas dans quel état ils allaient bien pouvoir retrouver Izumi donc il étati nécessaire qu'Hinata se joigne à Ryoga pour continuer d'avancer. Mais laisser Hinata seule avec Ryoga était risqué car Heiji connaissait les défauts de son ancien amant et il savait très bien que celui-ci n'était pas du genre à travailler en équipe et encore moins à veiller sur ses coéquipers. Heiji comptait sur Hinata et Hana pour veiller l'une sur l'autre.

Sasori ne leur laissait aucun répit mais les deux ninjas savaient se défendre et se révélaient tous les deux tout aussi doué que lui réussissant aussi à le déstabiliser par moment. Sho et Heiji étaient suffisamment complice pour se comprendre avec de simple clins d'oeil ou de simples signes.

Les deux marionnettistes se faisaient face l'un à l'autre se dévisageant tenant tous les deux dans au bout de leurs doigts le même nombre de marionnettes. Heiji se trouvait au côté de Sho prêt à intervenir.

Ils savaient tous els deux qu'ils devaient mettre un terme rapidement à ce combat. La question étati de savoir comment ils devaient agir pour réussir à vaincre le meilleur marionnettiste de l'hitoire de Suna.

A suivre...

Merci vraiment pour toutes ses reviews... La suite s'est fait attendre mais l'histoire n'est pas finie^^ Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews car désormais j'ai à peine le temps d'écrire et d'updater mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne les lit pas bien au contraire mais j'ai dû faire un choix. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews en espérant que la suite vous plaise tout autant.

N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review... Ca fait toujours plaisir et ça pousse à écrire encore plus vite^^

IJIEH HEIJI


End file.
